El camino ninja
by Shironight
Summary: Naruto y su maestro fueron transportados dias antes de los examenes Chunnin por petición de una persona, ahora deberán enfrentarse a seres que nunca han visto, junto a nuevos amigos y camaradas.HAREM/ futuro cercano multicross.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste , estuve pensándolo , mucho la idea de escribirlo así que aquí estoy , bueno sin más tardanza les dejo con mi historia.

Capítulo 1

La aldea perdida entre la hojas o Konoha , un lugar donde los ninja se entrenaban y convivían en armonía con las aldeas de distintos países ,cada cierta etapa de la vida de un ninja deberían realizar el examen de ascenso a chuunin , allí los ninjas pasan las pruebas en grupos de integrantes de nivel gennin.

En estos momentos, faltaban algunos días para que comenzase la siguiente fase de los exámenes , que se realizaría en un estadio , donde participarían a los aspirantes que superaron la primera etapa , entre ellos se encontraba el ninja cabeza hueca y jinchuriki de kyuubi , Naruto Uzumaki , el aspirante a convertirse en el Hokage de Konoha.

Ahora se encontraba entrenando con su nuevo maestro Jiraiya , un anciano que se lo encontró en las aguas termales , espiando en el baño de las mujeres mientras que él intentaba aprender la técnica de caminar por el agua.

Naruto intentaba realizar el jutsu que le enseño el ero-sennin , el jutsu de invocación , que consistía en la aparición de un sapo gigante utilizando el chakra del zorro del nueve colas encerrado dentro de él y poder dominarlo a su voluntad.

Pero a medida que transcurría el entrenamiento , el anciano sabía que a este a paso nunca lo lograría , así que ideo una forma de sacar el chakra del zorro y lograr la invocación , solo que había un problema en esa idea , era que si no lo lograba , moriría , pero como dice el dicho el que no arriesga no gana.

Así que decidió hacer que el chico pasará por varios lugares antes de poner en marcha su plan suicida , ya luego del recorrido , se dirigieron a un acantilado , donde su aspecto decía que aquel que saltase tendría una muerte asegurada por la altura.

En el borde del acantilado , Jiraiya empujo a ojiazul , el cual en el medio de la caída empezó a recordar sus recuerdos de su vida , el sentimiento de la muerte aproximándose produjo que liberase el chakra rojo y poder invocar a Gamabunta , el jefe sapo.

Con la ayuda de este , logró salir desde el fondo del acantilado , que al salir otra prueba surgió para el chico , la de ser reconocido como su compañero por el jefe sapo.

Así el desafío comenzó , que consistía la de quedarse en la cabeza de Gamabunta durante la toda el día. Ya caída el atardecer Naruto había lo superado la prueba , pero con la fática acumulada por mantener sobre el sapo , cae desde arriba del jefe directo al lago que se encontraba por debajo ello.

Jiraiya salto hacia el rubio , ya que no sobreviviría a la caída , pero cuando están cayendo ve que en el agua empieza brillar , en el momento que cae parado en el agua , la luz se hizo más grande , haciéndola más cegadora alrededor.

Pero el destello de luz duró varios segundos , hasta que este desapareció , dejando a Gamabunta confunso de lo que había sucedido , pero luego vio que ninguno de los estaba así que decidió volver a su hogar , desapareciendo en un estallido de humo.

Mientras tanto en un espacio totalmente blanco , al parecer Naruto se estaba despertando y vio en el lugar en el que encontraban.

Naruto: -Ero sennin donde nos encontramos?-dijo mirando alrededor, todavía un poco cansado por el esfuerzo sobrexijido

Jiraiya: - Al parecer nos encontramos en una especie de espacio temporal -decía mientras tenia su mano sobre el mentón , analizando la situación.

En ese momento , el rubio recordó que estaba en medio de una prueba.

Naruto: - Ero sennin al final pude completar la prueba?-

Jiraiya: - no es momento para eso . pero si…lograste quedarte en su cabeza durante todo el dia-

Naruto: - yatttaa!-gritaba y saltaba de alegría.

Ante el festejo del ojiazul, el anciano sintió una presencia que provenía detrás de ellos e inmediatamente subió la guardia.

Naruto: eh?... que pasa?- decía al ver a su sensei en posición de pelea y ve hacia donde estaba apuntando , que a parecer era un pequeño destello de luz que era de color de verde claro.

Luz: - tranquilos, no les hare nada , yo fui quien los trajo aquí- tras lo dicho Jiraiya se sorprendió mientras que el ojiazul seguía en la confuso por lo que sucedía .

Jiraiya:- como que nos llamaste?-

Luz: - como has oído, los he llamado aquí para aquí para que nos ayuden, un mal acechará en nuestro mundo-Lo ultimo llamo la atención del ojiazul.

Naruto- entonces cuente con ello, no importa que mal se interponga, lo derrotaré dattebayo¡-lo decía con un grito

Jiraiya- detente Naruto , no debemos precipitarnos.

Naruto: - pero que dices Ero sennin, nos esta pidiendo ayuda-

Jiraiya: todavía tienes mucho que aprender mocoso , un ninja siempre debe tomar las cosas con calma , además no sabemos de que mal se refiere , asi que debemos ser precavidos , puede que ser un genjutsu –

Luz: - se que esta repentina propuesta es algo de desconfiar , pero lo que les estoy diciendo es la verdad un mal acecha en mi mundo, verán un Dragon llamado Acnologia quiere destruir nuestro mundo, en el pasado él tenia un ejercito de dragones que quería dominar la tierra, ahora un suceso relacionados con ellos ocurrirá…si no lo detenemos muchas personas morirán -lo ultimo llamo la atención de los dos ,principalmente del rubio.

Naruto: - Dijiste DRAGON¡ incleible¡-decia con brillos en sus ojos

Jiraiya: - gaki cálmate – tratando de calmar la actitud hiperactiva del chico- prosigue-

Luz: - como dije el dragón quiere destruir todo nuestro mundo, necesitamos su ayuda para que se unan a nosotros poder detenerlo-

Jiraiya- unirse?- preguntándose por lo ultimo

Luz:- si…en nuestro mundo algunas personas pueden utilizar magia, ellos se reúnen en diferentes gremios , en donde realizan misiones para ganarse la vida-explicaba el destello pero el rubio solo reacción confuso ante tal información.

Naruto: - magos?gremios?-inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de duda

Jiraiya: - lo que trata de decirnos es que los magos son como ninjas y los gremios sus aldeas y realizan misiones al igual que los ninjas- la explicación acortada hizo que el ojiazul se sorprendiera por el entendimiento de lo dicho- por cierto hay una duda que tengo?-

Luz: -con gusto le responderé-

Jiraiya- porque nos llamaste específicamente a nosotros- sorprendiendo al destello.

Luz: - es porque sentí una energía que me inquieta dentro de ese chico- indicando al ojiazul que estaba señalándose a sí mismo porque se refería él.

En ese momento el rubio sabía a que se refería con la energía, tocándose el estomago, donde el kyuubi fue sellado.

Luz: - pensé que si esa energía podría ayudarnos, tendríamos un poderoso aliado a nuestro favor, así que espero sus respuestas -terminando su explicación para poder escuchar sus conclusiones.

Entonces el anciano se puso en modo meditación ante tal propuesta, se quedo así por varios minutos, hasta que en un momento salió de su modo , con su aprendiz a su lado sabiendo que aceptaría – no acepto –

La respuesta dejó boca abierta al ojiazul y sorprendida al destello.

Naruto: - Por qué Ero sennin?-pregunto con un poco de enfado en su voz

Jiraiya: - no estoy interesado en un conflicto tan arriesgado, además no es nuestro mundo , el suyo deberá arreglarse como puedan y nosotros estamos ocupados con el entrenamiento – de esa forma el sensei se negó a la petición ,cosa que no le agrado al joven ninja.

Naruto: -yo me niego a declinar una petición de ayuda- decía un poco molesto

Jiraiya: - si vas a ese mundo tal vez haya de que mueras por tu falta de experiencia o que tal vez no vuelvas a la aldea, tu no querías volverte hokage-

¿?-por que no ir? Suena interesante-una voz se escucho por detrás del ojiazul.

Entonces todos empezaron a mirar por todos lados para saber donde provenía la voz.

Naruto: - quien anda ahí¡? , da la cara¡-La sombra del ojiazul se empezó a extenderse , que luego de esta salió una figura- soy yo¡?-sorprendido el ojiazul ante la copia de él, que tenia los ojos cerrados.

¿?: - no…soy kyuubi- revelando sus ojos color carmesí – suena interesante , me gustaría encontrarme con esos dragones y enseñarles que raza es la más fuerte – decía una sonrisa mientras chocaba sus puños

Luz: - así que tu eres la energía que se encuentra dentro de este chico-

Kyuubi: así es, soy el bijuu que sellaron dentro de este mocoso- señalando al rubio – y dejando de lado con las presentaciones, tu mundo me parece interesante, aceptaré pero con una condición-

Luz: (…)

Kyuubi: que es la devolvernos a nuestro mundo- esto sorprendió a los dos ninjas ,ya que nunca pensaron que el nueve colas tuviera este tipo ideología de preocuparse por los demás- no hago por ustedes, solo tengo algunas cuentas pendientes-ante la actitud del zorro , el ojiazul mostro una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto: - bueno Ero sennin somos dos contra uno- mostrándole su sonrisa

Jiraiya: - esta bien ire también, solo porque si mueres no tendré a alguien que se transforme en una linda chica cuando haga mis investigaciones- lo ultimo hizo que el rubio lo mirase con una de viejo cochino.

Luz: -esta bien ,cuando termine el problema prometo devolverlos devuelta a su mundo-

Entonces el kyuubi volvió por donde salio, desde la sombra del ojiazul-okay, estamos listos-dijo el rubio

Luz: - quiero que se pongan dentro circulo mágico-haciendo aparecer un circulo en el suelo y estos se posicionan – ahora los enviare a mi mundo , earthland, les deseo buena suerte ninjas- en ese momento el circula empieza brillar a tal manera que la visibilidad se hacia casi imposible, pero cuando en el medio del destello

Naruto: - ahora que lo pienso nunca nos dijiste tu nombre-diciendo en el momento antes se transportados-

Luz:- lo siento pero cuando lleguen el momento le diré mi nombre , suerte es su viaje-así el destello cubrió completamente el lugar y transportándolos hacia el mundo de magia.

Entonces de repente ,sintieron una brisa de viento pasaba , el sonido de las hojas meneándose y aire puro que se podía oler con facilidad.

Jiraiya: - as que estamos en otro mundo, me pregunto- mirando al cielo – si abra lindas señoritas cerca- diciendo al final babeando.

Por otra parte- NARUTO UZUMAKI HA LLEGADO, ACNOLOGIA TE PATEARE EL TRASERO ¡- grito emocionado el rubio.

Jiraiya: - cállate niño¡-ya tranquilizado el ojiazul- bueno como estamos en otro mundo primero tenemos que conseguir información de nuestra situación- ante la explicación el rubio asistió.

Así los dos iniciaron su recorrido , caminando a través de un camino de tierra , que a medida que avanzaban preguntaban a personas que se cruzaban en el camino, pidiendo así información de los poblados mas cercanos con gremios, indicándole que la ciudad mas cercana es Magnolia, allí se encontraban dos gremios Twilight Ogre y Fairy tail, el nombre del segundo gremio le llamo la atención a Naruto haciéndose una pregunta ¿ las hadas tienen cola? .Sin mucho pensar, partieron directamente hacia magnolia.

Ya llegado a la ciudad los dos fueron preguntando a los pobladores donde se encontraban los gremios, muchos de ellos decían sus respectivas ubicaciones pero siempre diciendo que se unan a Twilight ogre, ya que Fairy Tail la consideran un basurero literalmente.

Naruto: Ero sennin…- captando la atención de peliblanco-quiero unirme a Fairy tail, quiero ayudarlo de algún modo-diciendolo con firmeza.

Jiraiya: - igualmente tenia planeado unirme a ese gremio- sorprendiendo al rubio – porque cuando escuchaste el nombre de ese gremio sentiste que te atrajo- mirándolo con admiración- también me dijeron que Twilight Ogre no hay mujeres-la segunda parte hizo decepcionar al joven ninja.

Así se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el gremio, que estaba casi en las afueras de la ciudad. Se encontraba allí, al frente de las puertas del supuesto gremio, que lo del basurero era real, el edificio era al parecer una especie de capilla con un molino de viento en el techo,

Ignorando eso detalles se dirigieron a la puerta.

Jiraiya: - estas listo gaki?- ´preguntandole al emocionado rubio.

Naruto: - por supuesto Dattebayo¡-dijo al final para luego abrir las puertas del gremio.

Una nueva aventura acaba de comenzar.

Espero que les guste, comenten con quien quiere que haga pareja Naruto o simplemente quieren Harem , no se olviden review ,y el que quiere charlar en envíen mensaje personal con su número y hablamos a través de whatapps, nos vemos en la próxima….


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que estén ansiosos por la continuación, pues se ha cumplido, que les guste y disfruten.(todos los personajes que incluya en este fic no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivo creadores).

Capitulo 2:

En el capitulo anterior, Naruto y Jiraiya ha sido llevados a otro mundo por petición de una misteriosa luz, que les dejo como objetivo, unirse al grupo que combatirá contra la llegada de los dragones.

Ahora mismo, los dos se encuentran en la puerta del gremio de Fairy tail, un gremio de magos que se encuentra casi en las afueras de Magnolia, y que estos se unirían a tal gremio para poder obtener alguna idea del mundo en que se encuentran.

En el momento que estaba a punto de abrir las puertas del gremio, el peliblanco se detiene de repente, que tal acción fue captada por su aprendiz, que dudaba del por que había hecho eso.

Entonces de repente las puertas se abren, haciendo que chocase con la cara del rubio, mientras el sabio se había movido un poco que le permitió esquivar las puertas, en cambio, el ojiazul estaba rodando de dolor en el suelo mientras se tapaba la cara por el dolor.

-upps lo. siento- decía una de la persona que salían con una carcajada al final.

De la puerta salieron cinco hombres, uno era de estatura baja, otro era obeso, que destacaban mas del grupo, cuando vieron la escena, no pudieron resistir a reirse de la escena que estaban presenciando.

Tras recuperarse del golpe, el rubio se levantó enojado.

Naruto: - oye, discúlpate¡- gritaba enojado

Jiraiya observa que en los brazos de los hombres, todos tienen el mismo signo, inmediatamente lo reconoció, ese era el emblema del otro gremio que se encuentra en la ciudad.

Hombre: Que nos disculpemos, tu nos deberías disculpar por meter en nuestro camino- decía arrogancia.

Naruto: -ahora te voy enseñ….- fue detenido por su sensei, que le tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra le sujetaba la cabeza.

Jiraiya: - disculpen por la actitud de este chico , disculpanos- decía mientras hacia reverencia hacia el hombre, haciendo lo mismo con el rubio pero forzado.

Hombre: - por esta vez estas salvado, y tu viejo deberías controlar a tu chico porque no habrá segunda oportunidades- decía mientras se iva junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

Ya lejos, el sabio soltó al rubio, pero este se desprendió de él de manera brusca.

Naruto: - Ero sennin que demonios acaba de hacer-decia furioso por la actitud del viejo.

Jiraiya: -primero debes calmarte gaki, no te enfuresca por tal motivo ya que no sabes que nivel tienen los magos en este mundo asi que no debemos precipitarnos, y segunda no debemos causar problemas, no tenemos que llamar la atención, además si hubiese destrucción no tenemos dinero para pagarlo-explicaba de la situación a su aprendiz.

Pero este seguía negándose ante tal comportamiento que hizo su sensei- igualmente, debió enfrentarse a esos tipos-decia aun enojado.

Jiraiya: todavía te falta mucho que aprender gaki- haciendo haga un pequeño berrinche, luego cambiando su actitud- bueno entremos- ya dicho los dos entraron al gremio.

Al entrar, el lugar parecía mas bien una taberna, con muebles bastantes viejas, lo que llamaba la atención era el ambiente deprimente que había alrededor, las personas tenían expresiones de tristeza, otros tenían caras de enojos

Entonces todos en el lugar captaron la presencia de los dos, que uno de ellos se acercó a ellos un hombre bastante avejentado- disculpa, que les trae a nuestro gremio- preguntó un poco serio.

Jiraiya: es que chico y yo queríamos conseguir algo dinero-esto cambio las expresiones de muchos que estaban cerca, ya que pensaban que era persona que quería cobrarles- y nos gustaría unirnos a su gremio-todos se quedaron perplejos.

Mago de Fairy tail: primero que todo permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Macao, actual maestro del gremio, y segunda, están seguros de unirse a este gremio hay otros que pueden irles bien- diciendo con pena por tener que rechazar a dos personas que querían unirse a su familia.

Macao: lo siento pero tendré que rechazar sus solicitudes de unirse-ante lo dicho dejo en confusión a los dos por tal respuesta pero de repente un chico que parecía que era menor que Naruto- papá que demonios dices- dijo el chico que al parecer era hijo de este hombre-silencio Romeo, en el estado que estamos, no podemos admitir mas miembros-el maestro declaró sus intenciones del rechazo, que generó tristeza en los demás pero curiosidad en el rubio, ya que vio el estado de ánimo de los demás.

Naruto: qué sucedió para que estén aqui?- ante tal pregunta el maestro dudaba en responderle ya que podría bajar la autoestima, pero enfocó su mirada a otro hombre anciano que estaba fumando con una pipa, este mueve la cabeza en señal de que no se preocupe que lo contase.

Ante la señal de su amigo, suspiro ya que no tenía más opción que contarles que había pasado en el gremio.

Macao: verán que hace 6 años que muchos de nuestros miembros mas fuertes fueron a la isla Tenrou para el examen de mago S, pero ellos nunca regresaron…al final cuando fuimos a buscarlos la isla había desaparecido… a medida que pasan los años fuimos perdiendo fama y prestigio hasta el punto de que la gente nos tratase como un chiste y los demás miembros abandonaron el gremio para unirse a otro mejor-a medida que contaba muchos recordaban a aquellos que les traían alegría a Fairy tail.

Romeo: todavía estamos esperando su llegada…-mostrando que todavía había esperanza.

JIraiya estaba analizando lo que les había contado, mientras que el rubio lloraba de manera comica por la historia, entonces se le ocurrió una manera de entrenar al rubio.

Jiraiya: entonces…¿Cómo hacen para aumentar la fama entre los gremios?

Macao: pues cada año los gremios realizan los juegos mágicos, donde cada uno de ellos ponen a sus miembros más fuertes para competir y mostrar quien es el gremio más fuerte.

La palabra juegos mágicos atrajo la atención del rubio porque le hace recordad un sistema un tanto similar a los exámenes chunnin.

Macao: antes eramos los mejores pero ahora somos hacemos el ridículo ante la gente, porque cada año fuimos perdiendo hasta terminar así- terminando con decepción.

Naruto: entonces yo me encargare de llevar a Fairy tail hasta la cima, es una promesa dattebayo¡-declaro el ojiazu y embozando una sonrisa al final en señal de desafio.

La declaración sorprendió a todos, el ambiente se convirtió en carcajadas de risas, porque la idea de que un niño pueda hacer tal semejante logro era imposible, pero uno solo no estaba riéndose, ese era Romeo.

Macao:¿Qué pasa hijo?-pregunto por el comportamiento de este.

Romeo: es cierta forma me hace recordar a Natsu-nee-lo dicho provoco que muchos le diera la razón, la actitud despreocupada y la manera de hacer promesas, y sobre todo la forma de hacer esa sonrisa tratando de decir que todo estará bien, entonces el chico da unos pasos al frente- en serio lo prometes- confirmando si no es solo un hablador.

Naruto: un ninja nunca retrocede a su palabra- esto dejo al chico atonito ya que esa frase le había llegado y a los demás también, pero espera dijo ninja.

Macao: a que te refiere con ninja-preguntaba curioso por lo acaba de decir, el sabio solo tenia una mano en la cara ya que quería tener un perfil bajo y no llamar la atención.

Entonces sin mas opciones, les contaría que son realmente.

Jiraiya: nosotros somos shinobis, que venimos de una tierra muy alejada de aquí, que está en el continente elemental, allí cada país se divide por cada elemento, en nuestro caso es el fuego nuestro hogar-asi continuo la explicación de su origen, donde había ninjas, aldeas y… mujeres?

Romeo: increíble, es la primera vez que veo un ninja en persona, debes de hacer cosas increíbles-con admiración hacia los dos.

Naruto: verdad, soy increíble- reía de manera malévola y a su costado el sabio lo miraba con vergüenza por como se comportaba su aprendiz.

Jiraiya: cambiando de tema … nos dejaran ser miembros del gremio-el maestro estaba indeciso, si aceptar o rechazarlos, si los aceptaba podrían ayudar mucho con el gremio, pero una parte de él todavía desconfiaba de ellos, pero al ver que ese chico les hacia recuperar el animo, haría que la moral del gremio aumentaría.

Después de tanto pensarlo, el maestro tomo una decisión.

Macao: vosotros dos quedan aceptados en el gremio, asi que ahora forman a ser parte de nuestra familia

Naruto y Jiraiya: ¿familia? – en total confusión de lo dicho.

Macao: asi es familia, porque Fairy tail no solo un gremio si no también familia, donde nos cuidamos entre nosotros y compartimos nuestras alegrías y tristeza.

El concepto dejo impresionado al ojiazul mientras que al viejo le hacia recordar el concepto de ser un ninja y la voluntad de fuego de la villa.

Macao: ahora procederemos a colocarles la marcar de nuestro gremio.

Naruto: ¿marca?, es doloroso? – temiendo que sea igual que una jeringa de los hospitales.

Romeo: a esta marca se refiere – mostrándole el brazo donde tiene la marca del gremio

Entonces una mujer con anteojos se les acerco con un estampador[creo que se dice así] que tenia la forma del hada- hola mi nombre es Laki, no te preocupes esto no te dolerá, entonces donde quieren sus marcas y de que color las quieren? – preguntó a los dos.

Naruto estaba dudoso de donde lo quería pero el otro estaba babeándose porque miraba de manera lujuriosa a Laki, principalmente lo miraba a los pechos, que luego recibió una cachetada que lo mando a volar, el rubio solo lo miraba con decepción por el maestro que había escojido.

Tras pensarlo un buen rato, el ojiazul decidió ponerlo en el brazo derecho de color azul, y el viejo en el pecho de color rojo.

Laki con el estampador en mano procedió a colocarles la marca, el rubio se arremango la manga de su chaqueta favorita mientras que el sabio dejó al descubierto su parte superior que sorprendió a la chica, ya que era un viejo pero con una buena contextura física.

Luego de ponerles la marca, todo el mundo se puso a celebrar el ingreso de nuevos miembros sin importar las penas y las tristezas que atormentaban al gremio, gritando, cantando y riendo con alegría, mucho estaban contentos, habrá pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvieron esa sensación de desprocupación, mirando que los dos encajaban perfectamente, hablando con los demás, Jiraiya con el grupo de babosos deprimidos de su vejez pero el sabio les entrego un libro, que tras leerlo quedaron con cara de lujuria por el contenido, mientras que Naruto estaba hablando con Romeo y Reedus, que era el pintor del gremio, que le estaba mostrando los dibujos de los miembros desaparecidos, que algún que otro les llamo la atención, especialmente una niña de cabello azul acompañado de una gata blanca.

Entonces el rubio sintió que alguien le estaba escalando la espalda hasta subirse en la cabeza, y luego le tocaba las mejillas, al parecer era una niña con un sombrero de vaquero.

Asuka: tiene bigotes como un perrito – con inocencia lo decía la niña montado en la cabeza, pero por dentro de Naruto cierto zorro tenia la vena en su cabeza, por asimilarlo con un perro.

Bisca: Asuka, no te subas en la cabeza de las personas- sacándola de la cabeza del rubio y poniéndola en el suelo, que salió en dirección hacía otra persona, que parece ser el padre- discúlpame por la acción de mi hija, es que tiene la mania de subirse en las cabezas de las personas- decía la mujer de cabello verde con atuendo de vaquero.

Naruto: no se preocupe por eso – moviendo sus manos en señal de que no se preocupara.

Romeo: ahora que lo dijo, ¿porque tienes esas marcas en las mejillas? Es como si fueras zorro-

Naruto: pues estas marcas son de nacimiento eso es lo único que recuerdo – dándole una respuesta corta porque nunca se había preguntado del origen de esas marcas, pero cuando se encontró con Kyubii, supo en ese momento que provenían de él.

Pero dejando eso de lado, siguieron con la fiesta.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente, y allí estaban, los miembros de twilight ogre – hola Fairy tail- decía uno de ellos.

Macao: ustedes que quieren aquí, ya les pagamos el alquiler, así que tenemos pagar nada- con irritación en su voz.

Mago de Twilight: verán, mi maestro no está conforme con la paga, así que vine para cobrarles -con una sonrisa diabólica

Uno de ellos mira al ojiazul, recordando que es el chico que golpearon con la puerta, y notando que tiene la marca de Fairy tail.

MT[lo abrevio asi para no estar escribiendo mago de ese gremio]: vaya parece que tienen nuevos miembros, dos basuras en un gremio que parece basurero, prácticamente en donde pertenecen- al final termino con una carcajada de risas.

Muchos de los miembros se estaban aguantando las ganas de partiles su madre, pero solo causarían muchos problemas.

Entonces en un rápido movimiento, el rubio le otorgo un puñetazo que lo mandar hacia la puerta que prácticamente la destruyo.

MT2: tu mocoso, sabes lo que acabas de hacer- enojado el ataque a su compañero

Naruto: si se…acabo de golpear a aquel que se osado a insultar a mi familia- con una mirada de lleno de ira haciendo que los demás le recorriera un escalofrio por todo su cuerpo.

Aunque generase esa inquietud en los MTO, todavía seguía siendo un niño, uno de ellos tomo la iniciativa para golpearlo pero fue detenido con la palma de la mano del sabio y agarrándole el puño para sujetarlo.

Jiraiya: gaki siempre metiéndose en problemas- enfocándose hacia los MTO- pero no tolerare todo aquel acto que menosprecie a otros- pone mas fuerza en el agarre para quebrarle la mano y dejarlo revolcarse en el suelo de dolor.

Esto provocó que los demás retrocediera por precaución, esto hizo que los miembros de Fairy tail estáticos, otros tenían la mandibula por el suelo, ya que solo les había traido mas problemas.

Ya teniendo el apoyo del Erosennin, solo se dedicó hacer una posición de manos- _jutsu multiclones de sombra_ \- alrededor del ojiazul aparecieron varias copias de él, los magos se sorprendieron por lo que presenciaban.

Clones de Naruto: prepárense que les daremos la mayor paliza de su vida- posicionándose alrededor de los asustados MTO.

Asi tras unos minutos de golpiza, los clones desaparecieron, dejando al rubio con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la cabeza- parece que me pase un poquito-decía alegre

Macao: sabes lo que acabas de hacer- decía un poco enojado.

Naruto: si… acabo de proteger a mi familia-haciendo que los otros miraran con admiración , pero el único que se negaba a mirar de esta forma era el maestro del gremio.

Macao: ahora con los MTO heridos, tendré que ir a disculparme para que no cierre el gremio- decía un poco decaído.

Jiraiya: si ese es el caso, entonces nosotros iremos para conversar un poco con ellos- dándole una mirada a su alumno, mientras que los demás miraban que el dúo se retiraba en dirección hacia el gremio de Twilight Ogre y se llevaba a sus camaradas.

Wakaba: espero que les vaya bien- decía su amigo al costado del maestro.

En el gremio Twilight Ogre, todos estaban bebiendo y riéndose de las hadas hasta que uno de ellos pregunto- maldita sea, cuanto tardaran en regresar- hasta que las puertas fueron aventadas, todos enfocaron su vista en las puertas, que parece ser que allí estaban sus compañeros, estaban amordazados y atados, parece que alguien los utilizó como bala de caño para destrozar las puertas del gremio.

MTO: quién demonios fue?¡ - con enojo buscaba al culpable.

Dos figuras se podían notar entre el polvillo, que se había generado por la destrucción, cuando el humo se disipo, todos pusieron sus miradas sobre estos.

Naruto: vinimos de parte de Fairy tail y queremos que dejen de molestarnos o se la verán conmigo- dijo el rubio ante el gremio, que después de unos momentos de silencio, todos se echaron a reirse.

Hasta que todos pararon cuando un hombre de baja estatura se puso al frente – mi nombre es Banaboster, maestro de Twilight ogre, veo que han hecho esto ha mis magos, espero que tengan algo mas que una disculpa si quieren que no cerremos ese basurero- decía mientras

Jiraiya: en realidad no la tenemos, solo veníamos a tener una pequeña charla con respecto con mi gremio-decía tranquilo

Banaboster: crees que estas en posición en desafiarnos, primero te superamos en número viejo- con lo dicho, el sabio miro al rubio, sabiendo que hacer en esa situación.

Jiraiya: mejor dicho, nosotros te superamos en número- de la nada una gran cantidad de clones iguales al chico, que superaban el doble de cantidad de miembros que inmediatamente fueron contra todos los magos, logrando derrotar a la mayoría- además agreguemos a alguien a la fiesta- mordiendo su pulgar, para colocar la sangre que salía de está en la palma- _jutsu de invocación-_ de repente un sapo gigante apareció entre la multitud de los clones, destrozando el techo del lugar y haciendo detener la pelea.

Gammabunta: en donde demonios estoy¡-gritaba enojado, entonces observa al ojiazul y al peliblanco – asi que ustedes dos están aquí, ahora que clase de problemas se ahora- irritado por la situación.

Jiraiya: pues como veras, solo te estoy presentando ante estas personas – los magos de TO temblaban ante la presencia del sapo- entonces algo que decir al respecto- intimidando a los magos.

Banaboster: esta bien esta bien, nunca molestaremos a Fairy tail, pero haz que se valla – refiriéndose a Gammabunta.

Naruto: y algo mas que decir – haciendo que el maestro temblara aun mas.

Banaboster: ta..tambien cancelaré toda deuda con Fairy tail- ya dicho esto hizo desaparecer a los clones y al sapo, luego se retiraron del lugar en una dispersión, dejando atrás a los magos preguntándose quienes eran esos sujetos.

En el gremio de Fairy tail, todos estaban preocupados por los dos, pero las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al chico y al anciano.

Al verlos todos se alegraron, además ellos venían lo más tranquilo de la vida, y lo que más impresiono es que estaban ilesos.

Macao: que paso? – ante la pregunta el chico le dio un pulgar arriba.

Naruto: no se preocupe, esos magos de pacotilla nunca volverán a molestarlos-ante lo dicho muchos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, puede ser que un niño y su maestro hayan solucionado el problema que tanto los atormentaba por ellos mismos.

Sera acaso que todavía hay esperanza de que el gremio vuelva a ser como era antes, pensaba el maestro mientras miraba a los dos siendo rodeado por los demás miembros que irradiaban alegría en sus rostros, parece que Fairy tail tiene dos miembros muy interesantes.

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo, como verán, lo hice a un año para que aparezcan de los demás miembros, para darle un año de entrenamiento, si alguien tiene alguna idea es bienvenida y escucho sugerencias de mujeres que pueden hacer pareja, y como lo he pensado hare harem, asi que opinen, no olviden review, nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi mis lectores, sé que lo deseando pero no se preocupen, aquí se viene otro capitulo, agradezco a aquellos que dieron una opinión o que la siguen, sí observaron bien la descripción dice que será multicross así que no contengan con respecto a que mujeres quieren que meta , sin mas tardanza el fic.[los personas y series incluidos en esta historia no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños].

Capitulo 3:

Magnolia, una de las tantas ciudades que se encuentran de Fiore, también la poseedora del antiguo gremio mas fuerte del todo del reino, Fairy tail, que con la desaparición de sus miembros mas fuertes, han caído en picada, hasta caer entre los peores.

Pero ahora, tiene dos miembros nuevos bastantes fuertes, que apenas haber ingresado al gremio, habían solucionado uno de los tantos conflictos que tenían, la deuda con un gremio que se encontraba en la misma ciudad, dándole una advertencia de que nunca se metieran con las hadas.

Después del conflicto, el lugar estallo de fiesta por el ingreso de los dos, hasta que hiciese de noche, entonces los demás se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, donde los dos no tenían un lugar donde quedarse, así que el maestro les permitió quedarse en el gremio hasta que encontrase un lugar donde quedarse.

La noche paso, y en el amanecer todos volvían al gremio, encontrándose con Naruto y Jiraiya, que estaban desayunando y hablando con otros que habían llegado más tempranos que otros.

Romeo: entonces que harán- pregunto hacia el rubio, que puso su mano en su mentón para meditar.

Naruto: no le se… pero creo vamos hacer una misión para ganar algo-se dirigió hacia su maestro- Ero sennin , vayamos de misión-

Jiraiya: Lo siento gaki , pero tengo cosas que conversar con el Macao, ve tu solo – entonces el rubio se da vuelta retirándose hasta que- espera gaki-captando la atención del ojiazul-como veras, todavía estoy a cargo de entrenamiento, asi que aprovechare para enseñarte una técnica mortal-lo dicho hizo que los ojos del rubio brillasen.

Naruto-genial nuevo jutsu¡, dime dime que clase de técnica es? – preguntando emocionado

Jiraiya: acompáñame afuera – asi los dos salieron del gremio, excepto que algunos del gremio habían escuchado su conversación y decidieron seguirlos, entre ellos estaban Romeo, Jet, Wakaba y Asuka, que había pedido permiso a sus padres, pero ellos también se unieron al grupo.

Ya afuera, el grupo se encontraban mirando a los dos en diferentes árboles.

Jiraiya: bueno Naruto el jutsu que te voy a enseñar es el _rasengan_ -

Naruto: ¿ _rasengan? –_ confuso al igual que estaban escondido, el viejo extiende su mano, y de esta se empieza a forma una esfera rotatoria de color azul.

Jiraiya: este es el _rasengan_ , una técnica creada por el cuarto hokage- pero el rubio no se mostró sorprendido por tal técnica, entonces acercó la esfera hacia un árbol, que lo fue atravesando que a medida que lo acercaba.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la fuerza que tenia esa esfera.

Jiraiya: esta técnica te lo iba a enseñar más adelante, pero en la situación en la que estamos debemos prepararnos todas nuestras fuerzas posibles- su alumno había captado el mensaje- pues a simple viste parece que es un jutsu débil pero una técnica mortal en otras palabras pero…-

Naruto: pero que Ero sennin¡?- inquieto ante la duda la del sensei

Jiraiya: al cuarto hokage le tomo perfeccionarla 4 años- lo dicho dejó atonitos a todos, tomarle mucho tiempo solo para perfeccionar solo esa técnica

Naruto: entonces- llamando la atención a su sensei – tengo que perfeccionarla antes de los juegos mágicos- con determinación decía el rubio.

Con esa determinación, Naruto se dedicó al entrenamiento del _rasengan_ , que consistía en 3 fases rotación, fuerza y mantenerlo, en la primera fase lo tenia que hacer explotar un globo de agua, tratándolo de estallarlo con la rotación del liquido de adentro.

Esta fase tomo alrededor una semana y media, gracias a que Azuka estaba jugando con un globo de agua, en ese momento recordó su entrenamiento, la niña daba hacia mover el globo a diferentes direcciones, la escena le pareció tierno, pero de repente se reventó el globo, haciendo que la niña se ponga a llorar e inmediatamente vinieran sus padres para consolarla.

En ese momento, se sorprendió por lo que acaba de pasar pero a su vez le había dado la idea para su entrenamiento, que era hacer movimientos del agua en diferentes direcciones y así lograr la rotación tan deseada.

Ya completada la primera fase, comenzaría la segunda fase…fuerza, en esta etapa tenia que hacer estallar un globo de goma, pero era mas complicado que el de agua, ya que en este no tenia un líquido que hacer rotar, solo había aire, en esta parte del dominio de la técnica le tomo el doble que en la primera fase, 3 semanas.

Prácticamente fue un mes de puro entrenamiento, pero el esfuerzo era tan grande, que se podía notar signos de cansancio.

Jiraiya: deberías ir a una misión para relajarte un poco, además en el camino puedes practicar la última técnica- le aconsejaba el sabio.

Naruto: tienes razón, además no tuve la oportunidad de hacer una misión desde que entre al gremio- entonces se dirigía al tablón de misiones.

Al parecer no había muchas misiones, en las pocas misiones que había eran casi iguales a las de la aldea, ya que eran nivel gennin.

Entonces se decidió por una misión de exploración, que consistía investigar unas cuevas cerca del poblado de Roften, pero había un problema… como llegaba allí. Por la espalda alguien le toca el hombro.

Romeo: si quieres puedo ayudarte en la misión-ante la propuesta del chico, no dudó en aceptar ya que sería de gran ayuda.

Naruto: gracias, cuento contigo- chocando los puños en señal de confianza mutua.

Ya todo decidido, los dos prepararon y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes.

Naruto: ¡¿Que es esta cosa?¡- refiriéndose al tren.

Romeo: es la primera vez que ves un tren? – pregunto por el desconocimiento del rubio.

Naruto: en mi aldea no hay cosas como estas- sorprendiendo a su compañero por la inexistencia de este medio de transporte.

Entonces ese momento a Romeo de enseñarle de como funciona las estaciones de trenes, asi comenzó la explicación de como sacar un boleto hasta que tren tomar, que solo le tomó varios minutos.

Ya terminada la explicación, los dos abordaron el tren que los llevaría a Roften, cuando entraron al tren, al rubio se le veía con una cara de emoción, al igual que tiene un niño cuando es su cumpleaños. Esperando varios minutos en sus asientos, el tren empezó a moverse, rumbo a su destino.

A medida que avanzaban hacia ese poblado, iban conversando sobre diferentes temas, como los antiguos miembros o como era la vida en la villa y así duro el ambiente de confianza durante todo el recorrido, que aproximadamente le tomó un día.

Tras el viaje, los dos se fueron de la estación más cercana a su destino, que les tomaría una hora caminando, pero no era el caso de ninja.

Romeo: que haces Naruto? – viendo que este salto sobre del árbol

Naruto: pues ir al pueblo roften, no? –

Romeo: a lo que me refiero es que por que te subes a los árboles.

Naruto: pues en nuestra aldea nos movemos mejor por los árboles, que tal…si intentas moverte por los árboles, así podremos llegar antes.

La propuesta no era mala, tras un momento de dudarlo, opto por intentarlo. Primero empezó de manera lenta el tema de moverse por los árboles pero al rato vio de que le estaba resultando fácil moverse, haciendo que el recorrido tardase la mitad de lo que estaba previsto.

Entrando en el pueblo, la gente comerciaba, otros trabajaban en diferentes trabajos, los niños se divertían jugando a las escondidas, en conclusión como todo un pueblo normal.

Romeo: disculpa- atrayendo la atención de un hombre, que parecía ser un comerciante, que pasaba cerca de ellos - nos podrías decir donde se encuentra el alcalde del lugar- así el hombre les indicó hacia un edificio que encontraba en el centro del pueblo, que destacaba mucho entre los demás edificios, ya que era más alto y bastante viejo.

Al llegar, vieron que el lugar había mucha gente rondando el edificio del alcalde, según había escuchado muchas personas venia para comercializar por la gran variedad de productos y recursos que se podían encontrar, pero lo más importante es la gran cantidad del mineral de hierro y oro que se encontraban alrededor, además también el pueblo estaba ubicado en un punto estratégico, por el pasar de personas que vienen para descansar o vender, convirtiéndolo en un gran beneficio económico. Tampoco no hay que olvidar la actividad agrícola y ganadera que se desarrollaba aquí.

Entonces entraron al edificio, adentro había una especie de bar, en donde detrás de la barra, unas jóvenes atendían a las personas si tenían que hablar de temas económicos o asuntos administrativos. [ imagínense los clásicos lugares de administración como el de los bancos ]

Joven: bienvenido al pueblo de Roften, mi nombre es Julia, entonces, ¿en que puedo ayudarles? - dirigiéndose hacia los dos que se habían cercado para consultarle.

Naruto: hola, somos magos de Fairy Tail, y queríamos hablar con su alcalde con respecto a la misión que enviaron.

Julia: pues el alcalde se encuentra hablando con otra persona ahora mismo, si quieren hablar con él se encuentra allí mismo- señalando a un anciano con pequeñas gafas, que al parecer estaba sentado en un sillón conversando con una mujer que tiene pelo rosa oscuro.

Los dos magos se acercaron al jefe del poblado, que cuando estaban muy cerca captaron la atención de este, interrumpiendo la conversación entre los dos, el anciano se levantó con la ayuda de un bastón, que a su vez también de la mujer, que era una niña, que viéndolo bien debe tener unos 13 años, la misma edad que Romeo.

Alcalde: hola soy el alcalde de este pueblo, Stiven, que les trae aquí-presentándose formalmente.

Naruto: soy Naruto y mi compañero es Romeo y somos magos de Fairy Tail, y venimos por petición que hizo a nuestro gremio- lo ultimo provocó una pequeña incomodidad en el jefe.

Entonces la chica se levantó del sillón, y uniéndose a la charla, que al parecer era una maga, que según por la marca es de Lamia Scale, es uno de los gremios que ayudan a Fairy tail en la búsqueda de sus desaparecidos.

Maga: disculpen escuche que vinieron por la misión- captando la atención de los presentes- pero lamento decirles que acabo de aceptar la petición.

Stiven: como habrán escuchado la misión ya fue aceptada por otro gremio, lo siento.

Lo dicho decepcionó mucho al dúo, a pesar de haber llegado rápido al pueblo, empezaron a irse del lugar.

Maga: esperen¡- haciendo detener a los dos- verán yo soy bastante torpe así si quieren pueden hacer la misión conmigo, podríamos dividirnos la recompensa entre los tres- diciéndolo de manera amable sorprendiendo a los presentes.

En ese momento el rubio lloraba de manera cómica, encontrarse con semejante alma caritativa, mientras que Romeo se alejaba un poco por la escena que armaba su compañero. Ya detenida la escena, los dos sonreían ya que tenían la oportunidad de hacer la misión, principalmente el ojiazul ya que seria su primera vez. [ no quiero mal pensados XD ].

Naruto: entonces si vamos a trabajar juntos deberíamos presentarnos, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

Romeo: yo me llamo Romeo, un gusto.

Maga: gusto en conocerlos mi nombre Chelia Blendy, espero llevarnos bien- decía alegre.

Stiven: veo que no tendrán ningún problema en cooperar- integrándose en la conversación- la misión que les solicite trata de investigar una cueva se encuentra al oeste de aquí.

Romeo: porque quiere que investiguemos esa cueva?

Stiven: pues hace algunos días, los granjeros han reportado que algunos de sus animales de granja han desaparecidos al pasar de los dias, los cazadores también dicen que muchos animales del bosque se fueron, también los cultivos resultaron quemados de alguna manera, creemos que el causante de esto está en esa cueva ya que había huellas y árboles destrozados que se dirigían hacia esa cueva, asi que envié la solicitud para que investigasen y traten de terminar el causante de las desapariciones,

Naruto: no se preocupe nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto- mostrando su clásica sonrisa de determinación.

Chelia: entonces marchando- pero cuando iba a empezar a caminar, sus pies se chocan provocándose que se tropezara.

En ese momento, el ojiazul sujeto a maga antes de tocar el suelo, sorprendiendo a su compañero por la rápida reacción que tenia y sonrojando a la muchacha que lo sujetaba con su brazo el vientre.

Naruto: si que no era mentira lo de torpe- poniéndola de pie a la sonrojada chica.

Chelia: gra…gracias – aun ruborizada por tal acción.

El chico aun lo miraba a la chica que estaba roja, desconociendo lo que acaba de hacer, por otro lado Romeo solo suspiraba pero no su compañero no entiende lo que provoca sus acciones, pero a su vez lo alegra, esa actitud despreocupada lo hacia recordar a su amigo Natsu.

Entonces se dirigieron a las afueras del pueblo en dirección al oeste, hacia las cuevas que habían mencionado.

Chelia: entonces… ustedes son de Fairy tail- rompiendo el silencio que había en el recorrido a la cueva, logrando que los dos asistieran con la cabeza- nunca que te vi en el gremio- llamando la atención del rubio.

Romeo: porque Naruto se unió apenas semanas al gremio, por eso no lo habrás visto- notando la cara de confusión del ojiazul- pues veras ella pertenece a Lamia Scale, uno de los gremios que nos ayuda en la búsqueda de los miembros desaparecidos y a veces se pasan por el gremio- dejando bien en claro al ninja.

Naruto: asi que prácticamente Lamia Scale es un gremio aliado-con su mano en el mentón para aclarar bien las cosas.

Chelia: es correcto, hay que tengo duda- llamando la atención de los dos-¿Qué tipo de magia utilizan?-

Romeo: yo utilizo la magia de mi padre y también varios tipo de magia de fuego que un maestro me enseño-mostrando un fuego amarillo.

Naruto: pues yo no utilizo magia-sorprendiendo a la chica

Chelia : entonces que utilizas entonces-

Naruto: utilizo una energía llamada chakra, que utilizamos los ninjas-

Chelia:¿chakra?- pensando por un momento- espera dijiste ninjas¡-grito sorprendida

Naruto: como escuchaste-sorprendiendo a la maga.

Chelia: increíble, es la primera vez que veo un ninja- tranquilizándose un poco- ya que me dijeron que magia utilizan y chakra, pues yo utilizo magia God Slayer del cielo, magia para derrotar a los dioses- sorprendiendo a los dos.

Asi estuvieron todo el recorrido, hablando entre ellos, contando sobre experiencias previas y estableciendo una conexión amistosa.

Ya llegado a la cueva, vieron que el tamaño que de la entrada era grande, pero se podía ver que en algunas partes había signos de roca quemada. Sin dudar, entraron dentro de la cueva, que al parecer se encontraban los restos animales que mencionaba el alcalde.

A medida que iban entrando más se oscurecía, tanto que era imposible ver, pero con la magia de Romeo lograron iluminar el lugar.

Chelia: bien hecho Romeo- haciendo que el chico se rascase la cabeza.

Naruto: silencio…- haciendo que los demás estén inquietantes por la actitud del rubio- no lo escuchan- en un momento escuchan una especie respiración, enfocando su atención de donde provenía., entonces de la oscuridad se abrieron un par de ojos azules y con ayuda de la magia de Romeo lograron ver a la criatura.

Pero al ver semejante criatura los dejo perplejos, al punto de no poder moverse.

Chelia: es…- dejando una pausa de lo sorprendida.

Los tres: un dragon¡ – al mismo tiempo.

Entonces el lagarto volador se movía un poco, para golpearles con la cola, en ese momento, el rubio estaba a punto saltar pero ve que sus dos compañeros siguen atónitos.

Pero el Dragón ya dirigía su ataque hacia ellos, golpeándolos y generando una capa de humo que no se podía ver.

O eso creía, cuando se disipo el humo no había nadie, detrás de una roca, se encontraban los seis, cuando iba golpearles Naruto reacciono utilizando _jutsu multiclones de sombra_ y lograr escapar juntos a sus compañeros.

Romeo: Naruto?- confundido por el rápido movimiento al igual que Chelia.

Naruto: ustedes dos deben reaccionar, si seguimos así no duraremos muchos- dándole un golpe en la cabeza a los dos para que se despertasen.

Chelia:¿para que hiciste eso? – sobándose la cabeza.

Naruto: para que no tengan miedo y reaccionen- haciendo que los dos mirasen al rubio, que al parecer funciono-escuchen, seré la carnada y en ese momento traten de escapar.

Acaso el rubio se sacrificaría por sus dos compañeros, pensaban los dos pero recuerdos les llegaron a sus mentes, donde ellos eran débiles, que no podían luchar al lado de aquellos que los protegían siempre o admiraban. En sus rostros se podía ver enojo y frustración.

Romeo: de ninguna manera¡-sorprendiendo al ninja- no te dejare solo, luchare a tu lado, porque eres parte del gremio, de nuestra familia.

Chelia: aunque no estemos en el mismo gremio, nunca abandonaría a un amigo y compañero-con determinación los dos miraron al ojiazul, que estaba sin habla.

Entonces sin mas remedio, acepto la determinación de los dos.

Naruto: esta bien, pero tendremos que esforzarnos mucho.

El dragon estaba buscando a los tres que desaparecieron repentinamente, hasta que logro localizarlos, y dio un puñetazo a la roca en donde se escondían, pero no había nada.

-Hey lagartija con alas aquí estoy- girando la cabeza una bomba de humo le impacto en la cara impidiendo ver- AHORA¡-dando la señal los dos magos atacaron con sus respectivas magias, también agregando la lluvia de bombas papel, que fueron lanzados por grupo de clones del rubio.

Todos los ataques impactaron en diferentes partes del cuerpo del Dragón, generando una capa de humo.

Romeo: lo hicimos?- pregunto el chico pero cuando se disipo el humo, el lagarto solo estaba quieto y sin marcas de heridas .

Naruto: todavía hay más- el grupo de clones salto hacia la criatura- prepárate para el bombardeo de golpes de Uzumaki Naruto- todos dirigían sus puños en dirección a él.

Pero el Dragón lanzo un grito tan fuerte que hizo desaparecer a todos los clones, haciéndolo caer, y retroceder a todos los presentes, el retroceso fue tan fuerte que hizo a Romeo golpear contra la pared y dejarlo inconsciente.

Chelia: Romeo¡- se acercaba al cuerpo del chico que lo revisaba para ver si se encontraba bien.

Naruto: maldito¡-con ira, golpeaba rápidamente al Dragón pero este lo repelía con facilidad con golpeándolo con la cola o sus manos, pero sin importar cuanta veces lo intentaba volvia al ataque.

Chelia: Naruto-miraba tristemente al chico que se esforzaba para protegerlos.

Naruto: Chelia llévate Romeo lejos de aquí, yo me encargare de distraerlo-dirijiendose a la maga que lo estaba mirando con temor, ya que ella noto que los ojos del ninja pasaron de ser azules a ser rojos-APURATE- gritando furiosamente, haciendo entrar en razón a la chica que rápidamente agarro al chico y se dirigió a la salida de la cueva.

Cuando escapaban, el lagarto dirigió su cabeza en dirección a ellos y entonces abrió la boca preparando que parecía ser un aliento de fuego.

Ya listo para disparar, se empezó a moverse hacia atrás, entonces vio que varios rubios le agarraban desde la cola, tratándolo de tirarlo hacia atrás, pero redirigió su aliento hacia ellos.

Lanzándole el aliento de fuego, que según veía Chelia mientras huía era que el fuego que expulsaba era de color azul, sin importar de que le lanzase el ataque, aun había presencia de fuerza jalándole por la cola, logrando tirarlo hacia una pared de la cueva.

Recuperandose rápido del impacto, el Dragón ve que donde estaban la llamas se ve que desde el centro una luz brillaba mas que el color mismo de la llama. Entonces se revelo a dos Narutos, pero uno de ellos tenia una esfera de color azul.

Naruto-/rotar, darle fuerza y mantener/-con su ataque en mano empezó a correr en dirección al Dragón, que a su vez empezó a concentrar su magia en su puño y dirigiéndose al mismo ritmo que el rubio.

Así los dos chocaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, generando una gran explosión.

Desde afuera de la cueva, Chelia había puesto a salvo a Romeo y viendo la explosión-NARUTO¡-

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo, espero que les guste, no olviden review y si quieren charlar envíen su numero de whatapps, Nos vemos¡


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos, parece que les está gustando, agradezco sus review ya que publican como esté relacionado nuestro shinobi con las chicas, y les repito lean la descripción, bueno sin más tardanza el fic. / todos los personajes e historias no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos dueños/.

Capítulo 4

Oscuridad infinita, se encontraba el joven ninja, entonces lentamente abría los ojos para encontrarse en un lugar desconocido- ¿Dónde estoy? – mirando a los alrededores, en ese momento recordó que estaba peleando con el Dragón, que lo último que recordaba era que chocaron sus ataques al final- acaso habré… muerto-el ninja tenía una mirada un poco triste, nunca creería que moriría tan pronto y mucho menos en otro mundo.

-Mocoso- una voz se oyó por detrás del chico, al girarse, se encontraba una llama de color azul.

Naruto: la..la llama me hablo- asustándose de que el fuego pudiera hacer tal acción.

Fuego azul: tranquilo mocoso no te haré daño- tratando de tranquilizar al shinobi.

Naruto: acaso crees que te creeré- sin bajar la guardia.

El fuego suspiro ya que no sería fácil hacer que el chico estuviese tranquilo. Entonces un fuego se le apareció al frente del chico que luego se transformó en el platillo favorito del rubio.

Naruto: ramen…¿Cómo hiciste eso? – sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar, con estrellitas en sus ojos.

Fuego: estamos en un espacio mental en donde todo puede hacerse… ¿me estas escuchando? -viendo que el shinobi no le estaba prestando atención ya que estaba disgustando su delicioso tazón de ramen, entonces debajo de esta una pequeña flama apareció haciendo que calentase el ramen y que el rubio se quemase; y tirase el alimento al suelo.

Fuego: ahora si me escucharas – diciéndolo al shinobi que estaba en cuatro, llorando por la perdida.

Ya una vez recuperado, se enfoca en la flama parlante.

Naruto: esta bien tienes toda mi atención- cambiando una posición más sería pero sin bajar la guardia.

Fuego: en la lucha, he sentido tu corazón, soledad y tristeza, pero con una mezcla de calidez por eso me atraído mi atención.

El rubio estaba sorprendido, ya que sabia de estaba hablando, de su pasado, cuando estaba solo, donde nadie confiaba en él, pero con esfuerzo logro tener a alguien que creyese en él, además de amigos.

Fuego: por eso quiero que tengas mi poder, porque posees la voluntad que tanto he buscado.

A medida que seguía hablando el fuego, el rubio solo estaba procesando lo que estaba diciendo, espera la flama dijo lucha, entonces en ese momento es cuando se dio cuenta.

Naruto: AHHH¡ - sorprendiendo a la flama y señalándolo- tu eres la lagartija con alas que pelee en la cueva- una pequeña llama apareció por detrás del rubio quemándole trasero, el chico solo corría de un lado a otro tratando de apagar el incendio de su trasero de manera cómica.

Ya apagada el incendio de sus pantalones, el rubio se enfocó en la flama.

Fuego: parece que no tiene sentido que este en esta forma- entonces empieza a crecer el fuego para luego desaparecer y darle lugar a la verdadera forma del lagarto, sorprendiendo al shinobi.

Naruto: increíble… pero, ¿Por qué estabas en forma de una flama? – con su mano en el mentón- pudiste haberte presentado asi desde un principio.

Dragón: tome esa forma porque te asustaría por mi presencia, además estuvimos luchando, seguirías pensando que soy tu enemigo- el rubio entendió el ¿Por qué? De esa forma, ya aclarado ese tema, el lagarto bajo su cabeza para estar al mismo nivel que el chico.

Dragón: Como eres la única persona con esta voluntad que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida, te otorgare mi poder, que te será de ayuda en el futuro- acercando su mano, con su palma apuntando hacia arriba, que de esta salía una pequeña llama.

Naruto: pero, ¿Por qué a mí? Y además ¿Quién eres?- la ultima pregunta llamo la atención del Dragón, se había olvidado de presentarse primero.

Dragón: - tosiendo y tapándose un poco- discúlpame, donde estan mis modales, hace mucho que no hablo con personas, mi nombre es Regneel, el dragón de fuegos infernales- mostrándole su fuego característico.

Naruto: increíble¡- sorprendido de quien era el Dragón.

Regneel: pero antes – cambiando a una postura más seria – te contare la historia de los Dragones – así comenzó el relato del lagarto, contando el conflicto con los humanos, además la pelea entre su hermano, Igneel y Acnologia, el dragón del apocalipsis, y que no era el único Dragón que se oponía a él, que también había otros, que tenían hijos adoptados, que estos eran llamados Dragon Slayer.

Luego de un momento de relato, Naruto estaba un poco confuso, por el procesamiento de información con respecto a lo contado, tras un buen rato, pudo entender la situación en la que estaba este mundo.

Naruto: por lo que entendí, un Dragón Acnologia quiere destruir este mundo, entonces ustedes hicieron que sus "hijos" aprendiesen sus magias para detenerlo.

Regneel: estas en lo correcto -afirmando la comprensión del ninja,

Naruto: pero en ese caso, ¿Por qué fuiste el único que no tuviste un "hijo" al que enseñarle? – aun con la duda.

Regneel: como ya he dicho, he visto muchos humanos con poca voluntad en sus corazones, pero cuando luché contra ti, sentí una voluntad que nunca había visto, una voluntad que sin importar cuantas veces caigas en la oscuridad siempre te levantaras para abrirte camino a ti y tus amigos – sorprendiendo al chico- asi que te pregunto ¿quieres mi poder?

El chico miro al Dragón, la propuesta de obtener un poder para hacerse aún más fuerte y poder proteger a sus seres querido, entonces sin dudarlo, aceptaría ese poder, ya que el lagarto no se le veía con la intensión malvada.

Naruto: acept...\Ruuuarrrr¡- un rugido se escuchó interrumpiendo la respuesta del chico.

Una energía negativa que salía del chico, se extendía por detrás de él, haciéndose cada vez más grande, hasta que tomo la forma del zorro que tanto conocemos.

Kyuubi: Mocoso¡- enojado por la acción de su compañero.

Naruto: Kyuubi¡- sorprendido por la repentina aparición del zorro de nueve colas.

Kyuubi: como te osas a aceptar el poder de esta lagartija con alas- ofendiendo al Dragón.

Por el enojo que tenia el demonio, en la cara del rubio se le formó una mueca de burla.

Naruto: acaso será… - viendo por la actitud que tiene el chico ante el zorro- que estas celoso- una vena se le resalto en la cabeza del nueve colas.

Kyuubi reventó de ira- No me tomes confianza mocoso¡- gritando al rubio que todavía tenia su mueca, pero la escena solo duró un momento, hasta que se tranquilizaron.

Regneel: niño solo debes decirme tu respuesta- aun esperando, pero de repente el zorro se colocó delante del Dragón, el rubio se dio cuenta del enojo del zorro.

Naruto: ¿Por qué no quieres que acepte?

Kyuubi: porque aceptarlo, significaría un insulto hacia mi poder que concentras en tu interior- decía sin despegar su mirada del Dragón.

Al escuchar esto, el chico comprendió que si aceptaba la oferta, se sentiría que fuera dejado de lado.

Regneel: lo único que quiero, es que tenga mi poder para ayudarle en sus futuras batallas que se aproximan – hablándole al zorro.

Este solo se encontraba callado, meditando sobre lo dicho y recordando que dijo con anterioridad, hasta llegar a una decisión.

Kyuubi: está bien… pero solo acepto ya que posees conocimientos muy valiosos para nosotros.

Ante la respuesta del demonio, el chico se sorprendía, tendría el poder de un Dragón.

Kyuubi: parece que tendré hacerte lugar en el interior del mocoso, lo único que tienes que hacer es chocar los puños, el resto me encargaré yo- obedeciendo al zorro, el rubio y el lagarto chocaron sus respectivos puños, que luego una luz empezó a brillar desde sus manos, dejando casi ciego al shinobi, imposibilitando ver.

Entonces la luz brillante se hizo oscura, pero sintió que estaba en otro lugar, lentamente abriendo los ojos, ve que se encuentra en una habitación, al parecer se encontraba inconsciente, su cuerpo se encontraba casi totalmente vendado.

Inspeccionando la habitación, al lado de su cama se encontraba la maga que se habían encontrado en la alcaldía de Roften, estaba dormida y al parecer también tenia algunas heridas pero eran tapadas por pequeñas vendas.

Pero el sueño no duro mucho, ya que ella empezaba a despertarse, limpiándose los ojos ve que el ninja había despertado.

Naruto: buenos días- normalmente saludaba a la maga que aun se estaba refregando sus ojos.

Chelia: buenos días- pero después de unos momentos se da cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto: parece que te quedaste dormida cuidándome- pero de repente sintió que algo lo abrazaba de repente, al parecer la maga lo estaba abrazando.

Chelia: estaba muy preocupada, pensaba que nunca llegarías a despertar- con su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Naruto: no te preocupes algo como eso nunca podrá derrotarme – mostrándole su característica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-interrumpimos algo – un joven peli plata junto a otro hombre calvo pero una gran barba, entraban en la habitación, ante la entrada de las dos personas, la maga se separó del ninja rápidamente con la cara enrojecida.

Naruto: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- viendo a los dos sujetos que al parecer tiene una relación amistosa con Chelia.

Lion: pues nosotros magos del mismo gremio que Chelia, mi nombre es Lion, un gusto- presentándose de una manera medianamente educada.

Jura: mi nombre es Jura, un gusto conocerte- presentándose de la misma manera, que a su vez el rubio le devolvió el saludo- como hemos oído de Chelia, peleaste contra un Dragón dentro de la cueva, ¿verdad?

Naruto: si, están en lo cierto- afirmando la pregunta.

Jura: pero Chelia solo nos contó lo que sucedió cuando ella dentro de la cueva, nos gustaría que nos contase, ¿Qué ocurrió con el Dragón?- la pregunta incomodó al rubio, ya que no sabia si contarles sobre Regneel.

Entonces una voz se escuchó en la mente del ninja- no le cuestes nada, no quiero que sepan de mi existencia- al parecer era él. Rápidamente ideo una excusa de como termino la pelea.

Naruto: pues según recuerdo solo chocamos nuestros ataques, nada más- ocultándole lo que ocurrió después, cosa que la creyeron.

Lion: mmm… es una lástima podríamos conseguir información sobre los Dragones- decepcionado de no poder obtenerlo.

Chelia: no te preocupes Lion san ya habrá mas oportunidades – tratando de animar a su compañero.

Entonces por la puerta su amigo, que solo estaba vendado en la cabeza y al parecer recién se había enterado de que había despertado.

Romeo: Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien? -preocupándose por las heridas de la explosión.

Naruto: no te preocupes, me encuentro bien- dándole el pulgar a su amigo, pero entonces baja su mano y cambiando su sonrisa por una de derrota.

Chelia: ¿Qué pasa? – viendo por el cambia repentino del ninja

Naruto: si hubiese sido mas fuerte, ninguno hubiera tenido que pasar por esto- el comentario le llegase a los dos compañeros, al igual que el rubio, Romeo tenia una cara de frustración y apretando su puño, mientras que la maga solo mostraba una cara de tristeza.

Jura: siempre es mas duro ver la realidad de uno mismo- todos enfocando sus miradas hacia él- a través de esta derrota se debe analizar y comprender los puntos que les falto para lograr la victoria, asi que no se desanimen- con el discurso del calvo elevo el espíritu a los chicos, haciéndoles saber que todavía hay posibilidades de mejorar.

Así pasó el día, descansando y recuperándose de las heridas por la batalla contra al Dragón, de mientras conversaban sobre cosas que les sucedieron en sus vidas y como peleas, o gustos.

Al día siguiente, ya recuperados, estaban las dos hadas de Fairy Tail dirigiéndose hacia la salida del pueblo, después de haber cobrado la recompensa de la misión en la alcaldía, los estaba esperando la maga de Lamia Scale.

Naruto: oh Chelia, vienes a acompañarnos hacia magnolia- proponiéndole a la maga.

Chelia: lo siento, pero Lion san y Jura san, quieren quedarse un poco más, quieren seguir investigando la cueva, pero me gustaría acompañarlos- declinando amablemente al rubio con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

Romeo: no te preocupes por eso- moviendo sus manos en señal de que no se preocupase. Tras eso, los iniciaron su camino al gremio.

Cuando estaban un poco lejos.

Chelia: algún día de esto pasaré por su gremio¡-gritan a los dos, que se dieron vuelta al escucharla.

Naruto: te estaremos esperando¡- contestándole de la misma manera mientras alzaba su mano, despidiéndose de la chica, que hacía lo mismo.

Después de varios minutos, los dos se habían alejado bastante, que verlos desde la entrada ya no era posible.

Pero en el lugar aún se encontraba la God Slayer, mirando por donde se han ido las hadas. Entonces la imagen del rubio de espalda se vino a la mente, apoyando su mano en su pecho izquierdo, y luego mirando al cielo.

-Naruto kun, espero volvernos a ver-

El viaje les tomo como medio día, ya que iban de manera tranquilo, el rubio quería viajar a su método, pero Romeo estaba de acuerdo, pero recordó que aún no estaban totalmente recuperados, así el camino al gremio la recorrieron caminando.

En la entrada del gremio, dieron una patada a la puerta, abriéndola bruscamente.

Naruto/ Romeo : volvimos¡

Todos los magos: bienvenidos¡- recibiendo a los recién llegados.

Macao: bienvenido, ¿Cómo les fue en su misión? – acercándose a los dos.

Romeo: padre en la misión nos encontramos con un Dragón- llamando la atención de todos los presentes- y Naruto le hizo frente de alguna manera, pero tras la lucha quedamos inconscientes y no volvimos saber del Dragón- terminando de contar, los magos estaban perplejos, cualquiera que se encontrase con esa criatura huiría inmediatamente por el medio que genera con tal solo estar cerca de ellos, pero este chico no huyo, le hizo frente sin importar que tan fuerte sea.

La historia llego a oídos del sabio sapo, que estaba intentando de terminar su próximo manuscrito.

Jiraiya: Naruto por aquí – llamando al rubio desde una de las mesas alejadas del centro del lugar, que tras el llamado fue inmediatamente hacia su sensei- he oído que peleaste contra un Dragón, bien hecho- felicitando al chico, que se estaba rascando la nuca en señal de vergüenza.

Naruto: al principio fue difícil, pero me las empeñe para enfrentarlo- con una sonrisa embozaba, pero en su interior, un Dragón se le resaltaba una vena-déjalo pasar- se decía asi mismo para tranquilizarse.

Pero el anciano ve que el chico tenía múltiples heridas, ante tal estado, analizo que debería hacer con el rubio, llamando la atención al chico que lo observaba confuso por la actitud de su maestro.

Jiraiya: Naruto- cambiando a una actitud seria- estuve pensando con respecto a tu entrenamiento, y por lo visto, como te ha dejado el Dragón, he decidido que haremos un viaje de un año, voy enseñarte todo el tema del chakra y además te enseñare a contralar el chakra del zorro- ante lo dicho, el chico se sorprendió por la propuesta de su sensei.

Naruto: hai -aceptando con determinación la oportunidad de volverse más fuerte.

Jiraiya: entonces está decidido, mañana partiremos temprano, así que aprovecha para descansar o relajarte el resto del día.

Tras la noticia de que rubio se iría de viaje de entrenamiento con el Ero sennin, de vez de entristecerse, decidieron realizando una fiesta, utilizando los últimos momentos del rubio alrededor de las personas que ahora los considera su familia, que duro hasta el anochecer.

Al amanecer, en la entrada se encontraba el rubio al igual que el sabio, con una mochila con provisiones para su viaje.

Los demás se habían levantado a la misma hora que el chico para despediste del él. Ya preparados, estaban a punto de comenzar su travesía.

Macao: hasta pronto Naruto, esperaremos con ansias tu regreso- decía el maestro, haciendo que el rubio levantase su mano, y todos mirase a esta, con una sonrisa en las caras de los magos, el ojiazul estaba haciendo la seña característica de Fairy Tail-/ un año, cuan fuerte te volverás/- pensaba mientras veía al rubio marcharse con su maestro.

El viaje de entrenamiento comienza, un año para que los siguientes juegos mágicos comiencen, los magos desaparecidos ¿vendrán pronto?, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, no olviden review, ya que por cada uno de ellos me animan a seguir escribiendo que tanto queremos, NOS VEMOS…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este gran fic que tanto nos gusta a todos, agradezco a todos que siguen y leen mi historia, principalmente a aquellos que dan review y tiran sus ideas, les agradezco de corazón, bueno les dejo el capítulo.**

Capítulo 5:

El reino de Fiore, el país donde la magia reinaba, allí se encontraban los gremios, que eran integrados por magos, que hacen trabajo para ganarse la vida.

Justamente había un gremio que se destacaba entre los demás, ese era Fairy tail, el gremio que se consideraba el más fuerte del reino, pero muchos de ellos habían desaparecido, haciendo que decayese y quedase como la más débil.

Pero siete años han pasado y los magos regresaron a casa, sorprendiendo al mundo, que los magos de la época de gloria volviesen a su amado gremio.

Ya apenas llegado, los magos tuvieron un serio conflicto con el objeto dejado por el fallecimiento del padre de la maga estelar, que fue traída por una supuesta pariente, pero que al final resultó en un total desastre que afecto a gran parte del reino, ya que era una llave para el reloj de la infinidad, haciendo capaz de afectar el tiempo de los humanos, y en la misma problemática estaba involucrado oración seis. Un problema que fue solucionado por las Hadas y otros magos de otros Gremios. (ustedes saben a que arco de la historia me refiero).

Tras el incidente, todos se encontraban en sus vidas pacíficas, bebiendo, peleándose y divirtiéndose al estilo Fairy Tail, recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Natsu: quieres pelear hielera- chocando su frente al de su rival

Gray: cuando quieras flamitas – iniciando otra de sus clásicos enfrentamientos.

Erza: paren de pelear- separándolos a los dos, poniendo sus manos cerca de sus mandíbulas haciéndoles sonar un crack- saben que no estamos para desastres- regañando a los dos, que estaban arrodillados sudando a mares.

A lo lejos, se encontraban un grupo de chicas, algunas se reían por la escena que montaban los dos rivales, otras veían dibujos que había hecho Reedus sobre ellos, pero luego de un rato las que se estaban riendo y los magos que montaron su clásica escena de pelea se unieron al grupo.

Muchos se alegraban, otros se sorprendían que a pesar de no estar en el gremio, podían recordarlos con claridad.

Entonces entre los dibujos, la maga del cielo se encuentra con un dibujo de dos personas con atuendos muy poco usuales que no los reconoció, en el papel, estaba un hombre de cabellos blancos que en su espalda tenía un rollo, pero la otra persona le llamo más la atención, un chico de cabellos rubios con marcas en sus mejillas, embozando una sonrisa, que provocaba un sentimiento de calidez y tranquilidad.

Pero cierta maga de cabello azul aficionada a la lectura, vio que la pequeña maga estaba observando determinadamente el dibujo que tenía entre manos, al parecer se fijaba en el chico que se encontraba en la misma. Sin resistirse, se acercó sigilosamente por la espalda de la maga Ds.

Levy: parece que nuestra pequeña Hada ha caído enamorada- haciendo que la maga soltase un grito de la sorpresa.

Wendy: qq…que dices Levy san, so…solo estaba viendo es…estaba imagen que hizo Reedus san- una sonrojada maga decía tartamudeando más a no poder.

Levy: tranquila Wendy solo estaba bromeando, a ver déjame ver- agarrando el papel, generando también la misma curiosidad que la Ds- Reedus, ¿Quiénes son ellos? –

Entonces al grupo se les acerca Macao acompañado de su hijo.

Macao: esos dos son miembros de Fairy tail- llamando la atención de los presentes- se unieron si al gremio hace un año, ellos nos ayudaron con el conflicto que teníamos con otro gremio.

Romeo: es cierto, los dos solos fueron hacia su gremio y le dieron una lección, saliendo ilesos, realmente son fuertes- alagándolos de la misma manera que lo hace con cierto peli rosa.

Los magos estaban sorprendidos, a pesar en la condición en la que se encontraba el gremio, aún había personas que querían unirse a las hadas y que arreglase los problemas del mismo por su cuenta.

Lucy:- mirando a diferentes partes del gremio para encontrarlos con la mirada- y ¿Dónde se encuentran los dos? – curiosa la rubia, haciendo que los preguntándose lo mismo, principalmente los magos de fuego y hielo, escuchar a alguien con tal fuerza, les emocionaba el querer pelear con él.

Romeo: es que se fue de viaje hace un año con su sensei- decepcionado a todos, ya que querían verlo en persona.

Natsu: que desilusión, yo que quería pelear con él- desanimándose el mago de fuego.

Macao: no te preocupes, ya deben estar por volver y te aseguro que cuando vuelva te sorprenderá Natsu- diciendo esto con una sonrisa de determinación y atrayendo la atención del chico.

Romeo: verdad, habían dicho para los juegos mágicos- haciendo que algunos de emocionaran o se preguntase de como seria el chico-/me pregunto que tan fuerte te has vuelto/- pensando mientras miraba a los demás.

Así todos volvieron a sus clásicas rutinas, esperando el regreso de los ninjas, que volverían de su largo viaje de entrenamiento.

Los días pasaron en magnolia, todos realizaban sus labores como magos, completando misiones que les dejaban en su gremio.

Un día cualquiera, por la mañana, el gremio abría sus puertas a tempranas horas como de costumbre, de a poco los magos venían al gremio, entre ellos, dos personas pasaban desapercibido entre las personas de Magnolia, pero cuando entraron

El hijo del actual maestro del gremio, había entrado en el lugar, entonces se dirige hacia su padre, pero ve que él embozaba una sonrisa junto a un hombre de igual edad que él. Al ver al viejo, se dio inmediatamente de quien se trataba, era Jiraiya hablando con su padre.

Si él está aquí, significa que…, mirando varias partes del gremio, encuentra a l rubio sentado en una de las mesas hablando con Alzack, Jet y Droy, acercándose rápidamente, el ninja vio que el chico se acercaba a él rápidamente, hasta quedar al frente del ojiazul.

Naruto: hola Romeo, parece que has crecido- extendiendo su puño.

Romeo: bienvenido de vuelta naruto- chocando sus puños, los dos sonrieron.

Los dos junto a los demás que antes estaban hablando con el chico, se sentaron en una mesa a hablar sobre su entrenamiento.

Droy: cuéntanos, como fue tu entrenamiento.

Jet: si cuéntanos, ¿te volviste bastante fuerte? – siguiendo con las preguntas, que el rubio solo embozó una sonrisa.

Naruto: pues aprendí muchas cosas- obteniendo un 'ohhh…' de sus amigos emocionados de ver que cosas nuevas tenia para mostrar el shinobi- por cierto, me he enterado sobre el incidente que ocurrió por aquí, buen trabajo- alzando su pulgar en señal de su buen esfuerzo por solucionarlo.

El grupo siguieron discutiendo un buen rato, y a medida que llegaban los demás miembros, se preguntaban ¿Quiénes eran los recién llegados?, entonces les explicaron que eran aquellos que estaban en el dibujo y habían solucionado el conflicto del gremio.

Ya al mediodía ya casi la gran parte del gremio se encontraba en el lugar, solo faltaba el trio destructivo (nota: me refiero a Natsu, Happy y Lucy, porque mayormente son el equipo que destrozan todo en sus misiones).

El rubio miraba a los magos que habían desaparecidos en la Isla Tenrou, cada uno de ellos tenían sus propias características, como el chico azabache que andaba en ropa interior, que le explicaron que era un error de fábrica ( Nota:XD), otro que estaba obsesionado con ser hombre, después una mujer que tomaba un barril de alcohol como si fuera agua, y mucho más. Pero una niña con cabellos azules, le llamaba la atención, ya que estaba detrás de una columna, Mirándolo cuidadosamente al chico con la cara un poco ruborizada, que solo sonreía con un glotón de gota en su cabeza.

Hasta que las puertas del gremio se abrieron de repente, dando paso al trio que faltaba llegar, entonces rápidamente, se dan cuentan de los dos nuevos, en ese instante el peli rosa reconoce al chico que estaban en el dibujo, entonces el chico salta sobre una mesa, captando la atención de todos.

Natsu: así que tú eres el chico que de que nos hablaron, pelea contra mí- encendiendo sus manos, listo para pelear.

Erza: Natsu compórtate- haciendo que el chico temblara de miedo- lo siento por su comportamiento- dirigiéndose al rubio.

Naruto: no te preocupes-moviendo sus manos en señal de que no haber problemas- además querían presentarme cuando estuviesen todos- acercándose por la espalda se acercaba su sensei- bueno me presentare, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro hokage

Jiraiya: YO SOY EL INEGUALABLE Y APUESTO JIRAIYA- un silencio muy incómodo reinaba en la sala, mientras que las hadas estaban perplejas por la presentación del anciano, por otro lado, su pupilo tenía una cara de decepción, por la actitud del viejo pervertido.

Naruto: dejando eso de un lado, me gustaría conocerlos- en una esquina estaba el viejo con una nube de color violeta, pensar que podría haber sido su momento de gloria, y a su vez volviendo en si a los magos que estaban atónitos.

Makarov: bueno… un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Makarov, el tercer maestro del gremio- presentándose al frente de los dos, que lo miraban de manera curiosa, de alguna manera el anciano le hacía recordar al tercer hokage.

Luego siguieron los otros, (nota: no me voy a poner escribir todas las presentaciones XD), llamándole la atención que tres de ellos eran gatos pero hablaban, entonces le explicaron que eran exceed, una raza que viene de otra dimensión paralela, pensando que ellos eran invocaciones de algunos de los presentes, presentándose formalmente o iniciando una charla con otros, que uno de los temas era el viaje de entrenamiento que había realizado- oye¡tú¡ - todos enfocaron su atención al chico Ds de fuego.

Natsu: si fuiste en un viaje de entrenamiento, te habrás vuelto bastante fuerte, así que pelea conmigo – desafiándolo de nuevo

El chico zorro medito por un momento cerrando los ojos, hasta que los abrió- está bien, acepto además será una buena oportunidad para mostrarles el resultado de mi entrenamiento- poniéndose en pose de combate, al igual que el shinobi, el mago también se preparaba, mirándose concentradamente y en el momento que iba a iniciar el combate, una mano gigante cae entre el medio de los dos.

Makarov: si van a pelear háganlo afuera – furioso el tercer maestro, todos obedecían y se dirigían a la parte trasera del gremio.

Cambiando de escenario, la batalla entre los dos estaba a punto de empezar, retomando el momento tensión, preparada para dar la señal de parte de Mirajine, cuando bajo su brazo, la pelea comenzó.

Rapidamente, el mago de fuego se cercaba con su brazo impregnada en fuego- _puño del dragón de fuego_ **-** pero el rubio lo esquivo con facilidad corriendo hacia un costado, deteniéndose de repente, intenta atacarlo varias veces realizando una combinación de patadas y puñetazos, el cual su oponente solo se defendía deteniéndolos, hasta el punto de que el peli rosa da una patada que hizo retroceder al rubio de un salto.

Naruto: vaya si que eres fuerte, ahora es mi turno de atacar- cruzando sus dedos, todos se preguntaban que estaba haciendo- _jutsu multiclones de sombras-_ entonces 5 clones de cada lado apareciendo, sorprendiendo a los magos, principalmente su oponente que mostraba una cara de emoción por tal técnica, espera dijo jutsu, ante lo dicho, mirando al peli blanco, que sonreía con los brazos cruzados.

Jiraiya: así es somos ninjas -contestando la duda de los magos, que se sorprendieron por tal respuesta, cosa que lo escucho el DS de fuego.

Natsu: increíble son ninjas, me encantan los ninjas, siempre quise ver a uno¡- gritaba de alegría el chico.

Naruto: pues podrás ver cómo te patea el trasero un ninja.

Natsu: eso ya lo veremos- los clones rodearon instantáneamente, entonces uno de ellos empezó el ataque, lanzándole un golpe, pero el mago lo detiene con su mano y lo sostiene con fuerza impidiendo que se moviera, pero desde arriba otro se lanzaba hacia él, utilizando al ojiazul que lo sostenía, se lo arroja haciendo que los dos chocasen- _rugido del dragón de fuego-_ quemándolos en el aire, esfumándose en el aire.

Naruto: no te olvides de nosotros- gritaba uno de ellos, que al igual que otros dos, se dirigían hacia el mago de diferentes direcciones, golpeándolo desde de abajo para luego elevarlo en el aire, y uno que había saltado con anterioridad lo espera en el aire.

Natsu: maldición, pero no me vencerán- haciendo un giro en el aire, para luego preparar su puño impregnado en fuego, cuando lo iba a golpear, la luz del sol le impidió la visión al ojiazul- no veo – entre cerrando los ojos.

Naruto: toma esto – dirigiendo una patada directo a su cabeza, pero el mago logro cubrirse un poco, aún a si la fuerza fue tal, que lo mando directo al suelo, generando un poco de polvillo.

Levantándose del agujero que había dejado, los clones corrían hacia él.

Natsu: de nuevo esta técnica, pues no funcionara de nuevo¡- un poco fastidiado golpea al suelo con fuerza, dejando una grieta en la misma, provocando un pequeño temblor y a su vez agregando su fuego, haciendo que los clones perdieran un poco el equilibrio o que el fuego disparado desde el suelo los quemase.

Ya parado el temblor, los volvían al ataque, pero solo eran tres arrojándoles kunais mientras corrían, rápidamente reaccionando ante de los clones, el mago esquivo todos los lanzamientos, pero al final termino acorralado contra un árbol.

Todos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, el mago de fuego estaba contra las cuerdas, luego uno de los clones extendía su mano hacia otro, moviendo sus manos desde varias direcciones una esfera azul apareció en la palma de este y entonces se dirigió rápidamente al peli rosa.

Cuando se estaba acercando, el mago cambio su expresión, al parecer tenía un as bajo la manga.

Natsu: _técnica secreta modo llamas electricas-_ diciendo esto, llamas con electricidad apareciendo de repente alrededor del chico, haciendo que el rubio retrocediese por tal técnica.

Naruto: que diablos, llamas cubiertas de electricidad- mirando el fuego con tal característica.

Natsu: es una nueva forma que obtuve en la isla Tenrou- decía con arrogancia- Naruto ¡ - una voz llamo la atención del rubio, era su Sensei.

Jiraiya: ya es hora de utilizarlo- dando la señal, el jinchuriki comprendió inmediatamente a que se refería, cerrando los ojos para concentrase.

Lucy: ¿Qué hace? – preguntando por la acción del ninja

Jiraiya: ya lo verán- dejando con la intriga del próximo moviendo del rubio a los magos que estaban a su alrededor.

Naruto:/ cuento contigo/ - aun concentrándose, de sus manos aparecieron dos círculos mágicos, todos se sorprendieron al ver esto, además de ninja también era mago, entonces llamas de color azul surgieron de sus manos, luego haciendo su clásica pose de ninjutsu, más clones aparecieron, pero con la misma llama característica, todos tomaron carrera para lanzarse hacia el Ds.

Al ver esto, decidió contrarrestar a los clones de frente, a travesando fácilmente las llamas que había crea con anterioridad.

Todos estaban atónitos por lo que veían, que el chico domine las artes de la magia de fuego y que le haga frente a Natsu.

Macao: ¿Cómo fue que…? - atónito por lo que veía.

Jiraiya: en nuestro viaje, descubrimos que tenía potencial en la magia, así que también nos enfocamos en la magia, pero nos fue un poco difícil ya que tuvimos que pedir a varios magos que nos dieran consejos- terminando su explicación, volvieron a enfocar en la pelea.

Que al parecer que el ninja tenía la ventaja en un combate mano a mano, ya que estaba en las mismas condiciones en términos de fuego, hasta que el mago sale volando por una patada hasta caer al suelo.

Natsu:/ maldición a pesar de lo que he escuchado, no posee tanta experiencia en la magia, pero aun así estamos en las mismas condiciones/- ve la flama del rubio- / ese fuego me llama la atención, su olor se me hace familiar, pero no me derrotara fácilmente/- levantándose del suelo, poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Entonces un clon se le acercó al original y extendiendo su mano, todos miraban que haría su clásica técnica de la esfera espiral.

Natsu: intentando atacarme con esa técnica de nuevo- arrogante decía mientras miraba al rubio casi ileso, pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto: haré el mismo jutsu pero… con ligero cambio- ante lo dicho, todos querían saber ¿Cuál era ese cambio?, entonces en su mano apareció un circulo mágico- lo he estado practicando, así que serás el primero en conocerlo- con el clon haciendo movimientos sobre su mano, apareció la misma esfera pero con la diferencia que la esfera era de fuego azul- _técnica del dragón de fuego infernal: espiral infernal-_ ya preparada, el clon se deshizo.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, el chico era un Dragón Slayer, el peli rosa estaba impresionado, él sabía las técnicas de los dragones, aun así no perdería contra él, entonces inicio carrera con su brazo con un gran carga de fuego dirigiéndose hacia el ninja, copiando la misma acción, los dos corrían con sus ataques en mano, todos predecían que ocurriría un desastre en el momento de chocar sus ataques.

Cuando sus ataques estaban a punto impactar entre sí, el ninja desapareció, dejando al mago confuso al igual que los demás, empezando a buscarlo por todas partes con la vista.

Entonces del suelo, un puño salía de repente, impactando en el mentón del chico, revelando al ninja por completo que había salido del agujero de donde había salido, por otro lado mago estaba tirado en el suelo con espirales en sus ojos, al parecer el golpe fue tal que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Mirajane: el ganador es… Naruto- anunciando la victoria del rubio, todos estaban impresionados por la destreza del rubio y por su poder que posee.

Acercandose al ojiazul, todos querían preguntarle en donde había aprendido tal magia, principalmente la maga del cielo y hierro. Pero primero había que ver si estaban heridos, utilizando la magia de curación de la DS, el mago de fuego recuperó la conciencia rápidamente y levantándose del suelo, se dirigió hacia el ninja.

Natsu: ahh¡ Naruto¡ peleemos de nuevo, te lo aseguro que ganaré – desafiante hacia el rubio.

Erza: Natsu tranquilízate – con su mirada para intimidar, el mago se fuego obedeció inmediatamente.

Gajeel: vaya, no peleas nada mal- el pelinegro alagaba al chico, que solo se rascaba su cabeza.

Makarov: fue una buena pelea, chico- acercándose hacia el grupo.

Naruto: gracias maestro- mostrando respeto hacia el enano, mientras que su sensei estaba en una esquina deprimido.

Jiraiya:/ como puede ser que tenga más respeto hacia a él/- arrodillado mientras lloraba.

Makarov: por ultimo… bienvenido a Fairy Tail- el chico se alegraba por lo dicho.

Solo faltan algunos meses para los juegos mágicos, así aprovecharía para descansar o entrenar un poco más, y cumpliría con la misión que le fue dado a él y a su maestro.

 **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí llega el capítulo, no olviden review, comente si quieren agregar a otra novia al harem, si quieren charlar en privado envíen su núm de whatapps, que yo gustosamente les recibiré los mensajes, HASTA LA PROXIMA¡.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo la continuación de fic que tanto esperaron, perdón si me tomé mi tiempo es que estuve ocupado con asuntos del cole, pero no importa, solo quieren leer y punto, he estado leyendo los review, como son muchas propuestas voy a dejarlo en votación.**

 **Las candidatas son: Hestia/Danmachi/ - Ravel /DxD/ - Hinata/Naruto shippuden – Yami/ To love RU.**

 **Buenos son las siguientes candidatas por el momento, así que cuando comenten voten o postulen a alguien más, eso es todo les dejo con el capítulo.**

Capítulo 6

Nos encontramos en Fairy tail, el gremio magos en donde acaba regresar nuestro héroe junto con su maestro. Ya apenas llegado tuvo un combate con Natsu, un colega de gremio, que también posee la magia Dragón Slayer, pero aún con la misma magia, resulto como victorioso al rubio.

Todos estaban impresionados por las habilidades que tenía el chico nuevo, porque no solo controlaba la magia, sino también las artes ninjas o ninjutsus, los magos querían hacerles muchas preguntas del origen de su magia, ya que era una magia perdida, que solo podían obtenerla aprendiéndola de un Dragón o teniendo de una lacrima de Dragón Slayer, como Laxus. Pero no pudo responderlas a todas, por la promesa que había hecho con Regneel de no revelar su identidad.

Tras el interrogatorio, todos dejaron tranquilo al rubio ya que lo estaban sofocando, pero en un santiamén el ninja se reincorporo a la atmosfera del gremio.

Makarov: oye chicos¡ recuerden que significa cuando alguien nuevo entra- tras lo dicho, todos estaban callados, pero rompieron el silencio con un fuerte grito, sorprendiendo a los dos nuevos.

Natsu: es verdad¡ significa…- todos captaron lo que quería decir el mago de fuego, entonces-FIESTA- todos gritaban al igual que el chico.

Todos llenos de alegría celebraban el ingreso de los dos shinobis, a lo cual se unieron al festejo alegremente, una fiesta muy escandalosa de por si, ya que volaban mesas por doquier, también había muchos que se habían alcoholizado rápido, entre ellos estaba el sabio sapo.

En cambio, su estudiante veía la situación desde una zona segura, junto a la maga celestial, la mujer que amaba leer y la joven que la observaba al chico de una manera discreta, cosa que él no lo notara, así que decidió acercarse a la chica que tenía en el rostro un pequeño rubor.

Naruto: disculpe, no puedo dejar de ver que me estas observando, ¿Es que acaso tengo algo extraño? – acercándose a la peliazul que a su vez se sorprende de que lo haya descubierto, y por lo visto no tenía salida, era pasar por la batalla campal o confrontar al rubio.

En duda, decidió elegir… el campo campal, tratando de que la chica no cometiera suicidio, el ninja intento parar a la chica, pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba dentro de la zona de peligro.

Wendy: /ufff… pude salir de esa situación/- ve en donde se encontraba- / en que me meti/ - dándose cuenta en donde se encontraba, asustada, intentaba salir por varios lugares, pero en todas eran peligrosas, que si pasaba no saldría ilesa.

Una mesa salió disparada hacia la maga del cielo, que está se cubría con sus manos para no ver el momento que lo golpeara.

En un movimiento rápido, el rubio agarro a la chica al estilo matrimonial y salto para esquivar la mesa, todos se detuvieron para ver de que no hubiese heridos, ya que, sin notarlo a veces se propasaban y llegaban a lastimar a alguien, que siempre la mayoría de los accidentes son provocados por el dúo rival.

Entonces vieron que no había nadie, todos estaban confesos, juraban que vieron a Wendy en ese lugar.

Naruto: deberían tener más cuidado con sus peleas podrían herir a otras personas-en la pared con la maga aun tapándose el rostro.

Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia el ninja, llamándoles la atención de la velocidad que poseía, más aún con cierto mago de fuego.

Natsu: increíble, está parado sobre la pared¡ debes enseñármelo – emocionado con estrellas en sus ojos.

La maga entre brazos se da cuenta que encuentra siendo cargada, lentamente va bajando sus manos de su rostro, para luego ver se encuentra una altura bastante elevada y que todos los demás los estaban viendo, entonces ve que estaba siendo cargada por el ojiazul.

Tras ver esto, inmediatamente su rostro se vuelve rojo y de sus orejas salían humo. Al ver tal reacción de la DS, solo le muestra una sonrisa ya que le parecía linda tal escena de la chica.

Bajando de la pared, y dejando a la chica ponerse de pie, todos suspiraban de alivio, pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho cuando cierta maga con armadura desprendía un aura aterradora, poniendo a todos nerviosos.

Erza: TODOS USTEDES DEJEN PELEAR, SI NO FUERA POR NARUTO, AHORA WENDY ESTARIA HERIDA, ASÍ QUE CONTROLECEN O SERAN USTEDES LOS QUE SALGAN HERIDOS, ENTEDIDO- sacando una hai de todos- Y ESTO PARA USTEDES DOS PRINCIPALMENTE- indicando al mago de fuego y el de hielo, que sintieron escalofríos en todo su cuerpo- hai -asistían los mientras se abrazaban muertos de miedo.

Así fue casi todo el día celebrando la llegada de los nuevos miembros, hasta que cayó la noche, donde mucho se retiraban a sus respectivos hogares, dejando con muy pocos miembros en el lugar.

Ya tan solo quedaban algunos que aún seguían festejando, ahora le tocaba el momento de retirarse a los dos ninjas, pero por desgracia su maestro era uno de aquellos había bebido de más, ahora se encontraba divirtiéndose con Macao y otros hombres que también se encontraban en la misma condición.

Entonces la albina se acerca adonde se encontraba el rubio que miraba a su sensei resignado.

Miraijane: ya tienen un lugar en donde quedarse- llamando la atención al chico.

Naruto: según recuerdo, habíamos alquilado un lugar antes, no sé si esa señora habrá dado el lugar a otra persona-

Escuchando la conversación, se unieron Natsu , Lucy y Happy, que al parecer le llamo más la atención la maga celestial, ya que se parece a su misma situación con respecto a la búsqueda de hospedaje.

Natsu: si no tienen un lugar en donde quedarse, porque no viven conmigo- ofreciéndoles al ninja.

Happy: buena idea- siguiéndole la corriente al mago, pero lamentablemente tuvo declinar la propuesta del peli rosa- por qué? - volviendo a preguntar con decepción.

Naruto: porque tengo que estar cerca de ese viejo pervertido en todo momento, nunca se sabe que puede hacer, aun peor cuando está ebrio- la respuesta aclaro las dudad de los magos.

Lucy: entonces, suerte con el departamento, nos vemos mañana- despidiéndose al igual que el mago de fuego y su gato, que se retiraban del lugar.

Ahora solo quedaban unos pocos en el lugar, entonces se da la casualidad que cierta maga de pelo azul se acerca con un poco rubor en su rostro en la cara.

Ya al frente del chico, este esperaba lo que iba hacer la maga, ya que no podía hablar por los nervios que tenía.

Naruto: necesitas alg…- no pudo terminar porque la chica se inclinaba en son de disculpa.

Wendy: LO… LO SIENTO MUCHO¡- el ojiazul estaba confuso por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Naruto: ¿Por qué te disculpas? – aun en la duda por tal acción.

Wendy: porque intentabas hablar conmigo, pero yo salí corriendo, y luego me salvaste de aquella mesa que dirigía hacia a mí y no te agradecí por ello, así que es por esto que me disculpo- aun cabeza baja.

Naruto: no te preocupes por ello, solo estabas nerviosas, ¿no? – moviendo sus manos tratando de decir que no hay problemas, a lo cual la maga se levantó de su pose de disculpas.

Wendy: pues a mí siempre me costó un poco hablar con las personas, muchas veces me pongo nerviosa y algo cualquier cosa- explicándole al ninja.

Naruto: pues no debes ponerte nerviosa, además no soy alguien al cual temer, o ¿lo soy? – generando una gran duda en el chico.

Wendy: no es alguien de temer, solo que…me sorprendí- diciéndolo con un poco rubor.

Naruto: pues entonces intentémoslo presentarnos para relacionarnos mejor, mi nombre ya lo habrás escuchado, pero lo diré nuevo, es Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto- dale el turno a la maga que estaba en duda hasta que accedió a la idea del chico.

Wendy: mi nombre es Wendy Marvell, un gusto conocerte, Naruto san- lo último inquieto un poco al ninja – ¿sucede algo malo? – llamándole la atención su reacción.

Naruto: es que me siento viejo cuando le agregan san a mi nombre – un poco entristecido, esto provoco que la chica se riera por su forma de reacción.

Wendy: entonces, que tal Naruto kun- dando la opción, que esto cambio la expresión del rubio.

Naruto: el kun lo acepto- la maga mostro una sonrisa al ninja por la aceptación- entonces yo te puedo llamar Wendy chan- tras esto, provocó que se ruborizara un poco y bajase un poco la mirada por la vergüenza.

Wendy: si, me gustaría que me llamases así- alzando su vista y embozando una sonrisa, que sorprendió al ninja, ya que le parecía bella ese rostro con esa expresión, quedando por un momento embobado.

Charle: Wendy, regresemos- acercándose la gata, para luego bostezar y fregar su ojo – estoy cansada, mañana puedes continuar-

Ante tal insinuación, hizo que la maga se pusiese roja de repente, mientras que la gata se reía, al parecer la había molestado de algún modo.

Wendy- QU…QUE DI…DIC…DICES¡- apenas podía hablar de los nervios mientras miraba a su amiga.

Charle: solo estaba bromeando- excusándose de su "broma". La escena entre las dos provocó que el chico se riera por lo bajo.

Naruto: bueno parece que nosotros también nos retiramos- dirigiéndose a su maestro que estaba roncando con una botella en mano, para luego cargarlo- nos vemos mañana – despidiéndose de las dos, que también se despidieron, se retiró del gremio.

En las calles de Magnolia, se dirigía al lugar donde se hospedaba meses atrás, cuando caminaba, a su mente le venía muchos recuerdos, de su infancia, la aldea, sus amigos… lo último dejo al rubio pensando, mientras que estaban en este mundo que sucedía en el suyo, como estará su aldea y los demás, como les habrá ido en los exámenes, sin darse cuenta había llegado al lugar.

Era un edificio de dos pisos que se encontraba al lado de un rio, de casualidad se encontraron con la dueña del lugar, que por alguna razón llevaba ropas que no le quedaban para nada bien.

Casera: así que los rumores son ciertos habéis regresado- quedando al frente de los dos, para luego estirar su brazo, el ninja hizo lo mismo, le entrego la llaves- como sé que eres alguien responsable, deje tu habitación reservado- dándose la vuelta tras lo dicho.

Naruto: muchas gracias- agradeciendo a la señora, que solo seguía su camino, se dispuso entrar al lugar.

Ya adentro, se dirigió a su cuarto asignado que se encontraba en el primer piso, estando al frente de la puerta, estaba a punto de abrir cuando la puerta del cuarto vecino se abrió- hola, de casualidad escuche el sonido de las puertas de la entrada y me quería present… - la vecina no pudo terminar su oración de la sorpresa.

Lucy: NARUTO¡- sorprendida de su nuevo vecino y acercándose al dúo – vaya nunca creí que tu serias mi vecino, la casera me hablo de que vendrían los dos.

Naruto: eso parece- dejando una pequeña pausa-si no te molesta me podrías abrir la puerta, es que tengo sacarme a este viejo de encima- captando el pedido del ninja, la maga le abrió la puerta, entrando los tres, la rubia se sorprendió lo ordenado que se encontraba el cuarto a comparación, refiriéndose a Salamander y su gato. El cuarto consistía de varios muebles como una mesa con varias sillas, cocina, un enorme sillón, un baño bastante grande, y un dormitorio con dos camas. Al parecer que tenían un gran cuarto, mejor que la de ella, pensaba la maga con cara de molestia.

Tirando al sabio en una de las camas que había, y volviendo con la maga celestial.

Naruto: gracias por abrirme la puerta- inclinándose en agradecimiento.

Lucy: no hay de que, además tengo que ayudar a mi vecino, no?- levantándose de su inclinación, ve a la mujer que se rascaba la nuca.- por cierto, si que eres muy fuerte, pudiste vencer a Natsu sin mucho esfuerzo, y he visto a muchos enfrentarse a él pero muy pocos lo han podido derrotar-alagando al ninja, que se rascaba la mejilla en señal de menor importancia.

Naruto: bueno, he entrenado muy duro para llegar a este nivel- mirándose la mano, pensando el duro viaje que hizo.

La rubia veía como el ojiazul cambio a una actitud seria, quería saber más del entrenamiento que había hecho, pero decidió dejarlo por ahora.

Lucy: parece que hizo muy tarde, nos vemos mañana- saliendo de la habitación mientras bostezaba.

Tras irse, el ninja se quedó nuevamente pensativo, según recuerda, la luz les dijo que debíamos unirnos a la resistencia contra los dragones, la pregunta es ¿Cuándo ocurrirá?, sin pensar más del tema del encargo, se fue directo a la cama agotado.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del amanecer pegaba en el rostro del ninja, haciendo que abriese lentamente sus ojos y se levantase de su cama. Al abrir completamente sus ojos, ve que su sensei todavía está en el cuarto sueño, así que decide irse al gremio sin él.

Saliendo de la habitación ya cambiado, se encuentra con Natsu, happy y Lucy en su living, que estaba hecho un desastre.

Natsu:yo¡- saludando desde el sillón mientras comía un pedazo de carne, al igual que el felino que estaba a su lado, pero comiendo su pescado.

Lucy: Natsu¡ no saludes mientras comes, discúlpame por la actitud de los dos- regañando a los dos que solo lo ignoraron.

Naruto: no te preocupes, además yo estaba saliendo- haciendo que se levantase de sus respectivos lugares.

Lucy: y que pasa con tu maestro.

Naruto: lo dejare durmiendo, ya ira al gremio por si solo.

Lucy: entonces vayamos juntos- tras lo dicho, salieron de lugar para dirigirse al gremio.

Mientras se dirigían hablaban sobre cosas, como había derrotado al gremio que intimidaba a Fairy Tail o como les fue en la Isla Tenrou, cosas parecidas.

Lucy: ya faltan pocos meses para los juegos mágicos – llamando la atención al rubio.

Happy: verdad, me dijeron que aproximadamente falta 3 meses- continuando la conversación.

Natsu: le demostrare de lo que es capaz Fairy tail- chocando sus puños entre sí que estaban desprendían un poco de fuego.

Naruto:/Macao dijo que en los juegos es donde el gremio podrá en toda su fama/ - recordando una de las causas de su viaje, los juegos mágicos, lugar donde se encontraría con muchas personas fuertes.

Después de un rato, llegaron al gremio. Entrando al lugar, todos saludaron a los recién llegados, entre ellos, estaba la maga del cielo que se acercó al ojiazul alegremente.

Wendy: buenos días- saludaba la pequeña que a su vez le devolvieron el saludo- ¿Por qué llegaron todos juntos? - notando que había llegado con sus tres compañeros de equipo.

Lucy: pues como Naruto es mi vecino del edificio, venimos juntos al gremio-la respuesta sorprendió a la maga, ser casualmente el vecino de ninja.

Wendy: vaya, que coincidencia- así comenzó la conversación entre dos mujeres, como el jinchuriki no entendía mucho con respecto a las mujeres, trató dirigirse hacia otra parte, pero detenido por cierto peli rosa.

Natsu: Naruto, TENGAMOS LA REVANCHA¡- saltando sobre una mesa con los puños impregnados en llamas.

Naruto: paso- siguiendo su camino, pero el mago salto al frente de él.

Natsu: nunca acepto un no como respuesta- insistiendo al rubio pero solo siguió su camino normalmente- OYE VUELVE, QUIERO LA REVANCHA-

Naruto: te dije que no quiero- ignorando de nuevo al mago de fuego.

Natsu- NO ME IMPORTA LUCHAREMOS AHO…- un puño gigante aplasto al chico, que provenía del tercer maestro.

Makarov: si Naruto no quiere pelear es porque no desea pelear, debes respetar su decisión- decía el pequeño maestro sentado desde el bar del gremio.

A pesar de ser pequeño tenía un gran poder pensaba el ninja-gracias – agradeciendo que dejase a Salamander noqueado para que no lo molestase- no hay de que- le devolvía el maestro y luego volvía a su rutina diaria

De a poco todos iban llegando al gremio, hasta que todos magos estaban presentes en el lugar, poniéndose al frente todos, estaba el tercero.

Makarov: escúchenme tengo un anuncio para todos ustedes- entonces se enfocaron hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño maestro – bueno. Como sabrán solo falta 3 meses para los juegos mágicos- haciendo que muchos se emocionasen-ganaremos y les demostraremos que Fairy tail es el mejor gremio¡- gritando con emoción.

Mirajaine: quiere ganar porque hay 20.000.000 de jewels como premio no es así – con un aura aterradora decía la camarera que hizo achicar al pequeño hombre más de lo que era.

Makarav: bueno, también es por eso, pero lo más importante es que tenemos que ganar para volver a ser los mejores- inspirando a los demás que sonreían por lo dicho- según las reglas, un grupo de magos participara en los juegos, que estará conformado por 5 miembros- dejando intrigados a todos, queriendo saber quiénes serían aquellos que conformase ese equipo- tras una larga deliberación, he decido que el equipo estará conformado por Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy-

Lucy: ehhhh¡ ¿Por qué yo?, no quiero participar- temiendo por su vida, que según razonaba ella, allí habría personas muy fuertes, cosa que ella temía.

Natsu: vamos Lucy, demos lo mejor de nosotros- tratando de animar a su compañera.

Erza: Natsu tiene razón, tenemos que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo- uniéndose al discurso de aliento.

Lucy: yo soy como ustedes- llorando cómicamente.

Makarov: y por último Naruto.

Tras lo dicho, algunos se alegraban y otros se decepcionaban de no poder estar en el equipo, caso se dio en la maga de cielo, que a pesar de haber entrenado mucho no pudo calificar en el equipo, sobre todo no pudo entrar en el mismo equipo que el ninja.

Que tras pensarlo, se puso roja, que se estaba diciendo, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en el ojiazul?, así estuvo por un momento, buscando una respuesta en su cabeza, hasta que el maestro volvió a llamar la atención de todos.

Makarov: bueno, ya está anunciado el equipo, pero sin importar que no fueron seleccionados igualmente entrenen estos 3 meses por precaución de que necesitemos más magos- tras lo dicho, muchos pensaban que tendrían una segunda oportunidad- nos veremos dentro de 3 meses, que entrenen duro y sean fuerte- terminando con su discurso, procedió a retirarse del lugar.

Todos estaban entusiasmados, ya querían que pasasen 3 meses para que comenzase los juegos mágicos, en cambio nuestro héroe estaba pensativo por lo que ocurriría en tres meses, el peligro que hizo que lo enviara a ese mundo, pero por ahora debe preocuparse por derrotar a los contrincantes que se les presentaran en los juegos.

 **Bueno hasta aquí les dejo, me gustaría en sus review votasen a quien quieren que agreguen, por ahora están Chelia Y Wendy, sino pueden agregar a otra, por último me disculpo si me tarde, pero cada vez que veo un review me animan a seguir escribiendo, ASÍ QUE NO OLVIDEN QUE EL REVIEW PONGAN SU VOTACION O PROPUESTA, NOS VEMOS =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola amigos, he vuelto después de un largo tiempo, si se pregunta porque me demore es por la escuela, así que ténganme paciencia. Con respecto a las votaciones están las siguientes mujeres:**

 **Ravel: 6 votos- Hestia: 4 votos- Yami: 4 votos – Hinata: 4 votos.**

 **Por ahora estas son las que son más mencionadas, sigan votando para desempatar que lo dejaran al final cuando tengan que escribir review así que no olviden que esto todavía sigue, bueno que les guste el capítulo.**

Capítulo 7:

Anteriormente, Fairy Tail estaba decidiendo quienes conformarían el equipo que los representarían en los juegos mágicos, entre ellos quedaron el equipo de Natsu, a excepción de Wendy que en su lugar estaba nuestro shinobi.

Ahora solo faltaba 3 meses para que comenzase tales juegos, que se realizarían en Crocus, capital de Fiore. Pero en este momento se encontraban en la playa, al parecer los demás estaban entrenando a excepción del rubio y su maestro, que este se separó del grupo porque dos chicas pasaban, atraído por sus cuerpos, empezó a seguirlo hasta perderse de vista.

Mientras tanto, todos se esforzaban en sus entrenamientos, Natsu corriendo con unas piedras atadas en su cuerpo, Gray realizaba su magia de hielo, Erza invocaba sus espadas y realizaba varios movimientos con esto, también estaba el equipo Shadow Gear, o sea el equipo de Levy, Droy y Jet, que practicaban sus respectivas magias. Y no olvidemos de Juvia que observaba al mago de hielo oculta detrás de un palmera.

Lucy- tú no entrenas Naruto- acercándose por el costado del ninja, junto con Wendy, Charle y Happy.

Naruto: no es necesario…pero un pequeño calentamiento no estaría mal- haciendo su clásica posición de manos en forma de cruz, hizo aparecer unos 2 clones, que rápidamente fue captado por cierto mago de fuego.

Natsu: wow ¡ increíble, deberías enseñarme como hacer eso- emocionado por tal acción del ojiazul.

Naruto: más adelante puede que te lo enseñe, pero ahora… - los clones se pusieron alrededor del original, entonces una esfera con forma de espiral que se movía en varias direcciones apareció en su mano, pero el espiral pasó de azul a blanco y un zumbido se escuchaba de esta, que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes- _estilo de viento: rasen shuriken-_ elevando tal esfera que a su vez tenía forma de shuriken literalmente, la tiro contra el océano.

La explosión fue tal, que las ráfagas de viento corrían con tal fuerza, y además generaba un destello que era casi imposible de ver, pero solo duro unos segundos hasta que desapareciera.

Todos estaban boca abierta, tal grado de poder poseía el chico.

Lucy: qu..que fue eso?- apenas podía hablar de lo sorprendida que estaba.

Wendy: viento- llamando la atención de los magos- ese ataque… tenía viento- aclarando las cosas.

Naruto: como dijo Wendy, ese ataque es una mezcla de moldeado de mi chakra y mi elemento, que en este caso es el viento- todos estaban atónitos, no solo controlaba el fuego de un Dragón Slayer, además poseía cualidades con el elemento de viento.

Natsu: increíble¡ puedes controlar el viento y el fuego, me agarraron ganas de enfrentarte.

Gray: el que se enfrentará a él seré yo- interponiendo en el mago de fuego que al rato se pusieron a pelear.

Erza: eres realmente fuerte, ahora sé porque Macao tenía hacia a ti- ignorando a los dos que se estaban peleando.

Naruto: no fue nada- sonrojado mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Levy: que no fue nada, eso fue increíble, yo tardaría años en llegar a ese nivel- entristeciéndose al final, la realidad que ella sabía.

Por otro lado cierta gata estaba pensativa, que fue captada por su amiga.

Wendy: ocurre algo?- la gata sale de su estado de pensamiento.

Charle: ahora que lo pienso, si Naruto puede controlar el viento, te podría ayudar en tu entrenamiento- sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, que los dos tuvieran el mismo control del mismo elemento, significaría que la DS sería muy fuerte y aún más si el ninja le diera algunos consejos.

Wendy: qu..qu..que di..dices Charles- sonrojada, pensar en la idea de que el chico lo ayudase a dominar bien su poder, lo hacía ruborizar de tal manera que se parecía a un tomate.

Naruto: mmm…no me parece mala idea, además te ayudaría mucho- sonrojando aún más a la chica.

Lucy: ahora es mi turno- saca de una de las llaves doradas- _ábrete la puerta del mayordomo: Capricornio-_ entonces un alto oveja apareció vestido elegantemente al frente de la maga.

Capricornio: buenos días hime, me alegra que se encuentre bien- haciendo su clásica pose de mayordomo- y a que se debe su llamada-

Lucy: solo estoy intentando entrenar, pero igualmente me alegra que te encuentres bien, regresa- sacando otra de las llaves del zodiaco- _ábrete puerta la doncella: virgo-_ / **creo que era así XD** / en una luz brillante apareció una mujer de cabellos rosados con un vestido de maid.

Virgo: que buena ocasión me llamo hime, necesito ayuda de ustedes- poniendo en duda a la maga celestial.

Lucy: que es lo que ocurre?- intrigada por el pedido de su espíritu.

Virgo: pues veras, el mundo el celestial está en peligro- sorprendiendo a todos, excepto al ojiazul que no entendía del tema- tienen que venir con nosotros para que nos ayuden, tomen estos trajes para ir al mundo celestial- sacando 8 prendas diferentes.

Naruto: parece que me falta a mí- llamando la atención del espíritu.

Virgo: a ti no te recuerdo- refiriéndose al rubio, que puso un aura deprimente, que inmediatamente la maga del cielo se acercó para consolarla.

Lucy: pues es que él entro al gremio cuando nosotros permanecíamos en la Isla Tenrou, podrías darle una prenda de más- aclarando la duda, generó otra prenda que era igual a la de Gray pero de color de naranja y negro.

Ya cambiados y dispuestos para ir al mundo de los espíritus, todos se acercaron a ella para luego empezar a generar una luz brillante que imposibilitaba la vista, que solo duro unos segundo, luego se encontraba flotando en un pasaje de muchos colores, hasta llegar a un pequeño planeta que tenía estructura griega.

Natsu: ya estamos aquí, donde está el problema que tenemos solucionar- mirando por todos alrededores, igual que los demás que buscaban la raíz del problema.

Lucy: pero aquí no ocurre nada y además donde están los demás? - resignada por la búsqueda.

Virgo: pues la verdad es que…- dejó una pausa que permitió que sus compañeros salieran de sus escondites- SORPRESA¡- gritaban todos los espíritus mientras se mostraban, sorprendiendo a los magos.

Lucy: pero que ocurre?- en la duda al igual que los demás por tal suceso ocurrido.

Lion: yo te lo puedo explicar- se acercaba a ellos, un hombre que llevaba gafas e iba de traje, llamando la atención de los presentes- con lo ocurrido en la Isla Tenrou, quisimos realizarle una fiesta de bienvenida, por eso le inventamos la excusa de había problemas, para que ustedes vinieran- ya explicado, todos se alegraba, ya que le gustaba la idea de una fiesta.

Por otro lado, el shinobi miraba por alrededores, presenciando la vista que otorgaba el lugar lleno de estrellas y planetas de diferentes color que embellecía al lugar de una manera que daba la sensación de alegría y tranquilidad.

Wendy: Naruto-kun ocurre algo?- acercándose al rubio que estaba parado mirando hacia arriba donde se encontraba tal vista del lugar.

Naruto: eh… nada, solo estaba viendo el lugar- haciendo lo mismo que el ninja, se puso mirar en la misma dirección.

Wendy: no es hermoso, verdad?- ruborizada por lo dicho.

Naruto: si… muy hermoso- mirando hacia donde se encontraba los demás, que estaban iniciando con la fiesta- unámonos también- dirigiéndole una sonrisa hacia la maga, que afirmo alegre y se unieron a la fiesta organizada por los espíritus.

La fiesta estuvo divertida, conociendo los espíritus celestiales que utilizaba la rubia de pechos grandes, además de entre otros como un pequeño perrito blanco que tenía nariz de ¿cono?, la comida también era buena, ofreciendo una gran variedad de alimentos. Así duro toda la fiesta, comiendo, riendo y peleando, que mayormente era en el caso de Natsu y Gray, que al final eran detenidos por Titania.

Erza: parece que llego la hora de regresar- dando la señal a los demás para partir.

Naruto: es cierto, nos tomamos mucho tiempo, ahora que lo ¿pienso cuánto tiempo paso?- ignorando la duda del ninja.

Lucy: tienes razón, Virgo- llamando al espíritu vestida de maid que comprendió lo que quería su contratista.

Levy: tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento para los juegos mágicos- preparándose para volver a su mundo, un portal abierta por Virgo aparece al frente de los magos. Antes de marcharse, miraron hacia atrás, donde se encontraba todos los espíritus que los miraban en la entrada del portal.

TODOS LOS ESPÍRITUS: Suerte en los juegos mágicos¡- gritaban todos y a la vez se despedían de los magos.

Lucy: gracias por todo- se despedía la maga celestial moviendo su brazo alzada, al igual que los demás que se despendían- daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo- así los magos se retiraron del mundo celestial.

Después de unos 5 minutos de viaje, llegaron a la última ubicación en la que se encontraba antes.

Lucy: estuvo divertido- estirándose después de la fiesta de bienvenida.

Natsu: verdad, ahora pongámonos a entrenar- chocando sus puños impregnados en llamas.

Naruto¡- un grito llamo la atención de todos, entonces a lo lejos se veía al Ero-sennin acercándose.

Jiraiya: en donde rayos estaban, los estuve buscando por meses- lo último llamo la atención de los magos.

Naruto: que quieres decir con meses, solo nos fuimos por unas cuantas horas- explicándole la causa de su desaparición, que por lo visto el peliblanco pensaba que era una broma pero después recapacito que estaban en un mundo lleno de magia donde muchas cosas pueden pasar- bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo nos estuviste buscando?.

Jiraiya: como por unos tres meses – todos estaban atónitos por lo dicho. Entonces Virgo apareció de repente.

Virgo: me olvide decirle que el tiempo en el mundo celestial pasa de otra manera que en su mundo- los magos tenían caras estupefactas.

QQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡- el grito se escuchaban desde la otra punta del mundo.

Los magos estaban nerviosos, solo estuvieron por unas cuantas horas y ya habían pasado 3 meses, en otras palabras, tenían poco tiempo antes que empezasen los juegos mágicos, su única opción era entrenar todo lo que pudiesen.

Así todos entrenaban a lo loco, hasta que Lucy, Wendy, juvia y Shadow Gear caen rendidos por el cansancio.

Lucy: no doy más- tirada en el suelo al igual que los demás, que respiraban agitadamente.

Wendy: utilice demasiado poder mágico- de rodillas mientras sudaba a mares.

Levy, Jet y Droy: lo mismo decimos- apoyando sus espaldas entre sí.

Erza: no es momento de descansar, tenemos que esforzarnos todo lo que podamos-volviendo a su entrenamiento con la espada, pero todos se quedaban observando a ella, que se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿tengo algo raro?-

Naruto: mejor dicho, ¿Qué es lo que tienes sobre tu cabeza?- entonces se enfocó sobre su cabeza.

Al parecer tenia gaviota para sobre la cabeza de esta, que esta poseía una nota, todos se acercaron para que tenía escrito, que al parecer daba indicaciones para la localización de cierto lugar.

Naruto: no me parece muy confiable- dudando al respecto.

Charle: Naruto tiene razón, no sabremos quien la haya enviado, puede que sea una trampa.

Gray: no lo sabremos, si no vamos- levantándose decidido en ir.

Juvia: juvia piensa lo mismo que Gray sama- con corazones en sus ojos, por la vista que tenia del chico.

Natsu: vayamos, a ver que se trae- chocando sus puños- aye¡- le seguía la corriente el felino azul.

Levy: parece que no hay más remedio que ir- resignada por la decisión de los demás.

Así todos se dirigían hacia el lugar, pero la maga del cielo se da cuenta de quien faltaba alguien en el lugar.

Wendy: Jiraiya san- entonces ve que perseguía a una par de jóvenes que de casualidad pasaba por allí, en ese momento un gota aparecía en su nuca.

Naruto: él nunca cambia… vayamos con los demás, sabrá donde encontrarnos- asistiendo, los dos siguieron el camino que fueron sus compañeros.

Tras unos minutos, se volvieron a encontrar con el equipo, que estaban parados al frente de un acantilado.

Naruto: ¿Qué ocurre?- sin saber más, al acercarse se vio que había un puente pero que este estaba destruido, eso le contestaba su pregunta.

Erza: según la nota, deberíamos seguir pero no hay camino- viendo hacia abajo, que era una gran caída por el acantilado.

Naruto: porque no Gray utiliza su magia para crear un puente y poder pasar- todos se sorprendieron, como una idea tal simple, no se le había ocurrido a ninguno de los magos.

Lucy: no es mala idea- apoyando la idea del ninja, al igual que los demás.

Gray: lo intentare… _ice maker…-_ cuando estaba punto de utilizar tu respectiva magia, las partes del puente se empezaban a elevar y se juntaban entre ellas, hasta reconstruir el puente antes destrozado.

Levy: se volvió a construir?- sin saber por lo que ocurría.

Wendy: parece que no hay problemas o sensación de peligro- mirando cuidadosamente el puente, entonces se percató que cierto rubio, estaba arrodillado tapándose el rostro abrazando sus piernas dándole la espada a ellos- Naruto kun?¡, ¿Qué ocurre?-

Naruto: pues me dan miedo los fantasmas - sacando un poco la cabeza de sus brazos, al parecer el punto débil del chico era que temía las cosas relacionadas con los fantasmas, todos tenían una gota sobre la nuca, hasta que la maga del cielo la consoló.

Ya consolado, los magos se dispusieron a seguir el camino, pero no estaban del todo seguro del puente, el mago de fuego iba cruzar primero el puente para corroborar que no hallase algo extraño.

Naruto: espera ¡- deteniendo al mago – hare que pase uno de mis clones, si ocurre algo me avisara- entonces procedió a crear un clon.

Clon de Naruto: ¿Por qué debo ir yo primero? – quejándose la creación del rubio, poniendo una cara de molestia.

Naruto: tú solo cruza- ordenando al clon, que respondió de mala gana, mientras que los demás, pensaban que a pesar ser un clon suyo, también podían quejarse de su creador.

El clon empezó a cruzar el puente lentamente, hasta que llego hacia la otra orilla sin problemas.

Clon: no hay nada malo, puede cruzar- con la confirmación de la copia, siguieron el mismo el recorrido hasta que todos cruzaron.

Naruto: buen trabajo- haciendo su posición de mano en forma de cruz, que hizo desaparecer a su copia.

Tras eso, los magos siguieron el camino mencionado en la nota, mientras más avanzaban más se adentraban en el bosque. Hasta cierto punto, divisaron unas sombras al frente de ellos, inmediatamente todos se pusieron en guardia. Quizás fueron ellos que los estaban llamando.

Erza: ¿¡quiénes son?!¿¡por qué nos han enviado la nota?! - preguntando a las personas misteriosas, que al parecer estaban encapuchadas.

Uno de ellos empezó a cercarse al grupo de magos, que no bajan la guardia, hasta que cierta distancia, se podía identificar la identificar la identidad de uno de los encapuchados.

-Jellal¡- todos estaban sorprendidos por la identidad del hombre encapuchado, entonces le siguieron los dos que estaban a su espaldas, eran Ultear y Meredy.

El reencuentro entre los magos que antes se habían enfrentado en la isla Tenrou, pero ahora la relación entre ellos era más amistosa que años pasados. Todos estaban en un ambiente de alegría, excepto el shinobi, que no conocía aquellas personas.

Ultear: a ti no te recuerdo que estuviese en la Isla- refiriéndose al rubio.

Lucy: se unió cuando nosotros aún estábamos en la Isla hace un 1 año- explicándole a la maga e hija de la maestra de Gray

Ultear: ohh… comprendo- acercándose al ninja, que a su vez nota que ella se acercaba a él- mucho gusto, mi es nombre Ultear Milkovick- acercándose a la conversación para la tercera encapuchada- yo me llamo Meredy- presentándose alegremente

Naruto: mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el gusto es mío- esto llamo la atención de los dos, un mago de Fairy Tail que se presentase de manera formal ante la gente.

Ultear: tú también preséntate- dirigiéndose al peli azul que estaba callado, acercándose hacía el chico, estiraba su mano.

Jellal: me llamo Jellal Fernández, espero llevarnos bien- con su mano al frente del rubio, que rápidamente acepto el saludo.

Naruto: yo también- con las manos estrechadas los dos mostraban en sus rostros, una sonrisa que muestra el nacimiento de una amistad.

Erza: por cierto…- llamando la atención de los tres- ¿Por qué nos enviaron la nota?- sosteniendo la nota que le enviaron.

Jellal: es porque necesitamos de vuestra ayuda.

Natsu: ¿¡ayuda!?

Jellal: si, verán nosotros hemos creado un gremio independiente, Crime Sociere, que nos encargamos eliminar a los gremios oscuros. Y sospechamos que algo ocurre en los juegos mágicos- llamando la atención de todos.

Lucy:¿ qué es lo que ocurre?

Jellal: nuestra investigación al respecto a los juegos mágicos, nos lleva a creer que está relacionado con Zeref- ante tal mención todos se sorprendieron- según nuestra información, utilizan los juegos para poder recolectar poder mágico, pero aún no sabemos para que lo necesitan.

Naruto estaba muy atento con lo que decía, la misión que le fue encargado al principio, tenía muchas cosas que estaban involucradas.

Ultear: además los recompensaremos por ayudarnos.

Lucy/Happy/Natsu: comida-dinero.

Ultear: no me refería eso- sacando una esfera de color verde- les ayudare a incrementar sus habilidades- sorprendiéndose ante tal recompensa, pero algunos estaban confuso- como han escuchado, verán cada mago pose una fuente en su interior que limita el uso de magia, que cuando se acaba está se vuelve a llenarse, absorbiendo el Etherano del ambiente- esto le hacía recordar al ninja el modo sabio, que adquiría la energía de la naturaleza- pero últimamente se ha descubierto que las personas posee otra fuente que no utilizamos, a esto se lo llamo segundo origen-

Las Hadas: ¿! Segundo origen ¡?- embobados por la explicación de la maga del tiempo.

Ultear: si, como habréis escuchado esto le ayudara mejorar en muy poco tiempo, pero puede que esto le pueda doler más de lo que nunca hayan experimentado- asustando a las magas.

Natsu: gracias¡ gracias¡, yo que creí que eras hombre- abrazando desde la cintura de la mujer.

Ultear: yo soy mujer- irritada por lo dicho.

Los magos se alegraban por tal oferta, a pesar de no haber entrenado, esto le ayudara a recuperar el tiempo perdido, y prepararse para los juegos mágicos que se avecinaban, donde los gremios más fuerte se reunirían allí, y que supuestamente un extraño secreto se ocultaba detrás de estos juegos.

Mientras tanto, en el gremio Lamia Scale, cierta peli rosa se estaba preparándose, ya que en su gremio ya se había decidido la formación de su equipo, está se encontraba determinada.

Chelia:/Naruto kun te mostrare mi sentimientos a través de mi esfuerzo en estos juegos, definitivamente te los mostrare/- con determinación en sus ojos.

 **Bueno amigos, hasta aquí llego perdón si me tarde es que solo faltan algunos días para las vacaciones de invierno y los profesores me mandan pruebas y lecciones a último momento, aun así seguiré escribiendo para ustedes, recuerden que las mujeres de arriba son las que mas se destacaron, así que voten entre ellas, quien será la próxima que aparecerá en la historia, ASÍ QUE NO OLVIDEN DE VOTAR EN SU REVIEW, nos vemos…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola amigos, he vuelto y con un nuevo capítulo, por lo que vi de los review, la mayoría tenia votos a favor de Ravel, así que señores la ganadora ella, les agradezco a todos lo que hayan votado, y con respecto a algunas recomendaciones, el de agregar a Erza o Mira, en mi opinión, ya hay fic con ese tipo de juntes, no es que quiera, pero quería algo que no hubiese tanto, por eso se me ocurrió esa historia, así que eso nada más les dejo con el fic y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **/los personajes mencionados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños/**

Capítulo 8:

En el capítulo anterior, nuestros magos se dispusieron de entrenar en las cercanías de las playas, pero en ese momento, apareció Virgo, el espíritu de Lucy, pidiendo ayuda, ya que su mundo estaba en peligro. Respondiendo al pedido, fueron inmediatamente al mundo celestial, que al llegar no existía tal problema.

Al parecer era un invento para que ellos fuesen a ese lugar porque les tenían preparado una fiesta sorpresa, para celebrar la bienvenida de su contratista, pero al terminar volvieron a su mundo tres meses después de lo normal, al parecer el tiempo el tiempo fluye de manera diferente, haciendo que tuviese menos tiempo para prepararse antes de los juegos mágicos.

Pero un mensaje llego a ellos, diciéndoles que se tendrían que juntar en un determinado lugar, que al parecer tras esto, estaba los miembros de Crime Sociere, que estaban conformado por tres magos, Jellal, Ultear y Meredy, antiguos conocidos de las hadas.

Su razón del mensaje era para pedirles su ayuda, estaban investigando el secreto tras los juegos mágicos y que a cambio ellos les ayudarían a aumentar sus habilidades, con la magia de Ultear, que les permitiría despertar su segundo origen, o en otras palabras, su segunda fuente de magia.

Tras lo dicho, todos estaban aliviados a pesar de no haber podido entrenar en estos meses, todavía alguna esperanza antes de los juegos. Ya dispuestos se dirigieron a la playa, exactamente a una cabaña que se encontraba cerca del lugar, donde les despertaría su segunda fuente.

Primero empezaron con Natsu, utilizando la respectiva magia de Ultear, unas marcas aparecieron en el cuerpo del mago, pero a su vez empezó a gritar de agonía, al parecer despertar la fuente adicional sería difícil, les decía la maga del tiempo hacia los magos asustados, mayormente se da en el caso de Wendy, Levy y Lucy.

Wendy: tengo miedo- viendo el sufrimiento del mago de fuego, que se revolcaba en su dolor.

Levy: no me quiero imaginar el dolor por lo que está pasando- reaccionando casi de la misma manera pero con cara de molestia.

Lucy: a simple vista, se ve muy doloroso- coincidiendo con las otras dos.

Así le siguieron sus compañeros, excepto la maga Titania y el ninja, que al parecer Erza había despertado su segundo origen con anterioridad, pero en el caso de Naruto, cuando utilizaron la magia en él, vieron que no surtía efecto, la causa era desconocida, hasta la misma maga del tiempo nos sabía.

En todo caso, luego investigaría, del ¿Por qué? de su rechazo a su magia, entonces todos estaban en la cabaña, sufriendo el efecto del segundo origen.

Mientras tanto afuera se encontraba Erza, Naruto y los dos exceed, que miraban al horizonte.

Naruto: me pregunto cómo estarán todos en la aldea- murmurando lo dicho.

Erza:¿Dijiste algo?- escuchando el pequeño murmullo, que al final el rubio termino negando lo dicho-/Jellal…/- pesando por el chico peli azul, que al parecer, cuando todos estaban distraídos, los alejaron para hablar a solas.

En ese momento, la maga pensaba que era el momento de confesarle sus sentimientos a su amigo de la infancia o mejor dicho, a la persona que le robo el corazón, en sentido figurado. Pero al final, resulto en un total rechazo, él quería que ella no estuviese con él, por todos las cosas que había hecho en el pasado, aun así ella siguió insistiendo en estar con él.

A l final termino con Erza siendo rechazada, con pensamientos que aun así seguiría intentando, a su lado estaba el gato con un palo haciendo un garabato.

Naruto: ¿ocurrió algo?- refiriéndose al estado de animo de su compañera.

Erza: alguna vez…- llamando la atención- tuviste a alguien al quien amar- lo dicho sorprendió al ninja, que hablase de temas como ese, simplemente no entendía mucho, pero en sí, tenía a alguien.

Naruto: si…la tengo- la maga se enfocó en él- una compañera de mi equipo, ella me gusta, pero en realidad le gusta a otro chico que está en el mismo equipo con nosotros.

El relato le llego al alma de la maga, la situación en la que se encontraba el rubio era doloroso, saber que aquella que personas que amas le gusta otra persona, simplemente es doloroso-…pero- llamando la atención de la maga.

Naruto: aun así estoy feliz, me conformo que ella sonría- esto sorprendió a la maga, a pesar de un amor no correspondido, seguiría a su lado, intentado que ella siguiese feliz.

Erza: comprendo- mirando hacia el cielo, alegre por la historia que le conto su compañero.

Happy: Erza- llamando la atención de la misma, que al parecer quería mostrarle uno de sus garabatos, que era un corazón partido por la mitad, en ese momento el ninja sudo frio, sabía que la hacían enojar, el infierno caería sobre sobre la tierra, al instante le otorga una patada al gato que estaba riendo por lo bajo, que lo manda hacia al cielo con una fuerza descomunal.

-Naruto- una voz sonaba en la mente del chico, en momento supo a quien le pertenecía tal voz, cerrando sus ojos, se introdujo en su espacio mental.

Allí se encontraban las dos criaturas que albergaba en su interior, pero el lugar había cambiado, ante el lugar era un sitio oscuro donde al final estaba la jaula donde estaba encerrado Kurama, ahora era un sitio en donde en el suelo había una línea que lo separaba en dos lados, cada uno con un color diferente, el rojo y el azul, los dos en sus respectivos lugares, y también había una pequeña neblina pero dejando un circulo en el medio, y el color de la misma cambiaba dependiendo del lado en la que se encontrase.

Naruto: Regneel, ¿Qué sucede?- viendo al dragón, quien fue él lo llamo.

Regneel: te he llamado aquí para explicarte del rechazo del segundo origen-llamando la atención del ninja- veras, como ya te has enterado las personas tienen una segunda fuente de magia en su interior, pero en tu caso, al ingresar en tu interior tuve que ocupar esa fuente que tuviste –

Naruto: me estás diciendo que ya lo tenía despertado- el dragón afirmo- increíble¡-emocionándose por la explicación.

Regneel: pero…- volviendo a llamar la atención del rubio- al igual que Kurama, ahora soy una parte de ti- viendo al rubio que se quedó mudo por lo dicho, hasta que este volvió a mirarle con una cara de emoción.

Naruto: entonces será un gusto en tenerte en mi interior- acercando su puño en son de amistad, cosa que respondió ante tal gesto.

Por otro lado, el zorro los veía a los dos con una cara de molestia, cosa que fue notado por el ninja.

Naruto: oh..oh… soy yo o el zorrito esta celoso – haciendo una cara burlona al zorro, que en ese momento una vena apareció en la frente del nueve colas.

Kurama: NO ME TOMES TANTA CONFIANZA CONMIGO, ADEMÁS YO CESOLO DE ÉL, QUISIERAS¡- gritando de ira, que callo inmediatamente al rubio.

Naruto: yo creo que es otra cosa- volviendo a tono burlona.

Kurama: solo me molesta el hecho, de que aun teniendo mi poder, utilizaras el del lagartija gigante, nada más-

Regneel: básicamente te está tratando decir que no le gusta tomes mi "gran" poder aun teniendo la de él- en ese momento chocan la frente con la del zorro

Kurama: QUE DIJISTE LAGARTIJA GIGANTE¡-

Regneel: LO QUE ESCUCHASTE ZORRO SOBREALIMENTADO¡- iniciando una discusión entre los dos, esa escena le hizo recordar a un par de magos que diariamente se pelean.

Naruto:/mejor debería retirarme/- pensaba mientras dejaba su espacio temporal, dejando a los dos peleándose en su interior, no quería ver cómo iba a concluir la pelea. Al regresar a la realidad, se dispuso junto a Erza y los dos exceed a descansar después del largo día que tuvieron.

Al día siguiente, era la fecha esperada, la que tanta han estado entrenando, por así decirlo.

Los magos habían llegado a Crocus, todos estaban exhausto por el dolor que causaba el despertar del segundo origen, excepto por los cinco de ellos que estaban al frente de ellos.

Natsu: estoy muy cansado- tirado en el suelo al igual que los demás.

Lucy: no me puedo mover- aun dolorida por lo de ayer.

Jiraiya: vamos holgazanes, hay un torneo que ganar- intentando motivar a los magos que no reaccionaron en lo absoluto.

Erza: si, como dijo, debemos ponernos en marcha el gremio depende de nosotros para estos juegos mágicos- volviendo a motivarlos pero apenas se movían.

En ese momento aparece por detrás, el tercer maestro junto al cuarto, que en sus hombros tenía a Azuka.

Makarov: parece que habéis llegado- mirando al equipo casi destrozado- esperemos que den lo mejor de ustedes, por ahora deben dirigirse a sus habitaciones que nos dio el reino- entonces todos empezaron a caminar hacia al hotel designado- Jiraiya, me gustaría hablar un poco con usted a solas, ustedes pueden adelantarse- bajando de sus hombros a la niña que acompaño a los magos, hasta que quedaron solos en el lugar.

Jiraiya: de que quieres hablar- recostándose sobre una pared de uno de los edificios.

Makarov: quisiera saber sobre tu alumno- el peli blanco siguió seguía posando sobre la pared- he escuchado muy poco sobre él, así que pensé en preguntarle a su maestro-

Jiraiya: en otras palabras, quieres saber todo sobre el chico- solo había silencio entre, pero aun así se entendía la respuesta del pequeño anciano, el sabio solo suspiro un poco- te lo contare, pero debes prometerme no contarle a nadie- el mago solo afirmo.

El sabio sapo empezó a contarle sobre la situación en la que se encontraba él y su muchacho, con tal historia, obtuvo a un pequeño anciano muy sorprendido, al escuchar de las naciones elementales, sobre los ninjas, y lo que más le atrajo la atención fue que ellos eran de otra dimensión y que fueron llamados porque un terrible mal acecharía en este reino, y ellos tendrían que unirse con otro grupo para poder derrotar tal mal.

Makarov: mmm…así que un problema se acerca- procesando lo contado- pero todavía no me contaste sobre Naruto-

Jiraiya: digamos que es un tanto especial.

Makarov: ¡¿especial?! – confundido por lo dicho.

Jiraiya- si veras…- así procedió a contarle el resto de la historia, sobre los bijuus, los jinchurikis y el poder que tiene actualmente, que sorprendió aún más al mago. Los dos siguieron con la charla, intercambiando información con respecto al reino y la situación en la que estaban metido el rubio y el erosennin.

Por otro lado, los magos se dirigían al hotel, donde se hospedarían los magos.

Naruto: ¿Qué haces Wendy?- viendo a la maga que estaba viendo un pequeño mapa de la ciudad Crocus, inmediatamente esta se sorprendió por tal pregunta.

Wendy: es. Es que es.. Estaba… vi. Viendo los lugares para visitar- hablando con un poco de dificultad y con un sonrojo en su cara.

Naruto:oh…¿Por qué?-

Wendy: porque… porque es mi ´primera vez en Crocus- tapándose la cara con el mapa por el sonrojo que tenía.

Naruto:ohhh…también para mí- mirando al cielo y luego volviendo a enfocar a la maga- si quieres puedo acompañarte- la chica inmediatamente bajo el mapa de su cara.

Wendy: me encantaría¡- el rubio se sorprendió por la respuesta, que después de un rato se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, y estaba roja como un tomate, cosa que los demás miraban la escena entre los dos, principalmente la exceed de la maga del cielo, que sonreía.

Naruto: entonces iremos esta tarde antes los juegos mágicos- embozando su clásica sonrisa que sonrojo a la chica.

Wendy: / así que será una…cita/- esto enrojeció aún más a la chica que casi se desmayó pero pudo mantenerse cuerda.

Luego de un rato de caminata, los magos llegaron al respectivo hotel, donde se hospedarían, que al parecer era un lugar no tan elegante pero podría decirse que era cómodo a simple vista.

Entonces todos entraron a sus habitaciones, cada una de ellas tenía dos camas, y una ventana que daba a la ciudad, esto le gustó a los magos, ya inspeccionado el lugar prosiguieron acomodarse. Luego de un rato, había llegado el maestro junto con el Erosennin.

Makarov: por lo visto, ya se establecieron en el lugar- viendo a los magos que cada uno había acomodado sus cosas en sus habitaciones y admirando el lugar que les asignaron.

Jiraiya: /me pregunto si podre observar desde aquí, el baño de mujeres/- viendo la ventana que se encontraba en el cuarto, mientras balbuceaba en sus pensamientos.

Makarov: ESCUCHEN¡- llamando la atención de los presentes- como me han informado, todos aquellos que participaran deben estar aquí antes de las 10 de la noche, eso es todo lo que me han dicho hasta ahora-

Erza: ¿sabes que pasara en ese momento?- con la duda del tiempo fijado para los participantes.

Makarov: lamentablemente no sé, pero asegúrense de estar en sus habitaciones hasta ese entonces, de mientras disfruten de su estancia aquí- tras lo dicho procedió a retirarse, excusándose de que él y el sabio tenían muchas que hacer.

Ya retirados del lugar, los magos procedieron a prepararse o descansaban por el agotamiento que aún tenían por la jornada de dolor de ayer.

Naruto: bueno, tenemos tiempo hasta entonces, quieres que visitemos el lugar Wendy- proponiéndole a la maga, que afirmo con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, la chica vio a la gata y la maga celestial, que le levantaban el pulga-/ suerte/- ella capto inmediatamente lo que querían decir con ese gesto, lo que provoco que se enrojeciera más.

Así los dos, empezaron a recorrer las hermosas calles de Crocus, viendo la cantidad de personas que habían venido, solo para ver los juegos mágicos, pero eso era lo de menos, ahora quería poco tiempo de tranquilidad visitando la capital de Fiore, que lo sorprendió por basto el basto tamaño que poseía, se podría decirse que era aún más grande que Konoha.

Los dos estaban apreciando el lugar donde se realizarían los juegos, viendo los locales de ropa, cosa que el rubio acompaño a la maga a probarse un par de vestidos, que uno de ellos era una vestido blanco sin manga que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, cosa que sonrojo un poco al ninja, que le parecía linda con los vestidos.

Ya caída la tarde, el hambre les agarro a los, entonces decidieron ir a un restaurante que se encontraba cerca de ellos, ya en el lugar se ubicaron en una mesa que estaba desocupada, luego esperaron hasta que los atendiese una camarera, que tardo tan solo unos minutos. El rubio pidió su platillo favorito, el ramen, y Wendy pidió un postre, ya que tenía un gusto por los dulces que consistía de un flan, probando un bocado de su postre, se deleitaba con el sabor, cosa que fue visto por el chico.

Naruto: en serio es tan bueno?- dejando de comer su ramen para iniciar un conversación con la maga que ve al ninja lo estaba observando por la actitud que tenía ella por comer su delicioso postre.

Wendy: bu… bueno es que… esta delicioso- hablando por lo bajo de la vergüenza que tiene.

Naruto: ehh...entonces déjame probar un poco- agarrando una cuchara, partió un pedazo del flan y se dispuso a degustar tal delicioso postre- mmm… esta delicioso, ahora prueba mi ramen- ya saboreado el flan, acerco un par de palillos con fideos en ellos, la chica se sorprendió por tal acción, no sabía cómo reaccionar en esa situación, solo le siguió la corriente con un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

Wendy: mmm… esta rico- mostrando una sonrisa que alegro al rubio.

Estuvieron comiendo sus respectivas comidas, hasta que terminaron de comer, ya terminado salieron del lugar, al salir vieron que era casi de noche, entonces el ninja vio un reloj que estaba en la plaza cerca del restaurant.

Naruto: parece que aún tenemos tiempo, ¿Quieres visitar otro lugar?- preguntando a la chica, que rápidamente saco su mapa donde tenía preparado los lugares al que visitar.

Wendy: etto… me gustaría ir los jardines del palacio-

Naruto: entonces vayamos- sabiendo a donde ir, fueron inmediatamente a ese lugar, que les tomo unos cuantos minutos en llegar. Pero cuando estaban en el lugar ya había anochecido, que hacía que la luna iluminase los jardines, mostrando una belleza nunca vista.

Wendy: increíble, es hermoso- emocionada por la vista que tenía del lugar.

Naruto: tienes razón- entonces una brisa pasaba por el momento, haciendo que el lugar se en belleza, pero lo que realmente traía la atención del ninja era que la brisa hacia que los cabellos azules flotasen en el aire, balanceándose en las corrientes de viento, y teniendo de fondo a la luna, se podía ver una escena nunca visto, una imagen tan hermoso que sonrojo al despistado rubio- /es…hermosa/- pensaba en ese momento el chico con respecto de la maga.

Wendy: mmm… ¿sucede algo Naruto kun?- viendo al chico que lo estaba observando detalladamente.

Naruto: nada, no ocurre nada- negando rápidamente y apartándola con un ligero rubor- / ¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?/- pensando por lo ocurrido.

Entonces una extraña sensación apareció dentro del chico, algo peligroso estaba acechándolos. De repente ese algo se movió rápidamente hacia la maga.

Naruto: cuidado¡- agarrando a la chica, logró frustrar el intento de ataque sorpresa, recomponiéndose rápidamente , la cosa volvió a atacarlos. Pero volvió a esquivarlos, entonces se dio cuenta que su objetivo era la maga del cielo- agárrate-

Wendy: ehh¡- roja por la acción del rubio, que lo estaba cargando al estilo princesa, moviéndose entre las diferentes plantas que había, estuvieron moviéndose por varios minutos, viendo que una sombra pequeña los estaba persiguiendo, el ninja no quería iniciar un combate, porque por lo visto esa sombra es rápida y el momento en que se descuidase atacaría a Wendy, además estaban en lugar cerca del palacio, cualquier destrozo podrían considerarlo como un ataque contra el reino, entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

La sombra que los perseguía vio a los dos que se estaban ocultando detrás de unos arbustos, en un rápido movimiento ataco a los magos, ya hecho su movimiento volteo para ver los cuerpos de aquellas hadas, pero lo que vio fue que sus cuerpos se convirtieron en humo, luego la salto rápidamente porque unos kunai se impactaban en el lugar en donde se encontraba, saltando y quedando sobre unos arbustos en forma de paredes.

Naruto: muéstrate¡ ¿¡por qué nos atacas!? - apareciendo desde unos arbustos junto con Wendy, gracias a la luz de la luz, muestran la identidad detrás de la sombra, al parecer era una especie de duende con cola, que rápidamente desapareció- ¿Qué diablos era esa cosa?- mirando el lugar donde se encontraba esa cosa.

Entonces un ruido resonó en el cielo, en ese momento Wendy recordó con respecto a la hora, el rubio se dio cuenta del propósito de esa cosa, era dejarnos fuera de los juegos.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, BIENVENIDOS A LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS, A LOS MAGOS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN EN SUS RESPECTIVAS HABITACIONES ESTARAN A PUNTO DE INICIAR LA PRIMERA FASE, CABO¡-

 **Bueno amigos, aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, como verán ya se decidió quien va a ser la próxima participante de nuestro Harem¡, les agradezco a ustedes por todos sus votos, realmente me sirvieron de mucho, no review, si quieren a alguien más, ahora estoy libre, ya iniciaron a mis vacaciones de invierno, además tengo pensado iniciar una página de Facebook con respecto a mi historia. NOS VEMOS¡**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mis queridos lectores, estaban esperando con ansias el próximo capítulo, pues aquí lo tienen, he estado leyendo los review de cada uno, y les agradezco de corazón, pero el caso es que estuve pensando con cierta mujer que podría incluir, ya que me agrada y ella es bastante hermosa en mi opinión, buenos eso, lo de la mujer queda en sus manos averiguar quién es, sin más tardanza les dejo el capítulo que tanto desean.**

 **Los personajes incluidos en esta historia no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños.**

Capítulo 9:

Momentos antes los magos habían llegado a Crocus, para participar en los juegos mágicos, donde también, supuestamente, con ayuda del gremio independiente Crime Sociere, algo se ocultaba tras este evento, como petición les pidieron a las hadas que los ayudar a descubrir tal secreto que se ocultaba, a cambio, Ultear, hija de la maestra de Gray, les ayudaría con sus habilidades.

Ya en la capital de Fiore, los magos se disponían a esperar el evento que anteriormente habían dicho, esperar a las 10 de la noche en sus respectivas habitaciones, desde entonces, todos se disponían de descansar, mientras que Naruto y Wendy, fueron a visitar los diferentes lugares que tenía planeado la maga del cielo, se podría decirse que era una cita, desde el punto de vista de las hadas.

Al llegar el anochecer, estaban a punto de regresar al hotel donde se hospedaban, un especie de duende los ataco por sorpresa, cosa que el ninja supo cómo contrarrestarlo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Lucy: me pregunto como le estará yendo?- preguntándose acostada en su cama mientras que los demás miembros estaban a sus alrededor esperando el respectivo evento.

Charle: Wendy está progresando- dando una sonrisa de satisfaccion

Erza: no crees que se les hizo un poco tarde?- viendo a través de la ventana que estaba de noche.

Entonces en la habitación entra el albino del medio junto a su hermana menor.

Elfman: oh, chicos espero que den su mejor esfuerzo en los juegos, espera, ¿Dónde están Naruto y Wendy?- viendo a todas partes de la habitación.

Natsu: los dos fueron a visitar la ciudad- les respondía de manera aburrida mientras estaba acostado con la cabeza dado vuelta.

Lisanna: vaya, no sabía que Wendy daría la iniciativa- poniendo cara de picarona.

Erza: por ahora lo más importante es que aún no regresan, Charle podrías ir a buscarlos.

Asistiendo, inicio su magia de vuelo, e inmediatamente salió por la ventana dirigiéndose a las partes de la capital donde le había mencionado que visitarían.

A medida que buscaba en los lugares, preguntaba a las personas del lugar, que le tomo alrededor de unos minutos pero aun así desconocía la ubicación de los dos.

Charle:- Wendy ¿Dónde estarás? – Entonces cerrando los ojos, trata recordar todos los lugares, pero sabe que algo se le estaba escapando, en ese momento ve un florista vendiéndole sus flores a una mujer- jardín¡- recordando el ultimo paradero que quería visitar la maga del cielo.

Inmediatamente fijo su curso hacia los jardines, poniendo más magia de lo común en sus alas para aumentar la velocidad de la misma.

Yendo con desesperación, pensando que no llegaría a tiempo, pero a pocos minutos pudo visualizar que se encontraba cerca del lugar.

-BIENVENIDOS A LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS, A TODOS LOS MAGOS DE CADA EQUIPO SE PREPARE PARA LA PRIMERA FASE- la voz proveniente de una proyección en el cielo llamo la atención de la gata.

Charle: maldición es demasiado tarde, pero por ahora debo preocuparme si los dos están bien- dejando de lado el evento, se concentró en encontrar a los dos.

Volviendo con los dos magos, estaban relajándose después de haber ahuyentado al duende extraño, pero de repente escucharon la voz que avisaba el inicio del evento.

Naruto: maldición se nos hizo demasiado tarde- viendo al cielo donde estaba la proyección de una calabaza con una sonrisa y de sombrero mago.

Wendy: lo siento- atrayendo la atención del ninja- si no fuera por mí, hubieses llegado a tiempo- poniendo una mirada triste.

Naruto: no es culpa, además fue por esa cosa que nos atacó por sorpresa que por lo visto su intención era distraernos para que no participemos de los juegos, así que no te culpes, lo importante es que no te hayan hecho nada- lo último hizo que ruborizara a la peli azul, que tengo tal preocupación por ella-te ocurre algo?- viendo que el color del rostro de la maga.

Wendy: no…no es nada- dándose vuelta de forma rápida para ocultar su rostro, que con la respuesta dada, rápidamente el rubio volvió a concentrarse en el cielo.

Entonces vieron que la gata se acercaba a ellos, que cuando llego estaba casi exhausta por la gran cantidad de magia utilizada.

Charle: por fin… los encuentro… ¿Por qué no vinieron antes?- hablando entre respiros hasta recuperarse por completo.

Wendy: lo siento- disculpándose de nuevo por el regaño de su amiga, que nuevamente el rubio le dijo que no se disculpara.

Naruto: pues veras…- entonces empezó la explicación de lo sucedido que fueron perseguidos por una criatura extraña en forma de duende, que al parecer su intención era perder el tiempo o dejarlos inconscientes para así no poder participar en los juegos.

Charle: entiendo, por lo visto alguien trata de sabotearnos- dando esa hipótesis que los demás también estaban en duda por lo dicho.

Naruto: parece que alguien le molesta que nosotros participemos en los juegos- dando otra cuestión que puso más en duda.

Wendy: eso puede otra cuestión- opinando lo mismo que el rubio.

Charle: puede ser pero por ahora debemos avisar al maestro por lo ocurrido además el sabrá qué hacer con el problema de Naruto con los juegos mágicos – haciendo asistir a los dos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Cuando estaban a punto de iniciar su recorrido, una esfera gigante, que tenía la forma casi similar de la luna, y de esta aparecieron unas escaleras en diferentes partes de esta, que cada una salida de los diferentes hospedajes de los gremios participantes, desde afuera se podía ver el interior de la esfera, que tenía forma de laberinto.

Naruto: vayamos cuanto antes- las dos asistieron y se encaminaron al hotel de las hadas.

Mientras tanto por otra parte, cierta maga del gremio Lamia Scale se disponía junto a su equipo a ingresar a la enorme esfera en el cielo.

Chelia:/me pregunto ¿Cuánto has cambiado en todo este tiempo?, ya no quiero esperar para volver encontrarme con él/-

Lyon: te ocurre algo Chelia?- viendo a su compañera que se le veía emocionada pero a su vez tenía un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

Chelia: na… no es nada- negando rápidamente-/espero que no haya dado cuenta/-

Lyon: es por ese chico, ¿Cómo era?, Ra..Ta..- tratando de recordar la chico que conocieron años pasados, en el pueblo en donde Chelia se había enfrentado al dragón junto a él y Romeo.

Jura: es Naruto- uniéndose curiosamente a la conversación, que ese momento la maga se puso más roja de costumbre- parece que le di en el blanco- riendo por la reacción.

Chelia: Lyon san, Jura san paren- inflando sus mejillas.

Jura: jajajaja suerte- así el equipo entro a la esfera ubicado en el cielo al igual que los demás equipo.

Volviendo con el grupo de Naruto, estaban llegando al hotel asignado para Fairy Tail. Al llegar, vieron que no solo estaba el maestro y el sensei de Naruto, sino también los demás miembros, que al parecer estaban esperando los resultados del equipo.

Charle: maestro encontré a Naruto y a Wendy- llamando la atención de todos, que a su vez se sorprendieron, la mayoría de los presentes pensaban que él estaría con los demás, entonces el rubio se dispuso a contarles lo ocurrido en los jardines y de la intención que tenían.

Makarov: ya veo parece que intentan sacarnos del juego eliminando a los magos, tu que opinas- dirigiéndose al sabio.

Jiraiya: por lo visto alguien nos tiene miedo y trata hacer lo posible de que Naruto no participe, al parecer esa personas sabe de tu condición Naruto- dirigiéndose al chico, que a su vez sorprendió a los presentes, que alguien haga todo esto solo por deshacerse del ninja, será por temible poder que este posee.

Makarov: entiendo, bueno, por ahora espero los resultados de los equipos- en ese momento, el rubio capto algo.

Naruto: ¿Cómo que equipos?, no era uno solo- todos los demás también escucharon esto y querían saber al igual que el ninja.

Makarov: oh… si que escuchas bien, como lo oíste, no solo enviamos al de ustedes, sino también a otro- dando la respuesta.

Wendy: ahora que lo dice…- mirando alrededor, para luego darse cuenta de que faltaban algunos magos en el lugar.

Makarov: se dieron cuenta- dando una sonrisa a los dos recién llegados, parece que en ese se encuentran algunos de los fuertes miembros del gremio.

Charle: maestro, ¿Qué haremos con el puesto de Naruto en el equipo?- tosiendo un poco el maestro, volvió a su vieja postura seria.

Makarov: con ese caso, podremos ponente de sustituto o hacer un cambio de magos en los magos, ya que en las reglas permiten tal cambio o sustitución por si alguno no se encuentra en buenas condiciones- dando una corta explica de una de las reglas de los juegos mágicos.

Naruto: entiendo…por cierto, ¿Quién fue en mi lugar?-

Makarov: en tu lugar fue Elfman- sorprendiendo a la mayoría que en su lugar fue el hermano menor de Mirajaine.

Naruto: ya veo, espero que les vaya bien- poniendo completa fe en que el equipo pueda clasificar que según lo escuchado eso, era una etapa para filtrar a 8 gremios de entre tantos otros que se presentaron al tal llamativo evento.

Luego de un rato, la esfera gigante con laberintos en su interior desaparece, al parecer que los 8 gremios ya clasificaron para la siguiente ronda, ahora tendrían que esperar los resultados. De repente, la imagen de la cabeza de calabaza apareció en el cielo de nuevo.

-LA ETAPA DE FILTRACION DE GREMIOS HA TERMINADO, EN DONDE 8 GREMIOS HAN CLASIFICADO, PARA LOS DEMAS GREMIOS SUERTE EN EL PROXIMO AÑO, MAÑANA SE DARAN A SABER LOS EQUIPO, HASTA PRONTO, CABO¡- dando su mensaje, desaparece del cielo.

Todos estaban impacientes por los resultados, pero tendrían que esperar hasta mañana para saberlo. Mientras esperaban, se disponían de disfrutar de la estancia.

En el caso del ninja se puso a jugar con Azuka, que ella se había acercado al ninja para pedirle que jugase, ya que se aburría por tener que espera y como él no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, acepto para matar el tiempo, cosa que alegro a la niña.

Por otro lado, la maga del cielo estaba siendo interrogada por su amiga, que luego de un rato varias mujeres también se unieron al interrogatorio, preguntando cosas, como fue la cita o si ha hubo progreso, cosas por el estilo que tenían que ver con lo romántico, que cada pregunta enrojecían más y más a la maga, haciendo imposible la capacidad de poder hablar por tanta vergüenza.

Jiraiya: si que maduran tan rápidos- mirando al grupo de chicas que conversaban del paseo turístico de Naruto y Wendy.

Makarov: pienso lo mismo- sentado sobre la barra del bar del lugar.

Entonces, el equipo de Natsu, apareció en el lugar de las hadas, con el peli rosa dando una sonrisa ante el gremio impaciente, supieron inmediatamente lo que trataba de transmitir esa sonrisa, había podido pasar la primera etapa.

Todos estallaron de alegría por la noticia, ahora solo faltaba esperar hasta mañana para que empezasen los juegos mágicos y saber qué ocurrirá en la misma, por el momento, las hadas se dedicó a festejar el logro del equipo.

En otro lugar, una posada se encontraba cierta maga con cara de decepción, que fue captado por sus compañeros.

Sherry: ¿Qué ocurre Chelia, te sientes mal?- viendo el estado de su hermana que no se unía al festejo de su gremio, que al parecer ellos también pudieron pasar la primera etapa.

Chelia: no es nada- negando para luego dejar inquieta a su hermana, pero tras un momento supo del ¿Por qué? De su conducta.

Sherry: será porque no pudiste encontrarte con ese chico- dando a referir al ninja, en ese mismo instante la maga se ruborizo más de la cuenta, viendo como reacciono la chica sabía que le dio en el clavo- no te preocupes por eso, seguro podrá aparecer mañana, según la reglas cualquier equipo puede utilizar otros miembros para sustituir a otros equipos-dando esa explicación animo un poco a la god slayer.

Chelia: entonces esperare hasta mañana, todavía hay tiempo para encontrarnos- mostrando una sonrisa que calmo a su hermana que le toco el hombro para que no se preocupara y luego volvió con los demás que festejaban-/ Naruto kun espero volverte a ver/- viendo por una ventana hacia la luna llena.

Volviendo al hotel de las hadas, el ninja estornudo de repente mientras estaban conversando con Natsu y Gray.

Gray: parece que pescaste un resfriado- viendo al rubio que se limpiaba el estornudo.

Naruto: no creo que sea eso, según me dijeron, a veces la gente estornudas cuando alguien de ellos- explicando la causa.

Gray: si tú lo dices- resignándose por lo dicho.

Natsu: Naruto cuéntame una historia de ninjas- emocionado al igual que el gato que se unió al grupo.

Naruto: bueno…- rascándose la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza.

Natsu: por favor- rogando al ninja que al final se resignó a contarles.

Naruto: está bien, les contare mi primera misión como ninjas- sorprendiendo al mago de fuego y a su gato, que parece también había atraído la atención del mago de hielo. Así paso toda la noche, festejando y hablando, pero en este caso los magos tuvieron que terminar temprano para estar preparados para los juegos mágicos.

Al día siguiente, en una montaña cerca del castillo real de Fiore, había una estadio sobre ella, aquí se celebraría los Juegos. Muchas personas habían venido para presenciar tal evento que tanto les emociona, muchos de ellos querían ver a los gremios o magos favoritos.

Hoy era el gran día, todos esperaban el ingreso de los gremios, que daría inicio a los Juegos mágicos, la emoción se sentía en el aire, en el estadio, había balcones especiales, donde los magos apoyarían a sus respectivos gremios.

Mientras tanto, en las habitaciones de la enfermería se encontraban el equipo de Natsu, que al parecer se estaban cambiando por un uniforme violeta, que en cada una de ella estaba estampado el símbolo de Fairy Tail.

Natsu: listo estamos preparados- ya cambiado al igual que los demás miembros del equipo que ´poseían casi el mismo atuendo pero cada uno tenia un modelo diferente que se ajustaba en cada uno.

Lucy: ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde está Naruto? – viendo por todas partes de la habitación pero él no se encontraba.

Wendy: me dijo que tenia algunas cosas que hacer- la respuesta dejo insatisfecho o les daba curiosidad a los magos sobre qué cosas tenía que hacer pero ahora eso no es lo importante, hoy iniciaban los juegos, deben dar lo mejor para el gremio.

Entonces una mujer entra a la habitación, era una anciana de cabellos rosados, junto a Mirajaine.

Elfman: hermana, ¿Qué sucede?- viendo que venía acompañando a la médica de las hadas.

Mira: es que Porlyusica quería hablar sobre un tema con Wendy- sorprendiendo a la maga del cielo.

Porlyusica: así que nos podrían dejar a solas- haciendo caso a la petición de la anciana, solo se quedaron ellas dos.

Wendy: disculpe, pero ¿Quién es usted?- preguntaba ya que desconocía de que conociese a alguien así.

Porlyusica: como ya habrás escuchado me llamo Porlyusica, soy la encargada de curar a todo estos humanos con el instinto destructivo, al caso es que quería entregarte esto-sacando un manuscrito- te lo quería entregar antes pero no estabas en el gremio- entregándosela a la maga.

Wendy: esto es…- viendo el manuscrito, entonces se percata de algo, en ese mismo instante rompe en llanto, ya que el objeto poseía el aroma que lo recordaba a su madre- Grandynee…- abrazando el manuscrito

Porlyusica: parece que ya te has dado cuenta, en una carta dirigida hacia a ti, quería disculparte contigo y además enseñarte dos hechizos que ella no pudo enseñarte en su tiempo… te dejare sola para que lo puedas leer- procediendo a retirarse.

Wendy: gracias – entre llanto le decía a la curandera que le embozo una sonrisa a la maga del cielo.

Afuera de la habitación, las hadas vieron que la anciana salía del cuarto.

Natsu: ¿de que hablaban?- curioso el mago del fuego.

Porlyusica: es un asunto que no te concierne mocoso- molestando al mago de fuego.

Natsu: QUE DIJO ANCIANA¡- pero es detenido por la rubia.

Lucy: Natsu detente, no creo que sea algo malo, así que déjala, si- logrando calmar al DS de fuego, entonces escuchando los sonidos de fuegos artificiales, era la señal de partida.

Erza: ya es la hora, andando¡- todos asistieron para luego dirigirse a la entrada que daba a la arena del estadio.

-BIENVENIDOS A TODOS, HOY DARA INICIO LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS, HONOR AL FESTIVAL DEL DRAGON- la tribuna gritaba de emoción porque ya era la hora-AHORA EMPEZAREMOS A PRESENTAR A AQUELLOS QUE PASARON LA PRIMERA PRUEBA, LES DIREMOS DE LO ULTIMO HASTA LOS PRIMEROS- nuevamente la tribuna empezó a gritar d emoción.

-EN ULTIMO LUGAR, EL GREMIO QUE LLEVA AÑOS CONSECUTIVOS PERDIENDO, PERO LOGRARON RECUPERAR FUERZA, FAIRY TAIL- en ese momento el equipo de Natsu entro a la arena, donde no fueron bien recibidos por la gente, al parecer no tenían mucha popularidad hoy en día.

Natsu: ehhh¡ ¿quieren pelea?- furioso por tal reacción del público.

Erza: Natsu tranquilízate- pero aun así el mago de fuego seguía enojado.

Natsu: no puedo tolerar esa cruel reacción-intentando guardar su ira en su interior.

Gray: tranquilízate flamitas es que acaso quieres que nos descalifiquen antes de tiempo- provocando al mago de fuego, que inmediatamente chocaron sus frentes.

Natsu: ¿Qué dijiste heladera con patas?-

Gray: lo que escuchaste cerillo- pero en ese momento sintieron un aura que los hizo para de inmediato.

Erza: ustedes dos pelear, ¿entendido? – haciendo que los dos temblasen y abrazasen del miedo por la cara que ella ponía.

Elfman: no es de hombre, no hay que enojarse con cosas como esas- así el chico peli rosa se tranquilizó.

-SIGUIENDO CON LOS EQUIPOS ESTA DEL GREMIO DE QUATRO CACHORROS- entonces un equipo estaba ingresando al campo, al parecer estaba totalmente conformado por hombres- SEGUIMOS CON EL EQUIPO DEL GREMIO DE LAS BELLEZAS, MERMAID HEELS- otra grupo de magos ingresaba, con gritos de aliento de parte de la tribuna- EN EL QUINTO LUGAR, ENCONTRAMOS AL GREMIO DE BLUE PEGASUS- en ese momento, la peli roja sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole-LUEGO EN EL CUARTO ENCONTRAMOS RAVEN TAIL- desde el balcón de Fairy tail miraba con seriedad, el gremio donde se encontraba su hijo-VAMOS CON EL TERCERO… ESPERA QUE ES ESTO- desde la tribuna estaban confundido por lo que pasaba con el relator- EN EL TERCER LUGAR FAIRY TAIL- todos, incluso los equipos en la arena, estaban sorprendido por lo dicho, dos equipo del mismo gremio, eso es imposible, entonces de la entrada, apareció el segundo grupo de Fairy tail, conformado por Mira, Gajeel, Laxus, Juvia y Naruto, todos con un uniforme de color negro, en el caso del ninja tenía el mismo el mismo conjunto que natsu, solo que tenia una cintaen su cabeza de color negra y sus clásico calzado ninja.

Equipo de Natsu: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡ - sorprendido por lo que veían, además el asunto que tenía que hacer el rubio era este, entonces miraron al maestro que se encontraba nervioso, sabiendo que después de esto les tendrá que dar una explicación a los magos.

El público estaba confundido por lo que sucedido, según las reglas cada gremio debería tener un equipo, eso es lo que la mayoría creía.

-BUENO, POR AHORA SIGAMOS CON LOS EQUIPOS, EN EL SEGUNDO LUGAR LAMIA SCALE- el nombre del gremio, llamo la atención del rubio ninja ya que en ese gremio se encontraba una conocida, entonces tal mencionado grupo de magos salieron al campo, acaparando los gritos de todo el estadio. La peli rosa de Lamia Scale, se enfocó rápidamente en el gremio de Fairy tail, viendo al rubio que tanto deseaba verle, ella quería ir y abrazarlo pero se contenía ya que se encontraba al frente de tantas personas, que solo alzo su mano saludando al rubio, que igualmente respondió el saludo de la misma manera.

-POR ULTIMO, GREMIO QUE TANTO ESPERABAN, EL QUE TODOS ADMIRAN, EN PRIMER LUGAR SABERTOOTH- el estadio se llenó de gritos, sorprendiendo a las hadas, al parecer ellos eran los que actualmente son los mejores, tras su llamado salieron a la luz, todos apoyando a Sabertooth.

-CON NUESTROS 8 GREMIOS EN EL CAMPO SE DARA INICIO AL PRIMER DIA DE LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS-

 **Hasta aquí llego, espero que les esté gustando, hoy es el último día de mis vacaciones, como último día decidi poner un nuevo capítulo, acuérdense de poner su review ya que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, nos vemos en la próxima CHAUU¡**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola amigos, de regreso con un nuevo capítulo, espero que estén ahí leyendo- eso espero- bueno, estuve leyendo los review, y les agradezco en cuanto a algunos que intentaron adivinar a la misteriosa chica, debo decirles que estos chicos tienen poderes mentales para adivinar o acertar las cosas, si tengo planeado poner a Hisui, si alguno tiene problema con eso ponga su review, eso es todo, sin más tardanza el capítulo, espera un momento… ES EL CAPITULO 10¡ increíble nunca creí que escribiría 10 jodid-digo fantásticos capítulos, ahora es va el capítulo.**

 **Los personajes incluidos en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

Capítulo 10:

El gran estadio de fiore, donde gente de todas partes del reino se reúne para presenciar los juegos mágicos, un evento en donde los mejores gremios compiten entre sí para demostrar quién es el mejor de todos.

Ahora habían clasificado 8 gremios, que sus respectivos equipos se encontraban en la arena listos para iniciar el primer día del tal evento exclamado por el reino.

Desde una habitación del castillo real, se encontraba la princesa del reino, Hisui d. Fiore, viendo a través de un espejo mágicos los juegos junto a unos guardias, en ese momentos, otro guardia entra a la habitación real.

Hisui: prepárense- dando la señal, el guardia que se encontraba en la puerta se retiró inmediatamente, volviendo a centro su atención en el espejo, empezaron a los diferentes equipo, hasta que enfocan sobre el equipo de Fairy Tail, precisamente hacia cierto rubio con bigotes en sus mejillas.

Guardia: princesa, ese es…- señalando a rubio.

Hisui: si… el chico que debemos tener cuidado- recordando que alguien le había dicho que cierto ninja rubio le sería una gran molestia en sus planes- /pero por algunas razón tengo curiosidad por ese chico/- dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando mueve la cabeza para volver al tema en el que estaba-/ aun así es una piedra en nuestro camino, una piedra que tendremos que sacarlo del camino/-poniendo una mirada seria.

Regresando al gran estadio, estaban a punto de iniciar el primer evento.

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LOS JUEGOS ESTAN A PUNTO A COMENZAR, OH OLVIDE PRESENTARME, SU LOCUTOR DE LOS JUEGOS SERE YO, CHAPATI LOLA, UN GUSTO Y BUENA SUERTE PARA LOS GREMIOS, BUENO PROCESEDERE A EXXPLICAR DE VA TODO ESTO.

Aparece una tabla con una lista de puntajes- POR CADA PUESTO EN EL QUE QUEDEN POR CADA EVENTO TENDRAN PUNTOS QUE LO POSICIONARAN EN LA TABLA CLASIFICATORIA- aparece otra tabla , en donde mostraban a todos los gremios participantes, cada uno con 0 puntos a su derecha.- POR CADA UN EVENTO DESCONOCIDO Y BATALLAS ENTRE GREMIOS- la misma tabla en el que estaban escrito los nombres de los gremios cambio por otra en donde decía los días y los eventos, rompiendo en grito por lo último dicho, que no solo alegro a los espectadores sino también a los magos que es lo que estaban esperando.

-YA DICHO LA EXPLICACION CON RESPECTO A LA PUNTUACION, VAMOS CON EL PRIMER EVENTO, PERO PRIMERO DEBEN ELEGIR UN MIEMBRO EN EL QUE PARTICIPARA EL DIA DE HOY- entonces los magos de cada equipo se reunieron para decidir.

Natsu: déjenmelo a mí acabare con todos estos en un segundo- haciendo sonar sus manos.

Gray: no, iré yo, solo lo arruinarías- avanzando hacia al frente.

Natsu: QUE DIJISTE¡- enojado por lo dicho pero cuando iba a seguirle fue detenido por la peli roja

Erza: déjalo, él podrá con esto- sin más opción el mago de fuego se tranquilizó, aun así tenía confianza de que ganaría.

Mientras tanto en el otro equipo de las hadas, veían que la selección que realizó el otro equipo era Gray.

Mira: parece que escogieron a Gray- viendo al igual que los demás.

Juvia: Juvia le gustaría participar en este evento, quiero estar al lado de Gray sama- insistiendo al grupo.

Laxus: tenía pensado que vaya Naruto, quería que nos mostrase tú fuerza, ¿ustedes que opinan?- preguntado a los dos magos asesinos.

Gajeel: por mi bien, que muestre el resultado de su entrenamiento en este evento- dando su aprobación, alegro a la maga de agua pero ahora solo faltaba la opinión del ninja.

Naruto: si ella quiere participar pues que lo haga, además…- mirando al mago de rayo- no quiero mostrar mis cartas en el primer día- dejando inquieto a los hombres del grupo, mientras que la maga de la lluvia, alegre por lo dicho, se dirigió hacia el frente.

En otro grupo, observaban la selección de las hadas, entre ellos estaban el equipo de Lamia Scale.

Chelia: / parece que Naruto no participara en esta etapa, pero me alegro de que este en los juegos/ - viendo un poco triste pero luego cambio a una alegre.

Lyon: YO Participare¡- postulándose alteradamente.

Jura: ohh… parece que hoy estas con energías- viendo la actitud del mago de hielo, que antes no mostraba.

Lyon: no es eso… es porque…- llamando la atención de su equipo- PORQUE NO ME PUEDO PERMITIR QUE EL IDIOTA DE GRAY SE APROVECHE DE JUVIA MIENTRAS ESTEN JUNTOS- dando la causa de su postulación todos tenía una gotón sobre la cabeza.

Pasando al frente junto al resto de los representantes de cada equipo, que entre estaban Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Nullpuding, Eve, Rufus, Yaeger y Beth, todos se pusieron al frente de sus respectivos grupos hasta quedar reunido en un solo punto.

\- YA ELEGIDOS LOS MAGOS, NUESTRO QUERIDO MATO NOS CONTARA EL EVENTO DE HOY- entonces un pequeño hombre apareció al frente de los magos, era aquel que se había aparecido en el laberinto- TODO EL MUNDO PRESENTEN ATENCION QUE SOLO LO EXPLICARE UNA VEZ, CABO- el público gritaban de emoción y alegría, al parecer era como una especie de mascota para los juegos- EL EVENTO SERA…- dejando un poco de inquietud en los magos- OCULTO- todos estaban confusos.

-OCULTO ES EL JUEGO EN DONDE LOS MAGOS SERAN ENVIANDOS A UNA COPIA DE UNA CIUDAD, EN ESTA TENDRAN BUSCARSE ENTRE ELLOS PARA CONSEGUIR LA VICTORIA, SE LES PERMITIRA UTILIZAR CUALQUIER TIPO DE MAGIA- en los balcones donde observaban a la arena, pensaban que era simple- PERO ESTO NO ES TODO, EL LUGAR TENDRAN COPIAS DE LOS MAGOS, QUE SI GOLPEAN A UNO DE ESTOS, SE LES RESTARA PUNTOS IGUAL A AQUELLOS QUE SON ENCONTRADOS, QUE SE LE REUBICARA EN UNA NUEVA POSICION LUEGO DE 10 SEGUNDOS, PERO SI ENCUENTRAN A UNO GANAN PUNTO, EL TIEMPO LIMITE QUE TENDRAN SERA DE 30 MINUTOS , BUENA SUERTE Y QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO- ya terminado la explicación, alrededor de los magos empezó a brillar hasta cegarlos por completo.

Entonces los magos seleccionados aparecieron en otro lugar rodeados de copias de ellos mismos.

Gray: viendo a su alrededor- maldición esto va ser difícil- intentando buscar a los demás pero era imposible.

Juvia: Grays Samas- mirando a todas las copias del mago de hielo.

Desde los balcones, el grupo de Natsu, veían sorprendido a través de una pantalla mágica el inmenso escenario preparado para el evento.

Lucy: vaya son muchos de ellos será difícil identificar a los verdaderos-

Erza: es una prueba difícil, pero debemos tener fe en Gray.

Natsu: es como Erza dijo, el hielito puede ganar.

En otro se encontraba el segundo equipo de Fairy Tail, que al parecer no estaban tan sorprendidos pero algo le atraía su atención.

Mira: increíble hay muchas copias, son como tus clones Naruto kun- mirando al rubio.

Naruto: en mayor parte si pero estos son solo clones hechos con el propósitos desaparecer al ser tocados, no poseen forma física, solo visual- explicando a su equipo que parece hacer captado lo dicho.

Laxus: pero va ser un problema- viendo que la maga de la lluvia apenas podía distinguir entre lo real o una copia.

Volviendo al campo, todo estaba preparado- MAGOS, COMIENCEN CON EL EVENTO OCULTO- dando la señal, el estadio estallo de emoción, entonces todos los magos en el magos en el campo empezaron a hacer sus movimientos.

El mago del hielo se movía cautelosamente entre los clones, viendo por todas partes, intentando captar un movimiento en falso de parte de los demás.

Gray: con tantos por aquí, se difícil- viendo a la multitud- pero no debo perder la cabeza, necesito concentrarme y buscar cuidadosamente

¿?: Deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor- una voz sonó por detrás de él, inmediatamente, se movió hacia atrás listo para golpear pero cuando en ese instante, el sujeto purpura con una gran barbilla, esquivo el rápido ataque de Gray.

-OHH¡ PARECE QUE YA HA EMPEZADO LA COMPETENCIA- entonces el sujeto le otorga una golpe al mago de hielo, haciendo que este retrocediese un poco- PARECE QUE YA TENEMOS NUESTRO PRIMER PUNTO, Y ES PARA RAVEN TAIL, DE NULLPUDING , HACIENDO UN GRAN MOVIMIENTO CONTRA FAIRY TAIL- entonces el mago de hielo empieza brillar.

Antes de desaparecer, veía al sujeto que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras en otro lado la maga de la lluvia caminaba por las pobladas calles del lugar, al igual que el mago de hielo, se movía cuidadosamente.

Juvia-/me pregunto cómo le estará yendo Gray sama/- una voz sonó por todo el lugar, era la del presentar anunciando que Gray fue el primero en ser encontrado, sorprendiendo a la maga-/ Gray sama¡/- iniciando un breve trote.

Pero justo logro esquivo un ataque que se le presento rápidamente, hasta que pudo observar de dónde provenía.

Yaerger: chi… falle- viendo que fallo su intento de obtener un punto.

Juvia: poniéndose en pose de batalla- parece que es el primero en enfrentarme- viendo que al frente de él se encontraba Yaerger, el mago de Quatro Cachorro.

Jaerger: la próxima no fallare- iniciando de nuevo su ataque, pero una sombra aparece sobre ellos.

¿?: NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI…- estacas de hielo impactaron contra el mago confundido- JUVIA- hasta aterrizar en el suelo.

Juvia: Lyon san- viendo que era mago rival de Gray, que aterrizo dándole la espalda.

Lyon: estaba por aquí cerca y sentí que estabas en problemas- dándose la vuelta pero un chorro de agua le impacto en la cara.

Juvia: lo siento Lyon san pero yo le pertenezco a Gray sama- con su mano abierta apuntándole que por lo visto era donde había tirado su magia.

Lyon: maldición pero… aun así… no me rendiré- en cuatro patas abatido, con la cara mojada y brillando para ser reubicado.

Desde los balcones de Lamia Scale miraban al mago de hielo con cara de Poker face, al igual que las hadas que no podían creer lo que veían.

-BUENO… AL PARECER EL FALLIDO INTENTO DE ATACAR DE QUATRO CACHORRO LE COSTO UN PUNTO DE PARTE LAMIA SCALE, PERO LE FUE RESTADO POR SU DISTRACCIÓN VUELVE A TENER LA PUNTUACIÓN DE ANTES, QUE AHORA LE ADELANTA EL EQUIPO B DE FAIRY TAIL, LOGRANDO EMPATAR CON RAVEN TAIL., PERO QUE ES ESTO OTRA PELEA HA INICIADO- en la pantalla se muestran a Eve y Beth enfrentándose, cada uno con sus respectivas magias, el estadio grito de emoción, sus respectivos alentaban a sus magos, hasta que el punto lo logra Eve con su magia de nieve.

Volviendo con Gray que fue reubicado, estaba escuchando todo lo que sucedía.

Gray: / bien hecho Juvia, ahora yo…/-

Nullpuding: no te lo dije, debes estar más atento- inmediatamente ataco hacia el sujeto que se encontraba a su espalda, pero en realidad era un clon del sujeto.

Gray: maldición ¡- viendo que el mago purpura estaba detrás de la copia, preparado para atacar al mago de hielo.

-OHHH¡ ¿Qué ES ESTO UNA MARAVILLOSA JUGADA? UTILIZANDO AL CLON DE SEÑUELO PARA LUEGO ATACARLO, QUE INGENIOSO- viendo que luego lo golpean en la cara al hada- AHORA RAVEN TAIL ESTA A LA CABEZA CON 3 PUNTOS Y FAIRY TAIL CON -3 PUNTOS, DEBERAN REACCIONAR PARA LEVANTARSE DEL ULTIMO LUGAR-

En los balcones del equipo B veían como Gray era encontrado de nuevo, que a su vez era analizado por el ninja, observando que algo no iba bien.

Mira: ¿Qué sucede Naruto kun?- mirando la actitud seria del chico.

Naruto: ese mago… solo se concentra en Gray por alguna razón- atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros.

Gajeel: ¿Qué quieres decir?- confundido

Naruto: básicamente se concentra en encontrar a Gray para hacernos perder, no es casualidad que lo haya encontrado rápidamente a él, aun teniendo a los demás para obtener puntos- volviendo a enfocar su atención sobre la pantalla- si ese fuera el caso, solo debemos creer en Gray que pueda salir de esta situación- la pantalla mostro a Juvia que estaba peleando con Beth pero con sus características similar al de una coneja, logra golpear a Juvia, logrando su primer punto.

Volviendo con Gray, estaba reapareciendo de nuevo.

Gray: maldición debo hacer algo cuanto antes- entonces ve que el mismo mago se acercaba a toda velocidad- tu otra vez- poniendo en su pose de creación de hielo- _creación de hielo: martillo_ \- con un enorme martillo golpea hacia el sujeto pero este salta para esquivarlo, desde el aire se dirigía hacia el mago de hielo. Cubriéndose con su martillo logro salvarse del ataque directo.

Tras el choque de ataque y defensa, los dos saltaron hacia atrás para tomar distancia.

Gray: no sé lo que te pasa o el por que de atacarme a mí solo, pero dejarme decirte una cosa…no volverás atacarme después de dos veces- tirando su advertencia.

Nullpuding: jeje… ya lo veremos- los dos iniciaron carrera entre los dos para volver a enfrentarse.

-TODOS DAN SU MAYOR ESFUERZO-mostrando en la pantalla como cada mago peleaba para ganar punto y luego muestran el tiempo restante- SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, SOLO QUEDAN 10 MINUTOS, Y POR AHORA EL MARCADOR VA ASÍ.

RAVEN TAIL: 6

LAMIA SCALE: 5

BLUE PEGASUS: 4

MERMAID HEELS: 3

QUATRO CHACHORROS: 2

FAIRY TAIL B: 1

SABERTHOOD: 0

FAIRY TAIL: -4

AHORA LAS HADAS ESTAN EN UN GRAN APRIETO, ESPEREMOS QUE LOGREN REMONTAR EN LOS ULTIMOS MINUTOS, PERO QUE ES ESTO EL MAGO DE SABERTHOOD, NO HECHO NINGUN MOVIMIENTO EN TODO EL TIEMPO- viendo a Rufus sobre una torre, poniendo sus dedos sobre sus cien- NO SABEMOS QUE PUEDE ESTAR PLANEANDO, PERO DEBE APRESURARSE SI QUE QUIERE QUEDARSE ANTE ULTIMO, PORQUE TAN SOLO 5 MINUTOS.

Todos en la arena daban su mejor esfuerzo en la arena, con el mago de hielo que logro conseguir algunos puntos devolviéndole el golpe a Nullpuding y Lyon pero quedaban poco tiempo, tan solo un minuto, estaba en una situación desesperada, entonces…

Rufus: lo recuerdo todo, los puntos de reaparición, su movimientos, su forma de moverse, todo…- viendo de los balcones inquietos, queriendo saber que haría el mago con sombre con pluma- es hora de terminar el juego- haciendo su magia, tiro rayos que iban a ciertas direcciones.

Todos veían que los rayos de magia no se dirigían a cualquier parte, estos tenían puntos específicos, que era a cada mago en la arena. Los demás magos estaban atónitos por lo que sucedía, hasta que logro golpear a cada uno de ellos.

-INCREIBLE¡ DE UN SOLO ATAQUE OBTUVO 7 PUNTOS, LOGRANDO POSICIONARSE EN PRIMER LUGAR- todos en el estadio rompía en grito por el inesperado movimiento del mago de Saberthood.

Gray: maldición lo que me faltaba, debo apresur…-un sonido sonó dando la señal que el tiempo termino.

-TERMINO EL TIEMPO, YA SE HA DECIDIDO QUIEN EL GANADOR DEL DIA DE HOY Y ES… SABERTHOOD- todos gritaban de alegría.

Mientras que las hadas tenían caras preocupadas por el desempeño de cada uno.

Juvia: /gray sama/ - pensando triste en el mago, que quedo en el último lugar del evento, solo se lo podía ver con una cara tapada con el cabello, ese comportamiento que poseía, se hacía entender entre los magos de Fairy Tail.

El mago de hielo solo volvía hacia los interiores del estadio, al igual que los demás, con la cabeza agachada.

Gray:/ maldición /- pensaba irritado por su desempeño, no pudo ayudar a su gremio.

-CON EL JUEGO TERMINADO EN LA TABLA DE POSICIONES SE LES DARA LOS PUNTOS POR EL EVENTO A LO CUAL QUEDO DE LA SIGUIENTE MANERA:

1: SABERTHOOD: 10

2: RAVEN TAIL: 8

3: LAMIA SCALE: 6

4: BLUE PEGASUS: 4

5: MERMAID HEELS: 3

6: QUATRO CACHORROS: 2

7: FAIRY TAIL B: 1

8: FAIRY TAIL A: 0

POR AHORA, EN LA CABEZA SE ENCUENTRA SABERTHOOD CON 10 PUNTOS PERO EN LO ULTIMO SE ENCUENTRA FAIRY TAIL A, PARECE QUE HA EMPEZADO CON EL PIE IZQUIERDO, ESPEREMOS QUE MEJORE ESTE GREMIO. AHORA EMPEZAREMOS CON LAS BATALLAS- el estadio grito de emoción- LA BATALLA DEL DIA DE HOY ES ENTRE FAIRY TAIL A VS RAVEN TAIL-apareciendo el símbolo de los dos gremios- OHH, PARECE QUE SERA UNA PELEA DE MUJERES, EN EL EQUIPO DE FAIRY TAIL A, LUCY-

Erza: suerte ahí abajo- dándole ánimo a la maga estelar

Natsu: enseñarle como pelea Fairy Tail- con el peli rosa gritándole, la rubia se encontraba en el campo con sonrisa de determinación en su rostro.

-POR OTRO LADO SE ENCUENTRA LA MAGA DE RAVEN TAIL, FLARE- en ese momento, una mujer de cabello largo color rojo claro ingreso al estadio poniéndose al frente de la maga de Fairy Tail.

Flare: que hermosa, me gustaría ver tu cara cuando seas apaleada, sabes cómo se vería - dándole una cara de maniaca, que disgusto a la rubia.

Lucy: no lo sé pero lo que sí sé es… que de ninguna forma perder, ganare- tras lo dicho, la maga de cabellos largo alargaba más su sonrisa.

-CON LAS DOS EN EL CAMPO PROCEDERE A DECIR LA REGLAS, SON SENCILLAS TENDRAN 30 MINUTOS, AQUELLA QUE GANE TENDRA 10 PUNTOS PERO EL PIERDE TENDRA 0 PUNTOS, SI EMPATAN TENDRAN CADA UNO 5 PUNTOS, CON LA REGLAS DICHAS- dejando un pequeño intervalo de tiempo, para más suspenso- QUE EMPIECE LA PELEA- dado la señal, se dispusieron a pelear.-( **NOTA: LA PELEA VOY A HACERLA BASTANTE CORTITA)**

Primero fue Flare atacando con su cabello impregnado en fuego, pero no fue problema para la maga en esquivar, haciendo un salto para mantener la distancia, rápidamente saco dos llaves e invoco a escorpio y al arquero centauro, que dando de lleno con sus respectivos ataques de los espíritus.

Desde el balcón se sorprendían por la forma en la que peleaba la maga, a pesar de que podía invocar dos espíritus al mismo tiempo, cosa que no podía hacer con anterioridad, mientras que los otros, quienes despertaron su segundo origen o estaban en el lugar, comprendían del avance de la maga, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Volviendo con la pelea, Flare volvió a atacar con su cabello, cosa que fue esquivada, pero en el aire, Flare logro agarrarle la pierna de la maga, rápidamente saco el látigo para zafarse de esta, mandando un latigazo, la agarro también del pie quedando así, las dos agarradas de una de la otra, girando en el aire entre sí, haciendo fuerza en sus agarre para que la otra seda.

Hasta que las dos terminaron chocando con el suelo, las dos se levantaban un poco jadeante por la acción que tomaron.

Flare: fufufu… si que eres fuerte rubia, ahora veremos cómo te la apañas luego de esto- la maga celestial estaba confundida, entonces ve que uno de sus cabellos atraviesa el suelo- observa el balcón de tus queridas hadas- entonces observa que el cabello del suelo estaba por detrás de Azuka, ella estaba tomando de rehén a la pequeña vaquera- si hacer algo indebido, ella pagara las consecuencias-

Lucy: ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, déjala- con la llave en mano preparada para invocar pero entonces vio que el cabello se acercaba más a la niña.

Flare: no te lo dije, ella sufrirá si haces algo- si más remedio bajo sus llaves, en ese momento la maga de Raven Tail, utilizo sus cabellos para atacar si compasión a la maga que se encontraba en el suelo tratando cubrirse del despiadado ataque.

Los demás veían como la rubia era atacada continuamente sin hacer nada, preguntándose del ¿Por qué no contraataca?, hasta que Flare, cansada de tanto castigarle, agarra de las extremidades.

Flare: sabes que se me ocurrió- con su cabello, hace la forma de Raven Tail impregnado en fuego- voy a marcarte la marca de Raven Tail sobre la tu mano- viendo esto la maga celestial intentaba zafarse con fuerza pero no lo lograba.

Natsu: LUCY¡, QUE TE OCURRE, TU PUEDES GANARLE, POR QUE NO PELEAS?¡- gritaba furioso.

Naruto: Natsu¡- llamando la atención del mago de fuego- ella no puede pelear porque hay algo que ella debe estar haciendo para que Lucy no pueda luchar- tras lo dicho, empezó analizar el campo, hasta que sintió un aroma similar a la maga de Raven Tail, en el balcón de Fairy Tail, debe ser por eso- Natsu captaste algo?

Natsu: hay algo entraño en el balcón de nuestro gremio- rápidamente el rubio se movió sin que nadie lo note, hacia el balcón, donde se encontró con un mechón detrás de la pequeña maga. Agarrándola, la quemo por completo con su fuego azul, entonces le levanto un pulgar, en señal de despejado- LUCY, AHORA, PELEA-.

Con el grito de su amigo y la expresión en el rostro de la maga de Raven, comprendió inmediato lo que acaba de ocurrir, sus amigos acaban de cortar el mechón de pelo que amenazaba a Azuka. Concentrándose un poco, libero su poder mágico, haciendo que dos rayos amarillos apareciesen y la liberasen de las ataduras, quedando libre, lista para para atacar.

Entonces los rayos amarillos eran nada menos que los gemelos géminis.

Lucy: que bueno que llegasen- viendo los dos espíritus que flotaban.

Géminis: no hay que, a que se debe vuestro llamado-

Lucy: pues necesito su ayuda para ganar esta pelea, vamos el ataque estábamos practicando ayer- comprendiendo de inmediato, se transformaron en Lucy, pero en toalla- ¿Por qué te transformas en mí con esa ropa?-gritaba enojada, mientras que el público deseaban que se le cayese la toalla.

Géminis: porque fue la última vez que tomamos vuestra forma- dando esa explicación no tuvo más que resignarse y realizar ese ataque en esta forma, juntando sus manos, empezaron a conjurar su magia

 _Mide los cielos, ábrelos de par en par, todas las estrellas del cielo. Desbordando de luz, date a conocer. Oh Tetrabiblos, para que pueda mantener el dominio sobre las estrellas, completa tu aspecto, libera tu malevolente puerta. 88 estrellas del cielo, brillen URANO METRIA._

Dando la espalda entre ellas, mientras que la maga de Raven miraba temblorosa por tal ataque, ya que a su alrededor se observaba pequeños planteas.

Naruto: / ¿Qué esto?, esta sensación ya lo he sentido antes, es lo mismo que ocurrió cuando casi intentaban atacar a Wendy /- viendo inquieto el encuentro.

Entonces todo estaba preparado, cuando iba a lanzar su ataque, todo se detuvo, el espíritu desapareció, dejando a la maga cayendo al suelo, agotada.

Todos en el estadio estaba confundido por lo acaba de ocurrir, ella a último momento acaba de parar su ataque. La única que sabía era Flare, que miraba hacia el balcón de su gremio, mirando precisamente a su maestro, sabiendo que él había dado la orden de que drenen el poder mágico de la hada.

-YA TENEMOS UN GANADOR, Y ES FLARE DE RAVEN TAIL, CON ESTO OBTIENEN 10 PUNTOS DERROTANDO A FAIRY TAIL A, QUE NO OBTIENEN PUNTOS EL DÍA DE HOY-

En la arena, la maga celestial se encontraba llorando, a pesar de haber dicho que ganaría no pudo cumplir su cometido, pero el mago de fuego se le acercaba a la dolorida maga.

Natsu: vamos Lucy, levántate, todavía no hemos perdido, apenas el primer día, a partir de ahora ganaremos todos los eventos- Extendiéndole la mano

Lucy: si- decía mientras le agarraba la mano para levantarse.

Ya terminado el día, los diferentes magos fueron a sus lugares de hospedaje o a bares, en el caso de Fairy tail se encontraban en un bar, cada uno se encontraban deprimido o preocupados, excepto por el ninja que se encontraba pensativo, que fue captado por su sensei.

Jiraiya: ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?- atrayendo la atención de su pupilo.

Naruto: en los juegos, cuando Lucy estaba a punto de atacar, sentí algo extraño, igual cuando intentaron atacar a Wendy- explicándole a su sensei, que pudo comprender un poco de lo dicho.

Mientras que unas habitaciones aparte se encontraban Gray y Lucy, los dos deprimidos por su desempeño, al parecer los magos de Fairy tail, los dejaron solos para que puedan estar tranquilos con sus pensamientos.

Gray: juro que nunca volveré a perder- mirando hacia afuera desde la ventana de la habitación.

Lucy: yo me volveré fuerte para mantener mi palabra- decía sentada en un sillón.

Entonces en el bar, entra Wendy, trayendo la información de lo ocurrido a Lucy, al parecer su poder mágico fue drenado rápidamente lo que causo que todo hechizo desapareciera, tras explicado, las hadas se encontraban enojadas, ganar haciendo trampa.

Excepto por el dúo y el maestro, que fueron vistos por los magos, porque ellos dijeron que se tranquilizaran.

Natsu: no acaba de escuchar, drenaron la magia de Lucy para ganar, es imperdonable- furioso al igual que otros.

Naruto: acaso no lo entiendes- dando una sonrisa que puso confuso a los magos.

Jiraiya: si hacen trampa es porque nos tienen miedo, sin eso ellos perderían así sin más- el peliblanco elevo la moral de las hadas, que un gremio haga trampa para ganarle a otro gremio, es porque básicamente no poseen la fuerza necesaria para ganar.

Makarov: ya escucharon mocosos, nos han ganado, eso es cierto, pero a base de trampa porque nos tienen miedo. Mañana iremos y le daremos una paliza para que recuerden con quien se están metiéndose.

Todos gritaban mientras elevaban sus manos haciendo su pose características de Fairy tail.

 **Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero que les guste, por ahora decidí alargarlo un poco más, pero bueno también busco anime para ver porque se acaban las opciones para ver, así que por fa, escriban una recomendación si quieren o no, NO OLVIDEN REVIEW… NOS VEMOS XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola amigos como están, bien espero, regresando con otro capítulo, sobrepasamos los 10 capítulos, felicidades. He leído sus review y parece ser que están de acuerdo con mi propuesta de hisui, bueno eso nada más, espero con ansias sus comentarios, sin más tardanza les dejo con el capítulo.**

 **Los personaje incluidos/das en esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a sus autores originales.**

Capítulo 11:

Juegos Mágicos han empezado, todo el pueblo aclamaba de alegría por el inicio de los juegos. El primer día fue bastante desastroso por así decirlo, debido al evento que se llevó a cabo, OCULTO, que en esta participo Gray Y Juvia. Digamos que los resultados no fueron muy agradables, ya terminaron en los últimos lugares de la tabla, impidiéndole ganar algún punto para el gremio.

Luego seguía las batallas, que en este caso, peleaban Lucy y Flare, de Raven Tail. El combate estuvo bastante intrigante, debido a que Lucy a su principio, estaba ganando de alguna manera, pero luego esta dejó de luchar por alguna razón. En ese momento, la maga de Raven, tomo ventaja, haciendo de Azuka, su pequeña rehén, permitiéndole que la hada se detuviese. Pero gracias a Natsu y Naruto, libraron a Azuka y visto esto, Lucy procedió a contraatacar, utilizando su magia Urano Metria, pero el hechizo no fue completado debido a que alguien no pudo dreno todo el poder mágico de la maga celestial. Dando la victoria a Flare, y una derrota a una Lucy que estaba llorando.

Regresando con las hadas, luego del primer día se preparaban para el segundo día. En el hotel, estaban todos estaban emocionados.

Natsu: ohhhh¡ mañana participare yo en los eventos- gritando al aire, molestando a los demás con sus gritos.

Erza: Natsu deja de armar un escándalo y no lo decidas por ti mismo, que no sabemos que pueda ser la competencia de mañana- regañando al mago de fuego pero este seguía con su emoción.

Gray: Erza tiene razón flamitas, ¿Quién sabe qué clase de evento pueda tocar?- concordando con Titania.

Gajeel: jjeje, no hay que preocuparse después de todo yo ganare ante el flamitas- en ese mismo instante chocan frentes con el mago de fuego.

Natsu: ¿Quién te dijo que ibas a ganar?- irritado por lo dicho anteriormente.

Gajeel: no hace falta que lo digan, es algo que ya se sabe- así empezó otra pelea entre magos por un desacuerdo bastante estúpido, que fue detenido rápidamente por la maga peliroja.

Naruto: jejeje...- viendo la escena de los magos desde una mesa que estaba cerca de ellos junto con Wendy, Charle y los dos maestros, que discutían entre ellos.

Charle: estos par de tontos- mirando con incredulidad en sus ojos.

Wendy: yo pienso que son buenos amigos, ¿tú que piensa Naruto kun?- mirando al rubio que volteo para ver a la maga.

Naruto: pues es mi opinión, pienso que algo mal va salir mañana- dando su opinión dejaban confusas a las dos, pero siguieron con la fiesta, sin preocuparse de la situación en la que se encontrase.

Al otro día.

.BIENVENIDO AL SEGUNDO DIA DE LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS. HOY TODOS ESTÁN EMOCIONADOS POR SER LOS MEJORES. AHORA NUESTROS MAGOS, SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL EVENTO DEL DIA DE HOY, ES…CARRUAJE, LOS MAGOS UBICADOS DESDE UN LUGAR LEJANO, DEBERAN ACERCARSE A LA META, QUE SERA EL ESTADIO PRESENTE, A TRAVES DE LOS CARRUAJES QUE SE ENCUENTRAN INTERCONECTADOS.

Todos los miembros miraban con una gota en sus cien mientras miraban por la pantalla mágica como los demás a excepción de Gajeel y Sting estaban muy atrás.

Charle: acaso… eres adivino- decía la gata mirando al trio de dragon slayer intentando avanzar entre las carretas pero el efecto secundario de la magia les impedía, apenas podían ponerse de pie.

Naruto: se podría decir que si- mirando de la misma que la gata.

-QUE PROBLEMA LOS MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL Y SABERTHOD SE ENCUENTRAN MUY ATRÁS DE LOS DEMAS. AL FRENTE SE ENCUENTRAN DISPUTANDO AL PRIMER PUESTO- mirando a los magos de los gremios restantes, entre ellos estaban Ichiya, de Blue Pegasus, Bachuss de Quatro charroros , Kurohibe de Raven Tail, Risley de Mermaid heels y por ultimo yuka Suzuki de Lamia Scale, que el último le llamo la atención al rubio por el tamaño de sus cejas, que le hacía recordar a cierto ninja y su maestro del taijutsu.

-INCREIBLE TODOS ESTAN ANIMADOS, UNA PELEA POR LA SUPREMACÍA HA EMPEZADO DEL PRIMER LUGAR SE ESTA DECIDIENDO. AHORA LOS PARTICIPANTES SE CERCANDO A LA META.

Mientras tanto atrás de todo, el trio daban su mejor esfuerzo para moverse.

Sting: nunca creí que los vería con mis propios ojos, desde pequeño los he admirado a los dos pero pensar que ahora dan lastima así que… nosotros les superaremos- miraban con determinación hacían su mayor esfuerzo para avanzar

Natsu: no nos subestimes- haciendo más fuerza de lo normal para avanzar y a su vez atrayendo la atención del dragon Slayer de luz.

Gajeel: nosotros seremos que los venceremos- en ese momento la pantalla mágica del estadio empieza enfocar al trio, mostrando la conversación entre los tres.

Sting: ¿Por qué se esforzarían tanto?- viendo a los dos que sin importar en la situación en la que se encuentre, aun así se esforzaban para llegar a la meta.

Natsu: porque…porque- dejando en intriga a todos, queriendo saber lo que iba a decir. Además las hadas sentían una fuerte opresión en el pecho- pues por nuestros compañeros- sorprendiendo al mago de Saberthood y al resto- ellos estuvieron esperando nuestro regreso… sufriendo, entristeciéndose, perdiendo la esperanza de nuestro regreso… pero aun así seguían soportándolo es por eso... que me esfuerzo- los magos de Fairy tail no podían retener sus lágrimas- que me esfuerzo tanto, para no ver jamás a mi familia con esa tristeza en sus ojos- con esas palabras todos estaban emocionados.

Tal acción del mago de fuego, le hizo recordar al rubio ninja, en una persona… a sí mismo, por el esfuerzo y dedicación por hacerse fuerte para que nadie lastimara a sus amigos, sin importar el costo. Este pensamiento también lo tenía el sensei del ninja, la misma actitud, se hace semejanza a la de un ninja, la de nunca darse por vencido.

Entonces el trio se estaba acercando a la meta, pero uno de ellos dejo de avanzar.

Sting: hagan lo que quiera, no nos deprimiremos por un solo punto- resignado por no poder continuar, viendo con los dos dragon slayer se le adelantaban y cruzaban la meta.

-INCREIBLE MARAVILLOSO, PODRIA ESTAR DESCRIBIENDO ESTA ESCENA DURANTE TODO EL DIA Y NO ME CANSARIA. ACABAMOS DE PRESENCIAR EL PRIMER PASO DE LAS HADAS.

Las gradas gritaban de emoción, un evento que cautivo a todos.

-TERMINADO EL EVENTO, LA TABLA DE POSICIONES QUEDA DE LA SIGUIENTE MANERA- entonces muestran la tabla en la pantalla, al parecer el ganador de esta competencia fue Bachuss, de Quatro Cachorros, mientras que los demás gremios le seguía- AHORA IREMOS A LAS… BATALLAS¡- haciendo que la gente gritase de emoción.

 **NOTA: las batallas voy a resumirlo, excepto las de Fairy tail.**

-COMO TODOS ESPERABAN, EL DIA DE HOY SE REALIZARAN 3 BATALLAS, EL PRIMERO QUE SE REALIZARA SERA ENTRE…- mostrando en la pantalla, dos símbolos de dos gremios- RAVEN TAIL VS LAMIA SCALE, ENTRE ELLOS PARTCIPARA, KUROHEBI VS TOBY HORHORTA.

Chelia: suerte, animo, tu puedes Toby san- alentando al mago que poseía el aspecto de un perro.

Entonces los dos magos, de los respectivos magos entraban a la arena, la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar. Pero antes del encuentro, los magos decidieron hacer una apuesta, en el caso de Kurohibe diría su nombre, ya que este se negaba a decirlo. En cambio Toby le tendría que decir su secreto.

-EMPIECEN-dada la señal, los dos empezaron a enfrentarse. Toby utilizo su respectiva magia, que era la de alargar sus uñas que poseían un veneno paralizante, mientras que kurohibe esquivaba todo sus ataques, sin la mayor dificultad. A medida que continuaba el combate y viendo que todos los ataques de Toby no daban en el blanco.

Hasta que Kurohibe utilizo su respectiva magia, que le permitía copiar la magia de su oponente y no solo eso, se multiplica la fuerza de dicha magia. En este caso, utilizo el hechizo de Toby contra él, ocasionando un gran daño al mismo. Dejándolo fuera de combate.

-EL GANADOR DE LA PRIMERA BATALLA SE HA DECIDIDO Y ES… KUROHIBE- entonces el mago de Raven Tail se acerca a Toby, para que este le revelase su secreto. El cual consistía que nunca pudo encontrar su media favorita.

Todos tenían una gota en sus cien por lo contado, entonces Kurohibe, le dice que esa media estaba colgada en su cuello. Ante la indicación, se encontró con tal media perdida, emocionando al chico perro.

Esto decepciono aún más a todos los presentes, por lo que vieron, principalmente a su gremio perteneciente. Entonces, en un acto de maldad, Kurohibe le quita el calcetín a Toby. Viendo que tenía en sus manos el preciado objeto del mago de Lamia Scale, empieza destrozarlo al frente de este con suma alegría. Pero el chico perro solo lloraba por tal acción, con los trozos del calcetín en sus manos.

Los magos de Lamia Scale, contenían la rabia en su interior, hacer sufrir a uno de los suyos era imperdonable. Pero no querían causar muchos problemas a su gremio. Solo se dedicaron a consolar al entristecido mago.

Esto reacción no solo lo tenían los magos de Lamia Scale, también lo tenían las hadas, que miraban con enojo por lo hecho.

-VAYA QUE MALDAD, DESTROZAR EL CALCETIN AL FRENTE DE SU DUEÑO, VIMOS UN ACTO DE PURA MALDAD, PERO SON LAS APUESTAS QUE ELLOS REALIZARON VOLUNTARIAMENTE. AHORA CONTIANUAREMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE QUE SERA ENTRE…- apareciendo en la pantalla mágica- ELFMAN, DE FAIRY TAIL VS BACHUSS DE QUATRO CACHORROS.

Natsu: patéale el trasero a ese sujeto-animando al peliblanco.

Erza: no te confíes, no es un oponente al que puedas bajar la guardia- asistiendo ante el consejo de la maga peliroja.

Procediendo a ingresar a la arena, se encontraban los dos en la arena, cada uno en enfrente de otro, este era un hombre que en la cabeza tenía una parte del cabello estaba atado, mientras que vestía con una armadura es sus brazos, de color de purpura.

Bachuus: oye por que no hacemos lo mismo que los otros, apostemos- enfoca su vista a donde estaba Mira- he escuchado que tienes un par hermanas muy atractivas por ahí- por lo mencionado, el albino sabía a qué se refería, cosa que le molesto mucho- sí, lo que quiero una noche con tus dos hermanas- poniendo una sonrisa desagradable, que las hermanas Strauss no querían pensar lo que les ocurriría.

Elfman: están bien- sorprendiendo a las hadas- pero si yo gano, tu gremio tendrá que cambiarse de nombre a LOS MIEDOSITOS- dando su oferta al mago de Quatro Cachorro, que gustosamente la acepto.

-EMPIECEN- la señal fue dada. Elfman utiliza su magia para transformarse en un leopardo, que le permitía moverse de manera rápida, pero no era problema para Bachuss, ya que esquivaba todos los ataques del mago transformado.

Lucy: esta esquivando todos los ataques- viendo la rápida reacción de Bachuss.

Erza: ese hombre es peligroso en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo- llamando la atención de todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Gray: ¿Por qué lo dices?... es que acaso lo conoces- viendo la actitud seria de su compañera.

Erza: en el pasado pelee contra él… puede que este a mi nivel como mago, pero en condiciones de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo es muy peligroso, principalmente cuando se pone borracho- todos estaban confusos por la explicación.

Regresando a la pelea, Elfman no lograba darle un golpe certero, hasta que Bachuus, le proporciona una patada que hace retroceder al albino.

Bachuus: te mueves bien pero ahora…- mostrando un pequeño jarrón- es mi turno de atacar.

Erza: maldición es demasiado tarde- viendo al igual que sus compañeros.

Lucy: acaso será una poción que lo fortalece, no está contra las reglas- dando su hipótesis.

Naruto: no… eso solo alcohol- asustando a la rubia y sorprendiendo a los demás- como dijo Erza ahora será más difícil.

Natsu: que quieres decir, como alguien se hace se fuerte con tal solo tomar alcohol.

Naruto: pues cuando peleas con una persona sobria, sus condiciones de peleabas siguen cierto ritmo, que se vuelven fácil saber que movimientos harás o que acciones realizara. Pero cuando estas en un estado de ebriedad, los movimientos de un ebrio se hacen impredecibles ante cualquier persona, nunca sabes que hará después- con tal explicación, los magos volvieron a enfocar sobre la arena.

En la arena, la pelea del albino se le había complicado debido al estilo de lucha del borracho. Sus movimientos eran diferentes al de antes. Apenas podía responder ante los ataques provenientes de este. Hasta que el hada retrocedió para recuperarse de la acción.

Bachuss: que… eso es todo pensé que durarías más- viendo al mago de Fairy Tail que se limpiaba un poco de sangre que se le salió por los labios, pero este empezaba a reírse. Que molesto al borracho.

Naruto: parece que tiene algo planeado- viendo la repentina actitud del Strauss, entonces hace un gesto provocativo a Bachuss, que no podía ignorar tal atrevimiento. Lanzándose para atacar al hada.

Entonces vieron que una parte de la armadura de Bachuss, más precisamente donde golpeaba, se empezaba a quebrar. La causa de este quebramiento era que Albino se había transformado, en una especie de lagarto.

Elfman: caíste redondito. Mi piel ahora posee escamas tan duras como el acero, pero me dificulta un poco la movilidad.

Bachuss: vaya lo comprendo, como no pudiste atacarme, decidiste enfocarte en la defensa y dañarme cuando te atacase pero…- llamando la atención del albino- por cuanto tiempo podrás resistir mis ataques- entonces la escama donde la había recibido el impacto cae de repente. Su ataque tenía tal fuerza, que su armadura de escamas de hierro, no duraría mucho.

Ahora la batalla se había convertido en una pelea sin cuartel, Bachuss atacaba sin piedad a Elfman que se cubría de los ataques. Pero este tampoco se quedaba atrás, cuando tenía la oportunidad de atacar la aprovechaba. El combate entre los dos grandes fortachones duro un buen rato.

-QUE PELEA MAS EMOCIONANTE, NINGUNO DE LA TIEMPO PARA REACCIONAR AL OTRO. SIN LUGAR A DUDA, SE HA CONVERTIDO ENTRE DOS GRANDES¡- el público gritaba de emoción por tal suceso.

Entonces, los terribles ataques cesaron, al igual que la transformación de Elfman. Ambos bandos estaban agotados. Respirando agitadamente por el cansancio. El albino cae de rodillas, mientras que el borracho se queda mirando al cielo.

Bachuss: nunca antes… había luchado así, tu nombre era Elfman… jeje- parado, hasta que alza sus brazos- QUATRO- CACHORROS- siguiendo la frase sus demás compañeros de equipo.

-EL GANADOR DE ESTE ENCUENTRO ES… BACH- no pudo terminar de decir, cuando vio al mago borracho desplomarse.

Bachuss: pues eres un hombre- tendido en el suelo exhausto, que no pudo mantener de pie.

-BACHUSS HA CAIDO PRIMERO, EL GANADOR ENTONCES ES ELFMAN STRAUSS DE FAIRY TAIL- estadio estallo emoción. Mientras que el mago se alzaba con sus brazos y grito de gloria- INCREIBLE HOY A SIDO DONDE DIA DONDE LAS HADAS RESURGIERON DE SUS CENIZAS. NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIR ALGO TAL GENIAL.

El mago albino regresaba a la enfermería, donde la doctora de las hadas atendía las heridas, hasta vendarlos completamente. Entonces en la habitación ingresan todos los magos de Fairy Tail.

Lisanna: estuviste grandioso ahí afuera-

Erza: si, diste una buena pelea. Parece que solo te estaba subestimando, tu resistencia y fuerza de voluntad son algo inigualable de nuestro de nuestro gremio. Con esta pelea seguiremos tu ejemplo para ganar- apoyando al albino que se encontraba en cama todo vendado.

Lucy: vaya nunca creí que recibirías un cumplido de Erza.

Elfman podrían parar un poco, parece que están de luto.

Wendy: pero es cierto, estuviste increíble.

Elfman: ahora no puedo hacer nada, así que cuento contigo Wendy- teniendo una confirmación de la pequeña maga.

Mira: felicidades por tu victoria- entrando a la habitación, la albina junto con su grupo.

Elfman: gracias hermana- sonriendo por el apoyo que tenia de su hermana mayor.

Naruto: fue una gran pelea, con esa voluntad podrías convertirte en un buen ninja- sorprendiendo al peliblanco- los ninjas son aquellas personas que poseen la voluntad de nunca rendirse- lo decía el sensei del rubio que le siguió la conversación.

Mira: bueno me tengo que preparar. Recupérate bien Elfman- saliendo de la habitación.

Porlyusica: ustedes deberían irse también, recuerden que observar a sus contrincantes es fundamental para los combates- todos asistieron.

Elfman:/suerte hermana/.

-VOLVIMOS LUEGO DE UN BREVE DESCANSO, AHORA CONTINUAREMOS CON LAS BATALLAS. AHORA LA PELEA SERA ENTRE…- mostrando una pantalla donde aparecía las siguientes magas- MIRAJAINE STRAUSS DE FAIRY TAIL VS JENNY REALIGHT DE BLUE PEGASUS, UNA BATALLA DE EN ESTE MOMENTO ME ACOMPAÑAN YASHIMA SAN , EX MAGO SANTO Y JASON EL RENOMBRADO REPORTERO DE HECHICERO SEMANAL- al último mencionado gritada su grito característico

En el campo se encontraba las dos hermosuras de la hechicería semanal, viéndose con nostalgia entre ellas. Reencontrarse con la antigua modelo de Fairy Tail de la revista.

Jenny: hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos Mira-

Mira: lo mismo digo Jenny. Según he escuchado te convertiste en la modelo favorita de la revista mientras que estaba ausente, felicidades- diciéndolo con una sonrisa.

Jenny: si… estuve un poco ocupada siendo la número uno pero que te puedo decir a pesar del tiempo, no has perdido tu belleza- las dos sonreían tras los comentarios- oye Mira, ¿Por qué no hacemos como los demás? Apostemos.

Mira: entonces hagámoslo, pero ¿Qué apostaríamos?- aceptando gustosamente la oferta.

Jenny: pues la perdedora tendrá que exhibirse desnuda en la próxima entrega la Hechicera Semanal- sonriendo maliciosamente por dentro.

Mira: desnuda… no es poco extremo, pero si es lo que quieres apostar, apostaremos eso- tras aceptado todo el público, exclusivamente los hombres respiraban agitadamente por lo apostado.

-VAYA NUESTRAS BELLEZAS HAN HECHO ATRAVIMIENTO BASTANTE EXTREMO, SINCERAMENTE… ESPERARE CON ANCIAS POR LA PROXIMA ENTREGA.

En los balcones, todos esperaban que comenzase el combate, especialmente el sabio pervertido, que no le importaba quien perdiese, solo quería que terminase pronto para decidirse quien será que pague el castigo.

Lisanna: he regresado- uniéndose al grupo de mago que esperaban impaciente el combate.

Cana: ¿cómo se encuentra Elfman?- sentada en la banca

Lisanna: se encuentra bien por ahora, Wendy le aplico los tratamientos adecuados. ¿Con quién peleara mi hermana?- viendo a la arena que se encontraba las dos.

Cana: Jenny Realight, antiguamente era la compañera de modelo de Mira en traje de baño. Parece ser que entre las dos hay cierta rivalidad.

Charle: todavía no ha empezado- acercándose al grupo de felinos que se encontraban al frente y que esquivaba al gato azul.

Lily: regresaste, ¿Cómo se encuentra Wendy?-

Charle: bien, está un poco cansado por la curación. Ahora se encuentra con los demás- enfocándose sobre la arena- ahora debemos tener en fe en Mirajane. Animo Mira¡- pero cuando ve lo que estaba ocurriendo en la arena, no lo podía creer.

Por otro lado, el grupo de pervertidos, entre ellos los maestros, miraban lo que ocurría con corazones en sus ojos y sus narices cayendo una línea de sangre.

Si, en la arena se estaba batiendo una batalla de modelos. Las dos hermosas magas de la Hechicera Semanal se encontraba en traje baño posando ante el público, que se deleitaban al ver sus figuras.

Natsu/Gray: ¿!que rayos pasa?¡- viendo la supuesta pelea.

Wendy: ¿hacen este tipo de cosas en las peleas también?...- preguntándole a la rubia toda ruborizada.

Lucy: creo que se trata de una regla especial… creo-

En los balcones de Blue pegasus se encontraban los magos representantes.

Hibiki: ¿Quién pensaría que tendríamos que utilizar nuestra reserva?-

Ren: no se podía evitar. No podía competir en las condiciones en las que se encuentra…- en la enfermería de Blue se encontraba Ichiya acostado.

Eve: el primer evento fue duro para su condición.

Volviendo con la batalla, las dos se encontraban enfrentando entre sí.

Jenny: nunca creí que aceptaras una batalla de modelos contra mí-

Mira: hace mucho tiempo que no modelo- sonrojándose- además no me gusta mucho la idea de los combates físicos, y que manera de resolverlo de una manera más pacífica, no crees.

-DESDE AQUÍ ARRIBA SEREMOS LOS JUECES DE LA COMPETENCIA, AHORA EL SIGUIENTE TEMA SERA…-

-no dejaremos que ellas se queden con todas las miradas. Cuando se trata de fuerza y belleza, se de nosotras… MERMAID HEELS- cayendo desde los balcones hacia la arena posando ante el público.

-QUE ES ESTO, LAS CHICAS DE MERMAID HEELS HA INTERRUMPIDO EL DUELO. AHORA SE HAN UNIDO AL DUELO- quietas ahí¡- otra voz sonó para interrumpir con el comentarista.

-chicas no poseen suficiente amor y si piensan complacer al público con solo mostrando sus figuras están equivocadas. Todo está relacionado con el amor. Sin amor…- no podrán vencernos…- las dos figuras que caían, era nada más que las magas de Lamia Scale.

-OHH¡, AHORA SHERRY Y CHELIA DE LAMIA SCALE SE UNEN A LA FIESTA-

Chelia:/ ganare sin importar que belleza se me presente, no perderé, por ti Naruto kun/- miraba al balcón donde se encontraba el rubio, que miraba sorprendido por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Desde la tribuna de las hadas miraban como las atrevidas mujeres habían ingresado sin vergüenza.

Levy: vaya que atrevidas- mirando a las mujeres que posaban junto a los demás.

Mavis: ustedes no deberían quedarse aquí…- apareciendo de repente.

Lisanna: ¿no intenta decirnos que…- viendo a la alegre maga.

Cana: pero yo no tengo bañador- excusándose a la primera maestra.

Entonces el sensei deja un lado su investigación por un momento y ve a tal niña que se encontraba delante de ellos.

Jiraiya: Makarov, ¿Quién es esa niña?- preguntando por la niña que se encontraba delante de ellos.

Makarov: por supuesto todavía no la habías conocido. Ella es la primera maestra y fundadora de nuestro gremio, Mavis- sorprendiendo al sabio por lo acababa de oír, como puede ser que una niña sea la maestra de este gremio. Entonces la pequeña maestra se da cuenta que el anciano lo estaba observando, pero decide hablarle después de un rato.

Mavis: no se preocupen por eso, vine cargada con trajes de baño para todas- soltando al aire, montones de bañadores.

Makarov: como era esperarse de la primera…- mirando alegre, al igual que el grupo de ancianos.

Mavis: ustedes también únanse a la fiesta. Vamos todo el mundo a la arena- en el balcón del equipo A.

Lucy: que, nosotros también-

Erza:- si las demás magas se han unido también, quedarse aquí no es una opción- sorprendiendo a la maga celestial y la del cielo.

Wendy:/ vestir un bikini al frente de Naruto kun es algo… vengonzoso. Pero lo hare, no me puedo dejar vencer/-

Gajeel: ¿tú también te participaras?- viendo a la maga de la lluvia vistiendo un bikini purpura.

Juvia: cualquier mujer que se aprecie tiene la obligación de participar- mostrando determinación en su rostro

Laxus: mujeres- desinteresado por el tema sobre las mujeres mientras que por detrás de él estaba Naruto que tenía una sonrisa falsa.

Así todas las mujeres se encontraban posando en la arena, tratando de destacar entre las demás.

-ESTO SE HAN CONVERTIDO EN UN CAOS. PERO AL PUBLICO NO PARECE IMPORTARLE DE LO EXITADOS QUE ESTAN-

Yashima: SI INTENTARAMOS PARAR ESTE DUELO, RODARIAN CABEZAS-

Jason: COOL¡ LA PROXIMA PORTADA DE LA REVISTA TENDRA LA EXCLUSIVA DEL DUELO DE MODELOS-

En otro lado, ciertamente en una habitación del castillo real, se encontraba cierta princesa que observaba el duelo de mujeres un poco molesta por lo que ocurre, cosa que ella desconocía el origen de tal molestia.

Pero volviendo al duelo las mujeres posaban ante los excitados hombres.

Cana: Es que acaso no es un duelo entre Mira y Jenny-

Mavis: lo hacemos para divertirnos- respondiéndole a la maga que estaba posando en el suelo, que suspiraba.

Lucy: presiento que tiene el poder obligarnos hacer estas cosas- desde atrás de Cana.

En los balcones, los ancianos estaban observando gustosamente el espectáculo, hasta que uno de ellos se pone serio y mira hacia otro balcón, que mira a cierto aprendiz.

Macao: que ocurre Jiraiya?- viendo la actitud seria del anciano que se encontraba mirando al rubio.

JIraiya: Naruto…- llamando la atención a los que estaban en el balcón. Esperando lo que tendría que decir al chico- VE ABAJO Y DEMUESTRALES COMO SE HACE- haciendo que todos se cayeran de espaldas.

Romeo: pero Jiraiya san, esto es un duelo entre mujeres y Naruto es un hombre prácticamente- le decía al anciano hasta que este lo mira.

Jiraiya: no te preocupes él estuvo perfeccionando una técnica mientras entrenábamos- dando el pulgar al chico, que este solo estaba confuso, que clase de técnica ha desarrollado para esta ocasión- observa y mira.

-OHHH¡¿Qué ES ESTO? UNO DE LOS CHICOS DE E QUIPO B HA SALTADO AL ESTADIO, ¿Qué ESTA PLANEANDO HACER?- tras lo dicho, las mujeres se sorprendieron por lo que escucharon y se focalizaron en el rubio.

-Naruto/kun/ san- decían todas al ver que el chico se acercaba al duelo. Pero la tribuna estaba a punto de abuchearlo, pensando que iba a detener el duelo pero entonces una pose de manos- _jutsu de transformación-_ una bola apareció de este, que tras disolverse todos estaban sorprendidos y as su vez excitados.

-UNA… UNA CHICA HA APARECIDO DEL MAGO DE FAIRY TAIL, NARUTO UZUMAKI. ¿Quién SERA naranja, copa D, con un manto negro con detalles de un zorro de color naranja atado a la cintura. La bella figura se acercaba lentamente al duelo, mostrando su esbelta figura con sus curvas que enloquecería a cualquier hombre que la tuviese al frente.

Naruko: Mi nombre es Naruko y soy una hada de Fairy Tail, espero tener la colaboración de todos- terminando con un gesto moe que enamoro a la mayoría de los hombres en la tribuna.

Jason: SUPER COOOL¡ ITS VERY BEATIFUL, YA TENGO UNA FUTURA ESTRELLA PARA MI REVISTA- con corazones en sus ojos.

Yashima: ME GUSTARIA VOLVER A SER JOVEN- decía el anciano deprimido al igual que los demás mayores de edad en las tribunas.

-ESTO VA SER DIFICIL, UNA PELEA, NO, UNA GUERRA SE HA ARMADO AQUÍ. NADIE SABE COMO TERMINARA ESTO. AHORA EL SIGUIENTE TEMA ES…- el duelo continúo entre todas cambiando entre los temas que decían como Traje de baño escolar, bikini con medias largas bondage, anteojos sexys, orejas de gato.

Chelia: vaya que linda te queda con las orejas Naruko chan- viendo a la rubia que se encontraba con unas orejas de gato color negro.

Naruko: a ti te queda bien el bondage- sonrojando a la chica, que a su vez la agradecía el cumplido. Entonces se acerca la maga del cielo que llevaba puesto aun el traje de baño- vaya Wendy chan te ves linda- poniéndose roja por el cumplido.

Wendy: ta ta también te ves bien Naru…ko chan – roja más a no poder, mientras que el rubio se reía de la reacción de la maga. Mientras que Chelia los miraba con un poco de celo.

Chelia: /parece que una rival se ha revelado. Peleare duro por el amor de Naruto kun/- viendo a la maga del cielo, hasta que cruzar miradas.

Wendy: /tampoco perder, hare lo imposible por su amor/- viendo entre las dos, apareciendo chispas por sus miradas.

-AHORA VAYA BUSCANDO UNA PAREJA PORQUE SE VIENE EL SIGUIENTE TEMA QUE ES... TRAJE MATRIMONIAL- en ese mismo instante todos los hombres de los gremios aparecieron en la arena vestido de blanco, que en caso del ninja, volvió a su forma original, vistiendo un vestido de gala de color blanco. Los otros buscaban a sus parejas, en este caso el maestro quedo con Mira y Jenny con Rem, algunos peleaban entre sí para quedarse con la pareja.

Naruto: así que esto es lo que visten para un matrimonio, totalmente diferente de dónde vengo- viendo como se le quedaba el traje, al lado de él se encontraba su sensei que vestia de la misma manera.

Jiraiya: espero encontrar a mi alma gemela- babeando por sus pensamientos de encontrar alguna mujer que tanto deseaba.

Entonces dos doncellas se acercaban al rubio para elegirlo como pareja. Si, eran Chelia y Wendy vestidas con un hermoso vestido de novia las dos, que atrajeron la atención del ninja cuando estas abrazaron cada brazo, haciéndole sentir incomodo al joven shinobi. Que a su vez siente un breve escalofrió por su espalda, alguien debe estar mirando con enojo. Volviendo al castillo Hisui miraba a la pareja de Naruto con intensiones asesinas, al punto de querer romper la pantalla en la que veía.

Mientras que su sensei veía la escena con celos y orgullo, que su estudiante logre tal relación, hacía que llorase de alegría por dentro- ya no tengo nada que enseñarte- decía para si mismo.

-SE ACABO EL TEMA DE BODAS, VOLVAMOS AL DUELO DE MODELOS… ESPEREN QUE ES ESO- viendo que alguien estaba parado sobre una de las estatuas de los extremos del estadio.

¿?-es hora de que entre en escena. Yo Ooba Babasaama de Lamia Scale les demostrare en que consiste el encanto de una mujer- decía la maestra de Lamia Scale mientras caía hacia la arena. Disponiéndose a sacarse la ropa y quedar en traje de baño.

Todos quedaron petrificados por tal figura de la anciana.

-PARECE QUE TAL IMAGEN, HA BAJADO EL NIVEL DE EXCITACIÓN A 0. TODOS ESTAN VOLVIENDO A SUS LUGARES- viendo como estaban deprimidos y volviendo a sus respectivos puestos- COOL DOWN-

Jenny: vaya parece que aquí terminan los juegos-

Mira: y yo que me estaba divirtiendo-.

-EL MARCADOR ESTA IGUALADO, Y ESTO SE ESTA ALARGANDO DEMASIADO, LO DECIDIREMOS CON UN ULTIMO TEMA QUE ES… TRAJE DE COMBATE Y RECUERDEN EL PERDERDOR DEBERA EXHIBIRSE DESNUDA EN LA PROXIMA REVISTA DEL HECHICERO SEMANAL- inmediatamente las dos utilizan sus respectivas magias que era básicamente similares.

Cuando terminaron de transformarse, la sorprendida fue Jenny, la forma de Mira era muy superior a la de ella, tanto física y de poder.

Mira: como he aceptado tu apuesta, quiero que aceptes mi respuesta- asustando a la maga, que rápidamente, la derroto de un solo golpe. Dejando sin habla a los mago de Blue Pegasus, el ver a su maga siendo derrotada en un santiamén.

-GANADORA ES MIRAJAINE. CON ESTO EL EQUIPO B GANA 10 PUNTOS- el estadio estallo de emoción.

Naruto: increíble, la derroto de un solo golpe- viendo a mira que regresaba a su forma original.

Mira: hace mucho que no te veía posando en una revista, la estaré esperando- diciéndole a Jenny que se encontraba llorando por tener que desnudarse para la revista. Regresando con el equipo de B, Mira regresaba con su equipo.

Naruto: buen trabajo Mirajaine- diciéndole a la albina que se acercaba alegre.

Juvia: estuviste estupenda ahí afuera-

Laxus: sigamos con este ritmo- todos afirmaron hacia el mago del Rayo.

-QUE BATALLAS SE NOS HAN PRESENTANDO EL DIA DE HOY. AHORA VIENE EL ULTIMO COMBATE DEL DIA. QUE SERA ENTRE…- muestran en una pantalla a los siguientes magos- YUKINO DE SABERTOOTH VS KAGURA DE MERMAID HEELS-

 **NOTA:/ VOY A HACER BASTANTE CORTA PORQUE QUIERO TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO/-**

Entonces se encontraban en la arena enfrentándose. Como en las demás batallas, decidieron apostar, que en este caso, apostaron sus propias vidas. Ambas aceptaron el trato que los perjudicaría si perdiesen el duelo.

-COMIENCEN- el duelo comenzó, maga vestida de blanco con algunos detállenles de azul en forma de estrella, mantenía la distancia y sacaba una llave. Tal objeto llamo la atención de la rubia, al parecer ella también controla la magia celestial. Entonces un círculo mágico aparece y de esta salen dos peces voladores y alargados, era el espíritu celestial Piscis. Inmediatamente atacan a Kagura, que empieza a esquivar tales ataques.

Viendo a la rápida respuesta para esquivar, saca otro espíritu, Libra. Utilizando su poder aumenta la gravedad sobre la maga Mermaid Heels. Con la maga paralizada los peces dirigen su ataque hacia ella. Pero igualmente logra esquivar. En el aire, Libra concentra su gravedad hacia los lados haciéndole estrellar contra una estatua. Teniendo otra oportunidad vuelve atacar pero en ese mismo instante se detiene.

Kagura estaba utilizando su magia, gravedad, al igual que libra pero más potente. Haciendo que los espíritus cayesen a la tierra por tal fuerza y quedasen inconscientes. Yukino les ordeno que volviesen y preparaba otra llave, cuando estaba recitando el conjuro para invocar, alrededor aparecía una niebla de color violeta. Aprovechando que no había ningún espíritu, decide contraatacar a la maga celestial, que tenía la llave que brillaba de color purpura.

Cuando estaba cerca, Yukino había logrado invocar a su espíritu, la niebla se hizo más espesa, y de esta salió una enorme serpiente. Ya en el campo, el espíritu empezó a atacar a Kagura, pero no lograba acertarle un golpe ya que esquivaba todos los ataques mientras se acercaba hacia la maga. Entonces un golpe que de seguro le iba a dar la maga Mermaid Heels, le daba la victoria por adelantado a Yukino, hasta que el ataque impacto en el suelo, impidiendo ver lo que ocurrió con Kagura.

Pero ella estaba delante de ella, sorprendiendo a la maga celestial por tal movimiento, entonces utilizando su espada enfundada, le realiza un golpe con la espada que la deja fuera de la pelea.

-LA GANADORA ES… KAGURA MIKAZUCHI DE MERMAID HEELS- todos estaban sorprendido en la forma en la que derrotada.

Antes de irse Kagura se detuvo en la entrada donde dirigía a su gremio- tu vida… me pertenece- con esas palabras se retiró de la arena. Dejando atrás una maga que estaba en el suelo mientras lloraba- Sabertooth ha perdido – decía entre llanto.

-HOY FUE UN DIA LLENO DE EMOCIONES, INCREIBLES BATALLAS SE HA VISTO, SE HA REIDO, SE HA LLORADO Y SE EXCITADO. CON ESTO CONCLUIMOS EL SEGUNDO DIA DE LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS.

 **Listo guacho, hasta aquí lo dejo, tuve que faltar el cole para terminar, na mentira falte porque estaba lloviendo torrencialmente y aproveche para terminar. Perdón si me tarde, pero suceden muchas cosas en esta historia. Bueno ya saben no olviden su Review si te gusto. NOS VEMOSS..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola de nuevo amigos, estuve leyendo sus review y les agradezco de todo corazón, espero con ansias más de sus comentarios que me guían a escribir esta historia que todos quieren, por cierto, si alguno me haría el favor de encontrarme un fanfic crossover entre Fairy Tail y Gintama. Porque ahora estoy muy fanático de ese anime y me gusto, si me lo pudieran buscar o escribir les estaría agradecido. Bueno volvamos al capítulo:**

Capítulo 12:

Anteriormente el segundo día de los juegos mágicos acaba de finalizar. Ahora todos se encontraban en el bar en donde celebraban el inicio de la verdadera batalla. A partir de ahora ganarían todos los eventos por delante.

En una parte alejada de las Hadas, se encontraban Erza y Jellal.

Erza: ¿alguna pista de lo que puede estar ocurriendo?- preguntando al exmago santo.

Jellal: por ahora no captamos ningún movimiento sospechoso, pero hemos sentido una extraña sensación en el estadio-

Erza: sensación?¡ ¿a qué se refieren?- confusa por lo último dicho.

Jellal: Pues Ultear nos dijo que algo muy extraño proviene del estadio, dado el caso que solo se lo puede percibir cuando magos de gran poder son expuestos a la arena del estadio. Por ahora esto es lo que tenemos.

Erza: entiendo… por ahora debemos seguir con los juegos Mágicos. Me iré con mis compañeros, nos veremos mañana.- tras lo dicho los dos se despidieron.

Por otro lado, el casi grupo de Natsu, que también incluye al rubio Ninja, se salían del bar en donde el gremio había echado una fiesta. Ahora los magos se encontraban llenos.

Natsu: comí un monto- caminando medio lento.

Naruto: yo también, nunca en mi vida comí demasiado- estando de la misma forma.

Charle: ustedes sí que son iguales en cuanto a comida-

Lucy: es verdad si que comen muchos chicos. Bueno la posada debe estar cerca de aquí-

Wendy: espero dormir en la misma habitación- diciendo un poco sonrojada.

Lucy: no lo veas desde esa perspectiva. Natsu ronca al dormir, Gray duerme prácticamente desnudo al dormir y Erza se mete en mi cama- contando un poco decaída en como dormían cada uno de sus compañeros- espero que podamos dormir bien- dirigiéndose a Naruto y Wendy que mayormente eran lo más normales por así decirlo.

Naruto: bueno… - llamando la atención de los presentes- cuando duermo a veces, realizo mis técnicas estando dormido. En una noche casi le quemo el cabello al Ero sennin- los magos estaban imaginado al rubio dormido tirando técnicas en la habitación mientras él estaba dormido.

Lucy: algo se nos va ocurrir al respecto… ¿Qué es eso?- viendo al igual que los demás a cierta maga de espíritus parada con equipaje a su costado.

Wendy: esa no es… Yukino san- viendo a la maga que a su vez esta le devuelve la mirada un poco triste.

Al acercarse a la maga de SABERTOOHD, que al parecer tenía algo importante que decir. Entonces le ofrecieron que viniese a la posada donde se hospedaban las hadas para poder discutir mejor del tema. Ella acepto la oferta de los magos, dirigiéndose a tal lugar ofrecido.

Ya en el lugar, se encontraban al frente Yukino, esperando lo que tenía que decir al respecto a su gremio. ¿Por qué no estaba con ellos?

Yukino: causa de que quería hablar con ustedes era porque tenía algo importante para Lucy- dejando confusa a la rubia.

Lucy: ¿a mí?...- señalándose a sí misma

Natsu: ¿acaso quieres saber de nosotros?-

Naruto: mmm… yo tengo mis propias dudas al respecto - opinando de la misma manera que el mago de fuego.

Wendy: deberíamos escucharla al menos- dirigiéndose a las dos, que reaccionando como si fuese un regaño.

Yukino: sé que puede sonar como un chiste que este aquí. Pero algo importante que hablar con Lucy- entonces de su bolsillo saca dos llaves doradas sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Lucy: estos son… las llaves de Géminis y de la balanza- viendo tal respectiva llaves.

Yukino: desde el primer día he visto cómo has peleado junto a tus espíritus. Tenía pensado entregártelo desde un principio, además solo te falta estas dos para tenerlas todas ¿no? –

Naruto: no se supone que las llaves son importantes para las magas celestiales- la maga del cielo afirmo el comentario del ninja.

Yukino: con estas dos llaves tendrás todas las llaves… y podrás abrir la puerta que cambiara el mundo- confundiendo a los magos.

Lucy: ¿la puerta que cambiara el mundo?-

Natsu: ¿Qué rayos es eso?-

Yukino: si no te habrás dado cuenta, en los últimos años la gente ha dejado de utilizar espíritus. Y con el incidente que tuvo involucrado tu gremio recientemente, puede que seamos las únicas. Así como tus espíritus te aman y tú los amas a ellos, quiero que las aceptes- dando su explicación.

Wendy: pero si le das sus llaves ¿Cómo competirás en los juegos?-

Yukino: me reemplazaran por otra maga, Minerva san, que esa maga en el equipo, los 5 magos más fuertes de SABERTOOTHD se presentaran nuevamente en los juegos mágicos. Después de todo solo fui una sustituta que ocupo el lugar de Minerva san ya que ella se encontraba en una misión, solo era una principiante- dejando de hablar para esperar la respuesta de Lucy.

Lucy: lo siento pero no puedo aceptarlo- sorprendiendo a la maga de peli blanco- la magia celestial se basa en lazos y confianza… cambiar de dueño no cortara esos lazos tan fácilmente-

Yukino: supongo que sabría qué decisión tomarías… espero que algún día tengas todas las llaves, nos veremos en otra ocasión- marchando de la posada. Las hadas se dispusieron a descansar, pero primero a tomarse un baño. Entonces la maga DS del cielo vio que el ninja estaba pensativo.

Wendy: ¿Qué ocurre Naruto kun? Te noto muy serio hace un rato- viendo el comportamiento de este, hasta que se despierta de su estado pensante y ve a la maga.

Naruto: cuando estaba aquí, observe soledad y tristeza en los ojos de Yukino- sorprendiendo a la maga-pues por ahora iré a disculparme por ser descortés con ella- marchándose de la posada junto con mago de fuego y su gato, que también quería disculparse por su actitud, se dirigieron hacia la maga celestial que la pudieron encontrar no muy lejos de la posada.

Natsu: espera ¡- gritando para para parar a la maga, que se detiene por lo escuchado.

Yukino: Natsu san y Naruto san- viendo a los dos que estaban al frente suyo.

Naruto: que suerte en poder encontrarte-

Yukino: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- ya estando al frente de ella aun no podía deducir que harían.

Natsu: pues venimos a disculparnos por lo anterior-

Yukino: ¿disculparse?- aun confusa por lo que sucedía.

Naruto: si veras nos hemos comportado mal ante ti, por lo de tu gremio, y venimos aquí para disculparnos. A fin cabo, no eres una mala persona después de todo- aye¡- terminaba la frase con la afirmación del gato. Lo último le tomo desprevenida a la maga. Generando un impacto profundo sobre la maga, que se dejaba tapar el rostro con su flequillo.

Yukino: disculpa- en voz baja lo decía pero los magos lograron captar lo dicho. Entonces vieron que la chica empezaba a derramar lágrimas de su rostro.

Happy: parece que la hicieron llorar ustedes dos- retando a los dos.

Natsu: ´pero no hicimos nada malo como para hacerla llorar- excusándose.

Naruto: oye ¿estás bien?- preguntando por el reciente comportamiento de la maga, que se encontraba de rodillas llorando.

Yukino: no es nada es solo que…- esperando su respuesta- nadie ha sido bueno conmigo en mucho tiempo. A pesar de haber podido ingresar a SABERTOOTHD fui expulsada. Me humillaron desvistiendo al frente de todo. Con todo el esfuerzo que me tomo para poder entrar y solo dure un año.

Los magos presentes no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Por cada palabra que habían escuchado, la ira en ellos dos iba en aumento, al costado de ellos el gato estaba triste de lo que le había sucedido, sin percatarse de los dos que se enfurecían pero con una diferencia en ellos. En natsu se podía ver claramente su enojo, pero el de Naruto era un poco más calmado con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran de color rojo.

Naruto: Yukino deja de llorar- los demás se sorprendieron por lo dicho- no quiero verte así, sonríe, alégrate, a partir de ahora perteneces a nuestra familia. Y como familia, aquellos que lo lastimen no saldrán de una pieza de esta- viendo la actitud para hablarle a la maga celestial, que se encontraba al frente de ella agachado. Entonces se paró e inicio el recorrido hacia SABERTOOTHD- vamos Natsu, Happy- los dos siguieron el ritmo hacia el gremio de magos con determinación en sus ojos, dejando atrás a la maga estelar que los veía marchar.

No muy lejos, una posada de gran lujo se encontraban hospedados los magos de SABERTOOTHD, hasta que de repente del lugar estallo. Los magos estaban alarmados por lo que ocurría, viendo el lugar donde antes estaba la puerta, esperando que apareciese el causante de este. Entonces cuando el humo empezaba a disiparse, se encontraban con nuestras dos hadas y un gato que se encontraba atrás mirando lo que iba ocurrir, sabiendo las consecuencias que les traería este incidente.

Mago de SB: ¿Quiénes son?- gritaba uno de ellos al ver a los dos enfrente de ellos.

Natsu: nosotros somos magos Fairy Tail…- Y hemos venido a patearles el trasero cada uno de ustedes- terminando lo el rubio con un sonrisa de determinación con un poco de enojo en sus rostros.

Todos los magos de SABERTOOTH estaban embobados por la aparición de estos dos magos. Entonces entre la magos se acercaba un anciano de gran cuerpo con una collar de esfera en su cuello, hasta que se puso en frente de la hadas.

Jiemma: ¿Quién osa a interrumpir en mi gremio?- mostrando superioridad entre todos los presentes.

Naruto: ¿tú eres?... – viendo al extraño anciano que se había acercado a estos.

Jiemma: yo soy Jiemma, maestro de SABERTOOTH. ¿Qué asuntos les trae a nuestro a gremio?-

Naruto: es que acaso no entendieron el mensaje…

Natsu: … hemos venido a patearles el trasero- terminando la frase del rubio con enojo.

Jiemma: así que vienen a desafiarme- retando a los dos, que estos solo lo miraban serios.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían, desafiar al maestro directamente era un suicidio pensaban los magos. Mientras que otros se preguntaban ¿Quién era el chico rubio que acompañaba al DS de fuego?

Jiemma: tú eres nuevo en el gremio, ¿no?, bueno no me importará recordarte- mostrando arrogancia hacia el rubio, que molesto un poco al rubio, pero en todo el año que tuvo entrenando aprendió a guardar la calma y concentrarse en un conflicto. En ese momento el mago de fuego iba a avanzar pero fue detenido por el ninja.

Naruto: cualquiera que trate a sus compañeros como basura, se las verá con nosotros – enojado decía el rubio.

Todos comprendían lo que trataba de decir el shinobi. El asunto surgió debido a Yukino exmaga de SABERTOOTH.

Jiemma: no entiendo tus prejuicios que ustedes poseen, pero si pelear es lo que quieren. Dorabolt- llamando a uno de los magos, que vestía con traje ninja de color negro- él será que peleen con ustedes.

Natsu: así que te ocultas detrás de los demás- furioso al punto de estallar.

Naruto: yo me encargare de su maestro, tú encargarte de ese- indicándole a su compañero.

Natsu: ¿¡Que!? , él que peleara con ese payaso serás tú- enojado por su elección pero cuando miro al rubio este iba corriendo hacia el maestro, dejando atrás a un furioso Natsu que pelea con el ninja de SABERTOOTH.

Jiemma: que imprudente, atacarme solo hacía a mí, solo puede ser obra de un mocoso- preparándose para cubrir el puñetazo que se dirigía hacia a él. Pero de repente este explota en una pequeña masa de humo. Sorprendiendo a los magos SABERTOOTH. Entonces del suelo sale un puño que lo golpea en el mentón del maestro, haciendo retroceder al mago.

Todos estaban atónitos por lo que veían. Nunca creyeron que saldrían del suelo. Por otro lado el mago de fuego estaba mirando la pelea, al parecer Dorabolt era mucha velocidad pero poca resistencia con respecto a golpes, ya que fue dejado inconsciente de un solo golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra una pared.

Recuperandose del golpe sorpresa del ninja, se estaba preparando para los siguientes ataques del rubio que se acerca hacia a él mientras invocaba tres copias. Entonces dos rubios corrían hacia los costados del maestro, que cada uno iba a golpearlo por ambos lados pero el anciano leyó la estrategia de estos, ya que, con sus dos manos paro los respectivos ataques, y sujetándoles las muñecas de ambos.

Viendo rápidamente como uno saltaba hacia a él listo para darle una patada impregnada en fuego azul, que llamo la atención de los presentes. Ver una flama de ese tipo de color era una rareza. Entonces utilizando a uno de los clones que tenía agarrado, se lo arroja al ninja que estaba en el aire. Provocando que chocasen y desapareciendo.

Jiemma: con esa técnica tan débil nunca podrás derrotarme- diciendo orgulloso al único rubio que se encontraba delante de él.

Naruto: mi intención no era derrotarte…- confundiendo a los presentes- mi propósito era estudiarte, y viendo cómo te mueve, velocidad y fuerza, con un simple rasengan bastara- entonces destello azul se iluminaba al lado del maestro.

Jiemma había olvida que tenía a uno de sus clones agarrado, pensando que no podría hacer mucho reteniéndole desde la muñeca. Pero al parecer este tenía una especie de esfera en su mano.

Happy: esa técnica es…- viendo la esfera rotatoria en la mano del clon.

Natsu: el rasengan- viendo como el rubio hacia lo posible para ganarle pero en realidad estaba fingiendo resultarle difícil. El rubio al lado del maestro dirigió su ataque hacia el abdomen.

Cuando estaba a punto de impactar, el chico se movía a tal velocidad que el anciano pensaba en golpearlo a último momento pero no llegaría para detenerlo. Estando a punto de hacer contacto, el ninja repentinamente desaparece, dejando confuso a los magos, principalmente a las hadas que no entendían lo que ocurría.

El gato vio por detrás que una parte de la ciudad salía humo. Entonces ante los magos aparece una mujer que vestía con un vestido color azul marino. Viendo que tenía la mano estirada, las hadas dedujeron el origen de lo que había ocurrido.

Jiemma: Minerva – decía el nombre de la mujer que se acercaba a su grupo- nadie te pidió que intervengas.

Minerva: por supuesto. Además habrías ganado la pelea de todas formas, padre- molestando al peli rosa, pero en el caso del rubio no le importo en lo absoluto- hoy en día la gente no se fijan en las apariencias. A pesar de que fuiste tú que nos atacaste, piénsalo sí hubieses aniquilado antes de los juegos mágicos estaríamos en un grave aprieto.

Natsu: los que serían aniquilados serán ustedes- enojado por lo dicho.

Minerva: además del hecho que dejaron a muchos de nuestros magos fuera de combate pero estamos dispuestos a pasar por alto. Que me dices, nos ayudarían a olvidar este incidente- viendo con seriedad la propuesta de la maga- si lo hacen- de sus manos pareció el felino azul atado- les devolveré sin ningún daño.

Happy: Natsu, Naruto- llorando mientras estaba en la manos de la maga. Un momento de tensión había entre los magos.

Naruto: está bien haremos que no sabemos pero liberen a Happy- rompiendo el silencio. Logrando que soltasen al gato que corría hacia su amigo.

Happy: lo siento, me atraparon cuenta distraído en la entrada- disculpándose.

Natsu: no es tu culpa, fue mía por dejarte solo- agarrando al gato en sus manos- volvamos- decía el mago, mientras que el rubio miraba con una sonrisa la sabia decisión del mago de fuego. Que los dos se dirigían a la salida del gremio pero se detuvieron delante de esta- pero recuerden nunca perdemos ante ustedes- siguiendo con su caminata- si son un gremio, mejor preocupasen por sus compañeros.

Naruto: como dijo natsu- entonces el pelirosa vio que el rubio aún seguía parado en el mismo lugar hasta que enfoca su vista hacia los magos de SABERTOOTH- aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura…- viendo que el rubio tenía los ojos cerrado, y estando confuso de algo que era obvio en la vida- pero…- captando la atención de todos- aquellos que abandonan son peor que la basura- sorprendiendo a todos los presentes porque en el último momento abrió sus ojos relevando sus ojos, que se veían al igual que una bestia de color carmesí, asustando a la mayoría de los magos.

Ya dicho su mensaje de advertencia, los dos dispusieron a regresar a su gremio, dejando a los magos un poco amonados o atemorizados por lo que acaban de ver.

Sting: /que tan fuerte te volviste natsu san/- todavía anonado por lo escuchado.

Rogue:/ ¿Qué es esta sensación, quien será ese chico?/- viendo como los dos ya se habían ido, dejando los destrozos de la puerta.

Al día siguiente, el tercer día de los juegos mágicos acaba de comenzar, todo el mundo se reunía nuevamente para ver el tal llamativo juegos mágicos.

-BUENOS DIAS TODO EL MUNDO, HOY ES EL TERCER DIA DE LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS, POR EN LA TABLA DE POSICIONES- mostrando la tabla mágica con los resultados – EN LA CABEZA SE ENCUENTRA SABERTOOTH, LOS DEMAS GREMIOS DEBERAN APROVECHAR EL EVENTO DE HOY Y LAS LUCHAS DE HOY PARA PODER ARREBATARLE EL PRIMER LUGAR. AHORA QUE COMIENCE EL EVENTO DE HOY, QUE SERA…PANDEMONIO- nombrando el evento. Del cielo aparece un círculo mágico, en el cual un castillo apareció en el medio de la arena sorprendiendo a todos- PROCEDERE A CONTAR LAS REGLAS: ENTRARAN EN EL CASTILLO CADA UN MAGO. ADENTRO DE ESTA APARECERAN DEMONIOS AL QUE DEBERAN DERROTAR. ANTES DE INGRESAR TENDRAN QUE ELEGIR A CUANTOS ENEMIGOS QUERRAN ENFRENTAR. CUANDO HAYA DERROTADO EL NÚMERO SELECCIONADO DE ENEMIGOS, SALDRAN DE CASTILLO Y DEJARAN PASAR A OTRO MAGO PARA QUE COMBATA. DENTRO SE PUEDE ENCONTRAR A MONSTRUOS DE DIFERENTES NIVELES, HAY DE NIVELES D, C, B, A Y S- ya explicado las reglas cada equipo había seleccionado a su representante.

En el caso de las hadas, el equipo de Natsu, eligieron a Erza para que los representara, por otro lado el segundo equipo de Fairy tail eligieron a Naruto. Todos en las tribunas se preguntaban quién era el chico rubio que encontraba en Fairy Tail, ya que era alguien nuevo, al que nunca vieron en épocas pasadas del gremio. Pero si estaba en ese gremio esperaban algo increíble.

Ahora en el campo se encontraban los magos seleccionados esperando en la entrada del castillo. Entre ellos se encontraba Jura de Lamia Scale, Obra, un mago de Raven Tail, que tenía una máscara que le cubría su gran nariz, en su hombro estaba el duendecillo que tenía la intención de atacar a Wendy, viendo a tal extraño ser, Naruto miraba serio al sujeto que se encontraba al frente de él.

Los demás mago que se encontraban Hiibiki de Blue Pegasus, luego se encontraba Milliana de Mermaid Heels, que al parecer esta chica fanática de los gatos, era una conocida de Erza, precisamente como una hermana para ella. Siguiendo con los magos participantes, esta Norbaly, y por último se encontraba Olga de Sabertooth, que estaba nervioso por lo ayer, no podía olvidar esa miraba que poseía el rubio.

-CON NUESTROS MAGOS EN LA ARENA, SE DARA INICIO EL PANDEMONIO- la gente gritando de emoción por el inicio- LA PRIMERA MAGA QUE EMPEZARA SERA… ERZA SCARLET DE FAIRY TAIL- dando un paso al frente, la mujer se encontraba en las puertas del castillo.

Naruto: no te esfuerces demasiado- mirando a la maga que una sonrisa en señal de despreocupación.

En la entrada del castillo apareció el sujeto, que estaba en a principios de los juegos, el holograma del cielo, presentando el laberinto para clasificar los equipo- hola mi queridos magos, lo siento por no presentarme antes, mi nombre es Mato, mascota de los Juegos Magicos cabo- presentándose el pequeño hombre ante los magos- ahora a ¿Cuántos quieres enfrentarte?- dirigiéndose a la peli roja.

Erza: yo escogeré a enfrentarme contra los 100 demonios- dando su elección, la mascota se encontraba sorprendida.

Mato: esto… seguro que quieres enfrentarte a todos, será imposible- advirtiéndole a la maga pero esta solo siguió con su camino.

Erza: yo ya he elegido, me enfrentare a todos- todo el mundo estaba sorprendido. Excepto por las hadas, que sonrían por la actitud de su compañera. Ya que confiaban en ella.

-INCREIBLE ERZA DE FAIRY TAIL HA ELEGIDO ENFRENTARSE A LOS 100 DEMONIOS PRACTICAMENTE A TODOS DEL CASTILLO. ¿PUEDE QUE SEA ESTO EL REGRESO DE LA REINA DE LAS HADAS?-

Entonces Erza se encontraba en el castillo, esperando la aparición de los monstros. Entonces varios círculos mágicos aparecieron, en el cual de estos salieron los monstruos. La pelea empezó, la maga empezaba a usar su magia de reequipamiento de armadura, cambiando su vestimenta para acabar más rápido con los monstruos. Así duro el combate, cambiando constantemente su armadura para enfrentar a los monstruos que se encontraban en el castillo. Mientras que afuera del castillo todos miraban sorprendidos el desempeño de la hada en combate. Hasta que cierto punto, la gente empezó a aclamar a la peli roja. Sus compañeros estaban dando sus gritos de apoyo hacia Erza, que al parecer ya había acabado con un cuarto de los enemigos.

El sabio veía la fuerza que poseía la maga, haciéndole recordar a cierta mujer que de un puñetazo casi lo mata, literalmente. Mientras que el rubio, que se encontraba mirando la intensa batalla junto a los demás magos, que en el caso del ninja pensaba en su compañera Sakura, que tal pensamiento le hizo reflexionar con respecto al comportamiento de las mujeres.

INCREIBLE ESTAMOS PRESENCIANDO EL RETORNO DE LAS HADAS, EL RETORNO DE TITANIA.- el público gritaba de emoción al ver a la poderosa maga abrirse paso entre los monstruos- YA HA ACABADO CON MAS DE LA MITAD, PERO TODAVIA LE FALTA AQUELLOS CON NIVELES DIFICILES- haciéndole recordar a las hadas que había esos tipos de monstruos en el castillo.

Ya acabando con la mayoría que quedaban, la maga de armadura se encontraba un poco exhausta por la intensa batalla.

Naruto. / si ella acabo con todos como haremos nosotros después pero espera… todavía falta uno/- viendo a la maga en la pantalla que al parecer se percató del último monstruo que quedaba, al parecer esta tenía forma de una araña pequeña con tenía un ojo.

Erza: así que tú eres el nivel S- refiriéndose a la criatura que de repente empezó a brillar hasta que una enorme criatura apareció de esta, supuestamente es la verdadera forma del monstruo.

Empezando a atacar al rango S, le generaba dificultad en combatirlo. El exceso de magia que tuvo que utilizar para acabar con otros la dejo muy débil pero aún seguía en pie, enfrentándolo que lo atacaba sin piedad. Entonces invocando su última armadura, dejando atrás la defensa y especializándose totalmente en el ataque. Usando únicamente una katana, empezó a atacar al monstruo, haciendo cortes en diferentes partes del cuerpo haciendo doblegar al gigante, entonces en un rápido corte, derroto al último enemigo, pero a su vez el ataque fue rápido y fuerte que provoca que se derrumbara el castillo.

Mato: mi castillo- mirando como su creación se estaba derrumbando delante de sus ojos. Entonces de los escombros se alzaba la maga toda herida pero con una sonrisa con su katana casi rota pero todavía en condiciones.

-ACABAMOS DE VER EL REGRESO DE LA REINA DE LAS HADAS, O MEJOR DICHO DE TITANIA- todos celebraban de emoción, especialmente en el balcón de Fairy Tail, el ver como su compañero había hecho tal semejante Azaña.

Mato: pero ahora que no está el castillo, ¿Qué haremos con los demás participantes?- entonces a todos se percataron de ese hecho.

-COMO HA DICHO MATO, DEBEREMOS HAREMOS UNA ETAPA ADICIONAL- dando esa información, le dio una idea de que hacer a la pequeña mascota.

Después de unos minutos para discutir el segundo evento adicional, se había decidido que hacer al respecto.

-LAMENTAMOS LA TARDANZA. YA SE HA DECIDIDO QUE SE REALIZARA COMO SEGUNDO EVENTO Y SERA… MAGIC POWER FINDER- mencionado el nombre del segundo evento un maquina apareció enfrente de los magos de la arena.

Mato: procederé a explicar de qué va esta máquina. Como habrán escuchado su nombre, esta máquina nos permite saber el nivel mágico de sus ataques, vean- dando una demostración, el pequeño mago expulso un poco de su poder mágico hacia el aparato, que luego mostro cierto números que sorprendió a los magos representantes que los veían.

Entonces uno por uno fueron llamando a los magos, lanzando sus más poderosos ataques hacia el respectivo aparato, midiendo el nivel de fuerza, hasta que llegó el turno de Naruto.

-AHORA ES NARUTO UZUMAKI, DE FAIRY TAIL, POR AHORA LA TABLA DE POSICIONES ES LA SIGUIENTE:

Jura Neekis: 8544

Orga Nanagear: 3825

Milliana: 365

Norbaly: 124

Hibiki Lotes: 95

Obra: 4

-mostrando la tabla- PARECE QUE EN LA CABEZA SE ENCUENTRA JURA, DE LAMIA SCALE, DEBERA ESFORZASE SI QUIERE QUEDAR EN SEGUNDO LUGAR- entonces el rubio se ponía al frente de la maquina preparándose para lanzar su ataque.

Levy: ¿Cómo hará para superar a Jura?- viendo preocupada por la puntuación que tendría que superar.

Romeo: espero que tenga una técnica poderosa- entonces que al frente de ellos se encontraba la primera maestra con una sonrisa de despreocupación-¿primera?-

Mavis: no se preocupen, el posee una as bajo su manga- dejando intrigados a las hadas por lo que acababa de decir la primera maestra, entonces volvieron a enfocar su atención en el ninja.

Posicionándose para su ataque el rubio decía las siguientes palabras: ¡Únete! ¡Oh río de luz guiado por las hadas! ¡Brilla! ¡Para destruir los colmillos del mal! ¡Fairy Glitter!- una luz brillante proveniente del cielo caía hacia la arena. Natsu y su equipo recordaron que ese hechizzo fue utilizado por Laxus en la Isla Tenrou, contra el segundo maestro. Pero había algo raro en su ataque que la primera había detectado, y es el hecho de que la luz no cayó sobre el aparato sino sobre la mano del rubio.

Mavis: no recuerdo que ese hechizo cayera sobre el mismo usuario que lo invocase- confusa por lo que ocurría.

Jiraiya: oh que ingenioso- la pequeña al percatarse de esto, vio al maestro del ninja.

Mavis: ¿Qué quieres decir?- sin entender de lo que hacía Naruto.

Jiraiya: como verás tu hechizo Fairy Glitter, es una ráfaga de energía mágica proveniente del cielo, según me contaste. Pero Naruto, agarro y concentro todo esa energía en su mano. Básicamente le dio otra forma a tu hechizo- sorprendiendo a los magos que lo escuchaban- si ese es el _rasen fairy_ – dado el nombre del ataque, vieron como el rubio concentraba la energía en su mano para luego hacerlo rotar, haciendo parecido a su ataque más frecuente, solo que esta es de color amarillo.

Ya teniendo la esfera rotatoria en su mano, lo lanzo hacia la máquina, una luz se originó en el ataque, cegando a todos los del estadio que duro por algunos segundos hasta que todos vieron donde antes estaba la máquina. Ahora no se encontraba nada, solo un cráter que recorría del lugar donde estaba el rubio hacia atrás.

Naruto:/ parece que me sobrepase/- rascándose la nuca

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que habían visto. Algunos pensaban que si le alcanzase ese ataque, no habría rastros de sus cadáveres tras el impacto, tal como sucedió con la máquina.

Mato: bueno… como ha destruido completamente la máquina, debo dar por sentado que el ganador ere tú- señalando al chico.

-PA PARECE QUE EL GANADOR ES NARUTO UZUMAKI, POR LA EXTERMINACION DEL MAGIC POWER FINDER- solo se podía oír un total silencio en el estadio. Hasta que ese silencio se rompió cuando algunos empezaban ovacionar al ninja, así todo el mundo empezaba a unirse en el festejo. Luego de eso, los magos volvieron con sus respectivos grupos, al parecer les dijeron que se tardarían un poco más en iniciar las peleas por el destrozo hecho por la técnica del rubio.

Mira: increíble, nunca pensé que la maestra te enseñaría esa magia- alagando al rubio que se acercaba con su grupo.

Naruto: en realidad esta es una versión más potente al del normal- sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

Laxus: ¿Cuándo fue que te la enseño?- en duda por la obtención de tal hechizo poderoso.

Naruto: bueno digamos que me la enseño ayer, cuando llegaba con Natsu y Happy a la posada- explicándole a los demás.

Ya demorándose unos minutos, la arena estaba completamente arreglado. Listo para iniciar la etapa de las batallas.

-YA ESTAMOS DE VUELTA. LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS DE REPARACION DE LA ARENA, YA ESTAMOS PREPARON PARA LAS BATALLAS- todo el mundo empezaba a gritar, emocionados por su comienzo de las peleas.- EN LA PRIMERA BATALLA SERA ENTRE JURA NEEKIS DE LAMIA SCALE VS NARUTO UZUMAKI DE FAIRY TAIL.

Desde otro balcón, miraban quien sería el contrincante de su compañero.

Lyon: oh… parece que te toca pelear con Naruto, no te confíes, ya hemos visto de lo que es capaz de hacer- aconsejando al exmago santo.

Jura: lo tendré en cuenta- entonces ve a su compañera que estaba en silencio- no te preocupes no le hare tanto daño- haciendo sonrojar a la maga, que al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Por otro lado, en el balcón de las hadas el rubio se preparaba para entrar en la arena.

Mira: debes tener cuidado con Jura, él fue un mago santo en el pasado- advirtiéndole al ninja que solo se retiraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gajeel: él puede hacerlo- viendo el comportamiento del DS del hierro, algunos de ellos confiaban en que el chico estaría bien.

Los magos que se enfrentarían se encontraban frente a frente en la arena, esperando para que dieran la señal para que empezasen a pelear.

Jura: mucho tiempo de no vernos- dando una sonrisa de amistad mezclado con rivalidad.

Narutp: lo mismo digo- imitando el gesto del mago.

Jura: espero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto en todo este tiempo-

Naruto: como ya viste anteriormente, espero que seas tan fuerte como dicen- poniéndose en pose de pelea.

-PREPARADOS, PEELEN- dando la señal. El rubio corrió hacia el barbudo que reaccionando al movimiento inicial de ninja, utilizo su magia de tierra para atraparlo con estructuras gigantes de tierra que se movían. Pero sin dificultad, lo esquivo saltando hacia la estructura y corriendo sobre ella.

Corriendo entre estructuras, el rubio miraba donde se encontraba el mago, pensando en su próximo movimiento hasta que una estructura estaba a punto de embestirlo, pero pudo lograr esquivar saltando rápidamente hacia otra estructura, moviéndose entre salto hasta que llegar en el aire.

Lucy: que rápido- sorprendida por la velocidad del chico.

Wendy: increíble- mirando con un rubor en su rostro al ver al chico mover tan semejante forma.

Lyon: parece estar en el mismo nivel que Jura- analizando al rubio desde los balcones de Lamia Scale.

Chelia:/ tu puede Naruto kun, espera… no debería estar apoyando a Jura san. Que hago yo quiero apoyar a Naruto kun pero Jura san es un compañero del gremio, ¿a quién apoyo?/- pensando en la encrucijada en la que se acaba de meter.

Volviendo en la pelea, estando en el aire, el rubio cargo su respectiva magia- _rugido del dragón de fuegos infernales_ – dando la llamarada hacia el mago, este se cubrió creando un muro de tierra, que apenas pudo soportar el ataque, quemándole una parte de la ropa a Jura.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, nadie sabía que Fairy tail tenía otro DS en su gremio, aún más a los DS de SABERTOOTH, que estaban mirando al rubio que lanzaba tal semejante ataque con su rostros reflejando estupefacción.

Rogue: /él era un Dragon Slayer/-

Stinge: / en serio/- estando en el mismo estado que el DS de las sombras.

Tras recibido el ataque, el muro de tierra de derrumbo, mostrando a Jura un poco sorprendido.

Jura: así que eres un Dragón Slayer- con una sonrisa en su rostro – por ahora, no quiero preguntarte en como la obtuviste, así que sigamos del combate- emocionándose por el encuentro en el que estaba.

Entonces dos manos de tierra salieron de la tierra, sorprendiendo al ninja, que reacciono rápidamente saltando hacia arriba. Pero una estructura lo estaba esperando en ese momento preciso en el que saltase, tomando desprevenido al chico.

- _jutsu multiclones de sombras-_ usando su jutsu característico, la copia agarro al original en el aire para apartarlo y lanzarlo lejos de la estructura, que golpeo a la copia.

Jura:/ ingenioso, usar tal técnica para esquivar mi ataque, eres sorprendente pero…/ - utilizando su respectiva magia para crear muchos pilares de tierra alrededor del chico para acorralarlo.

Viendo que el ninja se encontraba rodeado de tales pilares, que se acercaban para encerrarlo, mejor dicho, para aplastarlo. El ninja pensaba en su siguiente movimiento, viendo las aperturas que cerraban a cada segundo. Entonces si poder decidirse los pilares se cerraron completamente.

Chelia/ Wendy: Naruto kun- preocupándose por el estado del rubio, pensando que algo malo había ocurrido. Todos estaban con el mismo sentimiento de preocupación, excepto algunos magos, que sabían que no sería derrotado tal fácilmente.

En el campo, Jura se encontraba concentrado en los pilares y a sus alrededores, él sabía que no debe bajar la guardia por ningún segundo. Entonces en los pilares, se vio como una pequeña explosión se dio al frente del mago, esperando a que algo sucediese. Además con el polvo que se provocó imposibilitaba la visión hacia el centro de los pilares.

De la capa de polvo una enorme shuriken salía volando hacia el mago. Este preparaba un muro de tierra para detenerlo. Cuando estaba a punto de impactar en el muro, el shuriken gigante se convirtió en el chico, tomando por sorpresa por al mago, que bajo la guardia por un segundo.

Pero no pudo durar demasiado, ya que el mago en la cabeza que lo mando hacía el suelo. Por la espalda del rubio golpeado, apareció otro, que salto a través del clon, que se había convertido en humo.

Naruto: _puño de hierro de fuego infernal-_ dándole un buen golpe en el rostro del mago, que retrocedió un poco por la fuerza de tal golpe. Pero rápidamente el rubio seguía atacando, haciendo que los dos entrasen en una pelea a corta distancia. Pero el que tenía la ventaja era el rubio, por su rápida reacción para cubrirse de los golpes de Jura, en otras palabras, Naruto daba más de lo que recibía.

Entonces para mantener distancia, el exmago santo golpea al suelo obligando al rubio a tener que retroceder con un salto, pero siguiendo en la ofensiva, creo un clon, que a su vez este lo agarro y lo arrojo hacia el mago como un proyectil. Pero sin problemas, lo esquivo moviendo su cabeza.

Una vez aterrizado, el mago se dio vuelta rápidamente para golpearlo con su golpe demoledor, pero fue detenido con la palma de la mano del rubio, que forcejeaban para que el otro cediera.

Pero por su espalda, se percató de que el rubio que había creado anteriormente se acercaba a él con una esfera rotatoria de color azul. Cuando iba a moverse se dio cuenta, que al chico que detuvo su ataque, en realidad tenía la intención de retenerlo para que no se moviera.

Utilizando su otra mano. Creo algunos pilares, que bloqueaban en el camino al ninja, pero sin problemas se acercaba saltando o esquivándolos, hasta el punto de quedar muy cerca. Usando su último recurso, hace una barrera de tierra, lo bastante resistente como para soportar el impacto de cualquier ataque.

Viendo tal barrera, el rubio no le importo que estuviese tal muro aun así corría hacia él. Ya al frente de la barrera, impacto su ataque contra el muro- _rasengan-_ poco el muro empezaba a quebrarse. Desde la otra parte veía las grietas que se estaba originando en el muro.

Jura: /imposible/- nervioso por lo que presenciaba.

Por más fuerte que sea su muro, el rubio logro abrirse paso hacia el mago, estando al frente de este, dirigió su esfera hacia el estómago de Jura, pero al final termina desapareciendo el ataque del ninja y a su portador.

Confundiendo al mago por lo que acababa de ocurrir, entonces a poca distancia veía como otro chico se acercaba a él rápidamente, pero el mago todavía estaba aturdido por el hecho anterior. Sin tiempo de reaccionar el chico le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que a su vez, ponían chakra en su golpe para aumentar la fuerza.

Naruto: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡- gritaba mientras su puño era impregnada en una llama roja que quemaba a penas al exmago santo. Mientras que el clon que lo sujetaba, lo soltó por tal golpe que lo mando contra la pared a toda velocidad, creando un cráter en la misma.

Todos miraban sorprendidos por lo que acaban de ver. Esperando una respuesta de lo que estaba ocurriendo de parte del comentarista. Entonces ven que Jura se encontraba inconsciente.

-TENEMOS UN GANADOR Y ES…- mostrando al chico en la pantalla mágica- NARUTO UZUMAKI- todos gritaban de emoción por la gran pelea que hicieron estos dos.

De la pared, caía hacia el suelo el exmago santo un poco dolorido por el golpe con la mando a estrellarse contra el muro. Entonces ve que una mano aparecía al frente de él, era Naruto que se ofrecía para ayudarlo a levantar.

Aceptando el gesto de amistad, Jura se levantaba con ayuda de este, mientras que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Los demás miraban con admiración, principalmente la primera maestra, que veía al chico que estrechaba manos con su oponente, respectar a sus contrincante era una de las cosas que debía tener un mago.

Entonces los dos volvieron a sus respectivos balcones, excepto por Jura que primero se pasó por la enfermería, por el golpe en el rostro que aún le dolía.

Juvia: estuvo increíble Naruto san- viendo al chico que se acercaba a su grupo.

Naruto: no fue nada, pero aun así se puso un poco difícil-lo decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

El grupo felicitaban al rubio por su victoria excepto por el otro rubio, que recordaba los momentos del combate, entonces se preguntaba- / ¿Qué era esa flama roja?/- recordando el último ataque que le dio la victoria.

Avanzando con los combates de los juegos mágicos, se enfrentaban Eve de BLUE PEGASUS vs Rufus de SABERTOOTH, la mayor parte del combate consistió en Eve en la ofensiva, pero Rufus, utilizando su respectiva magia _memory make,_ fácilmente copia los ataques de Eve y se los devuelve hacia él, perdiendo la pelea. Dejando a los magos BLUE PEGASUS un poco deprimido por la batalla, **nota: no tengo ganas de escribir esta pelea.**

Siguiendo con la batalla, eran Laxus de FAIRY TAIL vs Alexei de RAVEN TAIL, los dos se encontraban sobre la arena preparados sobre la arena. Según había escuchado del Maestro, el gremio de RAVEN TAIL, sorprendiendo a Naruto, tener que luchar contra el gremio de su padre.

Entonces de un momento a otro, la pelea comenzó, pero la situación con el mago del rayo era horrible, estaba recibiendo una paliza de parte del mago de RAVEN TAIL, las hadas veían enojados y preocupados, ya que pensaban el ¿Por qué no contraatacaba?

Pero ninja sentía que algo iba mal, era el hecho que sentía esta sensación de falsedad, entonces girando su cabeza para ver su maestro, ve que lo miraba en señal de que estaba en lo cierto. Lo que veía en realidad era una ilusión, preguntándose ¿Qué estará ocurriendo detrás de la ilusión?

Hasta que una momento una niebla morada que cubría la arena empezaba a desvanecerse. Al parecer esa niebla era la que hacía que hubiese una ilusión, entonces cuando estaba por desvanecerse por completo se podía ver a los miembros de RAVEN TAIL tirados en el suelo, todos noqueados. Al parecer había atacado a Laxus todos juntos, encubriendo sus presencias con esta ilusión.

Al final termino RAVEN TAIL siendo descalificado de los juegos mágicos por romper las reglas y hacer trampa en la misma. En las tribunas empezaban a hablar de mal de esta, hacer semejante acto de maldad.

-BUENAS BATALLAS SE HAN DESARROLLADO EN EL DIA DE HOY PERO AHORA VIENE EL ÚLTIMO COMBATE ES ENTRE WENDY DE FAIRY TAIL VS CHELIA DE LAMIA SCALE- las mencionadas se veían decidida, al parecer ellas tienen un mismo objetivo en común.

Wendy/ Chelia: / no perderé ante ella. Por el corazón de Naruto/- las rivales entraban a la arena con determinación en sus rostros. Pero cuando entraban por casualidad las dos se tropezaron con una piedra, cayendo de cara al suelo. Todos se reían por lo que acaba de suceder, excepto por el rubio, que los miraba con una gota en su cien.

Naruto:/ parece que las magas que esas dos tienen algo en común, además de la magia/- miraba a los dos que se estaban levantando.

Tras recuperarse de la caída, se preparaban para luchar.

Wendy: sé que sentimientos posees por él. Por eso, no perderé ante ti- decidida para combatir.

Chelia: Lo mismo digo Wendy, no pienso perder, ganare y mostrare mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia a él- dando entender sus intenciones.

La mayoría comprendía de lo que estaban hablando, excepto por el rubio, al que se deputaban, no entendía nada de lo que hablaban.

Jiraiya: todavía tienes mucho que aprender sobre las mujeres chico- mirando al rubio que miraba confuso a las chicas.

Chelia: tengo una idea- atrayendo la atención de la DS- que tal si, la ganadora podrá tener un día completo con él- refiriéndose a Naruto de manera indirecta.

Wendy: está bien acepto- puesto el premio de victoria en la pelea, las dos se motivaban más por ganar.

-PREPARADOS EMPIECEN- con la señal dada, rápidamente las dos fueron a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero las dos iba con cuidado, haciendo que ninguna recibiese algún ataque por el momento. Retrocediendo un poco la maga DS, tira su rugido de viento hacia Chelia, dándole de lleno. Pero entonces vio que algo andaba mal, y era el hecho que la peli rosa se estaba sanando sus heridas. Ahí comprendió de que ella poseía casi misma la magia, excepto que la de ella era God Slayer, magia para matar a los dioses.

Entonces, yendo a la ofensiva, Chelia lanzo ráfagas de viento de color negro, que golpeaban a la peli azul que trataba de cubrirse. Poniendo magia en sus brazos, Wendy logra romper las ráfagas y golpea a Chelia con su puño de hierro de viento. Pero la peli rosa no se quedaba atrás, contraatacaba de la misma manera que ella, atacándola con magia en sus puños.

Desencadenando una serie de golpes entre ellas, que termino con Wendy golpeándola en la cara y Chelia en el estómago al mismo tiempo, haciendo que las dos sean expulsadas por sus ataques.

Wendy: parece que es momento de terminar esto- levantándose con gran esfuerzo.

Chelia: digo lo mismo- levantándose de la misma manera hasta que las dos ya se encontraban listas para lanzar su último ataque.

Rodeándose de viento, las dos acumulaban el poder posible para poder derrotar a la otra.

Wendy: _Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo_

Chelia: _Reunión Celestial de Nubes_

Ya preparados sus ataques, lanzaron sus respectivos ataques. Que estos chocaron y se fusionaba para luego formar un gran destello que cegó a todos en el estadio.

Tras apagarse la luz cegadora, se podía ver como las dos magas estaban tendidas en el suelo. Ninguna parece levantarse.

-PARECE QUE HA QUEDADO EN EMPATE- la gente aplaudía por el gran encuentro que habían presenciado.

Recuperándose de a poco, las dos magas se levantaban un poco herida, pero con ayuda de sus magias podían levantarse con facilidad. Estando paradas, se acercaban entre ellas hasta estar al frente de la otra.

Wendy: fue una buena pelea, pero parece que ninguna gano- diciéndolo de una manera amistosa.

Chelia: estuvo divertido. Ninguna de las dos ha ganado un día completo con él- reaccionando de la misma manera que la DS.

Wendy: en ese caso… - atrayendo la atención de la maga- porque no la compartimos en un día, cada una tendrá su tiempo para estar con él.

Chelia: mmm… está bien. Acepto- estrechando sus manos, en señal de amistad y acuerdo del trato.

Así es como una pequeña rivalidad se transformó amistad por el un mismo objetivo. Por otra parte, desde el castillo real, la princesa miraba un poco enojada hacia las dos, desde su espejo que miraba los juegos mágicos, el trato que ellas habían pactado para compartir al chico lo molestaba de algún modo. ¿Acaso la princesa tendrá una larga batalla con sus rivales?.

-BUENO AMIGOS, EL TERCER DIA QUEDA TERMINADO, DEJANDO EN CLARO, EL RESURGIMIENTO DE LAS HADAS, NOS VEREMOS MAÑANA.

 **Ufff… me tomo más de lo esperado, bueno espero que les esté gustando, y nos olviden de review, nos vemossss**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fic que esperan impacientemente en sus sillas, estuve leyendo sus review y me gustaría agradecer a bladetri, alexzero, Zafir09, CCSakuraforever, xirons20, Trollmemex y brolyvanhellsin, les agradezco a ustedes por comentar en cada capítulo, también a los demás por leerlos, bueno sin más agradecimientos comenzare con el siguiente capítulo./ LOS PERSONAJES INCLUIDOS EN ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES/.**

 **¿?: Si empiézalo de una vez que me aburro.**

 **Shiro: perdón, no te escuche muy bien.**

 **¿?: Lo que oíste, estoy aquí esperando hace mucho tiempo y todavía no aparezco- decía irritada una mujer de cabellos rubios con coletas en forma espiral.**

 **Shiro: lo siento, hago todo mi esfuerzo por escribir, tengo una vida sabes, además estoy ocupado con el tema de que voy a ingresar a la universidad, Ravel chan.**

 **Ravel: solo escucho escusas, deberías dedicarte a escribir todos los días, las 24 horas-**

 **Shiro: qué acaso tengo pinta de esclavo- suspiro- solo espera quieres, estamos en una etapa en donde Naruto peleara con seres muy poderosos, así siéntate y observa-**

 **Ravel: mmm... está bien esperare- sentándose en una silla que dios sabe donde apareció- veremos cómo continua esta historia.**

 **Shiro: entonces aquí vamos¡-**

 **Ravel:/ ahora que recuerdo, había más mujeres esperando cuando estaba dirigiéndose hacia aquí… nah que importa, después de todo seré yo el que destaque de todo esto/- apareciendo un aura de superioridad alrededor de ella.**

Capítulo 13

El tercer día de los juegos mágicos, fue un suceso que marco a cada uno de las personas que presenciaron el resurgimiento de las hadas. Luchando y mostrando su valía ante todos, que los admiraban.

Ahora en la caverna, en donde las hadas se juntaban para festejar o tener tal merecido descanso después de tanto esfuerzo, se encontraban bebiendo o riendo, pero en algunos casos se encontraban se generaba alguna que otra disputa entre magos, que usualmente era por Natsu y Gray quienes se peleaban, pero eran detenidos por Erza o Lucy, que los regañaba de no destrozar el lugar.

Por otra parte se encontraban en una mesa, la maga del cielo con el meton pegada sobre la madera un poco deprimida, mientras que era consolada por su amiga, que estaba sentada sobre la mesa, al igual que el felino azul que lo intentaba acortejar pero era en vano.

Charle: vamos Wendy no puedes estar deprimida. Además no perdiste, solo empataron, tienes que seguir adelante- animando un poco a su amiga.

Wendy: pero apenas pude ayudar además…- atrayendo la atención de su amiga.

Charle: además?...- viendo a la maga que estaba un poco roja.

Wendy: no pude conseguir un día completo con Naruto kun – diciéndolo en voz baja de la vergüenza que le generaba pensar en tal premio.

Tal comentario dicho no pasó desapercibido por la gata, al parecer se encontraba feliz dentro de todo, que su amiga este adentrándose en el tema del amor. Cada vez crece más rápida, pensaba ella.

Entonces al grupo de mujeres se acercaba el tal mencionado chico que hacia sonrojar a la maga cada vez que pensaba en él.

Naruto: vaya Wendy chan estuviste increíble hoy, peleaste muy duro- sorprendiendo a la maga del cielo que lo miro rápidamente.

Wendy: Na…Naruto kun gra gracias, pero no pude ganar- deprimiéndose al final.

Naruto: ganar no lo es todo, lo que importa qué estés satisfecha por la pelea- confundiendo a la maga.

Wendy: ¿satisfecha?-

Naruto: si, a pesar de no haber ganado, estas satisfecha por la pelea, ya que diste todo de ti, que es lo que realmente importa- con estas palabras alegro a la peli azul y a su amiga que lo miraban con admiración.

Erza: Naruto tiene razón, no debes estas deprimida por esto, debes levantarte y seguir luchando-acercándose al grupo intentando también alentando a la maga, que tenía una gota en su cien.

Naruto: bueno… por ahora solo disfrutemos de estos momentos antes que tengamos que descansar- dando la iniciativa, entonces se unieron a la fiesta, celebrando al igual que los demás.

Cuando llego el momento de terminar con la celebración, algunos estaban muy cansados o muy ebrios, caso que se dio en el viejo pervertido que era llevado Elfman hacia la posada.

Al día siguiente.

-BIENVENIDOS DE NUEVO MI QUERIDO PUBLICO, AHORA ESTAMOS EN EL CUARTO DIA DE LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS. TODOS HAN ESTADO DANDO SU MAYOR ESFUERZO ESPEREMOS QUE NO BAJEN EL NIVEL- dando la iniciativa para que el público ovacionara.

-COMO SABRAN, POR LA RECIENTE EXPULSION DE RAVEL TAIL, AHORA SOLO QUEDAN 7 EQUIPOS QUE COMPITEN POR SER EL MEJOR-

En las tribunas murmuraban sobre lo que había hecho RAVEL TAIL, hacer trampa al frente de sus narices, era algo que el público no le gustaba.

-PERO DEJEMOSLO EN EL PASADO, AHORA SE VIENE OTRO EMOCIONANTE EVENTO Y EXCITANTE EVENTO, QUE SE LLAMA…BATALLA NAVAL- entonces una esfera de agua apareció en el medio del campo.

-DEJENME EXPLICARLES, CADA UNO DE LOS EQUIPOS ENVIARAN A UNO DE LOS SUYO PARA QUE LOS REPRESENTES. ESTOS O ESTAS ENTRARAN EN EL DOMO DE AGUA MAGICA. NO SE PREOCUPEN PODRAN RESPIRAR TRANQUILAMENTE DENTRO DE LA MISMA. EL OBJETIVO ES FACIL, DEBEN TIRAR A SU RIVALES FUERA DEL DOMO, EL QUE QUEDA ÚLTIMO SERA EL GANADOR, TENDRAN 10 MINUTOS, ASI QUE ENVIEN A SUS MAGOS¡-

Entonces cada grupo envió a su representante, que al parecer casi todo eligieron mujeres. En el caso del equipo de las hadas estaban Lucy y Juvia, desde la tribuna miraba un poco decepcionada por no poder participar en el evento, ya que LAMIA SCALE enviaría a Chelia, aun quería competir por la posesión del ninja.

Como dijimos antes, casi todos eligieron mujeres, excepto por CUATRO CACHORROS porque eran un gremio de solo hombres, ante esto la gente del público abuchearon.

Entonces todas se encontraban en traje de baño al frente del domo de agua. El rubio miraba a la maga GS, debido a que el traje de baño que utilizaba la maga atraía la atención por alguna razón. Descubriendo que el rubio lo estaba observando, la maga le guiña al chico haciéndolo sonrojar por el gesto.

Esta escena fue captada por cierta peli azul que los miraba desde el balcón del equipo A, con irritación por lo veía, pensando que ella había una batalla solo por mostrarse en traje de baño al frente de su Naruto kun, cuando tuviese una oportunidad. Le mostraría lo que es realmente vestir un traje de baño.

Estando todas preparadas, se dispusieron de entrar al domo de agua. Cada una ingresaba por separada hasta que todas estaban ya adentro. En el domo se encontraban Minerva de SABERTOOTH, Jenny de BLUE PEGASUS, Risley de MERMAID HEELS y por último el único hombre entre las mujeres, Rocker de CUATRO CACHORROS.

Todos estaban en el agua listo para pelear y conseguir la supremacía del domo del agua.

Chelia:/ la ganare por ti, Naruto kun/ - decidida y confiada de sus habilidades por querer ganar el evento.

-QUE EMPIECE LA PELEA- dando la señal del inicio de la guerra entre mujeres dentro del domo, el primer movimiento fue hecha por Lucy, invocando a Acuarios. Estando en gran ventaja por el lugar donde fue llamado, el espíritu lanzo un fuerte torbellino de agua que atrapo a la mayoría de las magas. Excepto por Juvia, que ella tenía las mismas cualidades del agua, contraataco el torbellino con otro ataque igual, haciendo que los impactasen entre sí.

Natsu: vaya no sabía que el espíritu de Lucy era tan fuerte- viendo el emocionante combate.

Wendy: si Acuario san es muy fuerte, es una espíritus más fuerte que posee Lucy san-

Naruto: ohh… así que ese espíritu es el más fuerte que tiene- decía entre el medio de los magos, haciendo que comieran un susto.

Natsu: ¿Qué haces aquí?- un poco enojado.

Naruto: pues vine a ver la pelea desde este lugar- respondiendo la pregunta del mago de fuego que seguía un poco irritado por la contestación.

Wendy: pero, ¿no se supone que deberías estar en tu balcón?-

Naruto: por eso no se preocupen, acaba de dejar un clon en el otro balcón- entonces se enfocaron hacia el otro balcón. Al parecer allí se encontraba otro rubio, que los saludaba desde lejos con su mano y que el original le respondía el saludo. Los demás lo miraban con una gota en sus cabezas por tal acción.

Volviendo a la pelea, el choque de torbellinos de aguas solo duro unos pocos segundos, debido a que el espíritu de Lucy tenía que irse en una cita, desapareciendo a mitad de la pelea. Con esta oportunidad, Juvia aumento la fuerza de torbellino para expulsarla inmediatamente. Pero rápidamente Lucy invoco a dos de sus de sus espíritus Virgo y Aries. Utilizando una capa de humo esponjoso para detener el ataque y la otra agarrando a la rubia, ya que poseía una gran habilidad al moverse.

Aprovechando que todas estaban centradas en las dos hadas, Jenny golpea por la espalda a Rocker que lo saca inmediatamente del domo, dejando solo mujeres en la pelea.

-ROCKER DE QUATRO CACHORROS HA SIDO ELIMINADO POR JENNY AHORA SOLO HAY MUJERES EN EL CAMPO, GRACIAS POR TAL MARAVILLOSA VISTA¡- gritando al igual que el público que ovacionaban por la pelea.

Entonces todas dieron riendas sueltas a su espíritu de lucha, lanzando ataques entre sí e esquivándolas.

Chelia: nunca perderé si hay amor de por medio- aclarando sus intenciones.

Jenny: veremos hasta donde te lleva ese sentimiento- provocando a la maga que se dirigía hacia ella con magia de GS en sus manos listo para atacar, a lo cual las esquivo.

Por otro lado, la maga de agua estaba preparándose para lanzar para otro ataque más poderoso. Que según ella era su demostración del amor hacia Gray. Luego una feroz ráfaga de agua arraso por todo el domo. Haciendo expulsar a Chelia, Jenny y Risley fuera del domo de agua, dejándolas fuera de juego.

Chelia: /maldición, no pude ganar al frente de él otra vez/- mientras golpeaba el suelo por frustración.

Regresando a la pelea, ahora estaban Juvia, Lucy y Minerva. Al parecer Lucy pudo resistir el ataque gracias al muro de esponjoso de Aries que lo cubrió completamente, en cambio, por el lado de Minerva, utilizo su respectiva magia que hizo que no le afectara el ataque.

Juvia estaba contenta por lo que había hecho, al punto de mirar a donde se encontraba Gray, fijando si el mago de hielo estaba alegre por su acción. Pero de repente ve que a su alrededor no había agua, sino que se encontraba en el aire o más bien fuera del domo.

Cayendo al suelo y siendo sacada del juego, que por lo visto era obra de Minerva. Ahora ya solo se encuentran ella y Lucy en el lugar.

Cambiando a la ofensiva, cerca del cuerpo de Lucy una distorsión del espacio aparecía, generando una luz con una gran temperatura que poseía forma de una explosión que dañaba a la maga celestial.

Recuperándose de tal ataque, Lucy observo que ya no tenía sus llaves, que estas estaban en las manos de Minerva. Entonces otro oleada de explosiones se originaba alrededor del cuerpo de Lucy. Generando moretones o raspones por todo su cuerpo.

Lucy: no importa qué tipo de ataque…me lance- se acercaba a la maga mientras se sujetaba su brazo por las heridas- no hay forma de que pueda redimirme¡- gritaba determinada.

Captando el mensaje de la hada, Minerva procedió a atacar con sus ataques pero esta vez un poco más fuertes que antes. De repente Lucy desaparece de la vista de todos, esta se encontraba cerca de Minerva, que ahora la atacaba con golpes cuerpo a cuerpo sin piedad.

Natsu: DETENTE¡- rugía el mago al ver a su compañera siendo apaleada de una manera brutal al frente de todos.

-QUERIDOS ESPECTADORES ESTAMOS VIENDO UNA ESCENA BRUTAL A LO CUAL NOS GENERA DISGUSTO O PREOCUPACION-

Siguiendo con la atroz paliza a la rubia que se había dejado de mover. Las hadas miraban preocupas y con ira. Mientras que en el balcón de SABERTOOTH se estaban riendo de lo sucedido, generando más ira en las hadas.

Natsu/Gray/ Erza: SABERTOOTH- con enojo los miraba a los magos desde su balcón.

Por otro lado, el ninja estaba callado, mirando con seriedad por lo que ocurría.

Mato: detengan el combate cabooo¡- nervioso por lo que sucedía.

Desde debajo del domo de agua, las participantes que habían salido de esta, miraban perplejas por tal golpiza a la maga celestial.

Entonces el sonido del tiempo del evento sonó dándolo por finalizado.

-LA LA GANADORA DEL EVENTO ES… MINERVA DE SABERTOOTH, ASI QUE POR FAVOR DETENGASE-

Minerva: debilucha- estando a punto de otorgarle otro golpe para mandarlo fuera del domo, pero entonces su mano no se pudo mover por cuenta propia. Al parecer su brazo era detenido por el ninja, que lo sujetaba para que la golpease.

Naruto: ya basta, la pelea termino tu ganaste- mirándolo serio a la maga, que esta se sorprendía por lo veloz que era.

Wendy/ Chelia: Naruto kun- mirando al chico con un poco de tranquilidad ya que confiaban demasiado en él de lo que podría ocurrir

Minerva: estas hadas siempre interrumpiendo en los asuntos de los demás- enojada, enfoca su mano retenida a la cara del rubio y acumulando su respectiva magia. El rubio no se inmuto en ningún momento hasta que la maga lanzo su ataque sobre su rostro. Generando una gran explosión de calor dentro del domo, que a su vez era acompañada de una luz cegadora que solo duro unos instantes.

Cuando todos volvieron a enfoca su atención al domo de agua, vieron que el chico no estaba, ni la maga celestial, que sorprendiendo a Minerva, que los buscaba con la mirada pero no estaban en ninguna parte, entonces en un instante apareció el ninja con la maga entre brazos.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la acción que acababa de hacer, hasta que este, sin darse vuelta, se paraba y giraba un poco su cabeza para mostrar una mirada lleno de ira.

Naruto: esta vez se los dejare pasar pero si vuelves a lastimar de esa forma a mi familia…- dando una más intensa- juro que te mato.

Tras lo dicho dejo nerviosa a Minerva, no solo ella sino la mayoría de los presentes. Preguntándose, ¿hasta qué punto llegaría Naruto por proteger a su familia?

Con Lucy en brazos se dirigió rápidamente a la enfermería para que sea tratada inmediatamente. Entrando en la habitación donde Porlyusica estaba esperando aquellos que venían a curarse, que en este caso, era Lucy el que necesitaba curación. Inmediatamente puso a la rubia en la cama y la Grandine de edolas se puso a manos a la obra. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que aplicara los tratamientos adecuados para curarla. Ya aplicadas, la maga celestial pudo recuperar la conciencia.

Natsu: Lucy¡- entrando a la habitación, al igual que los demás magos de FAIRY TAIL, estaban preocupados por la condición de la maga, que al verla despierta y con todos los vendajes en su cuerpo, se tranquilizaban un poco.

Lucy: chicos- viendo al grupo que estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre la maga pero eran controlados por la peliroja de armadura.

Erza: DETENGANSE¡- gritando para calmar a sus compañeros que se encontraban aun nerviosos, hasta que pudo calmarlos a través del miedo, clásico de Erza- te encuentras bien Lucy- ya calmada.

Lucy: si por ahora me encuentro bien, pero no recuerdo bien lo ocurrió- tratando de recordar lo ocurrido, pero los demás estaban inquietos por tener decirle lo ocurrió.

Gray: pues…- tratando de decir lo ocurrido.

Natsu: es la batalla naval quedaste inconsciente debido a los golpes de Minerva, pero Naruto parar la peleo y te trajo aquí- sorprendidos de que el mago de fuego fuese el que lo contase.

Lucy: eso es cierto… entonces gracias Naruto- viendo al rubio que estaba a un costado, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, alegrando a los presentes- y gracias todos chicos por venir aquí y verme es este…- no pudo proseguí debido al llanto que se le generaba al saber del resultado.

El ambiente estaba en silencio impregnada con la tristeza de la maga, generando en las hadas un sentimiento de ira en sus interiores. Pero en la cabeza de la maga que estaba llorando sintió una mano apoyándose sobre esta.

Lucy: ¿Naruto?- viendo al ninja que mostraba tranquilidad en su rostro.

Naruto: no llores, aquellas que lloran nunca podrán superarse a sí mismo así que…- atrayendo la atención de todos- no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto- quedando atónita por lo dicho, la rubia se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro para luego mostrar una sonrisa.

Lucy: nuevamente, gracias Naruto- no solamente alegro a ella sino también a los demás que sonreían junto con la maga.

Erza: bueno chicos, como dijo Naruto, no podemos deprimirnos, no aun después de lo que hemos llegado, así que demos nuestro mayor esfuerzo- animando a los demás que gritaban en señal de guerra.

Porlyusica: ahora deben dejarla descansar, Wendy tu quédate, tu magia será de gran ayuda para acelerar su recuperación- asistiendo la orden de la curandera de las hadas, la DS se quedó en el cuarto para ayudar en todo lo posible, mientras que los demás se dirigían hacia los balcones para ver la etapa de las batallas.

Natsu: Wendy te la dejamos en tus manos- diciendo antes de marcharse.

Wendy: no se preocupe Natsu san, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a Lucy san- dando ese mensaje lleno de confianza, haciendo que el mago de fuego mirase a la maga celestial, que esta le sonreía igual que este a ella.

Volviendo al estadio de los juegos, casi todos se encontraban presentes, esperando la parte de las batallas.

-DESPUÉS DE UNA LIGERA PAUSA, NOS HA LLEGADO NOTICIAS DE QUE LUCY DE FAIRY TAIL SE ENCUENTRA BIEN, POR EL MOMENTO ESTA ES LA TABLA DE POSICIONES EN LA BATALLA NAVAL- haciendo aparecer una pantalla mágica con las posiciones de los magos.

1: Minerva

2: Lucy

3: Juvia

4: Chelia

5: Risley

6: Jenny

7: Rocker

-CON LOS SIGUIENTES RESULTADO RETOMAREMOS NUEVAMENTE CON LOS JUEGOS- el público se emocionaba por la parte de las batallas, ¿Qué encuentros habrá el día de hoy?, se preguntaban alguno que otro.

-HOY HABRA BATALLAS EN DUPLAS, O SEA, DOS VS DOS, LAS REGLAS SON LAS MISMAS QUE CON LAS PELEAS INDIVIDUALES, EXCEPTO, SI UNO DE SU EQUIPO NO PUEDA PELEAR Y SU RIVALES ESTEN APTOS PARA PELEAR AL ACABAR EL TIEMPO PERDERAN POR MINORIA. EL PRIMER COMBATE SERA ENTRE ICHIYA Y SU COMPAÑERO DE BLUE PEGASUS- mirando de forma extraña al hombre que estaba disfrazado de conejo pero a su vez generando curiosidad en saber la identidad debajo de ese traje- VS BACCHUS Y ROCKER DE QUATRO CACHORROS- los magos mencionados procedieron a ingresar a la arena.

Naruto: me pregunto ¿Quién será el del disfraz de conejo?- apoyado sobre el borde.

Mira: ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca lo vi antes en su gremio- dando ese dato, que inmediatamente las hadas del equipo B estaban pensando hipótesis.

Juvia: Juvia cree que puede ser un mago recién incorporado en su gremio- aunque fuera la primera, era la única que se acercaba más a la razón.

Estando en la arena, los magos estaban a punto de pelear, hasta que el mago disfrazado decidió revelar su identidad ante todos. Cuando se estaba sacando la máscara de conejo o parte de la cabeza. Todos estaban inquietos e desesperados por saber ¿Quién era?

Revelando la identidad del desconocido, sorprendieron a la mayoría de los presentes. Era Ichiya pero en versión gato literalmente. El rubio estaba confuso por la reacción de sus compañeros, al parecer ellos ya lo habían conocido anteriormente, debido a un incidente en un mundo paralelo llamado Edolas, en donde había versiones de ellos mismo pero con características o actitudes opuestas a las actuales.

Por lo visto, el Ichiya de Edolas era ese gato, que según él, se habían encontrado por casualidad en el bosque. Nadie podía creer lo que veía, eran exactamente idénticos literalmente, por los gestos y expresiones que tenían ambos.

-PREPARADOS, A LUCHAR- en ambas partes iniciaban la carrera para empezar el enfrentamiento, hasta que cada uno peleaba uno contra uno, en este caso, Ichiya contra Bacchus y Nichiya contra Rocket. Pero la pelea era bastante desventajosa de lado de BLUE PEGASUS, ya que los dos estaban recibiendo mucho daño, hasta el punto de que Ichiya cayó al suelo pero todavía sin rendirse. Para terminarlo Bachuss estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, pero en ese momento, Nichiya se había interpuesto entre su compañero y Bachuss, recibiendo de lleno el golpe, cayendo cerca de Ichiya.

Al ver tal escena tal heroica de parte su amigo e igual felino, que se encontraba en casi las mismas condiciones pero ahora estaba inconsciente, se levantaba con dificultad para luego pararse completamente.

Ya parado y enfrentándose a los dos, Ichiya prosiguió a utilizar una de sus magias más poderosas que tenía. Que según parece, lo que era liberar una fragancia o aroma a si mismo que aumentaba drásticamente su fuerza y no solo eso, también su cuerpo cambiaba, aumentando de tamaño.

Bachuss y Rocket estaban sorprendidos por tal poder que tenía la fragancia. Entonces de un golpe, Ichiya mando a volar a los dos magos con total fuerza, que impactaron contra la pared.

-INCREIBLE MOVIMIENTO DE BLUE PEGASUS A PESAR DE ESTAR EN DESVENTAJA, PUDO ABRIRSE PASO Y OBTENER LA VICTORIA. EL GANADOR DE ESTA PELEA ES DE ICHIYA Y NICHIYA DE BLUE PEGASUS- enfocando en la pantalla como los dos magos estaban inconscientes.

Naruto: nunca creí que fuera tan fuerte- sorprendido por tal batalla que dieron el duo de BLUE PEGASUS.

Gajeel: yo que pensaba que perderían esta pelea- reaccionando de la misma manera que el rubio.

Naruto: es como dicen, nunca hay que confiarse de las apariencias- mirando con los cuatros eran llevados a la enfermería de sus respectivos gremios.

-AHORA AVANZAREMOS CON EL SEGUNDO COMBATE DEL CUARTO DIA, QUE SERA ENTRE KAGURA Y MILIANNA DE MERMAID HELLS VS LYON Y YUKA- los magos mencionados se encontraban en la arena preparados para enfrentarse- PELEEN- dando la señal, ambos bandos salieron disparados hacia sus contrincantes.

La batalla era entre tres, ya que Milianna era la que se dedicaba a atacar a los dos de LAMIA SCALE, utilizando su magia que invocaba una cuerda que tenía forma de una pata de gato. Esto genero muchos problemas a Lyon y a Yuka, ya que la cuerda podía estirarse demasiado y dividirse, haciéndolo difícil la idea de contraatacar. Pero utilizando una creación de Lyon, que tenía forma de un ratón, que por puro instinto felino empezó a seguirlo. Habiéndola desconcentrado, prosiguió a crear un tigre gigante de hielo que empezó a perseguir a la maga que huía de este. Pero sin darse cuenta, se había estrellado contra pared, dejándola fuera de combate.

Entonces era hora de que Kagura empezase a atacar, pero Yuka quería demostrarle quien era el que dominaba en la arena, empezando una pelea entre los dos, que estaban un poco a la par pero la velocidad de Kagura superaba Yuka, que a su vez lo pudo derrotar colocándose detrás de Yuka que le proporciono un golpe con su espada enfundad que lo dejó fuera de combate al mago.

Ahora solo quedaban Lyon y Kagura, los dos se miraban seriamente. Entonces el mago del hielo, empezó a crear animales en formas de animales, que eran un tigre, un gorila y un dragón. Con estas tres creaciones en el campo, procedieron a atacar a la maga de la gravedad.

Esquivando a las creaciones de hielo que se abalanzaban sobre ella, retrocediendo para mantener distancia. Estando fuera de peligro, utilizo su magia de gravedad, elevando a Lyon y a sus creaciones al cielo. Aprovechando que no podían moverse en el medio del aire, ataco a los animales de hielo es un segundo, sorprendiendo a Lyon, debido que a esta en una posición desventajosa.

Terminando de destruir a las creaciones de hielo, se dirigió hacia su creador, que lo veía con algo de enojo. Atacando rápidamente a este, el mago de hielo reacciono al inesperado movimiento cubriéndose con su brazo, chocando la espada contra el brazo, forcejeando para que alguno de los dos cediera.

-SE ACABO EL TIEMPO- tras escuchado esto, los dos dejaron de pelear para luego retirarse junto a sus compañeros a sus lugares donde los esperaban sus compañeros.

 **NOTA: en estas peleas las hice cortas para que no me tomase tanto tiempo.**

 **Ravel: se nota que eres un perezoso.**

 **Shiro: ¿¡todavía estas aquí ¡?**

 **Ravel: me aburro esperar así que decidí ver lo pasa, para matar el tiempo.**

 **Shiro: mientras que no me interrumpas cuando escribo puedes ver, sigamos entonces…-**

 **Ravel: viendo lo que viene- oh… esto estará bueno.**

-SEGUNDO COMBATE ENTRE EL DUO DE LAMIA SCALE VS EL DE MERMAID HEELS QUEDO EN EMPATE, AMBOS LADOS DIERON LO MEJOR DE SI, TENIENDO A CADA UNO UN COMPAÑERO FUERA DE COMBATE, HACIENDOLOS QUE LLEGUEMOS A ESTE RESULTADOS. AHORA EL TERCER Y ÚLTIMO COMBATE SERA… ENTRE FAIRY TAIL VS SABERTOOTH, UNA PELEA ENTRE LOS MEJORES Y LOS ANTIGUOS CAMPEONES- el estadio grito de emoción, sería un encuentro épico jamás antes visto- ESPEREN ME ESTAN INFORMANDO DE ALGO- atrayendo la atención del público que dejaron de ovacionar para saber la notica- ME HAN DICHO QUE LOS DOS EQUIPOS DE FAIRY TAIL SE HAN UNIDO Y HAN TOMADO EL PUNTAJE DEL EQUIPO A¡- la gente no podía creer lo había escuchado, de repente los dos equipos de las hadas se han unido para conformar una, al parecer era para que quedase seis equipos justos.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería de las Hadas, Natsu se encontraba al lado de la maga celestial al igual que el ninja pero este se encontraba parado al lado de la cama.

Lucy: parece que ya han dicho la noticia sobre los equipos- escuchando atentamente al exterior.

Natsu: si eso parece- irritado por la noticia, al parecer no le gustó la idea que juntase los equipos debido a que tenían que tomar los puntos A que los hacía perder el primer lugar.

Naruto: vamos Natsu, no debes preocuparte por eso, ya recuperaremos el primer puesto- animando al mago de fuego, que al parecer pudo lograr con su cometido. De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a la maga del cielo.

Wendy: Natsu san y Naruto kun ya es hora- dando la noticia a los hadas, se dirigieron a la salida de la habitación, pero antes de irse los dos alzaron sus manos dando el gesto representativo mientras sonreían hacia a la maga, que a su vez ella respondía al gesto de la misma manera.

Caminando en los pasillos, los dos caminaban hacia la entrada que daba a la arena, con seriedad en sus rostros. Justo antes de ingresar al campo, Jiraiya y Happy los esperaban sobre la pared. Sin decirse nada, comprendían perfectamente lo que quería decir.

Happy: Natsu- diciendo el nombre de su amigo y compañero que solo hizo de nuevo el clásico gesto de FAIRY TAIL, comprendiendo al instante que trasmitía ese gesto, haciendo lo mismo que él pero este a punto de llorar. Por otro lado, el viejo sabio solo sonreía, el rubio sabía que su maestro tenía total confianza en él.

Saliendo al campo, entraron a la arena, donde el público gritaba de emoción y ovacionaba a las dos hadas que ingresaron. En el campo ya se encontraban Stingue Y Rogue, el dúo de dragones de SABERTOOTH, que los miraban seriamente al dúo de Hadas y dragones al igual que ellos.

Rogue: ¿Por qué Gajeel san no peleara en este combate?- viendo que no se encontraba el mago DS de metal, al parecer Rogue admiraba a Gajeel desde que era pequeño.

Naruto: digamos que estoy haciendo suplencia, en su lugar, estaré aquí para jugar con ustedes- Natsu sabía realmente lo que había sucedido. Al enterarse que no pelearía en la batalla de dúos y que en su lugar estaría Naruto, el mago DS empezó hacer una pataleta de un infante por la noticia, entonces el rubio lo noqueo de un golpe en el cuello para que no armase tanto jaleo y se tranquilizara.

Stingue: Nunca creí que pelearía con Natsu san, te he admirado desde muy pequeño. Ahora que tengo la oportunidad, te derrotare sin importar lo que me cueste, te demostrare que la tercera generación es mejor - mirando al mago de fuego que paso de la seriedad a una sonrisa en su rostro.

Natsu: ya veremos qué tan fuerte son como para tener esa confianza- emocionado para que empezase la pelea.

Naruto: no se olviden de mí, aunque no sé qué signifique los de las generaciones, sin duda esa confianza hará que nosotros barramos el suelo con ustedes- entrometiéndose en la charla entre Natsu y Stinge.

Stinge: nunca te olvidamos Naruto Uzumaki- respondiéndole seriamente

Naruto: vaya saben mi nombre, ¿debería alegrarme?- reaccionando de una manera "sorprendida".

Rogue: desde el incidente en el hotel de nuestro gremio, hemos investigado un poco sobre ti, pero lo más sorprendente es que no hay tanta información sobre ti, solo hay cuando ingresaste a FAIRY TAIL, lo demás es un misterio.

Naruto: así que trataron de hacer la tarea, pero no se pudo, lo lamento en que no puedan completarla- molestando un poco al dúo de dragones.

Rogue: ya lo veremos quién de nosotros es tan fuerte- poniéndose en pose de pelea al igual que Stingue.

En ese momento, la tensión crecía entre los magos que se miraban seriamente preparados para pelear. Desde las tribunas miraban inquietos por el encuentro, principalmente dos magas que miraban especialmente al rubio.

Wendy/ Chelia: /Naruto kun de lo mejor de sí, por favor, gana/- pensaban las dos magas del cielo mientras miraban con inquietud al ninja.

Todos esperaban la señal para que empezase, hasta el querido comentarista sabía que cuando empezasen, la guerra se desataría hasta que…- EMPIECEN¡- sin perder tiempo dio la señal para empezar. Ambos bandos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba el otro sin perder tiempo. Natsu se dirigió hacia a Stinge mientras que Naruto a Rogue, cada uno peleaba por su lado.

Cuando el rubio iba a golpear a Rogue, este se convirtió en una sombra para esquivar su ataque.

Naruto: es como el ataque de shikamaru, pero este es la sombra misma- viendo como la sombra se transportaba por la espalda de ninja.

Rogue: tendrás que ser más rápido que eso sí quieres tocarme- la sombras iban tomando forma hasta mostrar de nuevo al mago DS.

Naruto: entonces que te parece esto- creando un clon, este lo agarró del brazo y hacia el mago, que inmediatamente se cubrió de este, que se dirigió hacia él para darle un cabezazo. Pero la fuerza de la misma fue bastante para el mago que lo hizo romper la guardia. Percatándose inmediatamente que el rubio que había arrojado al otro estaba ya al frente de él, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Estando al frente de él, le otorgo dos golpes al estómago con tal fuerza, que impidió que Rogue reaccionase para defenderse y dándole una patada que lo mando hacia arriba, estando en el aire, el rubio que se había tirado primero hacia el mago, tomo de las piernas a Rogue, que aún no podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo lanzo hacia el suelo a toda velocidad, generando un cráter en el mismo.

Por otro lado, Natsu no tenía problemas por su parte, siendo en golpear a DS de luz. Contraatacando rápidamente- _Rugido del dragón blanco-_ lanzando rápidamente un rayo de luz, que el peli rosa esquivo fácilmente su ataque que a su vez género una capa de humo que imposibilitaba ver al mago de fuego, pero de esta salió disparado Natsu con sus brazos cargados de fuego- _Alas del dragón de fuego-_ golpeando directamente al mago que cayó al suelo.

Los dos magos que habían tenido un mal comienzo, se levantaban para luego limpiarse los rasguños y suciedad de sus rostros.

Stingue: ustedes realmente son fuertes… de lo contrario estaría decepcionado – viendo a los dos magos que se ponían uno al lado del otro al igual que ellos.

Rogue: es hora aumentar un poco el nivel- recomponiéndose nuevamente por los golpes dados por el rubio,

Stingue: tienes razón- concentrando su magia alrededor de él, al igual que Rogue. Cada uno tenía su propia aura, Stingue poseía de color blanco y en Rogue de color negro.

- _Impulso Negro/ Blanco-_ decían los dos DS. Entonces corrieron rápidamente hacia Naruto y Natsu que los esperaban a los dos, pero al poseer tal velocidad repentinamente, sorprendió a las dos hadas.

Stingue le proporciono un golpe cargado de su magia de luz directo en la cara del mago de fuego, reaccionando al ataque, Natsu se pudo cubrir del ataque. Pero la fuerza del golpe era tal, que pudo romper su defensa, cargando nuevamente el golpe devastador, pudo golpearlo. Retrocediendo un poco por el ataque, el mago de luz prosiguió a inundarlo de golpes por todas del cuerpo.

Por otra parte, Rogue se dirigía hacia el rubio en forma de sombra hasta que apareció al frente de este. Atacando rápidamente, el golpe no surtió efecto o más bien, no pudo alcanzarle, ya que se movía en su forma espectral de sombras, moviéndose a todas partes alrededor del rubio, intentando golpear al mago pero no pudo lograrlo, hasta que dejo de atacar.

Naruto:/ esto va estar difícil, pelear contra alguien a quien no puedo tocar… tocar, tocar. Creo que hay una forma/- pensando en su estrategia calmadamente.

Al ver que el ninja dejo de atacar. Apareció por detrás del rubio, este cargaba su puño lleno de magia de sombras. Cuando lanzo el golpe, el rubio se movió rápidamente, agachándose para esquivarlo. Viendo que el brazo pasaba por arriba de él, sujeto el ataque fallido para luego arrojarlo contra el suelo, sorprendiendo al mago de las sombras. Desde arriba otro Naruto venía en picada hacia a él, sujetando el _rasengan_ con su mano, lo impacto contra el suelo, al parecer Rogue se escapó del ataque tomando su forma sombría para esquivarlo. Pareciendo en el aire preparando su ataque en su boca.

Rogue: _Rugido del Dragón Negro-_ lanzado su rugido hacia los dos Naruto que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, impactando de lleno, generando una capa de humo. Rogue esperaba a que se disipara el humo para ver si lo había dado. Cuando se pudo visualizar el lugar del impacto, vio que no se encontraba allí. Entonces se percató que el rubio estaba por detrás de él. Parece que pudo esquivarlo a último momento.

Naruto: uff… eso estuvo cerca- limpiándose un poco de sudor de su rostro para luego mirar que al frente de él estaba Rogue que iniciaba de nuevo la ofensiva. Rápidamente empezó a atacar al rubio, que si problemas los esquivaba a todas.

Volviendo con Natsu, el mago de fuego tenía un poco de problema para sobrellevar a Stingue, que había aumentado su velocidad y fuerza. Ahora el peli rosa intentaba contratacar pero en vano.

Stinge: desde muy pequeño siempre te admirado pero ahora…- atacándolo sin parar al mago de fuego para luego terminar con un golpe al abdomen- te sobrepasare.

Erza: el último ataque es diferente de los demás- atrayendo la atención de los demás.

Gray: ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que diferente?- entonces se percata de que en el lugar donde lo habían golpeado a Natsu se encontraba un círculo mágico- ¿¡Qué rayos significa ese círculo mágico!?- enojado por lo que veía.

Stinge: luz del dragón blanco posee la cualidad de sacar la libertad a aquellos a quien golpeo- explicando su característica magia que el peli rosa intentaba zafarse de esta pero no podía- ahora es momento de acabar con esto- cargando magia en su mano para luego correr hacia Natsu.

Cuando acercándose al mago de fuego, se percató de que este estaba sonriendo. Estando al frente, el peli rosa le golpea en el rostro del mago de luz, tomándolo desprevenido. Retrocediendo por el impacto del golpe y sorprendiéndose de que el mago pudiese moverse a pesar del hechizo en el que se encontraba.

Stinge: ¿Cómo puede moverse?, acaso…- viendo en el abdomen de Natsu que se encontraba diferente de lo normal, como si fuese un horno- calentó la parte de su abdomen para quemar mi hechizo.

Natsu: no está nada mal…- tronando sus puños- pero todavía te falta- mostrando confianza

Entonces por el lado, de Naruto, que aún se encontraba en la defensiva por el constante movimiento del DS de sombras. Prediciendo sus movimientos, Rogue se le aparece por detrás del rubio para otorgarle un golpe en su punto ciego.

Rogue: La forma del dragón es una sombra… que atrapa y destruye a su presa- dirigiendo su puño hacia el ninja que se encontraba de espaldas.

Wendy: Naruto kun cuidado- advirtiendo al ninja que le atacaban por la espalda.

Naruto: Deberías elegir bien a tus presas- tras lo dicho, inquieto al mago de sombras. Moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, hizo un giro sobre su posición, que provoco que el puño de Rogue siguiese de largo. Entonces cargando magia en su mano- _puño de hierro del dragón infernal –_ golpeo sobre el rostro del mago, haciendo que la fuerza del puño fuese tal que hizo chocar al mago contra la pared.

-INCREIBLE, LOS DRAGONES DE FAIRY TAIL ESTAN CONTROLANDO EL CURSO DE LA BATALLA A PESAR DE LOS ESFUERZOS DE SABERTOOTH-

Stinge: ustedes sí que son increíbles, nosotros dimos casi todo de nosotros pero la magia del dragón blanco puede apagar las llamas- empezando emanar una cortina de color blanco por todo su cuerpo.

Jiraiya: ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?- confundido ya que todavía era un novato con respecto a la magia.

Mavis: lo que está haciendo es concentrar su poder mágico en un solo punto de su cuerpo, pero…- atrayendo la atención del anciano- pero una gran presión de magia que emana.

Stinge: aquí voy Natsu san- cargado totalmente su magia- _arte secreto del dragón blanco, nova sagrada-_ dirigiendo su ataque a Natsu, generando una gran explosión de luz para dejar una gran capa de humo de dificultaba la vista, pero solo duro unos segundos, el mago de luz estaba sorprendido por lo veía tras aclararse.

-QUE ES ESTO, ACABA… ACABA DE PARAR EL ATAQUE CON TAN SOLO SU MANO-

Natsu estaba sosteniendo el puño de Stinge, donde antes se encontraba el gran ataque del Dragón blanco. Luego el peli rosa, soltando el puño de este, prosiguió a otorgarle una serie de patadas y golpes que el mago de luz no podía responder.

En la parte del rubio, Rogue había salido entre la pared en el que se había estrellado por el fuerte golpe que le dio el ninja. Ahora estaba bastante herido pero podía seguir peleando, utilizando su forma espectral para moverse, se colocó al lado de su compañero, que también se levantaba un poco herido por los golpes de Natsu.

Jiraiya: en estos últimos meses que tuvieron entrenando se volvieron así de fuerte…-

Makarov: están en otro nivel- terminando la frase, al ver que las dos hadas se ponían uno al lado del otro.

-ACASO SERA EL FINAL DE ESTO- dando entender que Naruto y Natsu ya tenían la victoria.

Rogue: ¿Quién dijo que esto ha terminado?- diciéndolo irritado.

Stinge: desde un principio sabía que esto no terminaría de la manera fácil- recuperándose de los golpes que aún le dolían- lo se… lo se Lector- imaginándose el rostro de su exceed- no perderé- llamando la atención de los magos en el estadio, ya que una gran ráfaga de magia recorría por todo su cuerpo al igual que Rogue.

Naruto: ¿Qué es eso?- sorprendido pero a la vez intrigado

Natsu: acaso será…

Mavis: _Dragón Force-_ dando entender semejante poder.

Jiraiya: ¿Qué es eso?- confundido por el significado de ese nombre.

Mavis: _Dragón Force_ , una técnica que solo los DS saben, este le permite incrementar su fuerza, comparándola a la de un Dragón verdadero- el sabio estaba sorprendido por tal definición y entonces algo se le vino a la mente.

Jiraiya: /entonces si los DS tienen ese tipo de poder, ¿Naruto podría hacerlo?}/- pensando en cómo sería su pupilo si activase ese poder.

Mavis: pero lo más sorprendente es que lo activen por voluntad propia- atrayendo la atención del sabio de nuevo.

Jiraiya: ¿Por qué lo dice?-

Mavis: porque para un DS activar ese poder por voluntad propia resultaría dificultoso, ya que estos se activan de acuerdo con las emociones que poseen los DS- explicándole el último detalle del _Dragón Force._

Jiraiya: /emociones eh…/- haciéndole recordar que el poder del zorro de las nueves también se activa de acuerdo al estado en el que se encuentre su potador.

Volviendo a la pelea, los magos de SABERTOOTH, se encontraban ahora rodeado de una gran energía mágica que a su vez tenían algunos detalles en sus cuerpos, los dos tenían escamas con los colores de sus respectivas magias. Entonces el mago de DS de luz se movía al frente.

Stinge: yo me ocupare de los dos- confiado de su poder.

Naruto: parece que cambio un poco…- viendo serio al mago de luz.

Natsu: pero esta sensación, es el fuerte- viendo al igual que el ninja.

Entonces en un rápido movimiento ya estaba al frente del mago de fuego.

Naruto:/ que velocidad, ha aumentado demasiado su poder/- luego miro hacia donde se dirigía- Natsu cuidado¡- advirtiendo a su compañero pero era demasiado, lo había golpea al abdomen haciendo retroceder gravemente, entonces lanza una patada al mago pero le agarra de la misma lanzándolo hacia otra parte- / no solo su velocidad y fuerza, también su capacidad de reaccionar aumento/- cayendo bien al suelo, evitando algún daño.

El mago de fuego, tras ser lanzado, se dirigió rápidamente hacia Stinge, utilizando sus llamas como propulsor. Al igual que Natsu, el rubio también se dirigió al mago, usando a un clon para que lo lanzara.

Así los dos empezaron a pelear contra Stinge, que este bloqueaba cada uno de los ataques, hasta que sus puños eran agarrados y lanzados al aire, que hizo que se chocaran entre sí. Saltando y quedando sobre Naruto y Natsu.

Stinge: _rugido del dragón blanco-_ lanzando su poderoso ataque a los dos, haciendo que generase una gran bola de energía en el estadio, que a su vez derrumbo la parte inferior de la arena.

Erza: que poder increíble- viendo al igual que los demás cómo el enorme cráter se había generado de repente.

Gray: esto es el poder de la tercera generación- viendo en la pantalla que se había generado en el estadio, cómo Natsu y Naruto caían por el agujero un poco herido.

Wendy y Chelia: Naruto kun ¡-

Romeo y Happy: Natsu ¡-

-AL PARECER LA PELEA SE MOVIDO DEBAJO DE LA TIERRA, PERO GRACIAS A LA LACRIMA DE OBSERVACION PODREMOS OBSERVARLOS-

Stinge: apenas estamos empezando- cayendo en picada hacia los dos. En ese momento Natsu caído sobre una de los escombros que estaban cayendo.

Natsu: _cuerno del dragón de fuego-_ dándole un cabezazo al mago, que retrocedió en el aire. Apareciéndole por detrás, estaba el rubio con su esfera en mano.

Naruto: _rasengan_ \- impactándole de lleno sobre su espalda haciéndole caer inmediatamente al suelo. Quedando él y Natsu en el aire.

Stinge: levantándose del suelo- _la luz del dragón blanco purifica todas las cosas, Holy Ray¡-_ una gran ráfaga de luz se dirigía hacia ellos.

Naruto: _jutsu multiclones de sombras-_ creando una gran cantidad de clones, recibieron el ataque, salvaguardando al original y al mago de fuego. Cayendo al suelo, evitando el poderoso ataque del mago de luz.

Entonces Natsu se dirigió rápidamente hacia a Stinge, que este ya tenía acumulado magia en su mano. El golpe impacto en el bloqueo, que hizo rápidamente el mago de fuego.

Stinge: vuela- decía para luego ver como el mago de fuego salía volando literalmente hacia las rocas del cráter. Entonces por la espalda tres clones del rubio aparecieron para atacarlo. El primero de ellos se dirigió rápidamente para golpearlo, pero este salto para esquivarlo, entonces se percató de que el rubio estaba sonriendo. Un segundo clon se encontraba en el aire para con su pie impregnado en fuego azul.

Naruto: _cola del dragón infernal-_ dando giros en vertical en el aire, impacto contra el bloqueo del mago, que se cubría con fuerza. Stinge se percató que el primero que lo ataco, se acercaba en su punto ciego. Agarrándole del pie, lo utilizo para poder golpear al primero, que tras recibir el golpe desapareció. Entonces un tercer clon se acercaba hacia él, pero este le lanzo el clon entre mano haciendo que recibiera de lleno al segundo, que desapareció también.

Por arriba apareció Natsu con su puño en llamas, pero fue esquivado en un par de segundos, luego se unió de nuevo Naruto que también tenía fuego en sus manos. Iniciando una serie de golpes que fueron esquivados por el mago de SABERTOOTH, que contraatacaba a la vez que esquivaba, saltando en el último ataque que lanzaron los dos y quedando a metros de ellos, les lanzo un rayo de luz rápido a través de su boca que género una capa de humo.

Stinge: yo mantendré mi promesa Lector.

Que tras disiparse, las hadas se encontraban en el suelo. Al ver esto, el mago de luz elevo su puño al cielo en señal de victoria.

Stinge: estás viendo, Lector- diciéndolo al aire. Entonces por la espalda apareció el DS de las sombras.

Rogue: los tiempos cambias, el lapso de siete años que ha trascurrido nos ha permitido convertirnos en verdaderos DRAGON SLAYER… el final de vuestra generación-

-QUE ES LO QUE ESTAMOS VIENDO, A PESAR DE LOS ESFUERZOS EN LA PELEA, SERA ACASO LA FINAL DE LA CARRERA DEL FAIRY TAIL-

Todos miraban en las pantallas mágicas, como Natsu y Naruto se encontraban en el suelo mientras que al frente de ellos se encontraba Stinge.

Wendy: Naruto kun levántate, por favor- alentando al rubio.

Chelia: sé que tu puede, así que levántate, Naruto kun- clamando al rubio.

Al igual que los demás que gritaban el nombre de los magos para que se levantasen. Mientras que el sabio solo sonreía, que atrajo la atención de la primera.

Mavis: ¿Por qué esta tan tranquilo Jiraiya san?- preguntándole al sabio que estaba muy calmado a pesar de la situación.

Jiraiya: porque el realmente es un tonto- confundiendo a los presente- si volver a levantarse significa ser un tonto entonces…- elevando su voz.

Stinge: ustedes dos sí que son fuertes- desactivando su _dragón forcé._

Rogue: Stinge- acercándose a su compañero por la espalda.

Stinge: lo siento me encargado de los dos, pero hubiese valido la pena si fuese Gajeel san pero… puedo mantener mi promesa- entonces se percató de que algo iba mal.

Jiraiya: ellos serían unos magníficos tontos- en la pantalla los dos magos estaban levantándose ante los dos magos de SABERTOOTH, que estaban atónitos por lo que veían. Entonces el estadio rugía el nombre de FAIRY TAIL. Mientras que en las gradas de las hadas, se emocionaban o se alegraban de estos.

El rubio y el peli rosa movían diferentes partes del cuerpo para estirarlo.

Natsu: eso sí que dolió- moviendo su cuello.

Naruto: eres más fuerte de lo creía, pero ahora…- llamando la atención de los dos.

Natsu: sabemos todos sus hábitos- continuando con lo dicho- sorprendiéndolos.

Stinge: ¿Qué dijiste?- enojado.

Natsu: el tiempo en que atacas, posturas en las que te defiendes, prácticamente tu ritmo- explicándole al mago de luz.

Stinge: eso es ridículo, yo utilice _dragón forcé-_ Irritado por lo escuchaba.

Naruto: si es verdad, por tu culpa tengo el cuerpo un poco dolido- diciéndolo de una manera burlona, haciendo enfadar aún más al mago de luz.

Rogue: cálmate, no debes desesperarte- tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero.

Naruto: bueno creo que es hora de terminar con esto, me está dando hambre, verdad Natsu…- terminando de estirar su cuerpo.

Natsu: es cierto Naruto, es hora de terminarlo- acumulando magia en sus dedos, formo palabras con fuego, provocando a los gemelos dragones, que decía _COME ON-_ vengan, que nosotros acabaremos con ustedes-

-NATSU DRAGNELL Y NARUTO UZUMAKI DESAFIARAN NUEVAMENTE AL DUO DRAGON-

Entre el público, una persona encapuchada miraba a través de la pantalla como los dos desafiaban a SABERTOOTH, cosa que provoco que llorase- Natsu y Naruto- decía sus nombres mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre su rostro.

Naruto: veremos quién es más de aquí, si ustedes o…- mostrando una sonrisa de confianza- nosotros – ya molestos, Stinge y Rogue entraron nuevamente _en dragón forcé._

Stinge: _Dragón forcé,_ es el poder de un dragón. No hay nada más poderoso en el mundo que pueda compararlo- cargando su brazo con magia, al igual que Rogue que hizo lo mismo, se dirigieron hacia los dos. Pero estos bloquearon sus ataques, generando una onda de choque mágico.- con este poder nosotros…-

Rogue: matamos nuestros dragones- forcejeando a sus oponentes para que cedieran.

Naruto: entiendo, entonces nosotros usaremos nuestro poder para…-

Natsu: pelear por nuestros amigos quienes nos sonríen- en la mente de las dos hadas apareció la imágenes de sus amigos sonriendo para luego aparecer una Lucy toda vendada sonriendo.

Así los dos pusieron más fuerza en su bloqueo, haciendo que de repente el dúo dragonico salgan volando por la fuerza de los golpes de ambos.

Entonces todo el estadio estaba presenciando la pelea entre cuatro dragones, pero en el que FAIRY TAIL estaba dominando la batalla. Los demás gremios admiraban como las dos hadas peleaban, dando una fantástica batalla a todos los que veían.

Wendy: Naruto kun tu puedes ¡- alentando al rubio que daba lo mejor de sí.

Chelia: increíble- mirando específicamente al ninja que peleaba contra Rogue, que este tenía dificultades contra Naruto, que luego Natsu y él, mandaron al dúo Dragón contra la pared. Los dos salieron de los escombros, mirando fijamente a los dos que estaban lo más tranquilo.

Rogue: Stinge- creando una gran esfera de poder mágico.

Stinge: si- haciendo lo mismo que su compañero, creando una esfera de poder mágico de color blanco, que estos poderes se rozaban entre sí.

Todos estaban impresionados por semejante control sobre la magia que tenían los dos, que a su vez, el cómo combinaban ambos ataques. Entonces ambas esferas de desaparecen para luego aparecer versiones de más pequeñas en sus palmas.

-QUE ES ESTO, LOS GEMELOS DRAGONES ESTAN UNIENDO SUS FUERZAS EN UN ULTIMO ATAQUE PARA TERMINAR CON ESTA BATALLA-

En el medio de las dos palmas, otra esfera se originaba al fusionarse ambas esferas- _Colmillo Destellante del dragón de la sombra sagrada –_ gritando el nombre de tal poderoso ataque que se dirigía hacia las dos hadas.

-NARUTO Y NATSU¡- gritaban todos los magos de FAIRY TAIL al ver como ellos no se movían.

Naruto: parece que tendremos que improvisar Natsu- viendo el ataque dirigirse a ellos.

Natsu: tienes razón- dando la razón al ninja.

Naruto: Natsu muéstrame tu palma, se me acaba de ocurrir algo- haciendo lo que decía el chico, le mostro su palma. Entonces el rubio coloco la suya de bajo de la del mago, luego una esfera con las flamas de Natsu y de Naruto, empezaba a emerger en la mano del mago de fuego hasta hacerse una esfera grande de fuego. Viendo el ataque que se acercaba los dos estaban preparados para lanzar el suyo- _Gran Bomba Espiral de Loto carmesí infernal-_ los dos gritaban y apuntaban hacia el ataque del dúo dragón.

Los dos ataques chocaron, pero al instante, el de Naruto y Natsu se abrió camino al del dúo. Haciendo que Stinge y Rogue recibiesen el ataque improvisado de ello. Un gran polvo se generó dificultando la visión a través de la lacrima de visión, hasta que se pudo ver de nuevo el campo.

Rogue: Natsu Dragneel… Naruto Uzumaki… su poder es incalculable- cayendo al suelo.

Stinge: Lector… ellos son demasiado fuertes… Natsu san… Naruto san…- estando de rodillas cae hacia suelo.

En la pantalla mostro a los magos de FAIRY TAIL parados delante de los dos que acaban de caer al suelo.

-EN EL CAMPO… EN EL CAMPO SE ENCUENTRAN DE PIE, NATSU DRAGNEEL Y NARUTO UZUMAKI, DE FAIRY TAIL- el público gritaba de emoción y alegría- CON ESTA VICTORIA, FAIRY TAIL SE COLOCA EN PRIMER LUGAR, CON ESTO FINALIZA EL CUARTO DIA Y ANTEULTIMO DIA DE LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS, MAÑANA SE DECIDIRA EN UNA BATALLA DE SUPERVIVENCIA, TODOS LOS GREMIOS LUCHANDO PARA TOMAR EL PRIMER PUESTO-

Todos los gremios, estaban contentos ya que todos tenían una idea en común, derrotar a FAIRY TAIL. Cada mago en el estadio elegía a su oponente contra quién peleara mañana. En el cráter, Natsu y Naruto se acercaban a ellos.

Natsu: algún día, volvamos a luchar- dando una sonrisa alegre hacia los magos que se encontraban en el suelo.

 **Bueno aquí, les dejo el capítulo, espero que les estén gustando, perdón por la demora.**

 **Ravel: si un mes- asustándome**

 **Shiro: me sorprendiste, me preguntaba dónde te encontrabas- mirándola y ver que llevaba traje de baño- ¿Qué haces vestido?**

 **Ravel: es que me preparaba para el primer evento.**

 **Shiro: que te hace pensar que podrías meterte en mi historia, así de la nada- enojado.**

 **Ravel: pues los leyentes quieren verme ¿no?-**

 **Shiro: uff¡, mientras pienses eso y no me molestes cuando este escribiendo, haz lo que quiera- apartando la mirada- ahora cámbiate.**

 **Ravel: fufufu, parece que este traje te provoco algo, si quieres que siga vestida así, deberás apresurarte para incluirme en tu historia.**

 **Shiro: eso es una extorción- pensándolo mientras miro a Ravel, que a su vez se sonroja.**

 **Ravel: apresúrate que me avergüenzas- tapándose las partes del busto y sus caderas.**

 **Shiro: bueno lo pensare por ahora. Ahora debemos terminar con este capítulo.**

 **Ravel: tienes razón, no se olviden de Review y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola de nuevo amigos míos, aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, sé que algunos de ustedes estarán un poco enojados por actualizar demasiado tarde a comparación de otras veces o porque no hay romance o lemon, principalmente lemon.**

 **Ravel: uggg, que asco- mostrando un rostro de mal gusto por lo escuchado.**

 **Shiro: es la pura verdad y yo me encargo de escribirla, además ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en la sala de espera como las demás.**

 **Ravel: es que me aburrí de tanto esperar y leer las revistar que hay allí, deberías poner algunas nuevas de vez en cuando- mostrándome una de las revistas que había leído, era una de esas de belleza y cosméticos que luego termino por lanzarlo por cualquier lugar- tras pensármelo, me decidí venir aquí y observarte para poder ver como andabas.**

 **Shiro: comprendo pero…- mirando hacia la puerta- ¿Cómo pudiste entrar aquí si tenía llave?- enojado por el ingreso de la intrusa en mí ambiente.**

 **Ravel: fufu… un mago no revela jamás sus trucos- riendo al final.**

 **Shiro: maldición- mirándola al burlarse de mi-/ en serio ¿Por qué mis lectores la eligieron a ella? Sé que es una belleza y buen cuerpo pero en cuanto a carácter es un problema/- suspirando – bueno, si solo viniste a observar no me molesta pero si me interrumpes, juro que se sacare de aquí de una patada, entiendes.**

 **Ravel: hai- afirmando al estilo militar, que luego se dirigió hacia un sillón donde ella se acostaba y sacaba un tazón de pochoclos. Acomodándose estaba preparada para ver el capítulo.**

 **Shiro: sin más tardanza el capítulo y recuerden…-**

 **Ravel: los personajes de los animes utilizados en este fic, y eso me incluye, no pertenecen al autor de este fic, si no a sus respectivos creadores o autores.**

Capítulo 14

El cuarto día de los juegos mágicos había finalizado, muchas se vivieron en el día de hoy, y para celebrarlo todos se encontraban en la taberna donde las hadas festejaban por el triunfo que tuvo, principalmente la victoria sobre SABERTOOTH.

Muchos ya estaban ebrios a pesar de lo temprano que era o como era de costumbre se ponían a pelear, caso que se daba entre Natsu y Gray pero eran detenidos por Erza a último momento, por otro lado, nuestro rubio, se encontraba en una mesa un poco alejado del jaleo del festejo, comiendo tu preciado tazón de ramen, junto Wendy, Charle, Lucy y Levy.

Lucy: estos dos, nunca habrá un día en el que no peleen- viendo como el dúo de rivales eran "calmados" por la peli roja, con cierta sonrisa en su rostro. Luego enfoco su atención sobre el rubio que se encontraba al frente de él- por cierto Naruto, felicidades por su victoria.

Naruto: no fue nada, solo eran un par de magos debíamos darle una lección, nada más- haciendo que no fue la gran cosa en su combate.

Wendy: eso no es cierto- atrayendo la atención en los que estaban en la mesa- estuviste grandioso Naruto kun, a mi sorprendió como peleaste contra los dos que estaba en su forma Dragón Force, principalmente cuando tú y Natsu san juntaron sus ataques.

Levy: cierto, ese ataque era algo increíble y poderoso, me sorprende que ustedes dos puedan sincronizarse entre sí mayor esfuerzo a pesar de que llevaría tiempo realizar esos tipos de técnicas.

Naruto: si te soy sincero, fue algo fácil de manipular. Pero este ataque lo podría decir improvisado- confundiendo a las magas.

Lucy: ¿improvisado? ¿Por qué?-

Naruto: porque ninguno de los dos sabíamos que podríamos hacer ese tipo de ataque, por eso lo consideraría improvisado- dejando sorprendida a las magas por la respuesta del rubio.

Levy: entonces solo lo hicieron por instinto- obteniendo la afirmación del ninja.

Natsu: deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo- acercándose al grupo de magos junto a Erza y Gray.

Naruto: tal vez en otra ocasión- haciendo que el mago de fuego se emocionase por el momento en el que lo volverían a intentar.

Levy: si Gajeel estuviese aquí te pediría que le enseñase esa técnica- haciendo que algunos se preguntasen a sí mismos.

Lucy: por cierto, ¿Dónde está Gajeel?- preguntando por el paradero del mago de hierro.

Naruto: cierto, no lo he visto por aquí. De seguro estará furioso por haberlo dejado inconsciente antes del combate- nervioso por imaginarse por la reacción del mago.

Wendy: Gajeel san dijo que tenía algo que investigar en el estadio- generando la curiosidad en las hadas.

Lucy: ¿investigar?-

Wendy: dijo que el estadio vio algo que lo llamo la atención, así por eso decidió ir a investigar-

Entonces de repente la puerta de la taberna se abrió, mostrando al peli negro acompañado de Lily. Provocando que el rubio estuviese un poco nervioso por cómo a irían las cosas.

Gajeel: me gustaría que Natsu, Wendy y Naruto me acompañasen, tengo algo que mostrarle- tras lo dicho, procedió a dirigirse a la salida.

El rubio estaba confundido, pensaba que vendría enojado, pero era todo lo contrario, estaba muy tranquilo y serio. Lo que haya descubierto en su investigación, debe ser algo muy importante.

Ahora algunos seguían a las hadas seguían al mago de hierro, al parecer solo el grupo de Natsu, incluyendo a Naruto.

Mientras tanto, en el gremio de SABERTOOTH, se encontraban los dos Dragón Slayer muy heridos por su encuentro con Fairy Tail. Ahora estaban al frente del maestro de gremio, que al parecer este se encontraba muy enfadado con los dos.

Jiemma: digamos, como puede decirme como pudieron ser derrotados a pesar de que estaban en Dragon forcé, díganme.

Un silencio incomodo se generaba en el ambiente, todos los magos de SABERTOOTH se encontraba presente, ninguno reaccionaba ante la idea de ver al maestro enojado, que se encontraba sentado al frente de los dos Dragon Slayer.

Rogue: no tenemos palabras…nosotros… fuimos completamente derrotados, las llamas de Natsu Dragneel y Naruto Uzumaki eran superiores a nuestros poderes.

Jiemma: esas no son las palabras que utilizaría un mago de SABERTOOTH- levantándose de su asiento para luego colocarse entre medio de los dos- no dije que podían perder, ustedes… han avergonzado el nombre de nuestro gremio- creando una onda expansiva alrededor de su cuerpo, que hizo los dos magos salieran disparados hacia direcciones contrarias hasta impacta contra la pared.

Lector/ Frost: Rogue/ Stingue¡- gritaban preocupados mientras se acercaban a sus compañeros que apenas se recomponían.

Jiemma: bastardos, ustedes no se merecen ser miembros de SABERTOOTH!- volviendo a golpear a los dos magos.

Frost: Rogue- acercándose a su compañero que estaba herido por los golpes sumados con los que tenía antes.

En cambio Lector se acercó al maestro.

Lector: okay maestro, Stingue kun y Rogue ha dado de sí lo mejor- atrayendo la atención del furioso Jiemma- sé que esta vez perdieron, pero como gracias a esto podrá mejorar a través de la experiencia que brinda tras a ver perdido.

Pero el maestro solo miraba al pequeño felino con enojo.

Jiemma: ¿Quién eres?- mirando al felino que estaba nervioso por tal pregunta.

Lector: va…vamos maestro- mostrando la marca del gremio- después de todo, llevo la marca…- en ese momento el anciano estaba cubierto de un manto mágico, provocando que estuviese atónito.

Jiemma: ¿Por qué un gato debería llevar la marca de SABERTOOTH?- el felino no podía hablar por el temor que impregnaba el hombre- ¡desaparece!- lanzado una onda de magia contra el gato, que solo estaba paralizado del miedo

Los demás veían como el ataque le daba de lleno al Exceed, que sus últimas palabras era el nombre del Dragón Slayer.

El mago lloraba tras la muerte de su amigo. Ahora solo quedaba una quemadura en el suelo tras el ataque.

Frost: Lector esta…- con lágrimas en los ojos decía mientras era abrazado por Rogue para protegerlo.

Jiemma: eso pasa cuando dejan que un gato tenga la marca de nuestro gremio- ante eso el mago de luz grita de ira- cálmate Stingue.

Stingue: ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!- con odio en su voz se levantaba ante el maestro.

Jiemma: silencio, solo era un gato estúpido- tras lo dicho saco de las casillas al mago, que mostraba un rostro lleno de odio.

Un gran rayo de luz atravesó el abdomen del maestro, matándolo instantáneamente. Los demás miraban sorprendido por la acción que había hecho el mago de luz, que se encontraba al frente del cadáver del maestro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Volviendo con el grupo de FAIRY TAIL, a excepción de Erza que tenía asuntos pendientes, tras seguir a Gajeel, los magos se encontraban en una cueva bastaste oscura, desconociendo la existencia del lugar.

Gray: ¿Qué es este lugar?- viendo la cueva oscura.

Naruto: ¿Cómo puede estar esto debajo de la arena del estadio?- mirando al igual que los demás, el aspecto de la cueva.

Gajeel: solo cállense y sigan caminando- ordenando seriamente a los magos que solo les molestaba el comportamiento.

Naruto: será acaso que…- atrayendo la atención de los presentes- siga molesto por lo de hoy, si es por eso, lo siento pero la única forma en la que pudiese participar sin armar tanto escándalo - entonces todos volvieron a enfocar al mago de hierro, esperando la reacción de este ante la disculpa.

Gajeel: no estoy serio por eso, además eso lo arreglaremos después, por ahora limitasen seguir, lo que he encontrado aquí los sorprenderá.

Tras seguir caminando unos minutos, se encontraron con algo que realmente los impresiono. La causa era que en la cueva había resto de Dragones o mejor dicho, los huevos de los Dragones.

Gray: esto es…- viendo el hallazgo del mago de hierro.

Lucy: esqueletos de los Dragones- al igual que los demás observaban las diferentes estructuras óseas que había por toda la cueva.

El rubio estaba sorprendido, esto era algo realmente increíble de ver. Pero aun así desconocía el origen de los cadáveres, para eso, recordó a cierto ser en su interior que le pueda brindar algunas respuesta al caso.

Cerrando los ojos y concentrándose un poco, entro en su espacio interior, donde ahora era diferentes. En el medio donde estaba parado el rubio, había una línea divisoria entre dos bandos, el rojo y el azul. Por supuesto que el rojo se encontraba Kurama y el azul Regneel. Al parecer los dos lo estaban esperando.

Regneel: te estarás preguntando la identidad de estos Dragones caídos- el rubio solo asistió por la afirmación del Dragón- pues lo ves ahí son los Dragones que antes gobernaban estas tierras, pero cayeron en batalla debido a una persona Acnalogia, que esos tiempos era un humano.

Naruto: ¿humano? ¿A qué te refieres con humano?- con la duda de lo último dicho.

Regneel: como te he dicho, antes era un humano cualquiera que había aprendido de la magia de los Dragones para poder combatirlos, igual que tú, Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel, todos ellos obtuvieron su magia a través de los Dragones. Pero tras cada batalla que estaba Acnalogia, se volvía más fuerte, al punto que su magia lo transformo en el ser que es ahora, un Dragón.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por la explicación, el como un humano se convirtiese, pero en entonces una duda surgió tras pensarlo.

Naruto: pero ¿nosotros también nos convertiríamos en Dragones?-

Regneel: por suerte eso no pasara- el rubio estaba aún más confuso- te lo contare más adelante, por ahora debes volver- el rubio todavía estaba confuso por como evadía la pregunta, pero decidió obedecer al Dragón Azul.

Kurama: evadiendo la respuesta, que cobarde- una vena saltaba en la frente de Dragón.

Regneel: ¿A quién le dices cobarde? Zorro sobrealimentado- apareciendo de la misma manera la vena pero en el zorro.

Kurama: a ti lagarto mutante- chocando frentes entre Sí.

Regneel: ¿Quieres pelear?-

Kurama: inténtalo- los dos estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea a puño limpio.

Mientras que el rubio se retiraba lentamente, viendo a los dos, que de un momento a otro ya estaban intercambiando golpes entre sí, para no quedar involucrado en su disputa.

Saliendo de su mundo interno, se encuentra con la maga del cielo al frente de ella.

Wendy: Naruto kun, Naruto kun ¿estás bien?- viendo que el ninja estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta que este los abre.

Naruto: si estoy bien, ¿Qué pasa?-

Wendy: pues te estaba llamando pero no me respondía, me preocupe de que te haya ocurrido algo.

Naruto: solo estaba pensando, no es algo de qué preocuparse- posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la peli azul, que al parecer se alegraba por el gesto.

Charle: sí que debiste pensar demasiado como para ignorar que te estaban llamando- la felina se acercaba a los dos, que se enfocaron en ella.

Naruto: jeje… lo siento si te ignore- se disculpaba con la maga mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Wendy: no…no hay problema- tartamudeando.

Naruto: por cierto han descubierto algo- preguntando al grupo.

Lucy: por ahora nada, pero Wendy dijo que con su magia, puede invocar una de las almas que se encuentran aquí, gracias al libro que le entrego Porlyusica.

Naruto: wow¡ increíble, realmente eres increíble Wendy- haciendo que la maga se sonrojase por el alago.

Erza: pues Wendy contamos contigo- haciendo que la maga del cielo se pusiese seria.

Entonces la maga del cielo dibujo un círculo mágico en el suelo al frente de los demás, colocándose en el centro del círculo, extendiendo sus brazos dentro de esta para luego proseguir con su encantamiento.

Wendy: _Almas errantes de los dragones, yo recibiré sus voces, Vía Láctea-_ con ese conjuro, el círculo mágico empezó a brillar, hasta que unas cintas provenientes de esta salieron para luego capturar una luz, que al parecer era un alma. Ya agarrada, la peli azul prosiguió a arrodillarse y unir sus manos como si estuviese orando.

Tras a ver atrapado el alma, este tomo forma de una Dragón, tal como lo había dicho Wendy, sorprendiendo a todos por la presencia de un ser tan antiguo.

Pero también gritaron del susto, ya que el alma del Dragón caído dio un fuerte aullido, que estremeció toda la cueva.

En ese instante el rubio sintió una corazonada dentro de él, pero se detuvo al cabo de un rato. ¿Qué era lo que había sentido en ese momento?, era la pregunta que tenía el rubio pero decidió ignorarla. Ahora debía enfocarse en el ser que se encontraba al frente de él.

¿?: Hace mucho tiempo que no veía el miedo en los humanos- decía el rostro de los magos que estaban en shock por ver un Dragón.

¿?: Mi nombre es Zirconis, pero ahora me conocen el dragón de Jade. Para a ver llamado mi alma debieron haber utilizado la magia de Grandine, la dragona del cielo, verdad. Ahora ¿Dónde se encontrara a la usuaria de tal magia?- el Dragón empezó a buscar a aquella maga que lo había invocado, hasta que observa que Wendy, era la causante de su llamada.

Zirconis: vaya que linda, acaso esta Dragón Slayer fue la que me llamo- mirando fijamente a la maga del cielo, que se concentraba para mantener el alma del Dragón.

Naruto: ¡oye tú!, mantén distancia- viendo que el Dragón estaba muy cerca de ella.

Zirconis: olvídalo, yo me lo voy a comer- retando al rubio.

Naruto: maldito lagarto con patas- enojado por el comportamiento del alma.

Zirconis: es broma, es broma. ¿Cómo quieres que coma con esta forma espectral?- atravesando al ninja con su brazo como si nada.

Lucy: se parece más a un anciano pervertido.

Gray: no es un anciano, es un Dragón.

Gajeel: más bien es un alma.

Zirconis: mi nombre es Zirconis, pero ahora me conocen como el dragón de Jade- repitiendo su frase.

Naruto: ya no dijiste- enojado por el Dragón. Pero tras unos momentos se tranquilizó. Pero a pesar de fuera un Dragón o más bien el alma de uno, hablaban bastante relajados entre ellos.

Charle: ¿sabes lo que ocurrió aquí?- preguntando al Dragón que se enfocaba en ella.

Happy: cierto, aquí hay muchos dragones- mirando el conjunto de esqueletos de los Dragones caídos.

Lily: si sabes algo, cuéntanos.

Zirconis: no tengo nada que contarles a unos humanos- negándose a la petición de los magos.

Happy: pero yo soy gato.

Zirconis: pues en ese caso, hace 400 años…- empezando a relatar lo ocurrido.

Lucy: nos cuenta igualmente, a pesar de que haya un gato- con una gota en su nuca al igual que los demás.

Entonces el alma del Dragón empezó a contarles la historia sobre los Dragones que antes reinaba sobre la tierra, cazando a los humanos como su alimento pero hubo alguien que se opuso a tal barbarie. Ese era el padre de Natsu, Igneel, el Dragón de fuego, en el cual, junto a sus aliados, tuvieron con los demás Dragones. Hasta que los Dragones, que estaban a favor de la humanidad, utilizaron a los humanos para que los ayudasen en la guerra, enseñarles la magia para combatir a los Dragones, originando los Dragón Slayer. Pero uno de ellos, había peleado con tantos Dragones que término convirtiéndose en el ser contra quien peleaba. Ese era Acnalogia.

Esto sorprendió a los magos, pensar que el Dragón que en el pasado los había atacado en la isla Tenrou, antes era un humano ordinario. Pero ese dato no afecto en el ninja ya que conocía tal información.

Siguiendo con el relato, Acnalogia, que antes era humano, ahora se había convertido en un Dragón. Ante tal problema, Igneel junto a su hermano se enfrentaron a tal monstruo.

Lo llamo la atención de los magos, principalmente al mago de fuego.

Natsu: ¿Igneel tenía un hermano?- preguntándole al Dragón que paro de contarles.

Zirconis: si, él tiene un hermano llamado Regneel, el Dragón de fuegos infernales. ¿Qué nunca te lo conto?- viendo que el mago negaba.

Natsu: ¿sabías como era él?

Zirconis: mmm… según decían era un Dragón responsable, pero con una rivalidad entre hermanos, al parecer peleaba por una dragona, creo que si la memoria no me falla, peleaba por la Grandine- esto sorprendió a los magos, principalmente a tres Dragón Slayer.

Natsu: entonces ¿sabes lo que ocurrió con él?- volviendo a cuestionar.

Zirconis: tras la guerra, nadie supo que le ocurrió, simplemente desapareció del mapa- en ese momento, el rubio estaba callado, sabiendo por el Dragón que tanto preguntaba, se encontrase tan cerca de ellos.

Tras la respuesta deprimió un poco al peli rosa, pensando que sería capaz de encontrar por lo menos a su tío.

Zirconis: Pensar que él sería de exterminar a tantos Dragones. Hace 400 años, la gente…- en ese momento, el alma se desvanecía.

Gray: oy¡ no te vaya aun, todavía tenemos preguntas.

Gajeel: regresa- tratando de traer de vuelta al Dragón pero era inútil.

Charle: Wendy- acercándose a su amiga, que ahora se levantaba del circulo magia en la que se encontraba en el medio.

Wendy: es inútil, eso es todo lo que el alma puede llegar, se podría decir que paso al otro lado.

Naruto: / Regneel tendremos que hablar de esto más tarde/- diciéndolo para sí misma para que el Dragón lo escuchase.

Gray: que diablos fue esta lección de historia- quejándose de no haber obtenido más información.

Lucy: esto es demasiado para mí- llorando cómicamente.

Por otro lado, el mago de fuego se encontraba más callado de lo normal. Recordando lo dicho por el alma de un Dragón, inquietándole lo dicho sobre el hermano de Igneel, o sea, su tío.

Natsu: / Regneel, el dragón de llamas infernales, el hermano de Igneel, en otras palabras mi tío. Esto no es lo que me inquieta, hay algo que estoy pasando por alto, pero que será/ pensaba el mago del fuego, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Natsu: Naruto, ¿te acuerda de cómo obtuviste tu magia?- mirando al rubio, que este inquieto cuando lo llamo, ¿acaso será que se dio cuenta de que tiene alguna relación con Regneel?.

Naruto: pues sinceramente no me acuerdo de cómo la obtuve- excusándose ante el mago que solo lo miraba, el rubio esperaba con nerviosismo. Entonces vio que el peli rosa se conforma con la respuesta del ninja- entonces si usamos nuestra magia, no nos convertiremos en dragones- cambiando el tema para cortar con la tensión en el ambiente.

Natsu: es verdad, nos convertiremos en verdaderos dragones – asustado por lo dicho.

Gajeel: eso es demasiado malo.

Wendy: que deberíamos hacer- parece que el plan de rubio resulto bien, permitiéndole evadir futuras preguntas de parte de los demás y cambiar la actitud de los demás. Pero entonces se percató de una presencia sobre una roca.

-eso es imposible- una voz se escuchó de desconocida proveniencia.

Charle: ¿Quién anda ahí?- de las rocas apareció un hombre que vestía una armadura, una que pertenecía a la guardia real.

-hemos escuchado todo… ustedes conocen los demonios de Zeref, verdad- en la mente del alquimista de hielo, vio la imagen del demonio que le quito la vida a su padre-/ Deliora/-

-Acnologia es similar a ellos, creemos que Zeref fue el causante de Acnologia- los magos presentes no podían creer lo que decía el caballero- en otras palabras, si destruimos a Zeref, acabaremos con todo mal. Convirtiéndose en el primer paso para poder derrotar a Acnologia- las hadas no podía creer las palabras dichas por el hombre.

Entonces la maga se percató de que el hombre no iba solo, era acompañado por una conocida. Era la exmaga celestial de SABERTOOTH, Yukino. Sorprendiendo principalmente a la maga celestial de FAIRY TAIL.

De repente una visión se originó en Charle, varias imágenes se le presentaban, una de ella era la de una caballero plateado, la segunda, el castillo real cayendo, y por última, Lucy gritando con desesperación mientras lloraba, pero una imágenes se le apareció de repente, un zorro, pero no uno cualquiera, un zorro con nueve colas, con una armadura de color azul, que podría ser esa criatura. Tras ver estas imágenes miro a Lucy que se encontraba con la mano en el pecho, preocupada por lo que pudiese ocurrir.

¿?: Mi nombre es Arcadios, capitán de los caballeros de la fuerza real- se presentaba ante los magos, que desconocían su identidad, pero ahora, conocían que el sujeto era alguien importante en Fiore.

Yukino: yo soy Yukino, sargento temporal de los caballeros- hablaba la exmaga estelar de SABERTOOTH.

Naruto: ¿Qué hacen unos soldados del reino en un lugar como este?- viendo a los dos que estaba callados.

Lucy: pero Yukino… tu-

Happy: pero fuiste expulsado de SABERTOOTH- la maga asistió a la afirmación del felino.

Arcadios: déjeme explicarles. Para esta operación era de necesario a una maga de magia de celestial. Por eso hemos tomado a Yukino como sagento temporal.

La maga celestial de FAIRY TAIL estaba sorprendida por la situación en la que se encontraba la exmaga.

Wendy: entonces, ¿para qué necesitan la magia de los espíritus celestiales?- preguntando curiosa la maga del cielo.

Natsu: ¡Esperen un momento!- gritaba el mago de fuego- aquí hay algo que están omitiendo, debieron habernos dicho qué es lo que están buscando- exclamando a los soldados del reino.

Arcadios: Natsu Dragneel kun, verdad. Tu combate en los juegos mágicos fue esplendido- haciendo enojar al mago de fuego, pero delante de él se encontraba el rubio.

Natsu: Apártate Naruto- viendo que tenía el brazo del rubio delante de él para pararlo.

Naruto: tranquilízate Natsu, no debes caer en una provocación como esa.

Arcadios: oh… también tenemos aquí a Naruto Uzumaki, mago que tanto se menciona. Es curioso, que un Dragón Slayer haya aparecido de la nada y que no tenga pasado- tras el comentario, sorprendió a las hadas. Mirando al rubio que no hacía nada al respecto.

Naruto: solo digamos, que estuve entrenando en un lugar muy lejos del reino, nada más- dando esa excusa, mostro un rostro de seriedad mezclado con un poco de enojo- pero déjame decirte algo- colocándose al frente del caballero- no importa lo que digan de mí, pero si te atreves a hacer algo contra mi familia, te la veras conmigo.

El caballero estaba nervioso por el tono del ninja, principalmente que ahora sus ojos tenían otra forma, como si fuese el de una bestia salvaje.

Wendy: Naruto kun – preocupada por el comportamiento del chico.

Natsu: tal como dijiste- centrando nuevamente la atención en el mago de fuego- no importa las necesidades que tengas con la magia celestial. Si tienes algo que decirnos solo escúpelo- estando en el mismo comportamiento que el ninja.

Lucy: Natsu…-

Gray: estos dos…-

Happy: Natsu y Naruto, debes tener cuidado a quién le hablan, recuerden que él es una sujeto importante en el reino- decía el felino a los dos que le hacían frente al caballero del reino.

Por otra parte, la felina del cielo se encontraba recordando las visiones que tuvo anteriormente, hasta que pudo asociar una de estas imágenes con la figura de Arcadios- el caballero blanco- se decía para sí mismo.

Arcadios: mmm… síganme- procedió a dirigirse a otra dirección.

Natsu: oye espera- enojado por la acción del capitán.

Yukino: Lucy sama, tengo un favor que pedirle- atrayendo la atención de los magos- si la operación obtiene éxito, podremos derrotar a Zeref y Acnologia- que tras lo dicho, estaban sorprendido lo que significaba el favor, derrotar al mismísimo Dragón de la destrucción.

Tras seguir a Arcadios por varios minutos, habían llegado a un enorme edificio bien iluminado, con estructuras sofisticadas y elegantes.

Natsu: ¿Qué es esto?- sorprendido por la vista al enorme edificio

Gray: es muy grande- el tamaño de este sobrepasaba a todas las estructuras que hayan visto.

Naruto: increíble, esto es hermoso- la vista era hermosa del lugar.

Arcadios: este el palacio real- todos estaban anonadas por lo que veían.

Lily: esto es realmente…-

Happy: ¿está bien que nosotros entremos aquí?- preguntado al caballero que se encontraba al frente de los magos.

Arcadios: no hay de que preocuparse, tengo la autoridad como para dejar entrar a cualquiera al palacio.

Ahora se encontraban en un pasillo oscuro, en donde Arcadios los guiaba a través de este.

Arcadios: los juegos mágicos es un evento donde los magos participan en diferentes eventos- todos estaban callados, pues era algo obvio sobre los juegos- en realidad creamos estos eventos para poder recolectar poder mágico de estos- ante lo último dicho sorprendió a las hadas, utilizar la fachada de los juegos para poder recolectar magia.

Arcadios: pero personalmente, agradezco a Natsu Dragneel y Naruto Uzumaki, de corazón- confundiendo a los dos magos.

Naruto: ¿Por qué nos agradece?-

Natsu: cierto, nosotros no hicimos nada- aclarando de la misma manera que el rubio.

Arcadios: gracias a la batalla en la que participaron ustedes, pudimos absorber una gran cantidad de poder mágico. Por eso es que los agradezco de corazón por su colaboración.

En ese momento, el peli rosa fue directamente a quejarse con el caballero, de haber tomado su poder de manera forzosa. Por otra parte, el rubio estaba pensativo sobre lo dicho con respecto a los juegos, sabiendo que la gran parte de poder absorbido era poder Regneel y Kurama, ese debió ser la causa de tal absorción.

Tras seguir al caballero, se detuvieron al frente de una enorme puerta de metal, con estructuras bastante complejas como para referirse normal, esta cosa tenía un propósito y ahora estaban a punto de averiguarlo.

Wendy: ¿Qué es esto?- preguntando ante tal supuesta "puerta".

Arcadios: este es Eclipse, el portal que cambiara al mundo. Fue construir a base de una gran cantidad de poder mágico.

Lucy: ¿portal?

Natsu: ¿a qué demonios se refiere?- con la misma duda que su compañera.

Arcadios: cuando el sol y la luna sean en conjunto. Las doce llaves se utilizaran para abrir las puertas…- las hadas estaban nervioso por lo que acaba- cuando eso suceda, podremos viajar atrás, a 400 años, donde Zeref aún era mortal ante de volverse inmortal. Esto es el proyecto Eclipse.

Todos estaban perplejos por lo que el imperio tenía en mente, viajar a través del tiempo para poder derrotar a un ser increíblemente poderoso.

Lucy: ¿viajar a través del tiempo?- aun sin creer lo que había dicho el caballero.

Yukino: habrás oído sobre las diferentes corrientes que original el mundo de espíritus celestiales.

Lucy: creo haber escuchado eso…-

Yukino: pues, la idea de usar la dimensión del mundo de los espíritus celestiales que abarca una sola línea y el poder del mundo de los espíritus celestiales que abra la puerta. Originalmente, el plan fue llamado porque es capaz de usarlo de pseudo- espíritu celestial en lugares del reino. Pero con el verdadero poder de un mago celestial, el proyecto se podrá llevar a cabo exitosamente.

Arcadios: por eso, puedo decir que es indispensable, cuando el sol y la luna se junten, dentro de tres días, el 7 de julio. Me gustaría que estuviese su presencia Lucy dono- tras explicar, los magos estaban analizando lo dicho por el caballero

Natsu: julio 7…

Wendy: el día en el que los dragones desaparecieron…

Naruto:/ la fecha que me dijo regneel con respecto a la desaparición/-

Gray: Eclipse, cuando el sol y la luna sean un conjunto…- entonces el rubio sintió una presencia de alguien por detrás de ellos, y eso no es todo, de muchos más.

¿?: El eclipse solar…- un anciano por detrás de ellos hablaba.

Por la parte de trasera de ellos, se acercaban soldados del reino real, hasta que rodearon completamente a las hadas.

Natsu: ¿Qué es esto? – viendo a los soldados que los tenían rodeados.

¿?: Ríndase pacíficamente, Capitán Arcadios- sorprendiendo al caballero, que miraba a la persona que había dicho esto.

Arcadios: Ministro de defensa, ¿Qué significa esto?- viendo al pequeño hombre que se encontraba entre los soldados de la realeza.

MdD: esa es mi línea. Revelaste muchos detalles del plan secreto del reino y estados militares secretos, esto es abominable.

Arcadios: es que no saben nada. Ellos son esencial para que el plan tenga éxito.

MdD: en esos aspecto, usted no puede arbitrarlo- respondiéndole al caballero que se enfadó por lo dicho.

Arcadios: es que acaso esta en oposición del plan. Entonces para con estos disparates inmediatamente!-

MdD: por supuesto que estoy en contra, piensa en la alteración de la historia, generarías un daño drástico, niño- molestando lo dicho al caballero.

Natsu: ¿Qué demonios están diciendo estos payasos?-

Naruto: parece que hay algunos que no están de acuerdo con su plan.

Parece que el tema principal era con respecto a los cambios en el tiempo, si cambian el pasado, cambian el presente.

MdD: Arresten al Capitán Arcadios, por supuesta traición, también arresten a Yukino Agria y a Lucy Heartfilia.

Los soldados asistieron ante la orden del ministro, dispuesto a cumplir con labor. Pero los magos no se quedarían parados mientras agarraban a uno de los suyos.

Natsu: Maldito, no dejare que tomen a Lucy- enciendo su puño con fuego.

Naruto: pienso lo mismo, tendrán que pasar sobre mi si quieren encerrar a Lucy- poniéndose en pose defensivo, con dos kunais en sus manos que estos estaban impregnados en fuego azul.

Arcadios: deténgase, no deben usar magia- advirtiendo a los magos, pero inmediatamente el portal empezó a absorber el poder mágico de los dos, drenándolos casi por completo.

MdD: no se dije anteriormente, utilizando los juegos mágicos como medio de fuente mágica, absorberá todo poder para llevar a cabo el Eclipse-

Viendo al peli rosa cayendo al suelo, mientras que el rubio cae de rodillas, jadeando por el drenaje masivo de magia.

MdD: vaya pudiste mantener apenas de pie, es algo que no se todos días, pero es inútil, un mago que no pueda utilizar magia es vulnerable.

Lucy: déjenme ir- agarrada por los guardias.

Yukino: no saben que soy la comandante de Arcadios sama- agarrada de igualmente por los guardias.

Wendy: Lucy san, Yukino san- siendo apartada junto con los demás por los guardias.

MdD: el Eclipse va a ser activa- decía para luego marcarse junto a los caballeros pero entonces la voz de un mago los detuvo.

Naruto: detente…- decía mientras respiraba forzosamente,

MdP: ¿Qué dices?- mirando como el ninja se ponía de pie, haciendo su pose de ninjutsu.

Naruto: te dije que detuvieras- enojado por el trato que estaban recibiendo sus amigos.

MdP: es que acaso que no entiendes, mientras este aquí, toda magia se absorberá, dirigiéndolo al portal. Así que es imposible que te enfrentes.

Naruto: es cierto pero…- dando la razón al principio, pero la inquietud se generaba en el anciano que esperaba la respuesta del rubio- pero el chakra no es poder mágica, _Jutsu multi clones de sombras-_ creando 10 clones-/con esto bastara/- entonces los clones se dirigieron hacia los soldados.

Wendy: Naruto kun- viendo que los rubios intentaba abrirse a través de los soldados para poder alcanzar a Lucy.

MdP: deténgalo- los soldados empezaron a luchar a los clones, pero con la experiencia de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, fueron derrotando de a poco a los guardias.

Guardia: No retrocedan¡ solo son 10, los superamos en número, podremos ganarle- dando animo los demás para combatir contra los rubios que se peleaban contra algunos de los suyos.

Pero en poco tiempo, el número de caballeros conscientes era mínimo, poniendo cada vez más nervioso al anciano mientras veía como los rubios se abrían paso hacia a ellos.

Al final los hombres del reino, no pudieron hacer frente a un grupo de 10 personas, lo habían subestimado por creer que ganarían solo por ser más que ellos, pero en realidad que sean mayor número, no significa que sean fuertes.

Quedando al frente del MdD, Arcadios y de algunos guardias que tenían a Lucy y Yukino. El anciano estaba nervioso en la situación en la que se encontraba, las tornas habían cambiado de lugar, ahora él era que se encontraba con la pared. Pero una idea le llego a la mente, que le permitiría cambiar la situación.

Gajeel: parece que nosotros ganamos- dando una sonrisa.

Gray: buen trabajo Naruto, pero ahora- viendo a los dos magas que eran arrestadas.

Naruto: entréguenos a Lucy- decía uno de los clones que estaban uno al lado de otro.

Dando una sonrisa de maldad, el ministro, se preparaba para lo peor.

Arcadios: no me digas que… - viendo que los guardias apuntaban sus armas contra los cuellos de las magas.

Ante tal acción, el rubio quedo inmovilizado, mientras que los demás estaban sorprendidos, ahora se había convertido en una situación de rehenes.

Gray: maldito- enojado por la represaría que había tomado el ministro para salvarse.

MdD: se los advierto, ríndanse ahora o sus amigas las pagaran caro- acercando más las armas al cuello- si hacen algo imprudente las degollares a las dos.

El rubio estaba quieto, cualquier acción que hiciese atentaría contra la vida de las dos magas.

MdD: dime ¿Qué harás al respecto?- entonces los clones desaparecieron, rindiéndose ante los caballeros, que algunos se recomponían de la paliza para luego agarrar a los magos.

Las hadas estaban sorprendidos pero a la vez entristecido, rendirse para que no le hagan nada a una compañera del gremio, definitivamente pensaba en querer proteger a sus seres queridos.

Naruto: no te preocupes Lucy- llamando la atención de los magos y de los guardias, ya que este no mostraba su rostro debido al cabello- te salvaremos a como dé lugar, pero si les pones un solo dedo a alguien de mi familia- revelando su rostro al MdD, que observo que sus ojos eran diferentes a cómo eran antes, uno era más azul y otro rojo, estos tenían la similitud que sus pupilas eran la de una bestia- te juro que te matare.

Con esta advertencia incomodo a todos los presentes, a que punto llegaría para proteger a los seres que le importan.

Tomando a los magos, los dirigieron hacia afuera del castillo, mientras a Lucy y Yukino son llevados a un camino diferente al de los magos.

MdD: el Eclipse no va a ser activado – viendo cómo eran retirados del palacio.

Ya afuera del palacio real, los magos se encontraban viendo el edificio donde tenían a Lucy.

Happy: Natsu…- nombrando al mago de fuego que aún se encontraba bajo los efectos de la absorción del poder mágico, mientras que era llevado de caballito por Gajeel.

Charle: todavía tiene deficiencia mágica, pienso que no se moverá por un tiempo- viéndolo que estaba totalmente dormido.

Gajeel: bastardo- diciéndolo a los guardias que protegían la entrada del palacio.

MdD: lo que yo busco es que entienda que no lo por voluntad propia, lo hago por el reino- los magos estaban en silencio mientras que el anciano se ponía al frente de ellos- déjenme darle un consejo, el rey aprecia mucho a su gremio, si fuesen a ganar los juegos mágicos, conseguirían una audiencia con el rey y poder debatir sobre la liberación de su amiga, les deseo suerte en sus batallas- retirándose del lugar.

Los magos estaban enojados por la situación en la que se encontraban, por otra parte, el rubio estaba más callado de lo normal, preocupando a la maga del cielo que vio que este apretaba su puño en señal de enojo pero que no lo mostraba en su rostro.

Wendy: Naruto kun- susurraba preocupada por el comportamiento del ninja.

Gray: ahora lo más importante es informar al maestro con respecto a esto-

Charle: cierto, vayamos con los demás – con la propuesta hecha, se dirigieron al bar donde se encontraban los demás magos.

Tras haber llegado al bar, procedieron a contarles lo sucedido en el palacio.

Erza: ¿Qué Lucy fue arrestada por el reino?- sorprendida por la explicación de sus compañeros.

Laxus: en otras palabras, dices que si ganamos los juegos mágicos, podremos recuperar a Lucy.

Gray: aun así no podemos confiar en esas palabras.

Natsu: ya se los dije, déjenme libre que iré a rescatar a Lucy- al parecer el mago había despertado de su deficiencia, pero sabiendo cómo era el chico, iría inmediatamente a rescatar a su compañera. Por lo ataron sobre una columna para que no se metiese en problema.

Naruto: Vamos Natsu, tranquilízate. Iremos a rescatar a Lucy pero primero tenemos que ir con calmar e idear algo- el rubio trataba de calmar a su compañero pero era inútil.

Por otra parte, la maga del cielo, se encontraba alegre, al parecer que el rubio hubiese relajado un poco por la tensión de la situación, la alegraba, ver al joven enojado por no poder hacer nada por sus compañeros, la frustraba, de alguna manera quería ayudarlo con lo que pudiese, no querer ver esa expresión en el rostro del rubio.

Charle: Wendy… Wendy- llamando la atención a la maga de cielo.

Wendy: si..si ¿qué pasa?- preguntándole del porqué de su llamado.

Charle: pues ahora están a punto de decir los planes para poder rescatar a Lucy deberías prestar atención, la maga afirmo sobre lo dicho, ahora lo más importante es recuperar a Lucy.

Erza: ¿Qué es lo que piensas maestro?- preguntándole al pequeño anciano que estaba sentado sobre el bar.

Makarov: no debemos actuar imprudentemente ante el reino pero…-

JIraiya: pero otro lado, utilizaran a Lucy chan como rehén para impedirnos que nos movamos, ufff… que fastidio- le siguió la frase el sabio ninja.

Todos concordaban con el anciano ninja, debido a ese factor, debían decidir bien sus movimientos, un paso en falso y les podría costarle caro. Pero ¿Por qué el reino los dejo libre después de haberles contado todos sus secretos?, esa era la cuestión que se debatía, un hecho sin sentido.

Lily: quizá quieren utilizar este pretexto para excarcelar a Arcadios- dando esa posibilidad.

Erza: o sino la información secreta no pueden ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

Gray: pero si nos capturaran a todos, no podríamos difundir la información, no.

Mirajane: es cierto, pero también está el hecho de los que participan en los juegos mágicos desapareciesen, la gente lo notaria.

Juvia: no creo, que el reino se atreva tener de enemigo a un gremio de magos.

Ciertamente, la situación era bastante compleja para a su vez absurda. Tantas dudas alrededor enojaron a cierto mago de fuego.

Natsu: basta de chácharas, iré a salvarla- no pudo terminar de despojarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban que inmediatamente una mano gigante le cayó en encima.

Makarov: cálmate- decía lo más tranquilo el anciano con su brazo estirado- este no es una festividad donde capturan a toda una familia y ustedes lo saben- todos los magos e ninjas mostraban miradas de determinación- en esta ocasión no servirá el método de atacar sin pensar, pero tampoco no quedaremos aquí sin pelear, nosotros somos Fairy Tail- con esas palabras de aliento levantaron el ánimo estaban más que decididos a pelear y ganar contra quien los enfrenten- ahora el plan de infiltra miento-

Jiraiya: en este plan, me encargare de organizarlo, Naruto y yo tenemos experiencia en esto- todos miraban al maestro de Naruto que encargaría de diseñar un plan.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio, más precisamente en los niveles inferiores, se encontraban Lucy y Yukino en la prisión del palacio.

Yukino: nunca pensé que podría pasar esto, de verdad traigo mala suerte- deprimidita por la situación en la que se encontraba,

Lucy: que dices Yukino, si tienes tiempo para deprimirte, mejor úsalo para encontrar una salida.

Yukino: Lucy sama.

Lucy: si lográramos escapar, buscaría nuestras llaves.

Yukino: lo siento mucho…-

Lucy: ya te dije que esto no tú culpa. Además solo dos magas metidas en problemas internos del reino, nada más. Todo dependerá si llevan a cabo el proyecto, ¿verdad?- intentando de alguna forma animar a su compañera de cárcel.

Entonces Yukino que el proyecto debía llevarse a cabo, después de eso empezó a contarle que tenía una hermana mayor que tanto admiraba, pero debido a los seguidores de Zeref, el pueblo donde vivía con su familia fue atacado por este grupo, llevándose algunos niños para que trabajasen para ellos, entre ellos estaba su hermana mayor, por eso quería que el proyecto se llevase a delante, para recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado.

Yukino: si Zeref nunca hubiese existido, mi hermana…- llorando mientras recordaba a su hermana.

Lucy: quizá no se la hubiesen llevado, pero no hay garantía de que eso cambie como nosotros queramos. Ese el peligro que mencionaba el Ministro.

/ De verdad se puede cambiar el pasado…/ una mujer encapuchada corría entre las calles de la capital de Fiore.

En un nuevo amanecer, se veía el estadio sumergida en alegría y festividades, era el último día de los juegos mágicos, donde se decidirían que gremio es más fuerte entre los demás gremio participantes.

-POR FIN, POR FIN. EL ULTIMO DIA DE LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS ESTA AQUÍ, LE GUSTE O NO, HOY HABRA UN GREMIO QUE SE CONSAGRE GANADOR, CONMIGO SE ENCUENTRA ACOMPAÑANDOME NUESTRA MASCOTA FAVORITA MATO KUN- una pantalla mágica se presentó ante el público, mostrando al pequeño hombre con cabeza de calabaza.- MATO KUN, TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR.

Mato: deseo buena suerte a todos los gremios y den su mejor esfuerzo- saludando al público a través de la pantalla.

Entonces empezaron la presentación de los gremios participantes, presentándolos a partir del puesto en la que se encontraban, cada uno tenía su introducción a la arena diferente pero llamativa.

En el caso de SABERTOOTH, el mago de luz caminaba hacia la arena junto a sus compañeros de equipo, pero de repente escucho la voz de alguien conocido. Volteando su mirada al balcón de su gremio, vio la imagen de su exceed alentándolo pero este se iba desvaneciendo.

Stingue: déjame a mí, Lector. Juro que ganare.

-Y POR ULTIMO, EL GREMIO QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN PRIMER LUGAR, ACASO SERA QUE EL GREMIO DE HACE 7 AÑOS VUELVA A LA CIMA, AL CAMPO ENTRA FAIRY TAIL- dando la señal, el estadio estallo en un grito de emoción pero no duro por tanto tiempo cuando vieron a los integrantes del equipo.

-QUE ES ESTO, FAIRY TAIL HA HECHO CAMBIO DE MIEMBROS EN SU EQUIPO, EN LUGAR NATSU DRAGNEEL Y NARUTO UZUMAKI, HAN ENTRADO JUVIA LOXAR Y GAJEEL REDFOX.- / **nota: es el mismo equipo que compiten en el último día/**

-A PESAR DEL GRAN DESEMPEÑO QUE TUVIERON EN EL EVENTO DEL DIA AYER, ¿Por qué NO SE ENCUENTRAN EN ESTE EVENTO?- todos se preguntaban la misma pregunta, acaso los cambiarían para implementar otras estrategias.

Chelia:/ Naruto kun, ¿Dónde te encuentras?/- preocupada por el paradero del chico,

Mavis: lo pensó muy bien, sexto maestro- sentada en el balcón de las hadas junto con los demás que observaban.

Makarov: no solo fue mía, también fue de Jiraiya- en otra parte, en la ciudad precisamente un grupo de hadas corrían hacia el palacio, entre ellos estaban Happy, Lily, charle, Wendy, Natsu y Naruto, comandado por Jiraiya- si ganamos los juegos mágicos, dejarían libre a Lucy, pero no podemos confiar en esas palabras, por eso teníamos que idear otro plan, Otro ira al castillo para poder rescatar a Lucy.

Mavis : entiendo, luchar en dos frente- afirmaba el pequeño anciano.

Marakarov: ¡cuento con ustedes!- los magos corrían hacia al palacio, el grupo de rescate se ponía en marcha.

EXTRA:

Después de la explicación con respecto a la historia de Regneel y la guerra de los Dragones, el zorro de nueve colas se estaba riendo por lo que había dicho el alma del Dragón, con respecto al amorío que tenía el dragón hacia la dragona del viento.

Kurama: jajajaja¡ todavia no puedo parar de reírme eso- riéndose a carcajadas del Dragón que este se le exaltaba una vena en la frente

Entonces una llamarada azul quemo el rostro del zorro, callándolo al instante, que a su vez termino en una pelea a puño limpio.

Mientras que el rubio, escuchaba la pelea entre los dos, haciéndole recordar a cierto par de magos que siempre se pelea.

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí llego el capítulo, espero que les esté gustando y gradezco los últimos review, me ha gustado mucho escribirles hasta este momento, ahora estoy a punto de pasar a nueva etapa de mi vida, esperando que este pasatiempo no se complique y pueda seguir escribiendo para ustedes.**

 **Ravel: que, acaso escribes tu testamento.**

 **Shiro: no, solo escribo esto porque me gradué de la secundaria y ahora voy a la universidad.**

 **Ravel:y?, ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Shiro: pasa pues, que voy a estar ocupado con los estudios para la facu y no sé si podre escribir.**

 **Ravel: y eso siginifica.**

 **Shiro: significa si podre llegar a incluirte en la historia.**

 **Ravel: nooooooooooooooo- gritando a los cuatro vientos.**

 **Shiro: pero no te preocupes, no voy a dejar de escribir, solo digo que me voy a tardar más de lo debido.**

 **Ravel: en serio que seguirás escribiendo- con algunas lágrimas de cachorro.**

 **Shiro: mientras tenga seguidores, seguiré escribiendo, así que ánimo y recuerda para que eso no suceda…**

 **Ravel: no olvides escribir tu comentario, por cada comentario animan a Shiro a seguir escribiendo.**

 **SHIRO/ RAVEL: NO VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola amigos, nuevamente nos volvemos a encontrarnos, espero que lo estén pasando bien en sus vacaciones, que se da el caso a mí por ejemplo. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto aquí es que ya EGRESE, damas y caballeros, ya soy un chico nuevo en un nueva etapa y hare mi mejor esfuerzo para no defraudarlos, por eso les agradezco algunos review que me apoyaban en esta nueva etapa.**

Ravel: sii¡ vacaciones¡- entrando a la sala con un traje de bajo y un par de flotadores- ¿y cuándo vamos a la playa?-

Shiro: nunca dije que iríamos, además no puedo ir- decepcionando a la rubia en traje de baño.

Ravel: ¿! Qué ¡? ¿! Por qué ¡?-

Shiro: que acaso no le es lo que escribo al principio de cada fic-

Ravel: no porque siempre me aburre lo que pones al principio, por eso lo salteo y paso al fic.

En ese momento, sentí la primera necesidad de querer matar a una mujer, pero solo lo contuve respirando hondo y relajándome, dejar que todo pase e ignorarla. Entonces ella decidió cambiar el tema de conversación, al fin al cabo, comprende que a partir de ahora las cosas no van a hacer fáciles.

Ravel: oye te enteraste lo de WATTPAD- aclarándome un tema que acabo ver hace algunos días atrás.

Shiro: si me entere, y gracias por hacérmelo recordar- felicitando a Ravel, que al parecer le agrado tal gesto de apreciación- bueno, como ha dicho Ravel, he visto que mi fic ha sido publicado en otra página. No me molesta en lo absoluto, lo contrario me gusta. La idea de que más personas puedan leer mi historia y comentar sobre ella me gusta y me anima a seguir escribiendo, pero para la próxima que avise, que me informe de lo vaya a hacer. Mientras que me lo hagan saber de lo que harán, no me enojare, eso es todo… ah una cosa se me olvido decir y es que…

Ravel: los personajes incluidos en este fic no pertenecen a Shiro, sino a respectivos creadores o dueños de estos.

Shiro: sin más tardanza el fic.

En ese momento, veo que Ravel saca una sandía de un refrigerador de un tamaño grande que se encontraban en una esquina. Esperen un momento, ¿Cuándo tengo freezer?¿ desde cuándo lo puso en mi cuarto? Y ¿Cuándo compro sandia?, muchas preguntas me surgieron en ese momento pero no es el momento de responderlas, ahora debo concentrarme en mi fic, ahora viene la parte del climax de Fairy Tail.

Capítulo 15:

Tras los sucesos del día anterior, Lucy fue capturada junto con Yukino por el reino, al parecer ellas dos eran factores fundamentales que alterarían en los planes que llevaban a cabo en las sombras mientras utilizaban la fachada de los juegos mágicos para cubrir lo que hacían.

Solo un gremio sabia la verdad con respecto al plan Eclipse, ese fue el nombre que le dieron a tal encubrimiento, al parecer el objetivo principal de este, es utilizar la magia reunida a través de los juegos mágicos para abrir un portal en el tiempo, donde Zeref aún era mortal para poder eliminarlo de un solo golpe.

Ahora era el último día de los juegos mágicos, el cual FAIRY TAIL pondrían en marchar el plan de rescate, a pesar de que el ministro de defensa del reino les dijera que si obtenían la victoria en los juegos mágicos, ellos liberarían a las dos magas.

Pero en esta situación no se sabe si cumplirían su promesa, por eso tomaron la iniciativa de ir a rescatar a su compañera por ellos mismos.

Creando dos equipos con roles diferentes, el primero participaría en los juegos mágicos, que estaría conformado por Laxus, Gajeel, Erza, Gray y Juvia. Tal formación sorprendió a la mayoría en el estadio, todos esperaban que Naruto y Natsu estuviesen en el equipo.

El segundo equipo, tenía como misión rescatar a Lucy, que se encontraban en el palacio, en este grupo se encontraban Natsu, Naruto , Miraijane, Wendy, Jiraiya y los tres exceed. Todos se dirigían al palacio, aprovechando que todos se encontrarían en los juegos mágicos.

Era una gran oportunidad para poder rescatarla, en otras palabras, FAIRY TAIL tenía una lucha en dos frentes literalmente.

Desde una punta de un edificio, un hombre encapuchado y tapado por todo el cuerpo veía al grupo de rescate que corría hacia al palacio.

-Naruto Uzumaki… será interesante pelear contigo- el anciano sintió una presencia que los estaba observando, cuando miro hacia el sitio donde se encontraba tal presencia, vio que no había nada.

\- Ocurre algo, Ero sennin- llamando la atención de su maestro que estaba concentrado por unos segundos, pero este solo negó y excusándose que solo estaba pensando con respecto a una chica que visto ayer en el estadio, haciendo que los demás, incluyendo al rubio, tuviesen a una gota sobre sus nucas, como puede ser que piense sobre mujeres en una situación como esta.

-/ ¿Qué habrá sido eso?/- volviendo a ver el sitio donde se había encontrado la presencia- / tengo un mal presentimiento de esto/- siguiendo corriendo junto a los demás, decidió olvidar eso por el momento, ahora debía concentrarse en infiltrarse en el interior del palacio real.

Cuando estaban apenas a unos metros de la entrada, se ocultaron en una esquina que daba a la puerta. Allí se encontraban dos guardias que protegían la entrada al palacio.

-yo me encargare- incendiando sus puños, se preparaba para atravesar sobre los guardias e ingresar al palacio a base puños.

\- Natsu cálmate- parando al mago que miro al anciano que planificaba seriamente- no sabemos si nos están esperando, por eso que tenemos que ir con cautela.

-Jiraiya san tiene razón Natsu, si damos un paso en falso podría costarnos caro- afirmaba la albina, haciendo el mago de fuego apagase sus llamas y se quedase tranquilo.

Analizando la situación, comprendió que resultaría fácil ingresar, al final al cabo, solo eran guardias, no tenían que lidiar con ninjas.

Ideado el plan de infiltración, procedió a explicarles el método que utilizarían.

-Naruto y Mirajaine utilizaran su transformación para hacerse pasar por guardias, mientras que ustedes nos acompañaran, les diremos que los hemos atrapado intentando husmear por los alrededores.

Todos comprendieron el plan a la perfección, transformándose en los guardias, sorprendiendo a los magos por tal nivel de transformación que tenía el rubio, principalmente a Mirajane, se lo podría comparar con su transformación.

-y tu ¿Qué harás Ero sennin?- preguntando en el plan en donde él no estaba incluido con respecto a ingresar con ellos.

-yo tratare de buscar otra entrada por los alrededores, si podemos lograr ingresar con éxito, lo primero que deberán hacer es buscar a Lucy chan, mientras yo buscare información con respecto a parar este proyecto Eclipse.

Comprendido el plan del sabio, estaban a punto de poner en marcha el infiltra miento, los exceeds se escondían entre la ropa de los ninjas.

Los tres magos eran agarrados, como si fuesen arrestados por estos, y se dirigían a la entrada. En tal caso, la maga del cielo estaba sonrojada por la idea de que el rubio transformado los agarrase, pero este no se dio cuenta de la actitud de su compañera.

Cuando se acercaban a la entrada, los guardias observaban a otro par de guardias con dos personas esposadas. Estos cruzaron sus lanzas, en señal de que tenían que detenerse.

-¿Qué sucede con esos magos?- pregunto uno de los guardias, al parecer se dieron cuenta de que eran magos por la marca del gremio, algo muy fácil de distinguir.

-hemos atrapado a estos par de magos ya que estaban por alrededores, husmeando sospechosamente, así que los llevaremos a la prisión del palacio- dando esa excusa, el guardia se planteó de la idea de dejarlos pasar, hasta que luego de unos segundos de incomodidad, decidió dejarlos pasar, sacando las lanzas de su camino.

Ya adentro, el grupo respiraba calmadamente, pensaban que no se creerían el pretexto de los husmeadores.

-no es momento de relajarnos, ahora debemos encontrar a Lucy- rubio tenía razón ahora se encontraban en territorio hostil, no saben que obstáculos les prepara a los magos.

Mientras afuera, se escuchaba el sonido de los fuegos artificiales, proveniente del estadio, donde estaba a punto de comenzar con el evento, desde una torre, que daba al estadio, la princesa del reino veía tal espectáculo de los juegos.

-parece que están a punto de empezar…- decía uno de los guardias que custodiaban a la princesa de cabello verde, que miraba sobre la ventana de la torre.

Todos los magos de los diferentes gremios estaban dispersos en una parte de la ciudad Crocus, esperando la señal de inicio del evento final. Todos se encontraban serio, aunque un equipo estuviese yendo por Lucy, no podían depender totalmente en ello, debían ganar a como dé lugar por Lucy, y no solo por ella también por los demás que tuvieron que soportar todo el sufrimiento mientras que ellos no se encontraban presentes.

-NUESTROS MAGOS YA SE ENCUENTRAN DISPERSADOS POR TODO EL TERRENO- en la pantalla mágica mostraban a los diferentes grupos, preparándose para el inicio- LAS REGLAS SON MUY SIMPLE, CUANDO DERROTEN A SU OPONENTE O ESTE NO PUEDA SEGUIR PELEANDO GANANDO UN PUNTO. CADA EQUIPO CONTARA CON UN CAPITAN, SI LO DERROTAN OBTENDRAN 5 PUNTOS.

Ya con las reglas explicadas estaban a punto de dar inicio al evento final de los juegos mágicos, todos en el estadio gritaban de emoción, ver quien será el ganador entre los gremios que se han presentado en los juegos mágicos, era un momento imperdible ante la vista del público, ya que no sabrían que ocurriría, si acaso resurgiría el gremio de las hadas que antes era considerada la mejor entre los gremios hace 7 años.

Entonces los fuegos artificiales estallaron sobre el estadio, dando a entender el significado de eso- COMIENCEN CON EL EVENTO FINAL DEL ULTIMO DIA DE LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS – así empezó el evento, una batalla de 5 hadas vs 40 magos de diferentes gremios, donde cada uno tenía su propio objetivo, el caso de las hadas que no podían perder, sus amigos contaban con ellos.

Todos los magos se empezaron a mover, buscando a los demás para poder noquearlos y ganar punto para robarle el primer puesto a FAIRY TAIL, pero la mayoría no sabía lo que ocurría ante sus ojos, en la pantalla veían a las hadas totalmente quietas, sin mover un dedo de su posición.

Muchos no entendían lo que trataban de hacer, cuestionándose de la actitud de los magos.

Mientras por otro lado, los demás seguían buscando a los demás. La mayoría de los magos que fueron derrotados fueron de QUATRO CACHORRO, también quedaron fuera dos magas de MERMAID HEELS, entre ellas Ariana y Beth, que perdieron ante los tres de BLUE PEGASUS.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo?- Macao miraba enojado a la pantalla, no sabía la razón del porqué del comportamiento de sus compañeros, que solo se quedaban quietos y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡VAMOS VAYAN A PATEAR TRASEROS!- esta vez era Cana, gritándole a sus compañeros que estaba en la pantalla pensando que voz podría llegar a los magos.

Ahora solo quedaba un mago de QUATRO CACHORROS, y ese era Bacchus, el líder del equipo. Ahora se encontraba frente a Toby y Nobali, los magos de LAMIA SCALE, que anteriormente habían derrotado a un mago de QUATRO CACHORRO.

-¿¡QUE ES ESTO!? , TOBY Y NOBALI DE LAMIA SCALE SE CRUZARON CON EL ULTIMO MAGO DE QUATRO CACHORRO, BACCHUS QUE AL PARECER ES EL LIDER DE SU GRUPO-

Ambos bandos estaban preparados para pelear entre sí. Pero entonces, del cielo cayo Stingue sobre Bacchus, noqueándolo instantáneamente. Sorprendiendo a los magos de LAMIA SCALE por tal aparición.

Desde el balcón de QUATRO CACHORROS, miraban atónitos a su compañero mordiendo el polvo de un golpe proveniente del Dragón Slayer de Luz.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE MIS OJOS VEN!, STINGUE DE SABERTOOTH ACABA DE DERROTAR A BACCHUS DE UN SOLO GOLPE, CON ESTO GANAN 5 PUNTOS, PERMITIENDOLE ASI…-

-quedar en el primer lugar- decía Minerva, tras los cálculos justos, el público miraba como SABERTOOTH se posicionaba en el primer lugar, haciendo que FAIRY TAIL quedase en segundo.

Toby y Nobali estaban inmutados por la aparición de Stingue, que mostraba un rostro sin emoción alguna, solo sus compañeros conocían la razón de este. Alzando la vista miro a los dos magos de LAMIA SCALE.

Cuando estaban a punto se enfrentarse contra Stingue, un ataque sorpresivo por la espalda los ataco a los dos, dejándolos fuera del juego.

-¡VAYA AHORA SE ENCONTRA, KAGURA!-

La maga proveniente del gremio de mujeres, enfundaba su espada a su posición original, centrándose ahora en Stingue. Pero cuando vio el lugar donde se encontraba este, él no estaba.

-Muy bien, evita pelear contra Kagura y Jura, déjalos que se encarguen entre ellos- al parecer Minerva había planificado una pequeña estrategia con respecto a quién enfrentarse.

Ahora con la derrota de los dos magos de LAMIA SCALE, obtuvieron dos puntos para MERMAID HEELS, por otra parte Milliana había logrado derrotar a Rocker de Quatro CACHORROS, obteniendo un total de 43 puntos en total.

-PARECE QUE MERMAID HEELS ESTA PRESIONADO PARA ABRIR EN EL TABLERO DE PUNTOS- mirando en la pantalla como las dos mujeres habían derrotado a dichos magos.

-AHORA CON ESO EL GREMIO DE QUATRO CACHORRO QUEDA TOTALMENTE FUERA- el maestro del gremio mencionado estaba en el suelo que se le salía el alma del interior.

Pero a pesar de los recientes sucesos que están ocurriendo en los juegos mágicos, FAIRY TAIL todavía sigue quieto, parados en el mismo lugar de inicio.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen?, deben ganar para poder liberar a Lucy- el pequeño todavía enojado por no saber lo que les ocurría.

-Es por eso- llamando la atención al pequeño anciano, a su lado se encontraba Mavis la primera maestra y fundadora del gremio, ahora estaba sentada mirando la pantalla donde estaban sus "hijos", embozando una sonrisa en su rostro, desconcertando a los demás.

\- Es por eso que hay que tomárselo con calma- la maestra explicaba que estuvo observando a sus oponentes en todas las competencias previas, observando y analizando cada rasgo, psicológico y físico que tenía cada mago que participaba en los juegos mágicos.

Recreando muchas simulaciones de batallas que podrían ocasionarse en el campo, en su mente. Lo demás no entendía que es lo que trataba de decir la maestra.

Con tales cálculos, la maestra llego al punto de poder ver los resultados, movimientos y localizaciones futuras. Exacto, un análisis completo de la situación para llegar a la victoria, sabiendo lo que ocurriría ha mediado que continuase el evento.

Los magos estaban sorprendidos de la primera, que ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, que llegaba al punto de intimidar.

Entonces las hadas que se encontraban paradas en el campo, abrieron sus ojos, el momento de ponerse en acción llego.

-Lidera a tus camaradas hacia la victoria… esa es mi guerra-

-¿guerra?- los magos no entendían a que se refería la primera con tal palabra dicha, parándose de su lugar sentado y señalando a la pantalla.

-¡comiencen con la operación: Fairy Star!- la maestra gritaba la señal para los 5 magos saliesen de sus lugares para llevar a cabo la estrategia de la maestra.

-¡FINALMENTE FAIRY TAIL COMIENZA A MOMVERSE!-

A lo lejos, el equipo encargado de rescatar a Lucy se encontraba en el interior, algunos ruidos de provenientes del estadio llamaban la atención de los magos.

-como me gustaría ver el evento- el felino azul estaba frustrado de poder ver el evento de final de los juegos mágicos, ¿Qué tipos de combates habría?, era la pregunta que se hacía en su mente.

\- ahora no es el momento de arrepentirse, debemos centrarnos en buscar a Lucy- recibiendo un regaño de parte de la felina blanca, haciendo que el gato hiciese Aye¡ tristemente.

En ese mismo palacio, en la torre real, precisamente en los aposentos de la princesa.

-princesa, creo que una buena oportunidad…- el guardia informando a la princesa que aun observaba el estadio donde se desarrollaba el festejo de los juegos,

\- sí, tienes razón… es hora de comenzar con el proyecto eclipse 2.-

Volviendo con los juegos, las hadas seguían moviéndose según la estrategia de Mavis que daba indicaciones según lo planeado, los demás no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo la pequeña maestra.

Tras a ver analizado los movimientos de los magos, Rufus haría su movida como el del primer día, atacando a todos de un solo ataque. Dando indicaciones correctas a cada mago, vieron que Rufus se disponía a realizar su respectivo ataque.

-con mi habilidad de localizar a oponentes, los sacare a todos del tablero de un solo golpe. ¡memory make!¡noche de estrellas fugaces!-

Rayos mágicos salieron de este, en dirección a las hadas, que estos solo corrían sin mirar al ataque que se acercaba a ellos

-solo ignórenla, podrán esquivarlos en un lapso de dos segundos, en el caso de Laxus podrá bloquearlo gracias a su tributo-

Con el cálculo hecho de la maestra, esquivaron rápidamente el ataque de Rufus.

-no caeré dos veces en el mismo truco- decía el alquimista mientras salta para esquivar el ataque proveniente del mago de SABERTOOTH.

Tras haber esquivado el ataque, Rufus se encontraba desconcertado por lo que acaba de suceder, estando parado mientras veía que hacer. Todo iba según lo calculado por la maestra, pero de todas maneras, los magos seguían sin entender a la maestra.

Ahora Erza al noroeste del campo, donde se encontraría con un enemigo, ese era Jenny, que tras ver que era Titania su oponente, le corrió un escalofrió por la espalda.

-¿¡Erza!?-

-Vaya la maestra tenía razón- colocándose en la dirección opuesta de Jenny.

-Aun no estoy preparada para combatir contra Erza, es mejor huir y sobrevivir- corriendo con todas su fuerza, trataba de escapar de Titania.

Pero no pudo correr demasiado ya que su ruta de escape fue bloqueada por Erza, que se había movido rápidamente.

-Con el objetivo encontrado, destrúyela- en un corte veloz, derroto a Jenny, dejándola fuera de juego.

En el sur del campo, Gajeel debió haber encontrado al enemigo, en la pantalla mágica mostraban al Dragón Slayer que había derrotado uno de los tres magos elegantes de BLUE PEGASUS.

-nunca pensé que nos tenderían una emboscada- tirado en el suelo lleno de heridas mientras veía a Gajeel.

-Bueno ya me he encargado de uno, ahora ¿Quién será el siguiente? No me importa como vengan, si es en orden o en grupo- los dos magos BLUE PEGASUS, estaban preocupados por la situación en la que se encontraban, estaban ante un oponente que los sobrepasaba a los dos en cuestión de fuerza y poder.

-Hibiki, sal de aquí- ordenando a su compañero que estaba por detrás de él- yo tratare de detenerlo-

Pero no pudo terminar de decir que al segundo que Gajeel lo había estampado contra la pared con su brazo de hierro.

-¿¡Acaso habrá alguien en su gremio que puede superar mi magia!?- viendo a su compañero siendo derrotado fácilmente por Gajeel mientras que este corría en dirección opuesta.

-Exactamente…-

-¡Otra emboscada!- esta vez era Gray quien lo embosco, congelándolo por completo al mago.

Ahora el alquimista de hielo se dirigía hacia la fuente de agua, siguiendo con el respectivo plan de la primera.

-TRAS LO SUCESOS OCURRIDO, FAIRY TAIL, VOLVIO A POSICIONARSE EN EL PRIMER LUGAR, QUEDANDO EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE SABERTOOTH-

En la pantalla del estadio, mostraba los puntajes hasta ahora, con los recientes magos derrotados, ahora en el ante último lugar se encontraba BLUE PEGASUS.

Desde el balcón, la primera maestra seguía dando indicaciones a los magos, que se movían a los respectivos puntos marcados mentalmente.

-Ahora lo recuerdo, en las guerras se mencionaba de una persona que ayudo mucho debido a sus estrategias…- mirando a la primera- la estratega de FAIRY TAIL- el pequeño maestro recordaba con claridad los antecedentes que tuvo la maestra.

Volviendo al campo, Ichiya se había reunido con su equipo derrotado, pero en un descuido, había sido derrotado por Jura, LAMIA SCALE, logrando obtener 5 puntos al derrotarlo.

-JUSTO COMO SE ESPERABA DE UNO DE LOS MAGOS MAS FUERTES-

Ahora era el turno de Chelia, logrando derrotar Risley de MERMAID HEELS, permitiéndole así quedar en el primer lugar, quedando tres gremios en el mismo puesto.

-/ esto es por ti, Naruto kun /- hablándose para sí mismo, para darse ánimo para continuar con el evento.

En el palacio, el grupo de rescate, se movía sigilosamente entre los pasillos, viendo si no encontraba algún guardia, pero por suerte no había tanta vigilancia, que era sospechoso para el rubio.

Tras buscar, dieron con la entrada del calabozo, donde estaban Lucy y Yukino.

-Lucy…- llamando a la rubia, pero esta no reacciono pensando que era una falla de su mente- Lucy- llamándola de nuevo, la rubia se dio cuenta que realmente la estaban llamando a ella.

Mirando de dónde provenía la voz, se sorprendió al ver quiénes eran del otro lado de los barrotes.

-Natsu, Wendy, Mira y Naruto, vinieron a resc…- en ese momento, Natsu le tapó la boca a la maga que había elevado su tono de voz.

-baja la voz Lucy o llamaras a los guardias- le dijo el rubio en voz baja para que comprendiera la situación.

-lo siento- disculpándose por su atrevida acción.

-nosotros también estamos, aunque parece que no te hicieron nada- dentro de la celda estaban los exceds apoyados sobre la cama que había, sorprendiendo a la maga celestial.

-¿Cómo hicieron para entrar aquí?- esta vez era Yukino que se levantó de repente.

-después te lo contaremos pero ahora…- indicándole al mago de fuego, se acercó a los barrotes de la celda, fijándose el estado en los que se encontraba estos. Comenzó a calentarlos de tal manera para luego para aplicar un poco de fuerza, logrando abrir exitosamente la celda, excepto que una parte voló directamente al rostro del felino azul.

Ya abierto, entraron dentro de la celda para entregarle una muda de ropa para Lucy, que era tapada por Mira y Yukino, mientras que los otros, montaban guardia alrededor de la maga que se estaba vistiendo.

-¿sucede algo Naruto kun?- el rubio estaba distraído, centrado en sus pensamientos pero la voz de la maga del cielo lo hizo volver de su mundo.

\- es que estoy pensado que hay algo raro en esto- confundida por lo que acaba de decir, a que quiere referirse con "raro.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?- volviendo a preguntar a rubio, que a su vez sus compañeros también estaban interesados en lo que tenía que decir.

-mayormente, si quieres evitar un problema como el plan Eclipse, y que la única forma de que se lleve a cabo es la magia celestial, pondrías más guardias en los pasillos y entradas para evitar tal suceso- los magos analizaban lo dicho por el rubio.

El pensamiento del rubio, tenía un buen punto, es verdad que mayormente se debía colocar guardias en tales puntos estratégicos, eso evitaría que alguien entrase o saliese con dificultad.

-ahora que lo dices…- la felina estaba analizando el recorrido que hicieron para llegar alcanzar el calabozo del palacio, recordando que no les fue tan difícil llegar, lo contrario fue totalmente fácil.

-solo había algunos guardias pero no tantos como debería haber- decía el felino negro al lado de la exceed de Wendy.

Afuera de la celda, exactamente en una columna, una antorcha descendía lentamente de la pared al punto de llegar completamente abajo.

-como si, quisiesen que entren fácilmente hacia aquí- ya cambiada, Lucy se preparaba para irse del lugar, pero sin antes buscar las llaves que le arrebataron.

-después de que recuperemos tus llaves, le patearemos a quien está detrás de todo- chocando sus puños, preparados para salir de lugar, Natsu daba animo a los demás, cosa que no sirvió.

-No vayas imprudentemente por ahí…- entonces la antorcha de la columna bajo completamente, activando un interruptor que hizo que el suelo se abriese, sorprendiendo a los magos, que cayeron en esta.

-¡¿he…?!- al mismo tiempo dijeron caían hacia el interior de la trampa.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- decía Natsu irritado mientras caía.

Pero en ese instante, Naruto reacciono rápidamente ante la trampa, creando clones de sombras en el lugar de caída, amortiguando la caída de las mujeres, que habían cerrado los ojos esperando el impacto de la caída, pero lo que sintieron fueron las manos de los clones que evitaron la caída.

-vaya, estuvo cerca, nos salvaste- la rubia bajaba de arriba de los clones que la sostenía.

-gra gracias Naruto kun- agradeciendo ruborizada por el hecho de que el rubio la sostuviese al estilo nupcial.

-hubiera sido doloroso caer de ahí, por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás?- Mira empezaba a buscar a los varones, que al parecer habían caído uno arriba del otro. Entonces Natsu se levantó furioso entre los dos exceeds.

-¡oye por qué no nos ayudaste!- quejándose ante el grupo de rubios.

-porque se supones que puedes valerte por ti mismo, además era caída de unos cuantos metros, eso no pudo hacerte nada grave o es ¿Qué acaso estas llorando por una pequeña caída? - el pelirosa estaba más enojado que antes, el hecho de que ayudase a los demás mientras que a él no, haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo, lo enojaba y aun por el comportamiento del ninja. Además de que sus clones, se reían del mago.

-¿! A quien le dices llorón, zorro oloriento ¡?- refiriéndose a las marcas que Naruto tenía en sus mejillas logrando provocar al chico, entonces los dos chocando frentes con rapidez y fuerza, reaccionando de la misma manera que el mago- ¡te lo digo a ti miedoso!- los dos forcejeaban para que el otro cediera, estando al punto de iniciar una pelear.

-idiotas- la felina miraba como los dos se miraban enojados, mientras que los demás miraban hacia los alrededores, analizando el lugar donde cayeron.

-¿Dónde estamos?- la maga celestial tenía la misma duda que los demás, desconocían el paradero donde estaban, que función tendrá para que el palacio téngase un lugar como este.

-bienvenido al palacio infierno- oyeron una voz de origen desconocido pero por el tono, podían deducir que era de una mujer.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntaba el mago de fuego hacia la voz, que no se inmuto en responder a la pregunta.

-cayeron justo en mi trampa- confundiendo a los magos por lo dicho, es que acaso ya habían predicho los movimientos de los magos- como verán a su alrededor, está la capital de la muerta, el palacio infierno. Aquí es donde la libertad de los criminales se les termina.

Los magos miraban diferentes partes de los cuerpos o más bien dicho de la estructura ósea, como cráneos o esqueletos casi completos- hasta ahora nadie ha logrado salir de aquí- entonces una pantalla se mostró ante los magos, revelando el origen de la voz- muera traidores de Fiore.

-¿Quién rayos te crees?- un enojado Natsu le preguntaba a la persona de la pantalla.

\- soy Hisui D. Fiore, la princesa del reino de Fiore- presentándose ante los magos, que estos estaban sorprendidos sobre quién estaba detrás de todo la trampa.

-así que ella es la princesa… mmm… es muy bonita a decir verdad- el rubio analizaba a la mujer de la pantalla, provocando que la princesa se sonrojase un poco por el comentario, mientras que Wendy miraba al ninja con algo de tristeza,

-/ ¿Qué será este sentimiento en mi corazón?… no lo sé pero definitivamente/- mirando a la princesa que seguía un poco ruborizada-/ no me gusta/- en su interior, la maga como su corazón latía de manera que con cada latido, le dolía, ver a Naruto con alguien, le dolía, pero no se rendirá solo por lo que dijo a la princesa, todavía no había ganado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está la salida?- interrumpiendo el momento entre los tres.

-(tose), como he dicho, ustedes no podrán salir de aquí, morirán aquí- dicho esto, la princesa corto la trasmisión de la pantalla mágica.

-ni siquiera puedo ver una entrada, mucho menos una salida- la exceed miraba alrededor, buscando algo que los ayudase salir del lugar, pero fue en vano-¿! Qué haremos ahora ¡?.

\- Eso fue increíble hizo un excelente trabajo, princesa- uno de los guardias alagaba a la mujer que acaba de corta la transmisión

-a pesar de que el rey se encuentre fuera, usted pudo proteger el palacio con éxito- decía otro guardia, entre ellos celebraban la maniobra realizada por la princesa ante los conflictos internos del palacio. Pero la princesa solo tenía un rostro lleno de tristeza, aún mayor cuando pensaba como terminaría el rubio si no saliese, espera un segundo, ¿Por qué piensa en este momento en el rubio?, ¿acaso será por el hecho de que le dijo que era bonita?, ¿Por qué debería alegrarse?, por supuesto que es bonito, no, hermosa, después de todo es la princesa de reino.

-LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS ESTAN CONTINUANDO UNA FEROZ BATALLA. PRECIENTO QUE AUN HAY QUE MOSTRARNOS.

En una biblioteca, ingresaba Gray, al parecer según los cálculos de la maestra se encontraría con Rufus. Este se encontraba sentado en el medio de la sala leyendo un libro.

-me dijeron que si venia aquí, me encontraría con contigo, otro acierto de la maestra- quedando al frente del mago, este cerro el libro el cual leía plácidamente y levantándose de su asiento.

-vaya, casi me olvido de ti, me podrías ayudar a recordar- la tensión se sentía en el aire, los magos emanaban seguridad ante el otro.-No te esfuerces mucho, porque este será tu fin-

-GRAY Y RUFUS SE ENFRENTARAN EN EL AREA DE LA BIBLIOTECA, ¿COMO CONCLUIRA ESTE COMBATE?- en la pantalla mágica mostraban a los magos a punto de enfrentarse, magia de creación de hielo contra magia de memoria, todos analizaban y sacaban sus conclusiones al respecto.

Volviendo con el grupo de rescate, estaban caminando por la cueva intentando encontrar una salida, pero tras caminar unos minutos no tuvieron resultados, utilizando el olfato de Natsu y los clones de Naruto, que se dispersaron para buscar mejor, esperaban tener buenos resultados mientras seguían caminando.

-Natsu, pudiste captar algo- preguntaba Mira al mago que olfateaba, pero este negó, según él, ninguna persona había conseguido salir de esta cueva.

\- y tu Naruto- dirigiéndose al rubio, que tras hacer una pose de manos, cancelo el jutsu clones de sombras. Con anterioridad Naruto les había explicado, que él podía reunir información a través de los clones, ya que cada uno obtenía experiencia e información propia de su alrededor, pero tras deshacerse todo lo obtenido por el clon iba dirigido al cuerpo real. Los magos, estaban sorprendido por tal ventaja que tenía esa técnica suya, además el rubio conto que le fue muy beneficioso a la hora entrenar, ya que el ahorraba horas, días, meses o años de entrenamiento, dependiendo la cantidad de clones que crease.

-al parecer ninguno pudo encontrar nada- decepcionando a los demás, teniendo esperanza de que encontrase algo.

-por cierto, ¿Dónde está happy?- Lucy preguntaba por la presencia del felino, al parecer no lo había en un buen rato.

-BUUU¡- apareciéndole por sorpresa, asusto a la maga celestial, ya que utilizaba un cráneo como mascara para asustarla.

-mira cuantos cráneos hay por aquí…- el mago de fuego recogía a uno de los cráneos que había en el suelo

-es cierto, hay muchos- agarrando también uno de los cráneos.

-ustedes no los recojan- regañaba a los dos para que los dejasen en el suelo.

-en verdad es la capital de la muerte- al igual que los demás, los exceeds miraban los restos de las personas que alguna vez fueron criminales que intentaron buscar la libertad de este lugar- la princesa dijo que la libertad definitiva, adonde vas todos los criminales-

\- más bien libertad parece desesperación- Naruto comento sobre lo dicho de los exceeds, que en si tenía razón, en un lugar así no se le podría llamarle libertad y mucho menos definitiva, era una sentencia de muerte.

\- ella dijo que nunca saldríamos de aquí, eso está por verse- el mago estaba emocionado por el desafío, esto provoco que levantase la moral entre las hadas, teniendo un objetivo en común, salir de allí cueste lo que cueste sin importar lo difícil lo que sea.

-ustedes realmente son fuertes- Yukino miraba a los magos, que a pesar de la situación en la que se encontrase, nunca perdían la fe en ellos mismos- digamos que nosotros no nos gusta rendirnos, saldremos de esta te lo aseguro- Lucy trataba de animar a Yukino que anteriormente estaba deprimida por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

-Uhh… chicos- Yukino miraban a los magos en el suelo totalmente deprimidos. Minutos después de haberse llenado de valor y confianza, las has se dispusieron a destrozar las rocas de los alrededores para encontrar una posible salida, pero tras esforzarse, no pudieron abrirse paso, lo que causo una pérdida de poder mágico y tiempo.

\- a pesar de haber atacado estas rocas, siguen apareciendo igualmente- los magos estaban un poco cansado por la utilización de sus poderes, excepto por el rubio que seguía atacando a las rocas.

\- ¿Cómo es que puede seguir atacando de esa manera?- el rubio seguía lanzando rasengans contra las rocas, creando humo en el lugar de impacto. Pero tras disiparse, vio que aún había rocas, molestando al ninja por el hecho de que no importase cuantos ataques hagas las rocas continuaban allí.

-Maldición- sentándose para luego tranquilizarse, los demás estaban un poco nerviosos, nunca habían visto a Naruto tan molesto hasta ahora.

Ya tranquilizado, el rubio miro a sus compañeros que lo miraban a él fijamente- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que miran?- pregunto Naruto a los demás que inmediatamente negaron, excusándose diciendo que no era nada- bueno debemos buscar otra forma de salir- propuso el rubio a los demás que afirmaron la propuesta.

Hasta que el felino azul se le vino una idea, el cual era utilizar a Mira, Lucy y a Naruko, vestido con un traje de baño para atraer la atención de los guardias de castillo, al atraerlos, los sorprenderían y a través de ellos escaparían del lugar. Aunque era absurdo, lo pusieron en práctica, Lucy, Mira y Naruko, que en realidad era Naruto transformado en mujer, hacían poses eróticas o comentarios seductores que atraerían la atención de cualquier hombre pero tras unos minutos, no dio resultado, resignándose a seguir buscando por los alrededores.

Pero el rubio sentía una molestia, sentía que algo los estaba observando desde alguna parte- ¿Naruto kun sucede algo?- Wendy le preguntaba al chico que se había detenido de repente.

El rubio decidió ignorar este sentimiento y seguir adelante junto a sus compañeros. Desde algunas rocas, una flor, abría sus pétalos, mostrando un ojo en el interior de esta, que observaba a los magos que seguían caminando a través de la supuesta cueva.

Volviendo a los juegos mágicos, Gray tenia complicaciones en su batalla, a principios Rufus se dedicaba a esquivar todos los ataques del alquimista, memorizando cada uno de estos.

Cuando pasaron apenas unos minutos, Rufus se dispuso a atacar a Gray. Poniéndose a la defensiva esperando sus ataques, que fueron una variedad de magias, que sorprendieron todos en el estadio. Todos los hechizos lo había sacado de los libros a su alrededor.

En el estadio veían como Gray era ataque con distintas magias, dando por sentado que el ganador era Rufus. La maestra recordaba el día anterior, donde se habían reunido con los magos que participarían en el último evento, explicando con detalle la estrategia planeada por la primera. Pero cierta parte no le agrado al alquimista de hielo, el cual él quería pelear contra Rufus. Aun no podía olvidar lo sucedido en el primer día, cuando Rufus los derroto a todos de un solo ataque, por eso le pedía a ella que lo dejase combatir contra él.

Según los cálculos que ella poseía, la posibilidad de que ganase era mínima. Esto decepciono y enojo al mago, sin importar de que los números estuviesen en su contra, aun así quería pelear contra él.

Ahora el mago se estaba levantado después del duro ataque, hasta que Rufus volvió a la ofensiva, utilizando la magia de Gray funcionada con otra, permitiéndole crear una nueva magia. Lanzando su hechizo, creo caballeros de hielo, que se dirigieron contra Gray.

Tras recibirlos de lleno, este se encontraba en el suelo, mientras que Rufus preparaba otro hechizo, que presionaba a un oponente sobre un determinado lugar.

Gray hacia lo posible para levantarse, pero la fuerza era tal que era imposible. Entonces a su mente, les vinieron los recuerdos de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, los amigos, compañeros, enemigos. Todos aquellos que lo ayudaron a seguir adelante, nunca retroceder, siempre mirando al frente.

-Vamos Gray, ¿Qué espera?, patéale el trasero de una buena vez- a su lado estaba Natsu,

-Apresúrate tortuga, que todavía hay oponentes que derrotar- ahora es Naruto a su otro costado.

-No me lo tienen que decir- dando su mejor esfuerzo, se levantó de la presión de Rufus, creando grandes pedazos de hielos que rompieron el hechizo. Ya libre se preparaba el contraataque de Gray. Ahora era una batalla entre recuerdos, los recuerdos de Rufus que le daban armas para combatir contra los recuerdos de Gray que le daban fuerza y esperanza para seguir adelante.

Ya preparado para atacar, Gray creo múltiples cosas a la vez, tomando por sorpresa a Rufus que estaba atónito por lo que sucedía, había encontrado un débil en su magia y era no podía muchas cosas a la vez.

Lo que consistía su creación era un espiral que se elevaba hacia arriba, que los bordes había espadas de hielos. Entonces dirigió todas estas espadas hacia Rufus, congelándolo por completo.

Pero este creo una bola de fuego desde adentro, permitiéndole escapar sin problemas del hielo y que a su vez impacto de lleno sobre Gray.

Entonces Rufus observo que de la bola de fuego salía el mago de hielo, corriendo directamente hacia él, estando centímetros de distancia, creo dos espadas hielo, haciéndole un tajo en el pecho de Rufus, que a su vez este se congelo por el ataque. Cayendo al suelo derrotado, mientras que el sombrero que este poseía, caía hacia Gray. Que se lo ponía victoriosamente.

En el estadio, celebraban la victoria del alquimista de hielo, que se alzaba con la victoria. La maestra suspiraba de alivio, al fin al cabo pudo derrotarlo después de todo. Ahora otro punto para FAIRY TAIL, SABERTOOTH había perdido a uno de sus magos.

-Fue batalla maravillosa- decía la maestra mientras veía a través de la pantalla- "a veces los sentimientos pueden superar los cálculos"- Makarov le decía esa frase a la sonriente maestra- después de todos los cálculos sobre esta pelea, lo único que hice fue apostar a ese sentimiento"- Gray salía de la biblioteca para dirigirse al siguiente punto.

-FAIRY TAIL SE ENCUENTRA EN PRIMER LUGAR CON 50 PUNTOS. HASTA TODAVIA POSEE TODOS LOS MIEMBROS DEL EQUIPO-

Ahora en el segundo lugar se encontraba SABERTOOTH Y LAMIA SCALE, que ambos tenían 49 puntos. Cada uno de los magos en el campo veía la pantalla mágica, que les informaba de la situación del evento.

Cada uno tenía sus propios objetivos, caso que se daba en el Dragón Slayer de luz, que se encontraba pensando en el motivo por el cual luchaba. En la noche donde había muerto Lector, su exceed. Minerva, la hija del maestro, le había dicho que Lector no había muerto, ella lo había salvado con su magia transportándolo hacia una zona segura. La noticia había alegrado al mago al punto de hacerlo llorar pero ahí es cuando la situación se puso seria, Minerva solo se lo devolvería a Lector hasta que ganase los juegos mágicos. Ahora el objetivo principal es ganar a toda costa.

Mientras tanto, con el grupo de rescate, estaban descansando después de tanto caminar, en el caso de Natsu estaba tirado en suelo, no por caminar sino por el hambre que tenía.

Entonces escucharon un ruido, sabiendo que era, vieron a Naruto al frente de un Ramen Instantáneos, que se enfocaba totalmente en este mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, como si esperase algo de este. Lo demás no sabía, lo que tenía enfrente.

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos, era el momento. Destapando la tapa del pote, dio a conocer el contenido del vaso, era fideos con un poco de sopa. Pero esperen… ¿Dónde saco el Ramen?.

En su viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya había aprendido a almacenar objetos en pergaminos. Aprovechando tal conocimiento, decidió almacenar docenas de potes o vasos de ramen, en caso de emergencia. Al parecer dio sus frutos la enseñanza, ahora se encontraba deleitándose con un vaso de ramen.

-Oye Naruto me puede convidar de tu comida- el mago de fuego se acercó al rubio que estaba comiendo su plato, ante tal petición del mago y tras pensarlo, decidió darle un tazón para que deje de sufrir. Pero ahora era lo demás que querían, sin muchos problemas, les entrego un tazón a cada uno.

Después de unos minutos de almuerzo por así decirlo, se pararon de sus lugares, listo para seguir.

-mmm… estoy satisfecha- Lucy estaba estirándose después haber comido, al parecer esa comida la había dejado llena.

-yo también, muchas gracias Naruto kun- agradecía la maga del cielo al rubio que estaba en cuatro, llorando cómicamente sobre el rollo donde había sacado la comida.

\- una semana, una semana de ramen, terminados en unos cuantos minutos- lloraba sobre los restos de sus hijos. Entonces Wendy se puso al lado de él para consolarlo.

Mientras que los demás se fijaban hacia dónde dirigirse. Según Yukino, el lugar poseía un tamaño mayor a la misma ciudad, sorprendiendo a los magos. Un lugar con tal tamaño, les sería imposible salir. Sin más remedio decidieron seguir caminando.

-por cierto, Natsu sama y Naruto Sama- llamando la atención de los dos- es escuchado, lo que me dijo Lucy sama, que ustedes se enojaron y atacaron a Sabertooth por lo que les había contado- Yukino se había enterado de lo sucedido en su ex gremio, que al parecer puso nervioso a los dos magos.

Los dos solo se hicieron los tontos por lo que habían hecho. Nunca nadie había luchado por ella, desde pequeña perdió a todos sus parientes más cercanos, excepto a su hermana, pero lamentablemente había desaparecido. Desde un principio ella quería unirse a SABERTOOTH, pero tras los hechos ocurridos, tuvo que unirse a la fuerza real del Fiore. Saber que la habían defendido la alegraba demasiado.

Entonces un temblor surgió en el lugar, tomando desprevenidos a los magos. Inmediatamente Charle y Lily fueron a investigar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- los magos analizaban los posibles hechos que pudieron ocurrir- siento un aroma, presiento a verlo olido antes- Natsu había captado algo.

-es verdad, siento un corriente de aire- Wendy percibía las corrientes de aire.

-Chicos encontramos un grita lo suficientemente grande para que podamos pasar- la noticia de la exceed alegro a las hadas,

Todos se dirigieron al lugar mencionado por la felina, cada uno pasaba a través de la grieta que se encontraba en uno de los muros. El camino se le dificultaba, debido que las paredes eran estrechas, dificultando el paso entre estos, que se daba mayormente en el caso de Mira, Lucy y Yukino, ya que poseían grandes pechos. Mientras que Wendy lloraba en su interior por no tener lo que ellas tenían a pesar de pasar fácilmente a través de las paredes.

Los primeros en salir fueron los exceeds por supuesto, luego le continúo Wendy que se atascó en su principio de la parte de las caderas, pero con un pequeño empujón de parte de Naruto, pudo salir aunque eso le ocasionara caerse, que a su vez afecto al rubio que tuvo un pequeño desequilibrio, haciendo que cayese sobre la maga.

-Lo siento Wendy- disculpándose con la maga, que todavía no reaccionaba sobre lo sucedido- nono tete procucupes - nerviosa le respondía, la razón era porque Naruto cayo precisamente en la parte inferior de la maga, haciéndola sonrojar de una manera enorme- te sucede algo, estas roja, acaso ¿tendrás fiebre?- viendo el rostro del peli azul.

-/ pues claro que esta roja después de donde caíste, cualquier chica se podría así si el chico que le gusta cayera de esa manera/- la felina miraba la escena entre los dos, a pesar de que Naruto no estuvo mucho tiempo con ellos, se podía notar que su amiga sentía cierta atracción hacia este. Sabría que en algún momento, Wendy llegaría a enamorarse de alguien que le robase el corazón. Parece ser que ese momento ya llego, ahora debía apoyarla, que siga los sentimientos de su corazón.

Volviendo a la grieta, Wendy, Naruto y Natsu, ya habían salido ya de la grieta ahora faltaban los demás- estoy atorada- Lucy se había atorado debido a los pechos que ella tenía.

-quizás engordaste- el comentario de Natsu enojo a la maga, que pedía que la sacaran de una buena vez. Con ayuda de Naruto también, lograron sacar a Lucy de problema, excepto que no termino como ellos esperaban. Lucy había sobre la cara de Natsu literalmente.

-chicos veo a un hombre desde aquí-todos se enfocaron hacia el lugar donde apuntaba Wendy, el hombre estaba tendido en el suelo y su ropa era un conjunto de harapos, que al parecer estaban bastante dañados.

-este no es…- Naruto trataba de reconocer al hombre- Arcadios sama-

-entonces este el aroma que había reconocido anteriormente-

Entonces trataron de despertarlo, pero en ese mismo instante una duda surgió en ellos, ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?, además de eso, este se encontraba en mal estado, en todo su cuerpo, estaba lleno de heridas y raspones- huyan- con esfuerzo, el hombre advertía a los magos pero estos estaban confundidos.

Por detrás de ellos, una sombra enorme se alzaba sobre ellos listo para atacarlos. Pero todos pudieron percibir la presencia detrás de ellos, logrando esquivar el golpe del hombre.

Tras golpear el suelo, un líquido salía de su puño, derritiendo todo lo que tocase.

-¿eso es acido?- Lucy miraba como había quedado el suelo tras ser tocado por el líquido. Por detrás de Wendy, un hombre casi calvo y con grandes ojos, alzo una bandera con un dibujo de un pez, provocando que liberase una explosión contra los magos, que saltaban para esquivarlo.

Inmediatamente fueron rodeados por magos con magias muy peculiares por así decirlo. Al parecer eran dos mujeres que una dominaba las plantas y otra los confites de fiesta.

-Arcadios sama estos son…- esperando la respuesta del hombre que aún se había recuperado- les dije que huyeran- respondía con esfuerzo.

-¿Quiénes son? Viejo- preguntaba el mago fuego mientras veía a los sujetos que se reunieron en un mismo punto.

\- ellos son una unidad independiente a favor del reino que trabaja desde las sombras. Son los verdugos más fuertes del reino. Su nombre es…- los magos miraban a los sujetos que se habían reunido, el último había aparecido recientemente, este poseía un mascara que le tapaba la parte inferior del rostro. En su espalda tenía dos enorme hoces.- La Orden de Los Lobos Hambrientos-

Los magos miraban a los verdugos más fuertes del reino, solo se creía que era una leyenda urbana, su objetivo era claro buscar y ejecutar al criminal, así era la unidad.-ya veremos si son fuertes o no- inmediatamente Naruto lanzo algunos shurikens contra ellos.

-alto¡- advertía Arcadios, pero era demasiado tarde, el rubio ya había lanzado sus shurikens que se dirigían hacia ellos. Pero entonces, los shurikens fueron repelidos por otros shurikens. Esto sorprendió a las hadas, principalmente a Naruto, ¿Quién había lanzado esos shurikens?

Sintiendo su presencia, el rubio supo dónde venían esos ataques, provenían de arriba, donde la oscuridad le permitía ocultarse, bajando del techo, cayó al frente de la unidad de verdugos, este venia completamente de negro, pero lo que llamaba la atención era su máscara que era la de un cuervo.

-Al parecer no soy el único ninja por estos lugares- viendo al ninja de negro al frente de él.

-Naruto Uzumaki, yo te derrotare…- con la máscara puesta, la voz de sujeto la hacía intimidante.

-eso ya lo veremos – Naruto se preparaba para un batalla shinobi.

 **Por fin termine, me quede hasta las dos de la mañana de para terminarlo. Ya estamos en la etapa de fiestas, espero que la estén pasando bien junto a sus familias o colegas. Les deseo felices fiestas en este año.**

 **-si¡ NAVIDAD¡- repente Ravel entra a mi cuarto, vestida con un traje navideño bastante erótico- oye shiro santa me trajo algo- fijándose a los alrededores de mi cuarto.**

 **-nop, no trajo nada, porque la navidad ya paso- Ravel estaba decepcionada por lo que escucho.**

 **-QUEEE¡ y yo que quería festejarlo, no es justo- haciendo un puchero, al fin de cuenta todavía sigue teniendo el alma de una niña. Pero entonces veo que lleva algo consigo- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mano?-**

 **-esto es un parlante, uno de sus seguidores escribió que te torturase con música de Justin Bieber- al oír eso no pude evitar reirme, además me hice preguntar ¿Justin todavía vive?**

 **-vaya vaya, necesitara otra cosa para torturarme, eso no me afecta en lo más mínimo, aunque un poco si pero no tanto-**

 **-Maldición tendré que intentar otra cosa para que escribas, entonces tendré que utilizar la vieja confiable, seguiré molestándote- solo suspire ante el plan de Ravel, es solo que me da un poco de fiaca y me termino olvidando de escribir, pero bueno ya termine otro capítulo.**

 **-bueno ahora tendrán que esperar para el próximo capítulo y recuerden…-**

 **\- no se olviden del Review, por cada una apoyan a este pendejo a seguir escribiendo-**

 **-OYE¡-**

 **-así que no lo olviden Review y…- los dos sabíamos que hacer en ese momento.**

 **-FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS, NOS VEMOS¡-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola de nuevo amigos, espero que lo hayan pasado genial en las fiestas. Ahora regreso con otro capítulo de esta historia y como siempre estuve leyendo sus comentarios. Overlord, me gustaría ponerlo a Gintoki, porque es uno de los personajes que me gusta recientemente, aparte de que me mire todos los animes de él. El caso es que no me saldría escribir el dialogo de él, no tengo tal habilidad como para escribirlo, no sé si me entienden. Bueno es el caso, les agradezco a Overlord y a los demás por comentar, si quieren hablar en privado envíen un mensaje.**

 **/ Me pregunto dónde estará Ravel, no la veo desde hace un buen rato. Bueno que más da, debe estar haciendo algo sumamente importante o habrá ido a otra parte, cualquiera de las dos no me interesan/**

 **En el suelo observo que hay una foto tirada, debe ser de Ravel. Me levanto de mi asiento y me acerco a la fotografía. Al levantarla, observo que en este contenía una imagen de Ravel en la playa, utilizando un bikini de color rojo con bordes negros. En el costado de la foto había algo escrito-** _ **me fui de vacaciones. Espero la continuación del camino ninja. ATTE: Ravel-**_ **así que se fue de vacaciones. En ese momento, pude sonreír como antes no lo había hecho, ahora podre escribir sin interrupciones. Bueno debo comenzar…**

 **Capítulo 16:**

En el capítulo anterior, el equipo de rescato, integrado por Naruto, Natsu, Wendy, Mira y los tres exceeds, se habían infiltrado en el palacio real para rescatar a Lucy y a Yukino. Pero sin darse cuenta, todos los magos cayeron en la trampa de la princesa Hisui. Ahora se encontraban en la parte subterránea del reino, donde aquellos criminales eran enviados allí como castigo. Ahora su objetivo era salir de allí a como dé lugar.

Tras investigar y caminar, los magos pudieron encontrar una grieta que podía dar hacia a una posible salida. Al pasar, se encontraron con Arcadios, que estaba en un estado grave, lleno de heridas.

Los magos estaban intrigados por la situación, ¿Quién había hecho esto al jefe de los caballeros de reino? Pero no fue difícil encontrar al culpable o mejor dicho a los culpables.

Antes ellos se encontraban un grupo de magos, que eran más bien un escuadrón de verdugos que tenía el reino para eliminar a los criminales. Estos se hacían llamar La Orden de Lobos Hambrientos.

Lo que llamaba más la atención de este grupo, era el hombre que vestía completamente de una túnica negra desgarrada en los bordes, con una peculiar mascara que le daba una apariencia de un cuervo. Además se sabía que poseía habilidades shinobis como la de Naruto.

Esto sorprendió al rubio, encontrarse a otro ninja, en estos lugares lleno de magos, le llamaba la atención. Inmediatamente quería luchar contra este sujeto.

Ahora el grupo de hadas debía enfrentarse al escuadrón de verdugos del reino.

-vaya no sabía que hubiese otros ninjas por estos lugares- hablándole a enmascarado cuervo, pero este no solo estaba en silencio. Ante tal silencio molesto al rubio, ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto? Pensaba el chico.

-con el decreto que nos han concedido el reino, debemos ejecutar a los criminales presentes- hablo el hombre que tapaba la mitad de su rostro con una máscara de hierro, al parecer era el líder de dicho escuadrón.

Un momento de silencio se originó entre ambos grupos, hasta que el mago de fuego se empezó a reír a carcajadas de ellos-¿Natsu?- al igual que los demás, Lucy estaba estaba confundida del comportamiento de su compañero.

-oh lo siento, es que estos tipos no se ven como si trabajasen para el reino, sus atuendos no concuerda para nada- terminándose de reír, pero entonces los sentidos de peligro alarmaron al Naruto.

Rapidamente se colocó delante del mago, desviando un par agujas. Los magos estaban sorprendidos, no ser por el rubio, ahora Natsu hubiese sido asesinado sin percatarse del ataque- /esas agujas, me recuerdan a Haku, esto se me dificultara un poco, además de que el ataque vino desde otro lado, acaso será su jutsu, debo estar atento/- mirando seriamente al ninja negro.

-eso estuvo genial- Natsu tenía estrellas de admiración en su ojos. El mago de fuego admiraba todas las cosas relacionadas con los ninjas, y más aún cuando dos de estos se enfrentaban, nunca se veía cosas como estas todos los días.

-Atento Natsu, aunque estos tipos no lleven trajes que no concuerden con el reino, especialmente él,- señalando al hombre calvo con un mechón de pelo, que sostenía su bandera característica, y que este se señalaba a sí mismo- no es motivo para bajar la guardia.

\- tenemos libertades individuales, somos un escuadrón independiente que operamos desde las sombras, si lo utilizáramos no seriamos independiente- respondía el hombre de la bandera.

-parece que le di un golpe bajo, vengan por nosotros cuando quieran- con total confianza Natsu incitaba al escuadrón.

-es como dijo Naruto dono, no deben confiarse en sus apariencias, ellos poseen magias especialmente para asesinar- Arcadios advertía a los magos con las pocas fuerzas que poseía, pero el mago seguía sin hacerle caso.

-deberías hacerle caso o sino…-ahora el ninja vestido de negro, su voz se deformaba por la máscara, que le daba una sensación de temor en la gente que los escuchase- morirás- el instinto a muerte se podía percibir en el aire.

\- aunque estoy a favor de ustedes dos, no tenemos más opción que enfrentarlos- sin importar la situación en la que se encontraba el rubio, daba una sonrisa de seguridad que tranquilizaba a la maga del cielo, que la miraba desde atrás por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Perfecto, además son nuestro pase para salir de aquí- se unía el mago de fuego- Cierto ellos deben saber algo- agregaba Mira que también se preparaba para pelear.

Pero no se quedaría observando a Naruto y Natsu pelear contra los verdugos. Los ayudaría de alguna manera- Lucy san y Yukino san, ustedes no tienes sus llaves, retrocedan.

Lucy y Yukino retrocedían junto con Arcadios, llevándolo a cuestas al hombre mal herido, mientras se frustraban por no poder ayudar a sus amigos.

Lily también se le uniría. Adoptando su forma de batalla, se preparaba para pelear junto a los demás. También Happy quería pelear, pero debido a su condición y habilidades que tenía, la mejor opción era quedarse atrás con Lucy y Yukino.

-tengo mucho cuidado chicos- apoyando a los chicos que estaban en pose de batalla contra los ejecutores.

-tienen mucho coraje para enfrentarnos directamente, debo decir que son muy ignorantes, pronto regresaran a la tierra de Fiore- decía el líder de escuadrón de Lobos Hambrientos.

Entonces todo estaba preparado para enfrentarse entre los dos grupos. Aunque lo superasen en número, aun mostraban la determinación para pelear.

En otra parte del palacio, precisamente en las paredes de afuera que daban hacia a los aposentos, el viejo pervertido escalaba las paredes con ayuda de su chakra, dirigiéndose al balcón real para buscar información sobre el tema- (espero que Naruto y los demás se encuentren bien)- entonces recuerda al extraño sujeto que había visto cuando se dirigían al palacio- (algo me dice que esa persona es peligrosa).

A medida que se acercaba, recordaba todas las conversaciones entabladas con el Makarov y Mavis, al parecer la situación y la historia que hay en este mundo realmente son interesantes. Le habían explicado y narrado muchas cosas, como la historia de los Dragones o el supuesto mago oscuro Zeref, y aún más. Pero ahora debía preocuparse en llegar y obtener la información valiosa para solucionar este conflicto.

Llegando a los balcones, se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie. Al observar en el interior vio que dentro estaba una mujer de cabello verde rodeados de guardias, esa debe ser la princesa, no hay duda.

Ella estaba viendo una pantalla mágica que mostraba al grupo de rescate que estaban a punto de enfrentarse al escuadró. El viejo también observo la pantalla desde lejos, percatándose de la situación en la que se encontraban los demás. Parece que ya lo habían descubierto e iban luchar por el bien de los demás. Sin embargo, también se percató de la mirada que tenía la princesa, era tristeza.

-interrumpo algo- las guardias rápidamente se dieron vuelta al oír el origen de la voz, vieron al viejo sabio apoyado sobre el barandal del balcón.

-Alto ahí¡- los guardias gritaban mientras empuñaban sus armas contra el ninja. La princesa deshizo la pantalla mágica en la que observaba para luego parase de su asiento en la que estaba sentada.

-supongo que vienes en busca de respuestas, pero antes me gustaría saber el nombre de nuestro invitado- dirigiéndose al ninja de manera formal, los guardias seguían apuntándole con sus armas, siento la tensión del momento, desconociendo de lo se sería capaz el sujeto.

Sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, solo se rio de la situación- parece que no hace falta decirte a que he venido, soy el gran sabio ninja del monte sapo, Jiraiya, además estoy actualmente en el gremio de Fairy Tail.

-(Así que eran ellos)- la princesa había oído rumores sobre ciertas personas que dominaban las artes de ninjas y que estos habían ingresado en un gremio de mago a pesar de no controlasen la magia. El cual favoreció para el gremio que los había aceptado ya que los sacaron de su situación en la que se encontraba antes, ahora con la llegada de los antiguos miembros, no debían preocuparse más por los problemas vivido anteriormente.

-bueno como ya sabe, necesito que me cuente lo sabe con respecto al proyecto Eclipse- preguntándole directamente a la princesa que solo duda en contarle.

-Lo lamento, pero no pienso contarle sobre el proyecto. ¡GUARDIAS!- en ese momento, los caballeros se lanzaron contra el anciano, intentando acabar con él de un solo golpe.

- _técnica del hechicero-_ una bola de humo apareció de repente, los guardias estaban confundidos de lo que sucedido. Entonces del humo, una lengua larga aparece de repente, golpeándolos rápidamente, dejándolos fuera de combate automáticamente.

La princesa estaba sorprendida, en un instante sus guardias fueron derrotados en un segundo, ¿Quién era ese hombre? Tras disiparse el humo, vio un enorme sapo de color naranja con algunos detalles en su piel de color verde marino, mientras que en su cabeza estaba el sabio- eso es todo, creí que iban a ser más duro por el hecho de que protegen a la princesa- decepcionado decía Jiraiya, haciendo desaparecer al sapo, entonces volvió a enfocarse hacia la joven- creo llego la hora de responder algunas preguntas.

-está bien, se lo contare- decía la princesa sin objeción alguna, así el sabio empezó con su serie de preguntas sobre lo que está ocurriendo en estos momentos.

Volviendo con los magos en el palacio Infernal, estaban a punto de enfrentarse contra el escuadrón de verdugos.

Dos del escuadrón dieron un paso al frente, al parecer se encargarían de eliminar a los intrusos. Estos eran dos mujeres, con anterioridad habían observado un pequeña demostración de sus magias, una controla las plantas, otra el papel. Según su conversación entre ellas, la magia de plantas se llamaba Cosmos y la otra Kamika.

Kamika agarro un pequeño trozo de papel de color rojo. Soplándolo en dirección a Natsu, el pequeño trozo se convirtió en mucho más- _tormenta de papel: danza roja_ \- Natsu creía que al hacer podría quemarlos fácilmente- _rugido del dragón de fuego-_ la llamarada del mago choco contra los papeles rojos, pero estos seguían igualmente, no, se habían fusionado con llamas de Natsu.

Ahora que los papeles eran de fuego, Natsu esperaba que se acercase para poder comérselo, pero estos tomaron forma de puños, que se lanzaron velozmente contra el mago. Recibiendo de lleno los golpes, Natsu estaba en aprietos.

-Natsu san yo lo ayudare- se acercaba Wendy preparada para atacar- _rugido del dragón del cielo-_ lanzando su ataque, libero del aprieto de Natsu, pudiendo este recuperarse.

A principio se veía que sería un combate uno contra dos, pero ahora será equilibrado. Los dos Dragones Slayers contra dos del escuadrón de verdugos.

Por otra parte, Naruto no estaba muy concentrado en la batalla de Natsu y Wendy. Ahora su atención se centraba más en el ninja negro, sus instintos les advertían de este, si se distraía podría pagarlo caro o el peor de los casos que saliesen perjudicados sus amigos.-/ _Naruto/-_ escuchando el llamado, el chico sabía quién era.

-(¿Que pasa Kurama?, en estos momentos estoy un poco ocupado para atenderte)- respondiéndole al zorro a través de su pensamiento.

-estuve observando a ese sujeto, sin lugar a duda, es muy peligroso, ten cuidado- advirtiendo al chico.

\- Lo sé, ese sujeto me trae malas vibras- mirando al ninja, que este también lo miraba fijo.

-además…- el chico esperaba lo que tenía que decir- sintió que este sujeto es igual que nosotros-

-¿Igual?¿A qué te refieres?- confuso por lo dicho

-él no pertenece aquí- alarmando al rubio.

-acaso será que…- suponiendo lo que el zorro quería decir- exacto, ese hombre viene de nuestra dimensión.

Naruto no podía creer las palabras de Kurama, otras personas parte de él y su maestro fueron trasportados, ¿Qué significa esto? Acaso hubo otros que vinieron a este mundo y si es así ¿Por qué vinieron?, muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza.

Pero ahora debo preocuparme en otras cosas. Ahora mi oponente es ese sujeto sin lugar a duda, desconozco en su forma de pelear o que técnicas utiliza para pelear, pero en un momento lo descubriría.

Natsu y Wendy se dirigían contra Cosmos y Kamika. La iniciativa la tomaron las hadas atacándolos, los dos atacaban constantemente al escuadrón pero estos solos se dedicaban a esquivarlo o bloquearlo. Sincronizándose mutuamente, lanzaron un rugido de Dragón, que estos se combinaron, impactando de lleno contra las dos, levantando una capa de humo que imposibilitaba la visión.

-bien hecho- Lucy felicitaba la perfecta sincronización que tuvieron los dos magos.

-No, ellas solo están ocultas- Mira señalaba el lugar donde el humo se disipaba, en ella había un capullo rosado con varias papeles. Esto sorprendió a los Dragones Slayers. Algunas raíces salían de este, atacando a Wendy y Natsu, que los dos solo esquivaron fácilmente.

Entonces del capullo, salieron Cosmos y Kamika, sin heridas o signos de haber sido atacado por el ataque combinado. Tras salir del capullo, Kamika utilizo uno de sus papeles, pero este era de un color diferente, de vez de rojo era amarillo. Lanzando dicho papel, brillo de tal manera que provoco que los magos no pudiesen ver

Mientras estaban cegados por la luz, las raíces volvieron a atacar pero esta vez solo agarraron de las extremidades.

-Natsu y Wendy¡- el exceed azul estaba mirando a los dos magos que estaban en aprietos. Debajo de ellos dos plantas carnívoras se abrían para devorar a sus presas.

-Naruto kun ayuda- el rubio vio a sus compañeros en problemas. Se preparaba para ponerse en acción.

-Detente, o juro que te golpeare- amenazaba Natsu al rubio. Este comprendía la razón de la actitud del mago, si lo ayudase estaría lastimando el orgullo de Natsu, pero no puede ignorar el hecho de que están peligro.

-Ahora solo falta ejecutarlos- Kamika solo esperaba el fin de los dos magos mientras miraba desde abajo.

-Confía en nosotros- Natsu gritaba furioso mientras se preparaba para lanzar su rugido de fuego. Lanzando el rugido, ataco sobre las raíces que sostenían a Wendy.

Ya liberaba de las raíces, ataco a las que sostenían a Natsu. Estando ya libres de las plantas, los dos se enfocaban hacia los dos ejecutores.

Pero unos kunais se dirigían hacia a los dos, en ese instante Naruto reacciono un rugido de fuego azul para rechazar el ataque sorpresa dirigido hacia sus compañeros. Natsu y Wendy estaban confusos de lo que sucedía, solo las ejecutoras comprendían de lo que ocurria,

\- no te metas en esto Kuroshi- decía Cosmos todos observando al ninja negro que solo estaba quieto en su lugar- no tolerare que robes las presas de otros- ahora era Kamika enfadada por la acción hecha por su compañero.

-ustedes… son muy lentas. Si van a ejecutarlos háganlo rápido, no le den compasión al enemigo- se quejaba el Kuroshi hacia sus dos compañeras que estaban molestas.

-USTEDES NO NOS IGNOREN- ese era Natsu saltando hacia las dos con su puño impregnado en fuego- _puño de hierro del dragón de fuego-_ las verdugos saltaron del lugar, logrando esquivar el ataque de fuego del mago.

El impacto quebró el suelo, generando grandes grietas en el mismo. Los demás intentaban moverse hacia las partes del suelo en donde no se movían. Tras calmarse el campo, Wendy aterrizo al lado Natsu, preparándose para seguir con el contraataque.

-parece que esto se ha convertido en una grave amenaza para los lobos hambrientos. Knepper, Uosuke…- dándole la señal los dos que lo acompañaban sabían que hacer.

-Muy bien, es hora de ponerse a trabajar- el gordo con una botella de vino se preparaba para entrar en combate.

-debemos intervenir Lily, parece que esos van a hacer sus movimientos- Mira corría hacia los dos que estaban a punto de entrar en combate.

-entendido. Estaba cansado de esperar por una batalla- sacando su espada.

-¡Máximo de capturas!- el verdugo con bandera alzo su bandera, de repente del suelo una fuerte ráfaga de viento surgió del suelo, desestabilizando a las hadas.

En el aire, Lily ve que el gordo con botella se le acercaba rápidamente, a pesar de su cuerpo, aún podía moverse de tal manera. Repeliendo el ataque de este con su espada, pero era la fuerza era tal que el suelo fue derretido.

-oye pensábamos que sería una pelea pareja- Lucy estaba quejándose de la forma en la que esta división pelea.

-nunca dijimos eso- Kamika respondía a la molesta rubia- nuestro objetivo es ejecutarlos a los criminales- ahora era Cosmos.

-solo estábamos divirtiéndonos con ustedes un rato- Uosuke miraba a las molestas hadas.

-ese sí que un ataque fuerte- Lily estaba mirando los rastros del suelo tras recibir el peligroso liquido del sujeto.

-Debemos tener cuidado de este sujeto- estando detrás Lily, Mira estaba en la defensiva.

-Parece que nos está tomando más tiempo de lo acostumbrado- El líder del Escuadrón, Kama miraba su ejecutores tratando de hacer su trabajo pero como peleaban con magos un tanto anormales, les llevaba tiempo.

-me pondré en marcha- en ese momento Naruto se preparaba, a este sujeto no le puede tomar a ligera.

-procura no tardarte- el ninja caminaba hacia adelante hacia donde estaba exactamente el rubio.

-/ahí viene/- Kurama le avisaba al chico, que se preparaba la batalla.

Empezando a caminar hacia el rubio, de a poco aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos hasta llegar al punto de correr. De un momento a otro, ya lo tenía al frente-/ es muy rápido, podría compararlo al cejotas pero no posee el mismo estilo de pelea/- entonces Kuroshi lanzo un fuerte patada dirigida a la cabeza de Naruto, pero fue bloqueada rápidamente. El choque del golpe y bloque resonó en toda la cueva, haciendo que algunas rocas en el suelo saliesen disparadas del lugar.

Ambos sujetos retrocedieron para tomar distancias entre ellos. Los dos estaban en silencio esperando el siguiente movimiento del otro, Mientras los demás apenas podían concentrarse en sus peleas, ningún bando quería perderse de un combate en dos ninjas.

Moviendo un poco sus pies, los dos se lanzaron entre sí implementando taijutsu. Los dos dejaban en claro su nivel de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Naruto era el que más recibía, a pesar de poseer conocimiento y experiencia, apenas se le daba el Taijutsu. Además Kuroshi no dejaba alguna apertura en el que pueda aprovecharse, pero eso no significa que no iba a ver, solo debía tener paciencia y resistir.

En ese momento, el rubio encontró una apertura, lanzando rápidamente una patada horizontal iba a darle de lleno, pero en el momento que alcanzaría al ninja, era detenido por una especie sombra-/¿¡qué demonios!? ¿Qué era eso?¿acaso fue un muro?/- tras haberlo pateado, decidió retroceder para replantear su ataque.

-¿Qué demonios eres? ¿eso fue tu jutsu?- mirando al ninja que solo estaba parado- no, lo que acabas de ver no fue un jutsu, es una habilidad especial que solo lo poseen lo de mi clan. Mi nombre es Kuroshi Nero, los Neros podemos controlar a nuestra merced hasta al punto de tomar una forma de sombra, -

-eso significa…- comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

-exactamente es una Kekken genkai, una habilidad obtenida a través del linaje de sangre, pero por desgracia ya no hay mucho con esta habilidad. Como vienes de mismo lugar sabes los que les pasa a la gente con rasgos característicos-

-/ es como Haku, los de su clan eran perseguido por las terribles y poderosas habilidades que tenían/- Naruto recordaba aquella batalla en el puente, en donde tenían que proteger al constructor del puente.

\- pero no estoy aquí para contarte mi vida, estoy aquí para ponerle fin a tu vida, de cumplir mi deber- sacando un kunai, ataco rápidamente al rubio, pero este reacciono justo en el momento, chocando sus cuchillas, iniciando el forcejeo entre los dos.

-sabes una cosa, me haces recordar una persona- el rubio le comentaba a Kuroshi, que solo se concentraba en la pelea-…-

-él era igual que tú provenía de un clan casi extinto-(…)- tuvimos que enfrentarlo a él junto a mi equipo, era un ninja excepcional con una gran habilidad, apenas pudimos con él- aplicando más fuerzo hizo retroceder al ninja negro

-¿Qué sucedió con él?- el rubio solo estaba en silencio haciendo esperar a Kuroshi que quería saber sobre Haku supuestamente.

-él tenía a su maestro, pero cuando estaba en peligro de muerte, se sacrificó por su maestro, por la persona que admiraba y confiaba- el rubio mostraba una sonrisa lleno de tristeza.

-¿Por qué estas alegre?- confundido por la actitud del rubio- porque lucho por lo que él deseaba proteger aunque eso le costase la vida, pero aun así ese deseo murió intentando arreglar las cosas que había. Los dos murieron justos, intentando proteger lo que realmente le importaba- Kuroshi solo estaba en silencio, procesando lo escuchado.

-aunque tu relato estuvo interesante, no interviene en mi deber, que es eliminarte- haciendo posiciones de manos, tomo por sorpresa al rubio- _arte ninja espinas de sombras-_ un recorrido de espiras negras salían del suelo, inmediatamente Naruto corrió en sentido contrario, intentado evadir tal técnica.

-mi jutsu se fortalece dependiendo de la oscuridad que reciba, mientras más, más fuerte es, al punto de compararse con el acero o más…- el rubio corría con velocidad tratando de evadirla.

- _jutsu clones de sombras_ \- haciendo varias réplicas, se movían en diferentes direcciones- es inútil- las sombras tomaron por sorpresa algunos clones, los que quedaban se reagrupaban, que eran solos dos clones.

-/Maldición, no importa a donde vaya, puede ataque desde cualquier lugar. Sus habilidades son casi idénticas a los de Shikamaru y su defensa casi idéntica a los de Gaara. Realmente será un oponente duro de combatir/-

De repente él no estaba, entre el medio de los rubios apareció Kuroshi-¿¡como…!? – dando una patada giratoria, hizo desparecer a los clones, mandando a volar al verdadero.

Recuperándose rápido, utilizo el techo para impulsar y contraatacar con kunai en mano. Reaccionando de la misma manera, los dos cortarían con sus cuchillas al mismo tiempo.

En un instante, los dos estaban dándose la espalda. Esperando el resultado del "duelo". Naruto se explotó en humo- así que solo era una copia- mirando a los alrededores- ¿Dónde estará el verdadero?-

Unos shurikens se dirían a él desde su punto ciego, apuntando precisamente a su nuca, pero Kuroshi solo tuvo que mover su cabeza para evadirla. Enfocando su atención, dirigió su vista a la dirección de donde fueron lanzadas.

Pero entonces se percató de un brillo delante de él- _rugido del dragón de fuego infernal_ – viendo semejante llamarada se le acercaba, solo quieto observando el ataque que se le aproximaba- _estilo de agua: ola salvaje_ \- lanzando una bola de agua contra resto el ataque de Naruto, que salía de su escondite.

-no te creas que solo se controlar sombras, estoy preparado contra usuarios de fuego- el rubio estaba molesto-/ maldición no funciono. Lo siento Regneel, parece voy pelear sin tu poder/-

-/no hay que disculparse, solo es un oponente que utiliza técnicas de agua. Eso no significa que no puedas usarlo/-

-increíble, así que esto es una pelea entre dos ninjas- Happy miraba el combate de Naruto, ver a los ninjas en acción lo emocionaba.

-aunque sea un poco tonto, me sorprende su forma de pelear- Charle también miraba del combate-/ solo espero que no le ocurra nada, si eso sucede, Wendy se pondrá triste/-

-VAMOS NARUTO TU PUEDES- alentando al rubio, que estaba pensativo.

Inmediatamente centro en la pelea, Kuroshi iba al ataque con cuchilla en mano, lanzo hacia el rubio que solo la desvío con su kunai que salió volando hacia arriba.

Pero esto era una pequeña distracción, Kuroshi salto para agarrar el kunai del aire y volver al ataque, esta vez caía en picada con su arma apuntando en dirección a Naruto.

Naruto pudo bloquear a último momento el ataque, utilizando sus brazos para retener el de los Kuroshi. Manteniendo la fuerza para no ceder ante él.

- _rugido del Dragón de fuego infernal-_ aprovechando la corta distancia, lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Retrocediendo en el último momento en el que fue lanzado el rugido, miraba al rubio con molestia.

-Tchi… por poco y lo tenía- recuperándose tras haber lanzado su rugido, aún no estaba tan familiarizado con el tema de la magia.

-NARUTO KUN¡- ante el grito de Wendy, volteo a ver que estaban siendo atacados por una fuerte ráfaga de viento, mientras que estos estaban flotando en el aire por la tal fuerza.

Que en realidad estaban siendo succionados por una enorme planta de Cosmos.

En ese momento iba ir a ayudar, si fuera por las espinas de sombras que aparecieron al frente de él, haciéndole retroceder bruscamente. Naruto miraba con enojo a Kuroshi- tu no iras a ninguna parte, yo soy tu oponente, si quieres ayudarlos deberás derrotarme-

Entonces un brillo se originó en el lugar de sus compañeros. Según parece Natsu y con la ayuda de Lily y Mira, atacaron a la planta que trataba de trágaselos. Pero la fuerza utilizada en el ataque fue demasiada que generó una fuerte explosión.

Tras aclararse, Naruto veía que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba, al igual que los ejecutores. Eso significa que aún deben estar. Si ellos no estaban es porque todavía no habían completado su trabajo.

Pero ahora debía encargase de Kuroshi lo antes posible si quería ayudar a sus amigos-

-si ya terminaste de ver tus compañeros caer, continuemos con nuestra pelea- el rubio centro su atención en el ninja cuervo. Algo era diferente en él pero no sabía era exactamente, sin embargo sentía un aura diferente a la de antes.

-(¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Por qué estoy inquieto?)- entonces miro directamente los ojos del rubio. Mostraban una determinación y una confianza inquebrantable, como sin importar los golpes que recibiese, seguiría adelante.

-prepárate… porque iré con todo- ahora estaba más nervioso que antes. Acaso estaba ocultando su fuerza todo este tiempo, imposible. A pesar de tener la ventaja de campo, iba a perder contra él.

Iniciando carrera, hacia Kuroshi. Se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad.

Kuroshi contraatacaba con espinas de sombra que salían de suelo. Ante la medida para detenerlo, Naruto hizo su posición de manos- _jutsu clones de sombras-_ creando 5 clones corría separados para confundir al ninja.

A medida que se acercaban, desesperaba más a Kuroshi, él temor de lo que podría llegar a hacer lo estaba dominando. Las espinas apenas pudieron contra 2 clones, ahora solo quedaban el verdadero y el falso. Pero estaban a unos metros de él.

-MALDITO, NO TE ACERQUES…AHHHH¡-Tomando una medida desesperada, un jardín de espinas de sombras se originaba al frente de los dos Naruto, era imposible llegar a él a pie.

Agarrando los brazos del verdadero rubio-AAHHHHHH¡- lanzándolo sobre el jardín, que alcanzo a los dos rubios que se quedaron atrás haciéndolos desaparecer.

Volando sobre las espinas, se acercaba rápidamente hacia Kuroshi- NO PODRAS¡- levantando parece ser una puerta enorme puerta hecha de sombras que tenía un aspecto oriental-( **NOTA: son como las tres puertas de Orochimaru que utiliza para defenderse pero si el rostro en el medio y un poco más pequeño)**.- _bloqueo sombrio-_

En el aire, Naruto empezó a canalizar Chakra en su mano- /Regneel por favor/- a su vez una llama azul también se originaba en su palma de su mano, creando una esfera de fuego pero que esta estaba rotando.

Era el momento decisivo, su ataque contra la defensa de sombras.- _infernus rasergan-_ Impactando en la defensa, la esfera hacia fuerza, tratando de penetrarlo.

Mientras que Kuroshi, enfocaba sus fuerzas en mantener el bloqueo. Ninguno quería perder, Ambos estaban destinados a ganar pero uno solo podría haber. Que a su vez el suelo se iba quebrando por la presión de estos generaban.

-AHHHHHHHHHH¡-AHHHHHHHHHH¡-

Entonces la puerta empezó a quebrarse a poco, llamando la atención de Kuroshi-IMPOSIBLE- de a poco se quebraba más y más- ES IMPOSIBLE, ¿Cómo ES POSIBLE QUE SE TAN FUERTE?- rompiéndose por completo, vio al rubio con ataque en mano, listo para lanzárselo.

-COMETE ESTO¡-impactándolo en el estómago de Kuroshi-AHHHHHH¡- la esfera se agrando de tal forma que ocupaba todo su cuerpo.

Mientras era llevado por el ataque del rubio, Kuroshi gritaba de dolor hasta chocar fuertemente con el muro. Generando también un fuerte temblor que se no se sabía hasta donde llegaría a sentirlo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- la princesa preguntaba al sabio sobre lo ocurrido.

-parece que lo lograste, muchacho- el anciano sonreía, sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

Tras desaparecer el rasengan, había dejado un hueco grande en la pared y del centro de esta, estaba Kuroshi. En ese momento, su máscara que cubría su rostro, se agrietaba hasta romperse, revelando el rostro detrás de este. Según Naruto era un rostro bastante normal, que lo único destacable era que tenía una cicatriz que pasaba de su ojo izquierdo hasta sus labios, sus ojos estaban en blanco, según parece quedo inconsciente por el impacto del ataque.

Entonces el hombre cayó del hueco, totalmente derrotado, estando fuera de combate-uff…uff… lo derrote… al fin- recuperando el aliento lentamente.

-/canalizar la magia y el chakra al mismo tiempo en un solo punto en un instante, fue bastante carga para ti/- el zorro analizaba la condición en la que se encontraba su usuario.

-(deberá entrenar más, si querrá dominar ambas energías a la vez)- ahora refutaba el Dragón-es verdad, pero ahora tiene otros asuntos que atender…- viendo al rubio que se tomaría un pequeño respiro de unos cuantos minutos.

Tras recuperarse, fijo su curso hacia el agujero, tiendo la esperanza de encontrarse de nuevo con sus amigos- /chicos resistan, voy de camino/- el rubio salto directamente al agujero.

La caída no era un problema, la altura no era demasiada. Al caer, analizo la zona donde habían caído sus camaradas. Recordando las habilidades de los Dragón Slayer, empezó a olfatear los aromas.

Varios olores, pero definitivamente eran de ellos. Todos estaban reagrupados. Significa que lograron derrotarlos ellos también. Ahora debo dirigirme hacia ellos, su localización no era tan lejos./ **NOTA: voy a poner las batallas de todos, ya que serían las del Anime, si quieren saber que pasó solo mírenlo/**

-por fin pudimos derrotarlos- decía una agotada Lucy tras su combate con Uosuke, a pesar de tener una apariencia entraña y un comportamiento raro, aun así era muy fuerte, pero con esfuerzo y con "Loki" pudieron derrotarlo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Arcadios?- la condición del caballero no andaba bien-es estable pero debemos sacarlo de aquí-

-Ahora debemos esperar a Naruto- Mira se encontraba analizando la situación actual del grupo. Entonces Wendy, al igual que Natsu, se percató de la presencia del Rubio.

-NARUTO KUN!- volteando sus cabezas, vieron que al ninja acercándose- te tomaste tu tiempo- como siempre Natsu quejándose.

-Lo siento, es que ese me dejo un poco exhausto y tuve que tomar un pequeño respiro pero ya estoy viendo- comprendiendo la excusa del rubio, iban a seguir su camino.

-me alegra que estés bien Naruto kun. Por cierto no sentiste el temblor de hacer rato- los demás también se preguntaban el origen del mismo.

-bueno veras…- contándole de la pelea con Kuroshi, los magos se sorprendieron, que semejante ataque tuviese tal fuerza de magnitud. Pero cierto caso no sorprendió, más bien exalto al mismo- maldición, tendré que volverme más fuerte, si es quiero derrotarte- Natsu se frustraba de la fuerza de Naruto pero a su vez esto lo alentaba también.

Emprendiendo camino, empezaron a seguir las indicaciones de Wendy, que según ella las corrientes de aire les indicaban un posible salida cerca de su posición actual. Aun así era mejor que nada.

Pero también con las indicaciones que obtuvo Natsu al luchar con el líder del escuadrón de ejecutores.

Tras caminar se encontraron con un camino que descendía, parece que la información era verdadera. La esperanza de salir aumentaba drásticamente.

Al bajar completamente el camino, se encontraron con una puerta gigante que se encontraba completamente cerrada- Que grande es esta puerta- Naruto se sorprendía del tamaño que tenía, podría compararlo con la de su aldea.-¿Cómo haremos para abrirlo?-

-no hay problema, yo me encargo-(…)- espera Natsu- Lucy trato de parar al mago de fuego que corría a gran velocidad hacia la puerta cerrada-(presiento alguna estupidez)- pensaba el rubio-(pensamos lo mismo)- los dos seres concordaban con el usuario.

- _puño de hierro del dragón de fuego_ \- con el fuego en mano, se preparaba para golpear a la puerta, los demás esperaban el impacto del ataque.

Pero de repente, las puertas se abrieron, sorprendiendo a Natsu, que perdió equilibrio por tal acción de la puerta.- (al final… tuve razón)-

-se abrió- Wendy y los demás miraban como se abrían las gigantescas puertas, teniendo curiosidad del otro lado de la puerta.

En ese instante Naruto sintió una presencia- chicos atentos, hay alguien detrás de la puerta- los demás se pusieron a la defensiva, temiendo que sea mago o ejecutor para detenerlos.

Natsu siguió adelante debido a la velocidad que había utilizado para atacar, pero pudo detenerse delante de una figura extraña. Los demás miraban al extraño ser de manera precavida.

-mmm… es muy interesante lo que has contando- Jiraiya estaba procesando toda la información obtenida de Hisui, que solo se asistía con la cabeza.

-como ya le he contado todo, ahora usted debe hablarme de usted y de pupilo- el sabio estaba confuso con lo que dicho la mujer- la persona del que le he hablado, diciendo algo de personas de otro mundo.

En ese instante, el sabio estaba perplejo. Que tengan información sobre ellos de que vienen de otra dimensión. A pesar de que no han hablado mucho al respecto con los demás, realmente sorprendía. Aquella persona era realmente peligrosa, para que supiese eso, debería cuidarse de él.

-Princesa. Princesa. Princesa- varios guardias corría hacía a los aposentos de la princesa Hisui. Ese era la señal de huida para el anciano.

Acercándose al banco se preparaba para saltar-lo siento princesa pero otro día se lo contare- entrando a la habitación, el guardia se sorprendía de la condición en la que se encontraba los demás guardias. Rápidamente el sabio salto del balcón para no ser visto.

-princesa ¿se encuentra bien?- el guardia se preocupaba primero por la condición de su majestad.

\- me encuentro bien, no me ocurrió nada- la princesa contestaba a los guardia para que se tranquilicen.

-princesa ¡el grupo de ejecutores Lobos Hambrientos fueron derrotados por los intrusos- Hisui giraba su cabeza para mirar hacia otra dirección, que su verdadera intención era ocultar la sonrisa en rostro-( menos mal, pudieron derrotarlos. Espero que estén bien.)

\- no debería poner esa cara. Se puede distinguir lo que estás pensando princesa- los guardias que estaban dispersos abrían camino a un anciano que se acercaba a la mujer.

-Datong, ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar con el rey observando los juegos mágicos- el anciano mencionado era el encargado del ministro de defensa del reino- vine aquí porque tuve un mal presentimiento-

-que tratas de decir. Tú… tu arrojaste a Arcadios al palacio del infierno ante de su juicio-

-Ahora lo entiendo, usted utilizo a los magos para poder salvar a Arcadios, Usted es la que realmente el proyecto Eclipse, Arcadios solo cumplió con su papel. Encubrirla para que no se supiese.- colocándose al lado de la princesa, que solo la veía con enojo. Luego volteo hacia a ella- piénselo bien princesa. El mundo no debe cambiar de ninguna manera.

Los dos se lanzaban miradas fulminantes hasta que una voz desconocida corto el momento de tensión – lo siento, pero tendré que pedirles prestado a la princesa- una lengua larga salía del balcón. Agarrándola desde la cintura para luego llevar hacia fuera.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos a tal punto que no podían moverse. Una extraña lengua rapto a la princesa- guardias¡, rescaten a la princesa- inmediatamente los hombres reaccionaron a la orden dada, yendo al balcón, trataron de deducir el origen de la lengua larga. Pero al acercarse no encontraron ningún rastro de alguna persona o ser que la haya secuestrado.

-señor, en el balcón no hay nada- informaba al ministro- busquen mejor, debemos encontrar a la princesa a como dé lugar- Hai-

Un lugar poco lejos de ese lugar, el sabio bajaba a la princesa que estaba sorprendida por la acción empleada para sacarla de ahí.

-lo siento por mi rudeza, princesa. Pero debía traerla conmigo para mostrarme el camino- Jiraiya se disculpaba con Hisui que se ponía de pie,

-está bien además…-llamando la atención de la anciano- me gustaría pedirle un favor. Podría llevarme junto a sus compañeros- el sabio no sabía qué hacer ante la petición de la princesa. Pero tras pensarlo decidió llevarlo con ellos.

Volviendo con las hadas en el palacio del infierno, todos veían como las puertas se movían hasta quedar totalmente abiertas.

En el interior de esta se encontraba una persona una túnica con capucha negra, impidiendo ver la identidad de la persona, los magos estaba en guardia ya que Naruto les había advertido anteriormente de la presencia de la persona.

-¿Quién eres?- Naruto preguntaba a la persona detrás de la túnica. Natsu estaba al frente de este, viéndolo directamente- este olor… lo reconozco-

-Natsu…-la voz era de una mujer joven, pero a su vez reconocible-(…)- de repente empezó a llorar- Lo siento…- limpiándose las lágrimas- por favor… préstenme su fuerza-los magos seguían confundidos por el momento generado.

\- esa voz- Mira recordaba con claridad la voz de la persona- ¿Qué está pasando?- ahora era Wendy que estaba confusa.

-espera un momento…- Lucy se acercaba a ella. Entonces, sacándose la capucha, sorprendiendo a los presentes, la verdadera identidad de la persona.

-por cierto princesa, todavía una duda, ¿Quién fue que le dio esta información?- el sabio miro a la chica que de repente cambio su rostro a uno más serio que antes- esa persona pues fue…-

-Lucy- todos miraban a rubia en túnica negra que aún se encontraba llorando. Los demás no podían creer, hasta Naruto, que hubiesen dos Lucys en un mismo lugar y tiempo, eso era casi imposible.

-¿Cómo es que…- Lucy le preguntaba a la otra Lucy- como sabrán el proyecto eclipse de unas puertas que pueden abrir el espacio y el tiempo- dando esa breve explicación, los demás captaron inmediatamente lo que trataba de decir.

-¿Así que usaste Eclipse?- preguntándole la felina de Wendy-(…)-

-deben ayudarme, pronto este reino…- de repente empezó a de caerse, si no fuera que Naruto lograra agarrarla antes de que cayera- oye¡- Natsu se acercaba a su compañera del futuro.

\- no te preocupes solo esta desmayada, no es nada grave- informándoles a sus camaradas que se tranquilizaban pero sin descartar el hecho de que hayan dos Lucys en un mismo lugar.

-Aquella visión que tuve…- la gata recordaba las imágenes de Lucy gritando en el interior del palacio.

-Esto no me gusta. ¿Por qué a mí?- la maga celestial estaba deprimida por el simple hecho que le ocurriese a ella.

-Eso no lo sabremos, pero por ahora llevémosla con nosotras- creando un clon, le encargo la tarea de llevar la Lucy del futura- esto me servirá como entrenamiento- la rubia del presento se percató de lo que decía el clon- no soy una pesa de ejercicio- arrojándole su zapato le pego en la cabeza, haciéndole desaparecer. Justo que Naruto estaba a su lado para agarra a la Lucy del Futuro.

-mira que desastre, casi haces caerte a ti misma- Lucy miraba al rubio con un enojo mientras estaba sonrojada. Sin más vuelta Naruto tuvo que crear otro clon, entonces Lyon se percató de algo.- oye Naruto-

-mn…- volteándose a ver al espíritu- si puedes crear una gran cantidad de clones, por qué no creas uno más para que lleve a Arcadios- era idea bastante ingeniosa para Lyon, si no fuera por la excusa del rubio- que cree una cantidad incalculable, no significa que derroche chakra como loco, además lo estás haciendo bastante bien- en ese momento sintió la mirada del rubio, era una en la que se declaraba vencedor de la batalla, provocando que irritase al espíritu, pero pudo calmarse gracias a un pensamiento-( al menos estoy cerca de Lucy)-

Los magos se dirigían hacían el interior, esperando respuestas a la dudas que les generaban a medida que entraba en el interior del palacio. Pero lo peor de todo, que secretos y peligros les esperaban, algo se está desarrollando en las sombras.

 **Bueno amigos aquí concluye el capítulo de hoy, estoy abierto a nuevas ideas. Que tengan un buen descanso, en mi caso, como saben no olviden Review, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

 **-Sin Ravel me siento… solitario-=(.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bienvenidos a otra entrega de mi Fic, agradezco los review que me dejaron, como siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias para el que quiera proponer una idea. Los personajes incluidos en este Fic no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **-ya terminaste…- girando sobre mi silla. Veo a la rubia que siempre entra sin permiso a mi lugar de trabajo.**

 **-parece que volviste, Ravel- ella estaba acostada en el sofá, como siempre. Pero estaba llevaba un conjunto veraniego, que era una camisa sin mangas con diseño de flores, un pantalón muy corto y un sombrero de paja (no sean mal pensados XD)**

 **-por supuesto que volví. No existe Fic sin su estrella- de repente ella se acomoda en el sofá, estando sentada normalmente.**

 **-bueno me alegra que regresaras. Ahora debo continuar con el climax de la historia- debo ponerme en marcha, sino esto no escribirá solo.**

 **-volvemos a la clásica rutina- volviéndose a acostar en el sofá- por cierto…- volteo mi cabeza hacia Ravel que me había llamado- mnh…-**

 **-estuviste triste que no estaba aquí, no?- que era comentario, para ser sincero sentí un poco soledad pero no puedo hacer que eso me afecto, debo seguir escribiendo sin importar la situación- bueno estuve un poco triste, pero me supe cuidar-**

 **En la cara de Ravel se podía notar un leve enojo, acaso mi respuesta le habrá molestado, espero que no. No me gusta tener problemas y menos con mujeres- ¿qué ocurre, dije algo malo?-**

 **-Nada- ella solo se dio vuelta malhumorada, supongo que tendré que disculparme después-(un poco… un poco, como puede ser que sea un poco. Ya se la próxima vez me iré por más tiempo, a ver cuán triste estarás)-**

 **Sin más retraso el inicio del capítulo**

 **Capítulo 17.**

Ultimo día de los juegos mágicos, las hadas están dando de si lo mejor en el último evento, Laxus había derrotado a Jura, uno de los magos más fuerte elegidos para ganar, además de que era un mago Santo.

Erza, junto con Kagura, de MERMAID HEELS, estaban peleando contra Minerva, la maga de SABERTOOTH, a principios tuvieron problemas por el hecho de que ella había tomado como prisionero a Milliana, la "hermana" pequeña de Erza y la amiga de Kagura. Con esto como ventaja, Minerva se aprovechaba de este factor, logrando así derrotar a Kagura, terminando con una herida grave, pero otro lado, Erza no tiraría tan fácilmente la toalla, seguiría luchando para proteger a aquellos que más les importa.

Equipándose una armadura que poseía las mismas características que la magia de Minerva, ataco ferozmente a ella. Logrando derrotar a Minerva con la misma magia que ella utilizaba.

En otro lugar Gajeel, peleo contra Rogue, logrando la victoria gracias al hecho de comió la magia de Rogue, el Dragón Slayer de Sombras, obteniendo un nuevo poder, sentía que cada vez podía proteger a sus camaradas.

Pero todavía no concluiría, ahora otro combate estaba por comenzar. Gray y Juvia se habían reagrupado para seguir con la estrategia planeada por la maestra.

Sin embargo en sus caminos, se tuvieron que cruzar con Lyon y Chelia, ahora era una pelea en pareja. Ambos bandos estaban motivados, principalmente Chelia-(aunque no estés aquí mismo, sé que estas observando, así que ganare sin importar que… Naruto kun)- con estos pensamientos se preparaba para a una dura batalla.

-¡Vamos Juvia!- gritaba el alquimista de hielo hacia sus contrincantes-hai- siguiendo a Gray, los dos iban con todo hacia Chelia y Lyon.

-Aquí viene- advirtiendo a su compañera que inmediatamente se ponía en pose defensiva. Ahora era momento de demostrar la fuerza de sus sentimientos.

En otro lugar, Jiraiya junto con la Princesa de Fiore caminaba discretamente entre los pasillos del palacio, asegurándose de que no háyase ningún guardia- mmm…ahora- en voz baja, le indicaba a Hisui de que lo siguiera.

-espero que todos estén bien- la princesa murmuraba deprimida por la situación en la que había involucrado a los magos y a su caballero.

-no te preocupes, ellos nunca perderán ante nadie- Hisui miraba al ermitaño que reflejaba una total calma- ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de ellos?- curiosa por la confianza del anciano hacia sus compañeros.

-porque ellos no se rendirán sin importar de la amenaza que tengan al frente, siempre se levantaran para hacerle frente, en otras palabras…- haciendo una pequeña pausa que inquietaba a la princesa- ellos son magos de Fairy Tail-

De ahí proviene esa confianza suya, sin importar el riesgo, nunca se rendirán. Aunque puede que haya otros significados por detrás de esas palabras pero por otra me conformaría con lo que tengo. Ahora debo encontrar cuanto antes a los demás.

Volviendo con el grupo de rescate, estaba en un pasillo que supuestamente era la salida del palacio infernal que el líder del escuadrón independiente de ejecutores.

Anteriormente habían caído en una trampa puesta por la princesa Hisui para erradicar a los intrusos. Cayendo en una red subterránea que se encontraba debajo de la capital de Fiore, que supuestamente tenía un mayor tamaño que la misma ciudad.

A pesar de que se enfrentaron a un peligroso grupo de magos, pudieron ganarles. Después de esto, siguieron adelante, en el cual se encontraron con una gran puerta, que detrás de esta se encontraba una persona que sorprendió a todo el grupo.

Era otra Lucy, según ella provenía de un futuro alternativo el cual desconocían el objetivo de su llegada. Utilizando el proyecto eclipse para transportarse al presente, había explicaba, pero no pudo explicar mucho debido al agotamiento que poseía provocando que esta se desmayase.

Cuando Naruto había visto a Lucy por primera vez, había algo en ella que lo llamaba la atención, pero no sabía. A pesar de analizar su sospecha no pudo dar con el origen de dicha sospecha. Pero ahora dicha sospecha volvía al ninja al ver a la Lucy de futuro, tenía que resolver esto cuanto antes.

Ahora debe concentrarse en salir. A lo lejos Naruto ve una extraña figura- veo algo a lo lejos- siguiendo la ruta, llegaron al lugar señalado por el rubio.

-¿otra puerta?- Natsu se quejaba al igual que los demás, no soportaba estar un minuto más en ese lugar.

-de los costados de la puerta puedo sentir una leve brisa de aire- decía Wendy para reconfortar a sus amigos.

-debemos perder tiempo, tenemos que informar a los demás que estamos bien- indicaba Naruto mientras que los asistían- además tenemos que llevar cuanto ante a Arcadios-

Pasando a través de la puerta, los magos seguían el camino que dirigía este, teniendo la esperanza de encontrar una salida cuanto antes. Entonces una inquietud llego a la mente de rubio, ¿Dónde estará Ero sennin en este momento?

-Naruto kun, ¿en que estas pensado?- Wendy a pregunto a Naruto, que se encontraba pensativo en el recorrido. Según parece ella la había visto en ese estado-eh…es nada solo estaba pensando en el Ero sennin- Los demás también escuchaban la conversación entre los dos jóvenes.

-Ahora que lo dices, desde que nos separamos no supimos nada del anciano- comentaba Natsu- espero que no esté en su "investigación"- agregaba el ninja de manera deprimida.

-¿investigación?- preguntaban todos- no querrían saber que es investigación para él-los ni podían imaginarse que clase de hombre era su maestro.

Pero en toda esta conversación, Yukino era la única que se sentía inquieta, ya que desconocía el maestro de Naruto-disculpa, pero ¿Quién es Ero Sennin?- pregunto la maga estelar al grupo, pero en sí, era dirigido a Naruto- no tienes que ser tal formal Yukino- los demás concordaban con la ida del rubio.

\- Ero sennin, es mi maestro, su nombre real es Jiraiya, él fue el que me enseño la vida de un ninja- esto atrajo la atención de Yukino.

A pesar de que lo llamase de esa manera, era un gran maestro para el rubio- antes de entrar aquí, nos separamos. Supuestamente iba a recolectar información, solo esperemos que no esté en un buen lio- los demás reflejaban la confianza que tenían hacia el maestro de Naruto.

-¿Qué estará pasando en los juegos mágicos?- Happy preguntaba sobre evento en donde sus amigos estaban peleando- no lo sabemos pero ellos deben estar haciendo su parte, ahora debemos reunirnos con los demás- con esas palabras Natsu tranquilizo a su exceed.

Tras unos minutos de seguir caminando, se encontraron con una supuesta salida.-¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí?- Naruto se preguntaba a sí mismo, la supuesta salida que habían encontrado era una puerta secreta que en una sala del palacio. Pero era una parte del lugar que desconocían, en otras palabras estaban perdidos.

-no puedo creer que nos hayamos perdido, de nuevo- Loky todavía sostenía a Arcadios- Que problema- comentaba Mira.

-Lo siento mucho, si lo supiera mejor los lugares dentro del palacio- se disculpaba la maga celestial- no es tu culpa, ahora descansemos un poco- Le decía Naruto a Yukino para que dejase de estar tensa. Recostando a la Lucy del futuro en el suelo, al igual que Arcadios.

Tras unos minutos de recuperarse, los magos se disponían en seguir su marcha pero ahora había otra problemática y era el ¿Cómo salir de ahí sin llamar tanto la atención?

-no hay problema, solo tenemos que pasar a través de los guardias, ¿no?- ese era la idea de Natsu como siempre, aunque esta vez tenía el favor de Naruto, que es lo más raro. Por lo general, un ninja opta por la manera discreta, pero en el caso de Naruto parece ser lo contrario en este caso.

La propuesta de Natsu fue rechazada, ya que no podían traer más problemas de lo habían causado.

En el suelo, Lucy estaba sentada al frente de su yo del futuro, preocupada por la condición de esta. En ese momento, Loky trato de animar a su dueño, excusándose de que amaría a las dos- no es momento para decir tonterías- regañaba la exceed de Wendy.

Entonces la segunda Lucy empezaba a despertar- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntaba apenas recuperada de su condición actual- no lo sabemos, solo que estamos en una sala bastante decorada- contestaba Lily.

-según recuerdo, después de salir. Somos capturados y encarcelados por el reino hasta la gran tragedia que devasto a Fiore…-todos escuchaban atentamente lo que decía Lucy acerca del futuro.

-es imposible que logren capturarnos- decía con confianza Natsu sobre sus habilidades.

\- es verdad, aunque nos superen en número, siempre los derrotaremos- continuaba Naruto. Pero a medida que veían a la Lucy del futuro, más se notaba en como sufría por dentro.

-Por cierto Lucy san, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?- preguntaba Wendy sobre el origen de su llegada- es cierto, todavía no habías llegado hasta esa parte- Mira tenía curiosidad sobre la segunda Lucy.

\- viaje hasta aquí para…- su rostro se entristecía más que antes- poder cambiar el terrible futuro- dando a entender sus intenciones, los presentes estaban confusos, ¿Qué querrá decir con un "terrible futuro"?.

En ese momento Lucy empezó a explicar el futuro que les aguarda si las cosas siguen su curso. Los dragones habían aparecido en el reino, nadie era capaz de detenerlos, la ciudad se vería consumido por el fuego, el castillo quedara destruida y lo peor de todo muchas vidas se perderían a causa de esto.

Los demás estaban atónitos por lo escuchado, ¿es el futuro que les aguarda si continúan así? Natsu no lo podía creer hasta el punto de gritar.

En ese momento, Naruto sintió la llamada de Regneel en su interior. Concentrándose sin que nadie se diese cuenta, entro en su espacio interior, donde se encontraban Kurama y Regneel en posiciones opuestas, el cual una línea amarilla los separaba entre ambos

-¿Qué ocurre Regneel?- mirando al sector del Dragón, el suelo era del color de su magia característica.

-junto con el zorro, estuvimos escuchando la situación que podría aproximarse. Si es el caso, debes estar preparado para lo peor- le explicaba la razón de su llamado.

-Así que Naruto, tendremos que enseñarles quien manda aquí- dirigiendo su atención hacia Kyuubi, que su zona era el color opuesto a Regneel, este se encontraba acostado mientras apoyaba su cabeza con su pata.

-por más que me molesta en como lo digas, concuerdo contigo- los dos estaban de acuerdo para la causa

-je, un Bijuu y Dragón uniendo fuerza, es algo que no se visto nunca- el comienzo de una alianza entre de dos criaturas de mundos diferentes parece haber cobrado vida, pensaba el Naruto mientras veía a los dos seres mientras embozaban una sonrisa.

Luego del momento alegre, se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el chico-como ya lo escuchaste de Regneel, aunque unamos nuestras en esta causa, no debemos bajar la guardia, así que estate atento, no sabemos ¿Qué dragones nos atacaran?- advirtiendo al rubio. Aceptando el consejo, se disponía a salir de su espacio interno.

-tengo que volver, si averiguan algo, háganmelo saber- decía el rubio antes de salir- de acuerdo – respondían los dos. Concentrándose de nuevo, volvió del mundo interno.

Sus compañeros aún estaban sorprendidos por lo escuchado por la Lucy del futuro.

-chicos debemos prepararnos para luchar contra los dragones- de alguna manera, Natsu saco una armadura y varias lanzas de donde sabe quién lo habrá encontrado.

-¿vamos a pelear?- preguntaba aterrada Lucy por el hecho de enfrentarse a seres que prácticamente son más fuertes que ellos.- chicos, ¿ustedes me creen?- los demás miraron a Mirai Lucy

-¿Por qué no deberíamos de creerte?- ante la confusión que tenía, se sorprendió por la pregunta de Naruto.

-porque nadie me creería por algo así- de manera entristecida explicaba su razón.

-aunque vengas del futuro, nunca dudaríamos de ti, Lucy- al escuchar la respuesta de Natsu, la alegro mucho. Como olvidarlo al fin al cabo, siguen siendo Fairy Tail, el gremio al que pertenece orgullosamente.

Por otro lado, Charle miraba fijamente a Mirai Lucy, que estaba siendo sermoneada por ella misma, recordando las visiones que había visto anteriormente. Todas las cosas que les había contado, concordaban con sus visiones.

Ese momento, Charle aprovecho la oportunidad para preguntarle, ¿Qué les ocurriría a ellos en el futuro?, fue una pregunta desbastadora para Mirai Lucy, contarle el trágico destino que tendrían cada uno, pero aun así se animó a contarles la verdad.

Tras contarles, dejo en Shock casi a todos los presentes, pero lo más raro de todo esto, es que Naruto no estaba incluido, ya que este se encontraba analizando todo lo que decía Mirai Lucy, ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?, ¿acaso se había separado de los demás?, no se sabe con exactitud pero pronto lo sabría.

Pero nadie se percataba de que también Arcadios estaba escuchando el relato de Mirai Lucy-(así que ella era la que estaba aconsejando a la princesa secretamente, esto me intriga…)- haciéndose el dormido, seguía escuchando la conversación de los magos.

Cerca de su ubicación se encontraban Jiraiya y Hisui- por aquí Jiraiya san, ellos deben estar en la sala que a la salida del palacio infernal- indicando al el camino a tal lugar. Moviéndose sigilosamente entre los pasillos, asegurándose de pasar desapercibido-(es mi oportunidad…).

En la sala, Mirai Lucy seguía explicando sobre el futuro- lo siento… desde que llegue aquí, solo estuve rondando por la ciudad, desconociendo la razón de mi viaje- deprimiéndose de nuevo.

-No te preocupes nosotros, haremos algo al respecto- la rubia miro a Natsu. Acercándose a ella, se puso casi a la misma altura, entonces apoyo su frente con la suya, sorprendiendo a Mira Lucy- gracias. Nosotros cambiaremos el futuro…- todos miraban el gesto de Natsu para consolar a la triste Lucy- por nuestro bien- eso valió por una sonrisa que solo unos segundo.

De repente, el último recuerdo que ella tenía del Dragón Slayer era cuando estaba enfrentándose contra los dragones para defenderla.

Pero ahora tiene la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro, sin importar que suceda. Aprovecharía la ventaja de saber los futuros sucesos que ocurrían. Llenándose de valor, se disponía a seguir a adelante.

-chicos, deberíamos apresurarnos para evitar el proyecto Eclipse- Mirai Lucy se levantaba seria ante sus amigos.

-tienes razón, debemos evitar que pongan en marcha su plan si es que queremos cambiar el futuro- decía ella misma pero del presente.

-Síganme, yo conozco el camino donde no hay guardias- asistiendo todos, decidieron seguir las indicaciones ya que confiaban en ella. Saliendo de la sala, siguieron a Mirai Lucy por los pasillos.

-princesa, ahora ¿Dónde?... ¿princesa?-mirando por detrás él, la mujer que creía que la estaba guiando ahora ya no se encontraba allí, ¿en qué momento desapareció?- vaya, sí que me ha engañado- dando un pequeña risa. A pesar de ser una persona de realeza, sabe cómo escabullirse- bueno que se va hacer. Debo encontrar a los demás- yendo por otra dirección, se dirigía a una posible posición de los demás.

Los demás seguían corriendo por los corredores oscuros del palacio, Mirai Lucy sabía muy bien la localización de los caminos, ella realmente provenía del futuro.

Entrando a otro corredor pero diferente al anterior, debido a su decoración e iluminación.

-¡detengan a los intrusos!- el grupo miro como un gran número de guardias se aproximaban hacia a ellos. Sorprendiendo la rubia-¿Por qué se encuentran aquí?- desconociendo tal suceso que nunca debió ocurrir.

-no hay de qué preocuparnos, si usamos magia nunca nos atraparan- chocando sus puños se preparaba para pelear contra la guardia real del castillo.

-opino lo mismo, no nos dejaremos atrapar tan fácilmente- Naruto se preparaba al igual que Natsu.

-¡chicos!- Wendy llamo la atención de los chicos que inmediatamente enfocaron su atención sobre ella- Arcadios y Yukino san no se encuentran con nosotros- informaba hacia los demás. Es verdad cuando salieron de la sala en donde se encontraban antes, no se fijaron cuando los estaban siguiendo. Estaban muy concentrados debido al asunto del futuro, que se olvidaron de ellos por completo.

-justo en este momento tuvieron que separarse- Lucy se preocupaba en la compleja situación en la que se acaban de meter, no había tiempo para más problemas.

-el caballero no importa, pero no podemos dejar atrás a Yukino, iré a buscarla mientras ustedes tratan de cambiar el futuro- separándose del grupo, Mira se encaminaba por el lado contrario del grupo- (cuídense chicos)-

Los guardias se lanzaron contra los magos, pero no pudieron hacer mucho contra ellos, eran muy fuertes para Natsu, Loky y Naruto.

Abriéndose entre los guardias, estos se daban cuenta en el nivel en el que se encontraban. A principio creían que eran unos simples niños pero con la fuerza que han mostrado hace momentos.

-maldición los hemos subestimado- decía uno de los guaridas que se agarraba de la herida- ¡llamen al escuadrón anti magia!- gritaba otro guardia.

Por detrás de los magos, aparecieron otros guardias, pero estos eran diferentes al de los guardias a los que han enfrentado. Uno de ellos lanzo un hechizo contra la espalda de Natsu, esto sorprendió al grupo ya que se encontraba por detrás de ellos.

-Natsu!- Lucy gritaba preocupada por el impacto sorpresa. Pero el peli rosa solo se estaba limpiando el polvo que había generado el ataque del mago- por un momento pensé que debía preocuparme, pero con esto no podrán derrotarme- mirando hacía el escuadrón.

Estos se asustaban por la fortaleza que tenía el peli rosa, considerándolo casi como un monstruo. Entre los magos guardias, apareció un charco de agua en el suelo- perdón por la espera- del charco un hombre que parece estar unido a un delfín por la cintura y armado con una lanza se alzaba entre el escuadrón.

-nosotros no te hemos llamado- decía uno de ellos.

-¿Quién será, es acaso un mago?- Decía Lily en su forma adulta.

\- yo soy mago el más fuerte de Fiore- se autonombraba el hombre- no fanfarronees- al parecer al parte del delfín podía hablar- yo cumpliré mi obligación por la hermosa princesa Hisui- preparándose para atacar.

-Natsu prepárate- ordenaba Naruto al mago de fuego- déjamelo a mí- el mago se preparaba para atacar con embestida, utilizando el animal para golpearlo.

\- _jutsu de invocación_ -Pero de repente otra criatura apareció por encima de este, tomando por sorpresa al mago, que solo veían como caía hacía él ya que había más sombra de lo normal, cayendo completamente sobre este, dejándolo fuera de combate en ese mismo instante.

Todos veían sorprendidos, excepto Naruto, que un sapo mediadamente grande había caído, entonces de la cabeza del sapo apareció un hombre que reconocían las hadas- No llego tarde para la diversión, no?- Jiraiya apareció en el último momento.

-digamos que llegaste a tiempo, Ero sennin- Decía alegre el rubio- bueno ahora me encargare de los magos restantes- intimando a los magos guardias, creo una cantidad aproximada de 30 o más que superaba en número al escuadrón, los magos miraban aun sorprendidos al rubio por la cantidad de clones creados- a ellos¡- dando la señal, los clones corrían hacía el escuadrón que algunos intentaban huir despavoridos o no podían moverse del miedo.

Luego de unos minuto de pura paliza por clones, Naruto deshizo el hizo haciendo que desaparecieran. Todos se acercaron al dúo de maestro y aprendiz.

-estuvieron increíble- decía sorprendida Wendy ante los dos que solo se rascaban la cabeza.

\- es verdad, son muy fuertes- agregaba Lucy para alagar a los dos que dieron lo mejor de sí por así decirlo. Por otro lado, el peli rosa.

-oye viejo, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿acaso puedes invocar criaturas raras como esta?- inmediatamente había corrido hacia el sapo enorme, mirándolo de diferentes ángulos.

-es cierto, nunca algo como esto en mi vida- Lucy al igual que los demás estaban sorprendidos por el sapo medianamente enorme que apareció sobre el mago- ¿puedes invocar otra cosa además de sapos?- Preguntaba Natsu mientras golpeaba con palmadas sobre el costado del cosa. Esto molesto por las constantes palmadas del mago, haciendo que sacase la larga lengua para luego golpearlo para que dejase de tocarlo.

-¡maldito sapo ya verás!- Natsu había retrocedido por el golpe, que le dio en la mejilla como si fuese un látigo. Pero cuando iba a contraatacar, el sapo exploto en humo.

-aunque sean sapos, no significa que puedan molestarles- comento el anciano para defender la actitud de su invocación por acción. Sin más remedio tuvo que tragarse su enojo.

\- aun así ¿Qué era esa cosa?- preguntaba la exceed ante la dudo que compartían los magos- bueno como para resumirlo habrán visto no era un sapo ordinario. Los ninjas podemos hacer contratos con una gran diversidad de criaturas o animales para que nos ayuden, en mi caso yo hice contrato con los sapos al igual que Naruto- todos miraron al rubio, ya que él también puede invocarlos.

-¿Tú también Naruto kun?- preguntaba Wendy hacia el rubio, que este asintió- pero todavía le falta practica- agregaba Jiraiya, cosa que molesto al rubio, pero aun así era verdad, le faltaba experiencia y practica para poder invocarlos.

-Jiraiya san ¿Cómo hizo para encontrarnos?- ahora la pregunta era del exceed azul- pues escuche los ruidos de explosión y de los hombres que corrían hacia aquí, así que decidí seguirlos. Además…- Jiraiya empezó a explicarles todo lo que había recopila dado directamente de la boca de la princesa, pero que esta de alguna manera logro desparecer de su vista.

Entonces se fijó que había dos rubias, ¿es que acaso también es un ninja?- ¿y ella es…?- viendo a Mirai Lucy.

\- Yo soy Lucy pero vengo del futuro. He venido aquí para cambiar el terrible futuro que nos aguarda- le explica al sabio, pero tras escuchar quiso asimilar la información obtenida con la Mirai Lucy.

-Lucy, por casualidad ¿fuiste tú la que estuvo dando consejo a la princesa con respecto al futuro?- le pregunto a la segunda rubia.

-no, nunca hable con la princesa en ningún momento, solo estuve merodeando por Crocus en estos días- al responder su pregunta, otra surgió ¿entonces quién estaba aconsejando a la princesa?

-entiendo, parece que he llegado a una conclusión con todo lo que he escuchado- intrigados por lo que tenía que decir el maestro de Naruto.

-Lucy parece que no eres la única aquí- esto confundió a todos excepto a Mirai Lucy.

-¿Qué quieres decir Ero sennin?- tratando de sacarse la duda al igual que los demás por lo descubierto. Entonces todos se enfocaron en Mirai Lucy, ella estaba en shock por lo escuchado.

-entonces no soy la única que viajo por el Eclipse, eso ¿quieres decir?- asintiendo con la cabeza, los demás estaban sorprendidos. Había más personas que vinieron del futuro.

-pero ahora lo más importante es parar con todo lo relacionado con el proyecto Eclipse, si es que queremos tener un futuro feliz- sacando de los pensamientos a todos, Jiraiya proponía seguir adelante.

-pues fácil, solo tenemos que destrozarlo- incendiando sus puños, Natsu se proponía tirarse de lleno hacia el "enemigo".

-si hacemos eso, quizá activaremos el plan y el futuro estará perdido- Debemos ser cautelosos- negando la propuesta del mago de fuego, tratando de calmar de alguna forma Natsu, que al final lo lograron.

-Allí están¡- más guardias se acercaban a ellos, Los magos inmediatamente se pusieron a la defensiva.

-parece que no hay otra alternativa- decía el sabio preparándose para pelear contra los guardias que se aproximaban- _estilo de tierra, pantano oscuro-_ generando un pequeño pantano en los pies de los guardias, haciendo que estos puedan moverse por su cuenta- ahora Naruto-

-sí, _jutsu multiclones de sombras-_ creando 5 copias de él, se alinearon uno al lado del otro.

-¿Qué es lo que harán?- preguntaba la exceed ante la coordinación de los dos ninjas.

- _rugido de fuego infernal-_ los cincos clones lanzaron el mismo ataque a la vez, haciendo que abarcase más área de la que debía. Arrasando a todos los guardias que se encontraban inmovilizados.

-acabo con todos- Lily estaba sorprendido al igual que los demás, los dos supieron coordinarse perfectamente.

-eso fue fácil- decía uno de los clones, pero entonces su rostro mostro seriedad, la pelea aun no terminaba.

Pero algunos se levantaron de estos aún podían seguir con la pelea, a pesar de las graves heridas generadas por el último ataque. El suelo empezaba a tomar forma líquida justo en los pies de Lily. Agarrando a Charle y a Happy retrocedió del suelo líquido, ya que un rápido ataque de esta sustancia arremataba contra ellos.

-no crean que pasaran de aquí- detrás de la sustancia aparecía el mago que había peleado Lily en el palacio infernal. No solo él, también estaban los demás miembros del escuadrón de ejecutores.

-Magos de Gremios, ya entendí sus propósitos. Ahora les hare saber los míos. No dejare que ninguno de ustedes salga aquí con vida- el líder del escuadrón aparecía por la retaguardia de ellos. Quedando nuevamente rodeados.

-que insistentes- Natsu estaba molesto ante el comportamiento de estos sujetos.

Entonces Naruto se fijó que en el grupo faltaba un integrante más- Kuroshi, ¿dónde está?- pregunto el rubio al líder sobre su compañero de escuadrón.

-él se encuentra en la enfermería, aun inconsciente. No sé lo que le habrás hecho en su pelea, pero tuvo que ser muy fuerte para poder derrotarlo- el rubio se alegraba de que el ninja estuviese bien después de todo.

En otro cuarto del palacio, Arcadios terminaba de equiparse su nueva armadura reluciente, que llamo la atención de los guardias- díganme ¿Dónde está princesa?- con temor los guardias respondieron que estaba en el ante último piso, dirigiéndose hacia allí, los hombres miraban como marchaba hacia tal ubicación-(debo encontrar más respuestas sobre esto)- con eso en mente se dirigía a la ubicación de la princesa.

Volviendo con las hadas, enfrentaban nuevamente contra los ejecutores, solo que ahora Naruto y Jiraiya estaban allí para apoyarles.

Naruto decidió ayudar a Wendy, ya que tenía problemas peleando con el ejecutor Neppa, el mago que utilizaba o más bien control un especie de líquido que derretía todo a su paso. Lanzándole todo tipo de ataque a la pobre maga que hacia cuanto podía para esquivarlos.

En cambio Jiraiya, fue a ayudar a Lucy, principios pensaba ayudar a Natsu, que se enfrentaría con su líder pero en vista que podía arreglárselas solo, se dirigió hacia las rubias, que estaba siendo atacada por Kamika y Cosmos.

Volviendo con el rubio, aprovecho para otorgarle una patada por la espalda de Neppa, haciendo que este se desequilibrara por un momento- Wendy, ¿estás bien?- colocándose al lado de la peli azul que recuperaba aliento tras haber esquivado todos los ataques.

-sí, me encuentro bien. Pero…- los dos miraron hacia Knepper, que veía a los dos magos que ahora enfrentaría- jejej- los dos estaban confusos por el comportamiento de este.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntaba Naruto un poco molesto.- pues ustedes dos son Dragón Slayer, ¿no?- ahora era él quien preguntaba.

-sí y ¿Qué sucede con eso?- le respondía seria la peliazul, al ejecutor.

-jejej… disfrutare derretirlos a ambos- lanzándose hacia ambos, tiraba un chorro de su acido desde el aire.

-cuidado- advirtiendo a Wendy, los dos saltaron en direcciones opuestas para esquivarlo. Aprovechando que Knepper estaba a punto de aterrizar, era el momento oportuno para atacar.

Corriendo rápidamente hacia él, tres clones aparecieron por detrás del verdadero. Tomando desprevenido al ejecutor, uno de los clones se adelantó para golpéalo en la mejilla, siguiendo con el combo de golpes, dos clones golpearon simultáneamente con una patada pero fue bloqueado en el momento preciso, cruzando sus brazos para recibir el impacto.

Pero la fuerza del golpe era tal, que hizo retrocedería a la fuerza. Entonces un destello azul apareció al frente del ejecutor, era Naruto con su ataque en mano- _rasengan-_ a punto de impactar sobre el hombre.

 _-muro corrosivo-_ el ácido apareció de repente al frente del rubio, actuando como defensa de último momento. Sin poder hacer nada, este muro de ácido cayó sobre el rubio- Naruto kun!- el ejecutor se percató de algo tras esa llamada de preocupación de la chica.

Tras caer completamente sobre el rubio, este exploto debido al rasengan. Haciendo que pequeños fragmentos volasen por cualquier lado, que por suerte no llego a darle ninguno de sus compañeros. Excepto que algunos iban en dirección a Wendy.

Los clones se interpusieron rápidamente en la trayectoria de este. Haciendo que estos explotase tras recibir el ácido. Al parecer el verdadero Naruto había recibido una pequeña parte del muro con su brazo izquierdo.

Al ver esto, Wendy estaba triste y preocupada, Naruto lo había protegido de un peligroso ataque, además de que ahora se encuentra herido- Naruto kun!-

-Maldición- quemándole un poco el brazo izquierdo, pero tras unos minutos el ácido paro. Ahora solo quedaba una marca donde antes estaba el líquido, además de que dejo un agujero en su chaqueta favorita. Sin más remedio tuvo que romper la parte donde estaba dañada.

Entonces fijo su mirada a Wendy, que se encontraba triste mientras agarraba el brazo donde estaba la quemadura- no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. Solo es una pequeña quemadura—intentaba de alguna manera consolarla.

-pero por mi culpa, tienes una quemadura grave- no podía discutirle sobre la quemadura pero no podía aceptar el hecho de que fuera su culpa- como te dije no fue tu culpa, proteger a mi seres queridos es parte de mi camino ninja- dándole un sonrisa al final, Wendy se alegraba, después él es ese tipo de persona, el tipo de persona que le gustaba tanto.

Es por eso que se siente atraída por él. No quería alejarse, ni mucho menos perderlo, es por eso que quería volverse más fuerte.

-Si ya terminaron de parlotear- saltando rápidamente con ácido en mano- los derretiré a ambos!- estando a penas a unos metros de distancia- no te lo permitiré- en ese instante Wendy cargo casi todo el poder mágico que tenía para repelerlo- _rugido del dragón del cielo-_ este rugido era más potente que el normal, en este estaba concentrados los sentimientos de la maga, permitiendo volcar una gran poder en su ataque.

Neppa, no podía hacer nada, el ataque de Wendy lo había tomado por sorpresa. Subestimo a ambos por el hecho de que uno estuviese herido y que la otra no fue tan fuerte.

Impactando de lleno sobre su barriga, el rugido llevo al ejecutor a impactar contra la pared, haciendo que lo golpease con fuerza. Naruto estaba sorprendido por la fuerza de Wendy.

Entonces unas palabras le vinieron a la mente-"la verdadera fuerza de uno mismo surge en la necesidad de proteger algo que nos es valioso"- esas palabras eran ciertas.

Wendy mostro un gran poder solo para protegerlo, pero ahora no tenía tiempo con heridas como esas.

Al frente de él, salía de la pared donde había impactado- vaya eso sí que me dolió, pero todavía puedo continuar- parece ser que el ataque de Wendy le hizo mucho pero todavía sigue de pie.

-(Naruto, nosotros aceleraremos el proceso de restauración de tu brazo. Así que ve derrótalo de una vez)- Las heridas de Naruto empezaban a sanarse rápidamente, Kurama utilizo su chakra para acelerar el proceso de curación.- gracias Kurama- murmuraba Naruto.

Colocandose al lado de la maga- prepárate Wendy- la chica observo que al rubio que estaba a su lado- Pero Naruto, tus heridas…- mirando a su brazo izquierdo donde estaba herido. Pero al ver el brazo, noto que no había tal herida- no está…- Wendy estaba confundida por lo que veía.

-después te lo explicare. Ahora tenemos que derrotar a este tipo- cambiando de tema, los dos se enfocaban hacia el ejecutor.-( Naruto kun tiene razón, debemos centrarnos en derrotarlo)- preparándose para atacar.

-Vamos!- iniciando carrera junto a Wendy- Hai- los dos corrían hacía el ejecutor, que este lanzaba chorros de ácidos contra los dos.

A medida que corrían, esquivaban los chorros moviéndose en varias direcciones. Para poder acercarse aún más a él, Naruto creo cinco clones que se movían en todas las direcciones posibles, confundiendo a Neppa, que no tuvo más opciones que aumentar el ataque.

-maldito!- enojándose por no darle ninguno de sus oponentes, además de que se acercaban cada más rápidos- tome esto. _Acid Wave-_ una gran ola de ácido apareció delante de ellos- ¡Wendy!- dándole la señal.

Los dos acumularon para luego lanzarlo en sus respectivos ataques:

- _rugido del dragón infernal-rugido del dragón del cielo-_ al lanzarlos los dos ataques se funcionaron creando un nuevo rugido- _rugido del cielo infernal-_ que hizo añicos la ola de ácido.

Que tras romper el ataque, el rugido se dirigió al ejecutor que estaba sorprendido por la densidad del ataque de ambos- _Acid Wall-_ creando un muro de ácido para defenderse el rugido, tenía la esperanza de que el muro lo parase- (concentrar todo mi poder en este).

El rugido impacto contra este, haciendo una pequeña onda de choque entre las magias que se disputaban, pero al parecer el muro fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir, o eso creía, tras unos momentos el muro empezaba a deshacerse de a poco, hasta atravesarla por completo.

Otro feroz ataque daba en Neppa pero por suerte, gracias al muro que recibió gran parte del poder, no fue tan fuerte como dejarlo con grandes daños. Los demás estaban sorprendido por la batalla que estaban librando los dos- NEPPA!- gritaban sus compañeros al ver que había recibido.

Pero aun así este salió con vida. Tranquilizando a los dos de no haberse pasado un poco de poder- ¡maldición!- Neppa no podía moverse por las heridas que tenía, si seguía peleando en ese estado, tendría consecuencias negativas en su cuerpo. Ahora se lo podía considerar una victoria de parte de los dos.

En el combate de Lucy, Jiraiya se le unió a la pelea para apoyarla. Enfrentándose a Kamika y Cosmos a la vez.

No me atrevería a pelear con mujeres tan bellas como ustedes- Loke estaba coqueteando en mitad de una pelea a Cosmos, mientras que este estaba muy cerca de ella. Inmediatamente una planta agarro por sorpresa al espíritu sacándola de su vista- odia especialmente a este tipo de hombres- enfadada por el intento de cortejo.

De parte de su compañera, Kamika lanza algunos confites de color rojo se dirigían hacía Lucy, tomándola por sorpresa. El sabio apareció rápidamente delante de ella, haciendo varias poses de manos- _estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego_ \- lanzando una gran bola de fuego hacia los confites, evitando que estos llegase a Lucy y quemándolos en el momento.

-Jiraiya san- viendo al anciano que estaba delante de ella, que justo lo había salvado.

\- sabes una cosa…- llamando la atención de Kamika- no me gusta la idea de estar peleando contra una mujer, pero tampoco puedo ignorar el hecho que ataques a alguien de mi gremio, así que ríndete- la ejecutora no podía creer lo que escuchado, al punto de reírse por lo dicho.

-jajajaj… ¿Qué te hace creer que voy rendirme?- provocando al anciano, que solo suspiro. Al final tendrá que derrotarla- te estoy dando un última oportunidad para que tu linda piel no se arruine-

-lastimo, pero debo declinar a tu oferta- acumulando los confites en su mano- _ventisca de papel: danza purpura-_ entonces se percató de algo- ¿Dónde están?- literalmente no había nadie al frente. No solo eso, tampoco estaban los demás- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba desesperada, entonces empezó a correr por el pasillo teniendo la esperanza de encontrarlos.

Pero al rato se cansó, ¿desde cuándo los pasillos son tan largas?, era la pregunta que se hacía a ella misma- ¡aparece Anciano, sal de estés!- ya furiosa, gritaba a todo pulmón para lograr alguno cambio.

De repente le vino una idea, si no podía encontrar la salida, debía crear una- _Ventisca de papel: danza roja_ – lanzándola contra la pared, un agujero se abrió. Con la esperanza de salir, vio a través del hueco que había hecho, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió. Al otro lado había… ¿otro pasillo? Qué clase de broma le estaban jugando.

-Jiraiya san ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- Lucy preguntó al sabio que solo había hecho otra posición de manos antes de que Kamika atacase, después eso ella dejo de atacar, o prácticamente dejo de moverse con ojos cerrados.

-digamos que ahora se encuentra en una ilusión- sorprendiendo a la maga estelar por tal habilidad que poseen los ninjas.

-increíble, pero ella ¿estará bien?- preocupándose que pueda estar así por siempre.

-no te preocupes, hice una ilusión en el cual se romperá en un determinado tiempo- al oír esto tranquilizo a la rubia, al parecer solo duraría un periodo de tiempo.

-por ahora dejémosla en el suelo- acostándola en el suelo para que estuviera cómoda la ejecutora- ahora debemos apoyar a los demás, si es que queremos terminar con esto rápido- Lucy asintió, lista para volver al combate.

De repente una sombra se extendía entre todos los guaridas del palacio, que además alcanzo al escuadrón de Ejecutores.

Ahhh!- el ejecutor gritaba debido a que era absorbido por el suelo. Pero no solo él, también sus compañeros.- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba el líder confuso por lo que ocurría a él y a sus camaradas, que además los guardias restantes también eran absorbidos de la misma manera que ellos.

-El suelo los está absorbiendo- Charle al igual que los demás no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡socorro!- ¡auxilio!-¡que alguien nos ayude!- eran los gritos de algunos guaridas que eran tragados completamente por el suelo.

-no entiendo, esto no debería estar pasando- Mirai Lucy tampoco comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En la afueras del palacio, la princesa Hisui, que ahora vestía una manto blanco que cubría de los hombros hasta las rodillas, estaba organizando todos los preparativos para poner en marcha el proyecto eclipse, junto con el ministro de defensa.

Pero entonces todos enfocaron su atención al hombre que se aproximaba por detrás de ellos. Era el caballero y guardia de la princesa, con su armadura reluciente color plateado.

-Arcadios sama, me alegro que se encuentre bien- alegrándose por la condición del hombre después de pasar por el palacio infernal.

-Arcadios, disculpe mis atrevimientos que condujeron a llevarlo a estar en el palacio infernal…- se disculpaba el ministro.

-no se preocupe por eso. ¿Todos aquí están esterados con respecto al proyecto?-

-la mayor parte, solo falta que se enteren el escuadrón de lobos. Todo va de acuerdo con lo dicho por esa persona. Utilizando el proyecto Eclipse podremos eliminar a Zeref antes de que sea inmortal- le explicaba la princesa al caballero, que solo lo miraba a través de su casco plateado.

Sacando su espada de su funda- ¿Qué haces?- preguntaba desconcertado por la acción del caballero. Con la espada en mano, le entrego su arma a la princesa, que estaba confundida por las acciones de este.

-Un caballero no puede dudar sobre las palabras de su majestad. Si sus palabras son ciertas, las pagare con mi vida- en ese momento dejo en shock a la princesa, en ese instante el caballero dirigió la espada hacia su garganta.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- Arcadios lanzo una mirada penetrante hacia al ministro que lo obligo a callarse.

-dígame la verdad princesa- siguiendo con la espada apuntando a su cuello- Arcadios sama ¿Qué significa esto?- ahora la princesa se encontraba temblando empuñando la espada.

-esa persona que vino del fututo, no sabía nada de lo que quería hacer usted-

\- la persona que provino del futuro me trasmitió todos los conocimientos necesarios para el eclipse- Arcadios no podía creer que la princesa Hisui siguiera con su método- acaso crees ella este mintiendo, ¿Qué ganaría mentirle a sus camaradas?- enojado por lo que había dicho la princesa.

Pero ahora ella se encontraba en shock-¿ella? La persona que me dijo todo sobre el futuro fue un hombre- Arcadios se sorprendió por lo escuchado, ¿acaso había otras personas además de ella?

En la sala del palacio, los magos veían como la sombra, que antes había absorbido a sus oponentes, ahora estaba en un mismo punto acumulando, en forma de una esfera.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Natsu se preocupaba por lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

-¿Por qué no nos afecta?- Carla estaba preocupada al igual que los demás ya que los soldados fueron absorbidos por este tipo de sombra. Entonces entre la sombra se podía ver una figura.

-algo se aproxima- advertía Naruto a los demás, que se ponían alertar ante el desconocido.

Saliendo de la sombra, un hombre con flequillo negro pero el resto del cabello blanco. Con una túnica que consistía de los colones rojo, en la parte del pecho, blanco en los brazos y piernas, y por ultimo negro en algunos detalles del pecho, que a su vez en su rostro tenía una cicatriz horizontal que pasaba a través de su nariz.

-tenga cuidado, chicos- advertía Mirai Lucy ante el sospecho hombre, que caminaba hacia a ellos.

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Natsu Dragneel, y tú, Naruto Uzumaki- viendo a los dos, que desconocían la identidad del sujeto- yo provengo del futuro.

-así que este el sujeto que mencionaba Jiraiya san- confirmaba la Lucy del presente.

\- como os dije provengo del futuro al igual que ella, mi nombre es Rogue- todos estaban sin palabras, el mago al frente de ellos era el Dragon slayer de sombras de SABERTOOTH, que hace un sujeto como él aquí.

-dos personas vinieron del futuro, un advirtió a sus camaradas del peligro futuro, otro advirtió directamente a la princesa- Arcadios trataba de procesar la información obtenida hasta ahora

-las dos personas vinieron con la intención de salvar el futuro. Si eres un caballero, debes apuntar tu espada al sitio que corresponde, ahora abre la puerta… yo seré la espada que salve al reino- En el cielo la luna empezaba a teñirse de rojo.

\- así que fuiste tú que derroto a todos los guardias para salvarnos- decía Loky con confianza.

-Te ves diferentes-Natsu miraba el cambio de apariencia que tenían él y el del presente.

\- (siento algo raro en él. Es totalmente diferente a cuando pelee contra él)- Naruto estaba inquieto ante la presencia de Mirai Rogue- (la sensación de maldad…)- ahora comprendía bien sus intenciones- si vienes del futuro, es porque tienes un objetivo malvado-

Sus compañeros no creían las palabras que había dicho Naruto- oh… digno de ti, Naruto Uzumaki- incomodando a los presentes por la reacción de Rogue- exacto viaje aquí para … abrir el Eclipse- todos estaban sorprendidos nuevamente por el propósito que tenía Mirai Rogue.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaba Wendy a Mirai Rogue, entonces les empezó explicarles sobre las funciones de la puerta, que eran dos, una era viajar en el tiempo y la otra era que servía como cañón de magia para poder eliminar a los dragones.

-Con el eclipse abierto, controlare a los dragones del pasado, permitiéndome dominar el mundo. Pero para eso debo eliminar a un estorbo que causara muchos problemas en el futuro. Ese estorbo eres tú… Lucy Heartfilia- Lanzando una rápida daga oscura mágica que tomo desprevenido a todos, iba en dirección a Lucy del presente.

\- ¡Lucy!- Natsu trato de impedir que el ataque llegase a ello pero era imposible, en el caso de Naruto y Jiraiya estaban a punto de utilizar jutsu pero cuando la activasen sería demasiado tarde. Entonces optaron por tratar de proteger a Lucy con sus vidas, pero en su lugar se interpuso Mirai Lucy, recibiendo en el pecho la daga negra, cayendo de inmediato al suelo.

-¡aguanta!- recogiendo a Mirai Lucy que estaba tendida en el suelo, Happy se acercó preocupado por la condición de su amiga.

-¡maldito!- miraba enojado Naruto a Mirai Rogue- y pensar que no pudiste salvar a la mujer que te trajo a este mundo- esto llamo la atención de los dos shinobis- ¿A qué te refieres?- estando a punto de explotar, el rubio tenía curiosidad sobre lo dicho.

-como oíste. Esa mujer fue la que los trajo a este mundo para salvarlo- en ese momento, Jiraiya y Naruto miraron a Mirai Lucy que era recogida por Lucy- ¿ella fue la…- que nos trajo?- los estaban en shock ante la situación en la que vivía. Así que ese presentimiento que tuvo al encontrarse con ella, era porque ya se habían visto antes. Era aquella luz que pedía ayuda para salvar a sus seres queridos pero ahora esa luz se ha apagado.

-yo no cerré la puerta…- decía con las pocas fuerzas que tenía- lo entiendo, es imposible que haga algo así, pero por ahora resiste- Decía Lucy con su futuro entre brazos.

-con esa herida, no creo que pueda sobrevivir- decia Wendy a punto de romper en llanto.

-quien lo diría, morir en brazos de mi misma, pero por al menos me alegra el poder verlos una vez más- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-si tu mueres, yo también lo hare por eso protegí mi pasado- a su lado estaba Happy llorando por la trágico final de Mirai Lucy.

-Naruto, yo te traje aquí porque confiaba en que tú y tu maestro podían de alguna manera salvar mi mundo, a mi familia. Por eso les pedí que vinieran aquí- Los dos shinobis estaban callados. El sentimiento de pérdida, era algo nuevo para Naruto ya que en su vida nunca había perdido a alguien importante para él. En su pucho podía sentir un dolor inmenso, un dolor que hasta podría hacer perder la cabeza.

\- Lucy muéstrame tu marca- cumpliendo con la petición de su yo del futuro, le mostro su mano derecha donde se encontraba la marca. Todos se fijaron que en la mano de Mirai Lucy no se encontraba tal marca.

Ahora era Natsu quien sufría de dolor, en su mente aparecieron imágenes de Lucy cuando recién había ingresado al gremio- yo… quería vivir… más aventuras- dando sus últimas palabras, Mirai Lucy Falleció.

-ahora es cuestión de tiempo de que abran la puerta-(…)- ¡CALLATE!- todos miraron a Naruto- O TE JURO QUE TE MATARE!- con el grito de odio se preparaba para destrozar a Mirai Rogue.

 **Final del capitulo 17.**

 **Espero que lo estén pasando bien, acepto cualquier sugerencia o ideas que se les ocurra. Como siempre no se olviden del Review, que ya estamos llegando a las 150 review, ahora mi meta apunta a los 200. Bueno nos vemos en la próxima. CHAUU**

(SI PREGUNTAN POR RAVEL, ELLA ESTA DORMIDA. PARECE QUE VINO CANSADA DE SUS VACACIONES, NOS VEMOS NUEVAMENTE)…


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola nuevo amigos, aquí les traigo de nuevo otro capítulo. Espero que todavía les esté gustando sino todo mi esfuerzo es en vano** **. Una cosa aclarar es que este fic va tener dos partes ¿A qué me refiero con dos partes? Pues como dice, voy hacer un Fic con la primera parte, que es esta, y la segunda lo tendrán que esperar.**

 **-espero que lo entiendan. Bueno tengo que ponerme a trabajar- cuando estaba a punto de tocar las teclas, la puerta se abrió repentinamente, asustándome en el proceso.**

 **En la puerta apareció la clásica rubia que todos habían votado-(siempre pienso, me arrepiento de haber dicho que votasen a las mujeres)- ella traía su clásico vestido formal de la familia Fenix.**

 **-es bueno estar de vuelta. ¿A qué esperas? Empieza de una vez- ella solo se sentaba en el sillón mientras me miraba.**

 **-algo, como "hola, ¿Cómo estás?" O "¿Cómo lo pasaste?"-**

 **-porque debería, de todas formas te encuentras en perfectamente forma- ese comentario suyo me irrita pero bueno al menos no me hace sentir solo. Pero espera ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuándo ella se vaya otra vendrá? Mmm… es una gran pregunta pero ahora debo preocuparme por el Fic.**

 **Capítulo 18**

En el palacio Real, Naruto y sus amigos se encontraron con Mirai Rogue, otro mago que había viajado al igual que Mirai Lucy. Pero este tenía otro propósito, quería manipular a los dragones para su propio beneficio.

Pero para eso debían abrir las puertas del Eclipse, que según él, Lucy impediría que esto ocurriese.

Además, Naruto y Jiraiya descubrieron que Mirai Lucy fue quien pidió que ayudasen a su mundo, sorprendiendo a los dos.

Mirai Rogue ataco a Lucy para que no frustre sus planes. Lanzando una daga hecha con magia, los demás no pudieron impedir el ataque llegase a Lucy. Pero repentinamente Mirai recibió el ataque por Lucy, salvando a ella misma.

El ataque le había causa muy grave en el cuerpo que era imposible curarla, a grandes rasgo se sabía que le esperaba la muerte.

Sin importar sus acciones Mirai Rogue aún seguía dispuesto a cumplir con su destino. Pero Naruto no pudo soportar la furia que se acumulaba por cada que decía.

-¡CALLATE O JURO QUE TE MATO!- Los ojos de Naruto se encontraban de color escarlata, poniendo nervioso todo aquel que lo mirase, incluso Mirai Rogue que se enfrentó a muchos monstruos o Criaturas en su pasada que nunca le hicieron sentir el sentimiento de nerviosismo, inquietud y parálisis por todo su cuerpo.

Pero aun así, la actitud de Mirai Rogue seguía intacta. Los demás miraban sorprendidos que a la vez atemorizados, el comportamiento furioso era algo que nunca han visto hasta ahora.

-(si esto sigue así, podría salirse de control. Debemos calmarlo cuanto antes)- prensaba el sabio al ver a su alumno con sus marcas en sus mejillas bien marcadas.

-a pesar de sus esfuerzos, será en vano. Ahora volveré a destruir a Lucy- apuntando su mano a Lucy, que ella se enfocó en él, con ojos lleno de lágrimas.

-TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS- gritando furioso, Naruto arrojando un puñetazo a la nada, genero un presión de aire que sacudió el lugar por un breve momento y golpeo a Mirai Rogue, haciendo retroceder por la fuerza de la misma.

-que fuerza, ¿Cómo hace eso?- murmuraba el mago del futuro mientras veía a Naruto, que sus rasgos faciales totalmente cambiado, ahora su rostro se asemejaba a la de una bestia.

Inmediatamente el rubio enojado apareció en un parpadeo en el frente de Mirai Rogue, dándole un derechazo que lo hizo despegar del suelo.

-Maldito- recuperándose rápidamente, lanzo lanzas de sombras hacia el rubio que se encontraba. Nuevamente desapareció velozmente, pero esta vez pudo seguirle el paso, la velocidad que tenía era increíblemente monstruosa.

Naruto se había movido hacia la izquierda para luego saltar contra la pared. Utilizándolo como soporte, se impulsó hacia Mirai Rogue, que no podía hacer nada en el aire, o eso creía Naruto.

Lanzándole a último momento lanzas de sombras, tomando por sorpresa al rubio que se acercaba rápidamente. Pero sin importar si el ataque sea directo, indirecto o sorpresivo, Naruto lo pudo esquivar sin problemas, moviendo un poco en el aire, Mirai Rogue no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos. Una fuerte patada de Naruto lo mando hacia el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter, que a su vez genero un pequeño temblor.

-esta fuerza…- tartamudeaba el peli rosa por la fuerza y velocidad de su compañero.

-Naruto kun- Wendy miraba preocupada ante el comportamiento de su compañero.

-Así que esta es tu verdadera fuerza, Naruto Uzumaki- Mirai Rogue se levantaba con ligeras heridas, pero a su tiempo le ocasiono un gran dolor que duro por unos segundos-ven, muéstrame de nuevo tu poder- provocando al rubio, este se preparaba para una dura batalla.

Apretando su pisada, Mirai Rogue supo que Naruto empezaría a moverse. Al haber presenciado la velocidad de este, sabía que no tenía dejarle para acercarse o atacar.

Rápidamente disparo proyectiles de sombras hacia el rubio, que sin problemas las esquivo a medida que corría hacia él. Estando ya cerca, creo una brecha de sombra cortándole el camino directo.

Pero aun así no desconcentrarse, la gran agilidad del rubio le proporcionaba al rubio una gran ventaja a la hora de moverse o esquivar, o sea, encontraría otras formas de llegar.

Saltando bien alto, utilizo el techo para impulsarse. Como lo había predicho utilizaría el techo o la pared para moverse. Lanzando un proyectil hacia el punto del techo donde estaría. Impactando en el lugar, dio de lleno al Rubio.

-¡NARUTO KUN!- preocupada, Wendy miraba la zona donde supuestamente estaba Naruto, pero con el humo que se generó por el ataque no se podía ver.

Cuando esta se empezaba a disipar el humo, el rubio se encontraba parado sobre el techo, sin problema alguno. Entonces Naruto movió su cabeza un poco, mirando con el rabillo de su ojo escarlata, miro a su maestro.

En ese momento supo lo que trataba decir, con tan solo una mirada.

-Lucy, charle, Lily, Happy y Wendy, debemos adelantarnos mientras que Natsu y Naruto se encarga de Mirai Rogue- el grupo se enfocaba en el anciano.

-Hai!- decía todos a excepción de Wendy, cuando los demás se dirigían hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo. Charle se percató de que su amiga no se movía.

-Wendy ¿Qué sucede?- mirando a la peli azul que se encontraba callada más de lo normal.

-Charle… yo me quedo- ante esto, sorprendió a la exceed- me quedaré aquí para ayudar a Naruto kun y Natsu san-la gata que decir, desde cuando ha cambiado tanto.

-pero debemos ir con los demás, tenemos parar con el proyecto Eclipse- Charle de alguna manera quería llevar a Wendy con ellos, la pelea estaría más allá de ella.

-aun así quiero estar cerca de ellos, quiero ayudarlo de alguna manera, además…- mirando hacia Naruto que ahora se encontraba dando un conjunto de golpes mientras que Mirai Rogue intentaba de alguna manera defenderse de los ataques- presiento algo malo-

A principio no entienda bien lo que trataba de decir Wendy, pero tras ver lo que miraba comprendió al instante lo que quiso decir.

-De acuerdo, iré con los demás, quédate para apoyar a Naruto kun- la exceed dio su aprobación a su amiga.

En el aire, Naruto se encontraba en una encrucijada. Tras haber luchado y moverse mucho, empezó a molestar a Mirai Rogue, ya que le era imposible por al menos tocar a Naruto que se movía a gran velocidad, entonces un ataque que obligo al rubio moverse de nuevo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad de que se encontraba moviendo entre las paredes y el techo, lanzo un ataque mágico acaparo todo el pasillo. No había lugar para esquivar.

Naruto, estaba en un gran aprieto, pero, tomando una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, lo lanzo en forma de rugido- ¡AAHHHH!- el aire acumulado de estos choco con el torrente ataque de sombras, destruyéndolo por completo.

-imposible- mirando atónito como su ataque desaparecía con un simple rugido de aire comprimido. Ahora el rubio salía disparado hacia él, para luego otorgarle un puñetazo en el rostro que la mando a volar literalmente.

-¡AHHHHH!-gritaba Naruto con furia.

Wendy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La fuerza y agilidad que tiene era realmente increíbles pero ver a Naruto kun comportarse de esa forma, era algo que en su interior le decía que estaba mal, no es el Naruto kun que deseaba ver.

Por otro lado, está sorprendido por el nivel que tenía su amigo, cuando falleció Mirai Lucy, él también quería explotar de ira contra el mago del futuro, pero Naruto actuó primero, descargando toda la furia acumulada. Ahora no se puede decir si el mismo Naruto que conoce.

Naruto se preparaba de nuevo para volver atacar. Pero algo por la espalda lo detuvo, un abrazo, ¿de quién?- ¿W…Wendy?- en su espalda se encontraba la joven abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas para que siguiera.

-Naruto kun, por favor, para- presionando su rostro contra su espalda. Naruto se detuvo al instante ante el reclamo de su amiga- por favor regresa, no quiero verte de esa forma, quiero ver a aquel hombre que admiro y respeto, aquel que nos da esperanza sin importar la situación, de aquel… que me he enamorado- con estas palabras, Naruto comprendió a la perfección las palabras de Wendy, desde su ángulo se veía como una bestia. Algo que no quería verse delante de sus camaradas.

Calmándose, agarro suavemente los brazos que lo abrazaban, haciendo que estos se soltaran. Wendy fijo hacia el rostro del rubio, ahora no tenía los bigotes de sus mejillas bien marcados, y sus ojos eran azules de nuevo, no tenía ese rojo carmesí. Ahora reflejaba total calma, eso era lo que Wendy sentía al ver los ojos del rubio.

-Wendy…-

-s..si…- nerviosa por lo que podía suceder en ese momento.

-Gracias- dando su clásica sonrisa a la joven DS, A principio se había deprimido, pero al ver la sonrisa del rubio, no pudo evitar sonreír al igual que él, sin antes sonrojarse.

Saliendo de la pared, Mirai Rogue se recomponía después de recibir menuda paliza del rubio, por ahora se encontraba estable, pero si esto continua de la misma manera, lo pasaría mal-(solo debes esperar un poco más…)-

En las puertas del Eclipse, el grupo liderado por Jiraiya llegaban al lugar donde se encontraba tal poderosa magia- maldición- Jiraiya no pudo evitar maldecir por lo que veían. Las puertas fueron abiertas completamente, un resplandor imposibilitaba la visión hacia su interior.

Dando la orden, la princesa ataco con su arma hacia el portal, teniendo la esperanza de que erradicase el mal. Todos esperaban los resultados, acaso pudieron exterminar a Zeref. De repente, Lucy sintió una sensación de peligro, miedo y terror, lo que sea que haya sentido debe prevenir que siga utilizando el Eclipse.

-¡Princesa!- Lucy gritó mientras se acercaba a la doncella que se volteó hacia ella- deben cerrar la puerta Eclipse cuanto antes-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- entonces de la puerta una figura se acercaba hacia ellos. Los guardias no sabían de que podía tratarse, por eso se encontraban con la guardia alta al mando Arcadios.

El terrible futuro se estaba haciendo realidad, de las puertas salía un Dragón. Atemorizados, los guardias no sabían cómo reaccionar ante tal situación, nunca antes se habían encontrado con un ser místico como este.

-parece que es demasiado tarde…- decía Jiraiya mientras veía como en uno en uno los Dragones iban pasando a través de su portal, para viajar a su tiempo.

-¿Qué haremos?- en el hombro del sabio se encontraba Happy preocupado por tal situación que se les estaba yendo de las manos.

-tranquilízate Happy. Ahora debemos cerrar la puerta para que no sigan apareciendo- decía en el otro hombre del sabio.

-Es verdad, debemos cerrarla cuanto antes- los Dragones seguían saliendo del portal, si sigue este rumbo, el futuro que les había dicho Mirai Lucy se haría realidad.

En el palacio, Natsu se encontraba enfrentando a Mirai Rogue, ya que Naruto decidió recuperarse un poco por las peleas-/ Naruto/- viendo al zorro que lo había llamado.

-parece que los ligado esta vez- burlándose de rubio por el comportamiento del rubio hace unos momentos- aunque a mí también me genero ira cuando murió esa mocosa- Naruto miro sorprendido al zorro, a pesar de ser alguien que siempre ha odiado a los humano, que se enoje por una persona le extraña, pero dentro de todo, le alegraba de que se preocupase por los demás.

-Pero ahora debes concentrarte en lo esencial- cambiando su expresión, el zorro cambiaba a una expresión más seria.

-Lo que dice el zorro, es verdad…- ahora hablaba Regneel- debemos prepararon para la pelea, siento varias presencias…- mirando hacia otro lado.

-de acuerdo, debemos encargarnos de ellos cuanto antes- decidido, Naruto quería terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Saliendo de su espacio interior, Natsu le estaba dando bastantes problemas, a pesar de que Naruto le presento en un verdadero reto, pero Natsu no tenía mismas capacidades que el rubio, aun así era fuerte como para pelear contra Mirai Rogue.

-no lo nada mal Natsu Dragneel, pero ahora debo que atender otros asuntos- convirtiéndose en una sombra, desapareció delante de los ojos del mago de fuego.

-¡oye vuelve aquí, todavía tengo que seguir pateándote el trasero!- furioso por la acción mago.

Volviendo a la puerta del Eclipse, un número mínimo de Dragones habían salido hasta ahora, entonces uno de ellos se enfocó en ellos, mientras que los demás fueron la ciudad, en busca de presas.

-ese es…- el grupo miraba al dragón que los enfrentaría. Era Zirconis, el dragón que encontraron en el interior del estadio, el que les hablo sobre los dragones asesinado por Acnalogia y sobre el supuesto hermano de Igneel, Regneel el Dragón de fuego infernal.

-Ustedes, son aquellos que vi en las ruinas- el Dragón miraba al grupo que estaba sorprendidos de que los recordarse- excepto por ti- refiriéndose a Jiraiya, en ese momento él no se encontraba con los demás- pues no importa. Porque ahora me los devorare, pero primero…- lanzando un rugido, despojo la ropa bruscamente a Lucy, ya que se encontraba cerca de él.

-¡kyaaaaaa!- cubriendo su desnudes, los demás no podían evitar el esbelto cuerpo, Jiraiya estaba analizando de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de Lucy, esto era gran material para su libro. Arcadios quería ver pero fue tapado por la mano de la princesa Hisui.

-ahora, gracias por la comida- el Dragón se lamia los labios, viendo como Lucy trataba de huir y a su vez taparse para que no la vean. Moviendo su mano, hacia la rubia, pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrarla, una enorme daga enorme apareció entre él y ella.

-¿ehh?- Lucy estaba sorprendida por lo que sucedía, ¿de dónde apareció la enorme daga?

-aunque agradezco que la hayas quitado la ropa no puedo dejar que devores a una joven dama- Jiraiya había hecho su clásica invocación, pero esta vez era un sapo enorme, diez veces más grandes que el anterior sapo que vieron.

-Interesante, veremos de lo que estas hecho- el dragón sonrió ante el reto de Jiraiya, que se preparaba una batalla que no sabría cómo llevarla, ya que después de todo en su mundo se desconocían si hay Dragones o más bien nunca hubieron presencia de estos.

Lanzándose sobre el sabio, Jiraiya respondió rápidamente esquivándolo hacia atrás- Gamabunta- tras esquivar, el sapo dio un ligero impulso hacia adelante, sacando su espalda corta. El dragón contrarresto el ataque de espada con su cola, haciendo que ambos lados, chocasen para luego terminar con un forcejeo.

-nada mal. Me pregunto qué gusto tendrá un sapo-los dos estaban poniendo todas sus fuerzas para que el otro cediera- lamento decirte que yo no tengo un buen gusto- sobre su cabeza, Jiraiya hacia varios sellos de manos- _estilo de fuego: llamarada del Fenix-_ lanzando una gran de fuego sobre los ojos del Dragón.

Le imposibilito ver por un breve momento, el cual fue muy valioso para Gamabunta, con el Dragón cegado por un momento, el sapo le dio una patada que lo mando lejos del lugar donde se encontraba.

-Lucy nosotros nos encargaremos de este, ustedes traten de cerrar el portal para que no sigan viniendo- los demás asistieron ante la orden del sabio. Junto a Gamabunta, los dos se dirigían hacia el lugar se encontraba el Dragón.

No muy lejos del portal, Fairy Tail junto a los demás gremios miraban como los dragones estaban saliendo del portal, la información era cierta. Eclipse era un portal que podía viajar a través del espacio y tiempo. Todos los magos estaban sorprendidos por la presencia de estos seres antiguos, que ahora vinieron a poner fin a la raza humana.

-si todos cooperamos podremos derrotar a los dragones que salieron. Los demás deben estar intentando cerrar las puertas- con esa sugerencia de Erza, todos estaban de acuerdo, deben ayudarse si es que quieren salvar a los demás.

Volviendo a las puertas, Lucy estaba pensando alguna forma de cerrar las puertas Eclipse, pero no tenía resultado alguno-¡Lucy sama!- el grito llamo la atención de la rubia.

Yukino, la maga celestial que habían perdido de vista- Yukino… ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntando a la maga que venía corriendo, esta les muestra las llaves doradas- ¿Cómo es que…?-

-cuando estaban distraídos, me fui por otro camino para buscar las llaves doradas. Si la magia celestial puede abrir el Eclipse, también puede cerrarla- es verdad, con las llaves todas juntas podría utilizar a los espíritus para que cierren las puertas pero invocarlos a todos llevaría a un riesgo de agotamiento mágico masivo.

-no te preocupes Lucy sama, yo te ayudare a invocarlos. Después de todo también soy una maga celestial.

Las dos magas unieron sus manos, para luego concentrar su poder mágico. Alrededor de las un brillo dorado apareció, las llaves doradas salieron disparadas hacia el cielo, que a su vez empezaron a brillar, mostrando al espíritu de cada llave.

Los espíritus celestiales volaron con fuerza hacia las puertas, empujando con todas sus fuerzas para poder cerrarlas, pero era bastante difícil cerrarlas, Yukino y Lucy emplearon más poder en los espíritus. Si no lo cerraban cuanto antes, muchas vidas podrían perderse, todo el esfuerzo hecho hasta, ¿será en vano?

De repente, las dos magas empezaron a empujar también las puertas, haciendo que se moviese un poco más rápido de lo común, hasta poder cerrarla por completo.

-¡lo logramos!- gritaba feliz yukino por el logro.

-si lo hicimos pero todavía hay Dragones en la ciudad, debemos detenerlos cuanto antes- asistiendo, los dos magas estaba a punto de unirse a sus compañeros.

En los pasillos, Natsu a travesó literalmente la pared del palacio, abriendo un agujero enorme, donde podría verse a los Dragones atacando en la capital. Wendy estaba estupefacta por lo que veía, los seres que cambiarían el futuro serían los dragones que mencionaba Mirai Lucy.

-Por lo visto ya empezaron. Tendré que ponerme serio- Wendy miraba confundida a Naruto, ¿a qué se refirió a serio?

-Naruto kun ¿te enfrentaras a los dragones?- preguntando al rubio, que voltea hacia ella.

-por supuesto, debemos ponernos en marcha- Wendy resalto la palabra "debemos" en su mente. Por supuesto ella posee la magia para pelear contra ellos.

-vamos Naruto kun-el rubio en ese mismo instante por la actitud de Wendy en esa situación.

-entonces…- agarrándole la mano a la chica, salto a través del agujero del palacio, sujetándole de la mano a Wendy, que ella estaba sumamente roja por tal acción, pero luego el rubio empezó brillar de un color amarrillo con bordes anaranjados- esto es…- murmuraba Naruto ante el cambio de apariencia.

-/ este es lo que ocurre cuando comparto mi poder/- ( **nota: es la misma apariencia de NS)** -/ ahora, veremos de que estarán hecho los "Dragones"/- Wendy estaba sorprendida por la apariencia del chico, era totalmente brillante. No solo eso, la energía que emanaba de él, era cálido, Naruto también sentía lo mismo, pero desconocía esa sensación, era algo cercano a él pero no logra reconocerlo.

Ante la gran emanación de poder, la energía toma forma del zorro de nueve colas. Naruto y Wendy se encontraba en el interior de la cabeza del zorro.

-agárrate bien Wendy, esto va estar agitado- Wendy miraba confundido al rubio, entonces el zorro empezó a moverse hacia donde estaban los dragones.

-eso es…- Jiraiya miraba al zorro que apareció de repente- sin lugar a dudas, Naruto está peleando junto a Kyuubi- entonces se percató que el dragón contra quien peleaba, se dirigía hacia Naruto.

-¡tú zorro emanas un poder increíble, será divertido aplastarte y al final devorarte!- el dragón se volaba con todo velocidad hacia él. No solo él sino también los dragones presentes en la ciudad, la energía de Kurama llamaba la atención de los Dragones, haciendo que esto sea hostil para ellos.

Los magos que se enfrentaban miraban estupefactos, al enorme Zorro brillante, donde todos los Dragones se enfocarían hacia él.

-¿Qué es eso?- el grupo de Fairy tail estaba sorprendido por tal criatura. Pero enfocando un poco más la vista, Mira pudo observar que dentro del zorro, había dos personas.

-esos no son… Naruto y Wendy- los demás no podían creer lo que había dicho Mira- pero Naruto está totalmente cambiado, su apariencia es distinta, tiene el mismo color que el zorro- ¿Qué secretos te estabas guardando Naruto? Era la pregunta de cada mago presente.

-Naruto kun los Dragones se aproximan hacia nosotros – Wendy informaba a Naruto, que veía como se les acercaban de distintas direcciones.

\- lo tengo- el primer Dragón era el que estaba peleando contra Jiraiya. Este se dirigía con todo su velocidad que podía, parece ser que iba a embestirlo con todo su cuerpo. Cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de él, Kurama se movió rápidamente hacia un costado dejando pasar al Dragón por un lado. Pero sin antes agarrarle de la cola para luego lanzarlo contra los demás Dragones.

Desde arriba, otra Dragón apareció listo para darle un puñetazo, cruzando sus brazos se defendió del devastador golpe. La fuerza del puño era tal, que hizo que el suelo se agrietase gravemente.

Otros dos se dirigían al abdomen de kurama, el lugar donde se encontraba desprotegido. Pero estos nunca se percataron de las colas, defendiéndose de otro par de golpes.

Poniendo toda su fuerza, Kurama lanzo un rugido, que hizo retroceder a los dragones.

Saltando hacia el Dragón que estaba en el aíre, lo tomo por la espalda, dándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando hacia los demás. En el aire, Kurama cargo de bolas azules y rojas, que estas se fusionaron y formaron una esfera violeta, de un tamaño bastante considerable- _bijuu dama-_ lanzado la poderosa esfera de energía contra los dragones en tierra.

-increible- Wendy miraba como la esfera había impactado sobre la tierra.

Una gran explosión se generó a pesar del tamaño de la esfero, causo un gran daño en el lugar. Pero no les causo el gran daño es sus cuerpo como esperaba Kurama.

Por la espalda, un dragón se preparaba para lanzar su rugido contra ellos. Pero demasiado tarde para esquivar. El dragón ataco con su rugido por la espalda, imposibilitando el poder esquivarla, ya que se encontraba apenas a unos metros.

Inmediatamente, Kurama utilizo sus colas para protegerse del rugido, envolviéndose así mismo.

Los demás miraban como Naruto le estaba dando batalla a los dragones por sí mismo, ningún otro mago podría realizar una hazaña como esta. Ninguno podía dialogar una palabra de lo sorprendido que estaba.

Tras recibir el ataque, una capa de humo se generó, imposibilitando la visión. El dragón estaba esperando algún movimiento dentro del humo. Entonces, un movimiento repentino, se dirigía directo hacia el dragón.

Pensando que era el zorro, ataco nuevamente con un rugido. Tras dispersarse el humo, pudo ver que solo un edificio. Ahora el lugar encontraba más oscuro de lo normal, debido a que había luna llena, generaba iluminación que permitía ver bastante claro. Pero ahora era más oscuro hasta que de repente se tomó color naranja la iluminación, girando su cabeza hacia arriba, vio como el zorro brillante se acercaba a él, desde el aire.

-¡comete esto!- Kurama gritaba furioso mientras le otorgaba un derechazo contra el suelo. Haciendo rompiese en grietas.

Tras tranquilizarse, vio cómo los demás se acercaban hacia él- tch, debemos terminar con ellos cuanto antes- decía Naruto al ver a los dragones aproximarse.-/ creo que es hora de ponerse en acción/-

-(Regneel…)- pensaba Naruto en el dragón de fuego infernal- / prepárate zorro/- dicho una armadura de fuego azul, apareció de repente en el cuerpo de Kurama, que parte del pecho, pies, hombros, brazos y cabeza, que se ajustaba al rostro del zorro, dejando pequeños huecos en tal armadura.. Además en esta, se podía ver marcas negras, dando forma de un dragón.

-/esto es…/- el zorro veía en la armadura que había aparecido.

-/ esto es solo una copia con ligeros cambios a la armadura de ese tal Uchiha Madara/- le explica el diseño del traje-/ esta armadura está hecha con mi poder, te protegerá del daño de los dragones, además de que también podrás dañarlos/ - entonces una espada azul apareció en el costado.

\- Naruto kun es increíble- mirando el poder de Naruto iba aumento a más cuando él quisiese.

-prepárate- decía Naruto a Wendy que se agarraba de él. Desenfundando la espada, se preparaba para una estocada.

Cuando los dragones se encontraban bastante cerca, Naruto un corte rápido, incapaz de ser visto por los seres del pasado. Logrando una herida grave en dos de ellos, justo en el pecho, pero otros tuvieron suerte por su piel.

Pero a pesar de estar gravemente herido, se levantaban igual, sin importar en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Volviendo al ataque, los dragones se movían en diferentes direcciones, tratando de confundir al zorro y a su compañero.

Primero decidieron atacar desde arriba- así que la misma estrategia- el dragón ataco desde arriba, pero Naruto lo evadió saltando hacia atrás. Luego los dos dragones atacarían cuando no pudiese utilizar sus brazos, pero ahora debían improvisar.

Los dos se acercaban hacia él, moviéndose de izquierda a derecha y así sucesivamente. Naruto esperaba el ataque de alguno de los dos. Entonces uno ataco con un ataque rápido, pero lo detuvo sosteniendo el puño del Dragón. El otro se le acerco por la izquierda donde su brazo estaba ocupado, encontrando una apertura.

Sabiendo que irían por ese lugar, Kurama solo se agacho en el instante que ataco, tomándolo por sorpresa a Dragón. Al dragón que sostenía, lo empujo contra el otro, haciendo que chocase entre sí.

Aprovechando que los dos estaban juntos- Bijuu _Dragón-_ una esfera de purpura con bordes flameantes azules, se disparaba desde la boca del zorro con armadura. Impactando de lleno a los dos Dragones.

Cuando calmo la explosión, los dos dragones se encontraban en el suelo sin poder moverse, el ataque fue tan brutal, que sus cuerpos no pudieron resistirlos. Eso debió ser por la magia de Regneel, anteriormente cuando Kurama ataco con su bijuu dama, los dragones tenían heridas pero no tan graves como la que tenían estos dos.

Mezclar el poder de Kurama con las esencia para combatir contra los Dragones de Regneel, se han convertido prácticamente en un exterminador de Dragones.

Pero la batalla aún no ha acabo, ahora solo quedaban 3, antes eran 4 pero por alguna razón, cuando Natsu cayó encima de él, hizo cambiar de parecer, este Dragón era como conocido como Atlas, el Dragón de llamas Eternas. Cuando Natsu cayó en su cabezo, absorbió el fuego que desprendía de su cuerpo. Provocando que lo reconociese.

Los dragones restantes se encontraban furioso, el zorro con armadura había acabado con dos de los suyos.

-ese olor y poder, sin lugar a duda, tiene que ser él…- decía Atlas mientras miraba al lugar donde se encontraba Naruto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preocupado por lo que había captado el dragón de llamas eternas.

-Regneel…- ante la mención de ese nombre, Natsu se sorprendió por lo escuchado.

\- ¿Regneel, a que te refieres?- preguntaba al Dragón.

-Ese chico, posee el poder Regneel, pero… - intrigando a peli rosa en su cabeza- el poder que tiene es diferente de los Dragón Slayer normales, a comparación de ustedes, él extrae la magia directamente de un Dragón- le explicaba a Natsu, que estaba totalmente callado-(…)-

-si, en su interior se encuentra el hermano de tu padre, Regneel- esto sorprendió mucho a Natsu, en el interior de Naruto se encuentra básicamente su tío. Él podría responder muchas de sus preguntas sobre su padre.

-Sé que ahora quieres ir a hablarle pero debemos detenerlos- los dos miraron hacia Mirai Rogue, que estaba apoyado sobre un gran Dragón volador.

Naruto por otro lado, se encontraba rodeado entre los tres Dragones. Ninguno se movía, esperando algún signo de movimiento de parte su oponente.

Moviendo un poco su pata, los dragones se abalanzaron rápidamente contra Kurama. Contratacando con la espada, realizo una corte horizontal, pero el dragón había saltado a último momento, esquivando el peligroso corte.

Abriendo su mandíbula, dirigió su mordida hacía él. Utilizando el brazo izquierdo, para otorgarle un puñetazo cargado de fuego en la cara.- Naruto lun, ¡cuidado!- advirtiendo, otro dragón apareció de la nada, mordiendo el brazo derecho, imposibilitando el uso de la misma.

Preparado para usar nuevamente el puño izquierdo, fue detenido repentinamente. Esta vez otro Dragón utilizo su cola para amarrarle el brazo izquierdo. Ahora sus dos brazos no se podían moverse- maldición- gruñía Kurama por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Al dragón que había golpeado con anterioridad, se encontraba volando a toda velocidad, listo para embestir.

-maldición, esto se pondrá feo- Naruto miraba como el Dragón se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Embistiendo al zorro, el dragón llevaba a Kuraba con fuerza brutal desde el abdomen. Pero Naruto no se rendiría fácilmente, poniendo fuerza en los pies y sujetando al Dragón. Trato de frenar al Dragón contra restando su fuerza.

Cosa que tuvo éxito, el golpe le genero daño, pero no tanto como quebrar la armadura.

Ya frenado al dragón, Naruto se disponía a hacer su próximo movimiento, sosteniéndolo fuertemente, empezó a girar hasta alcanzar a una velocidad óptima.

Luego lanzo al Dragón al aire, donde solo giraba sin poder recuperar el equilibrio. Corriendo hacia este, Naruto salto preparando para terminar con este, colocando en pose de desenfunde.

El Dragón miraba atónito al zorro que se acercaba, listo para acabarlo. Con un corte rápido, casi imposible de verlo, a travesó al Dragón en dos.

Aterrizando sin problemas, enfundaba su espada de fuegos azules, en su espalda el Dragón estallaba en fuego azul, desintegrándolo por completo.

-Ahora solo nos queda dos más- mirando a los Dragones que miraba sorprendidos como desapareció su compañero.

Los dos Dragones sabían que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sería muy arriesgado, ya perdieron a tres de ellos, era momento de cambiar a combate a distancia, entonces los dos desplegaron sus alas para atacar desde el cielo.

Acumulando su poder mágico, se disponían de atacar con todas su fuerzas en un rugido.

-/aquí vienen/- advertía Regneel ante el poder mágico que se acumulaba al frente de ellos.

-Wendy…- llamando la atención de la maga que estaba sorprendida en el poder Naruto, que no podía hablar.

-¿q que sucede Naruto kun?- preguntando por su llamada.

-permíteme utilizar tu poder- ante tal comentario, Wendy se sorprendió.

-s s si…- aceptando inmediatamente, quería serle de ayuda de alguna manera.

Tomando de la mano, sonrojo de manera brusca a la maga, pero ese sonrojo solo duro unos segundos. Debido a la sensación que corría por su cuerpo.

Era calidez y tranquilidad. Pero entonces sintió que estaba en otro lugar. Al abrir los ojos noto que todo estaba casi oscuro, pero su visto fue robado por dos seres al frente de él. Uno era un zorro enorme con nueve colas, el segundo era dragón negro con rasgos azules. Los dos estaban chocando sus puños, en el punto de división entre ambos.

-Naruto ¿Por qué la hiciste venir hasta aquí?- pregunto el zorro al rubio.

Entonces Wendy se percató de que Naruto estaba en el medio entre ambos. Ahora se había volteado hacia ella.

-pensé que ella podría ayudarnos en esta ocasión- respondiendo la pregunta de Kurama.

-¿Naruto kun?- incomoda por la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- Wendy necesito de tu ayuda para acabar con los últimos dos- le hablaba a la chica pero ella estaba más concentrada en los dos seres al frente de él- ah esos dos son Kurama y Regneel-

En ese momento recordó el nombre de Regneel, el tío de Natsu- Regneel, tú eres el Dragón que desapareció- mencionaba la maga del cielo.

-si el mismo, Dragón Slayer del cielo- asintió a la afirmación de la maga- pero hablaremos esos temas más tarde…-

-todavía esos dos sigue por ahí- continuaba Kurama.

-¿Naruto kun, quien es él?- preguntando por Kurama.

-él es un bijuu, como lo decimos en mi tierra, criaturas legendarias que poseen una gran cantidad de chakra en su interior, que en el mundo hay un total de 9 de ellos. En cada aldea selecciona a uno para albergarlo en su interior y poder controlarlo- Wendy estaba sorprendida por la explicación rápido de Naruto.

Dirigiéndose hacia el zorro- un gusto Kurama san-el zorro estaba nervioso de lo normal, nunca antes se había referido a él de esa manera.

-N no hay de que- decía un poco sonrojado. En cambio Regneel y Naruto se morían a carcajadas ante el comportamiento de Kurama.

\- ¡CALLENSE MALDITOS, O QUIEREN QUE LES DÉ UNA PALIZA A AMBOS!- una vena de enojo aparecía en la cabeza del zorro.

Wendy miraba feliz la escena entre los tres, le hace recordar mucho a Fairy Tail, a pesar de estar siempre peleando, siempre reían y festejaban alegremente sin importar la situación.

Tras haber terminado de reírse, los tres se enfocaban hacia la maga- cuenten conmigo- sin necesidad de pedírselo, sabia instantáneamente que dirían.

En el campo los dragones habían acumulado una gran cantidad de poder mágico. Desde la espalda del zorro, dos alas salían de la armadura, permitiéndole volar.

Quedando a la misma altura, quería evitar que la ciudad se vea envuelta por lo que sucedería a continuación

Extendiendo sus manos hacia sus lados, dos esferas empezaron a emerger, en una tenía el poder de Regneel, en otro el poder Wendy. La de Regneel tenía aspas de fuegos mientras que la de Wendy, de aire por supuesto. En el centro, Naruto concentraba un bijuu dama. Ya preparado se disponían a lanzar su ataque combinado.

-AHHHHHH!- gritaban al mismo tiempo- _Bijuu Dragón: Cielo infernal-_ lanzando al igual que los rugidos de los dragones, los das esferas drago nicas se lanzaron primero y por último le seguía el bijuu dama.

Chocando poderes, una enorme explosión se originó en el cielo, generando un gran moviendo en el suelo y en el aire.

Todos veían los destrozos generados por la explosión, que por suerte, fue hecho lejos de la superficie. Si fuese caso contrario, la ciudad de Crocus hubiera sido borrada del mapa.

Del cielo, descendía Naruto junto con Wendy, alzándola en pose doncella. Los dos dragones caían en picada sin vida.

Mirai Rogue miraba atónito, la escena donde ocurrió la explosión. Para luego enfocarse donde se encontraba Naruto bajando a Wendy.- esto, esto es el poder de Naruto Uzumaki…- miraba desde el dragón donde se encontraba parado- él elimino a todos esos dragones por sí mismo.

Pero ahora estaba peleando contra Natsu, no debía desconcentrarse.

-Naruto ya termino por su parte. No perderé contra él- lanzándose contra Mirai Rogue, terminaría con esto de una vez por todas.

Naruto se encontraba sentado del agotamiento.

-Naruto kun ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntándole al rubio que estaba descansando.

\- si estoy bien, no te preocupes- entonces escucharon a alguien acercarse a ellos.

-¡NARUTO KUN!- rápidamente Chelia se había lanzado sobre Naruto- estuve muy preocupada- enterrando su rostro en la espalda del chico.

-no hay de qué preocuparse, estoy vivo después de todo- consolando a la maga que inmediatamente mostro un una sonrisa de alegría.

No solo eso, muchos de los magos se acercaban para preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido. Después de todo era algo que nunca han visto.

-buen trabajo- el maestro de Naruto se acercaba al grupo que estaba matando al rubio con preguntas.

\- si pero ahora solo falta que Natsu termine con su parte- todos miraron como Natsu golpeaba a Mirai Rogue para llevarlo contra la puertas del Eclipse, para terminar de destruirlo.

-Naruto san y Jiraiya san- entonces todos centraron su atención en la princesa seguido con sus guardias que se acercaban a ellos- de todo corazón le agradezco, no solo a ustedes también a todos ustedes por habernos ayudado en esta crisis- haciendo una reverencia de disculpa.

Entonces el ruido de las puertas destrozándose resonó por todo el lugar.

-Parece que es tiempo de despedirnos- Decía Jiraiya confundiendo a la mayoría.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- preguntaba Arcadios.

-Si Mirai Lucy fue la que nos trajo para solucionar este problema, significa que ahora Lucy no podrá viajar a través del portal para llamarnos, en otras palabras, hemos cambiado el futuro en el cual ella no nos llamará- todos estaban atónitos.

-¿Qué les ocurrirá a los dos?- preguntaba esta vez Erza.

\- pues lo más común es que volvamos a nuestro mundo- Naruto respondió la pregunta de Erza. A muchos no le gustaba, que los dos se vallasen. Peor es el caso de Wendy y Chelia, en el corazón de ambos se estaban partiendo. El hombre al que amaban se iría muy lejos de ellas. A un lugar donde nunca podrán alcanzarlo.

De repente, ambas chicas sintieron un brazo cálido- lo siento a dos, parece que esta es la despedida. Pero sin importar donde, siempre pensare en ambos, así que no quiero que sufran por cosas como estas, quiero que ustedes fuertes y que no me olvidáis- consolando a las dos, empezaron a derramar lágrimas mientras derramar lágrimas mientras abrazaban fuertemente a Naruto.

-Gray dile a Natsu, que no podremos enfrentarnos, que será para la próxima- El azabache asintió.

-sin importar se encuentre los dos, siempre les estaremos observando. Nunca duden sobre volver, porque Fairy Tail, siempre estará abierto para ustedes- les daba sus últimas palabras el tercer maestro.

-(Que es lo que me pasa)- la princesa se agarraba del pecho, un dolor en el corazón. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué me siento así? Eran las preguntas de la princesa en su cabeza. Entonces también empezó a derramar lágrimas- (así que es eso)- al final supo lo que sucedía. Ella estaba enamorada de Naruto, pero no quería verlo marchar.

-Hisui- la princesa miró a Naruto que lo llamaba, ella se acercó a él. Recibiendo el mismo gesto de consolidación.

Naruto y Jiraiya empezaron a brillar mientras abrazaba a las chicas, hasta que un gran destello cubrió todo el lugar, cegando a todo que lo viese.

-Nos veremos después Fairy Tail- la luz empezó a consumir a todos en su alrededor.

Tras unos momentos, Naruto y Jiraiya, abrieron sus ojos. Estaban en el último lugar donde estaban entrenando.

-regresamos…- Decía Naruto mirando el paisaje donde había sido transportado.

-eso parece- concordaba el ermitaño- oye Naruto mírate- el rubio se miró a sí mismo en el reflejo del agua.

-volví a como antes- ahora la apariencia de Naruto volvió a como estaba antes, ahora tenía la misma edad que Wendy.

-/de vuelta en casa/- concentrándose, entro en su espacio interior. Al entrar se sorprendió al ver que también estaba Regneel.

-Regneel ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntando al Dragón infernal.

-pues como estoy en tu interior también fui afectado por el viaje- con esa explicación, Naruto se sorprendió, ahora puede utilizar el poder de Kurama y Regneel a la vez- pero por ahora deberías evitar utilizar nuestro poder.

-¿Por qué?- confuso por lo dicho.

\- porque atraerías la atención de muchos enemigos que querrán mi poder. Así que por el momento evita utilizarlo, además de que se armaría un gran revuelo- le explico el Dragón- entiendo- comprendiendo el mensaje, Naruto decidió salir de su espacio interior.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- le pregunto al ermitaño

-ahora que lo pienso, tú no tienes los exámenes Chunnin- esto sorprendió al rubio.

-cierto lo había olvidado, debería ponerme a entrenar más- pero fue detenido por el sabio- ¡oye suéltame!-

-sé que quieres entrenar, pero ahora debes descansar. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas que no tuvimos ni un solo tiempo para darnos un respiro, tienes que tomártelo con calma-

-entiendo…- agarrándose el mentón.

\- … ¿Naruto kun?- un voz detrás de ellos se escuchó. Era una voz muy conocida para ellos pero para otros no. Volteando lentamente vieron lo que nunca creyeron ver.

\- ¿!eh¡?- decían los dos ninjas mientras veían lo imposible. Allí estaban Wendy, Chelia y Hisui- ¡EHHHHHH!- gritaban a los cuatro vientos

 **FINALIZADO EL ARC DE LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS.**

 **ESTO UN POCO RAPIDO, PERO ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE. NO SE OLVIDEN DE REVIEW. NOS VEMOS.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bienvenido de nuevo a un nuevo Capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios que pusieron, realmente les agradezco.**

 **Solo es eso, no iba a tomarme la molestia de seguir escribiendo esto. Espero con ansias más review graciosos. Bueno sin más tardanza el capítulo.**

 **Recuerden que los personajes incluidos en esta historia no me pertenecer, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Capítulo 19** :

-EHHHHHHH!- gritaban los dos ninjas a ver al grupo de jóvenes magas.

Tras los sucesos en los juegos, Naruto lucho duramente contra los dragones al igual que su maestro, no tanto. Al destruir la puerta Eclipse, el causante del todo problema ocasionado en Crocus. Naruto y Jiraiya regresarían a su mundo, ya que no hay puerta, no habría un futuro en donde alguien los llamase.

Cubiertos por una luz cegadora, volvieron a casa. Pero por extraña razón se encontraban por detrás de ellos, Wendy, Chelia y Hisui. Las magas que tenían sentimientos cercanos hacia Naruto.

-¿¡Wendy, Chelia y la princesa ¡? ¿Por qué se encuentran aquí?-preguntaba atónito el rubio ante las mujeres.

-pues por lo que recuerdo, fuimos cegados por esa luz…- analizaba Hisui lo sucesos que anteriores para encontrar un posible respuesta a su enigma.

-cuando abrimos los ojos, estábamos tiradas en suelo, juntas…- seguía Wendy.

-entonces empezamos a explorar el lugar, que gracias a ello dimos contigo, Naruto kun- terminaba la explicación una alegre y sonrojada Chelia.

En ese momento, Wendy se percata de que el maestro de Naruto se encontraba pensativo- ¿ocurre algo Jiraiya san?- el anciano sale de sus pensamientos ante la mención.

-pues estuve pensando del ¿Por qué están aquí?, puede que no sea tan bueno en la magia, pero lo único que se ocurre es que fueron llevadas con nosotros cuando ustedes estaban en contacto con Naruto- esa era una clara hipótesis, que podría ser cierta. Ellas se encontraban abrazando al rubio en el último momento.

-por esa causa fueron afectadas también por el viaje- explicaba el sabio a la chicas que comprendían lo que traba de decir.

-entonces ¿Qué haremos?...-pregunto preocupada Chelia ante la situación que se encontraban ellas ante el viaje de un nuevo mundo.

-pues habrá que buscar una manera de que puedan volver a casa. Pero por ahora…-(GRRR!)- el sonido proveniente del estómago del rubio, sonó por el lugar. Haciendo un silencio incomodo tras terminar.

-tengo mucho hambre, tras la batalla no pude comer nada- mirando a las tres, que tenían una sonrisa por el comportamiento despreocupado del rubio-¿les parecería ir a nuestra aldea?-

\- me gustaría-

-será un placer-

-encantada-

Las tres aceptaban con diferentes respuestas. Sinceramente les gustaría conocer el hogar donde nació y creció el hombre que tanto admiraban y querían.

Entonces, los cinco se dirigieron directamente a la aldea de la hoja, admirando el paisaje del bosque que rodeaba dicho lugar. El viento soplando a través de los árboles, haciendo que las hojas cayesen. Bailando sobre la brisa del viento.

Al lejos se podía divisar la entrada de la aldea. Las magas se sorprendían por el tamaño que tenía, se podía decir que era más grandes que las puertas Eclipse.

-devuelta en casa- decía alegre el rubio, parado al frente de dichas puertas.

-es enorme…- Wendy, al igual que las demás, estaba sorprendidas por el aspecto del lugar.

-¿entramos?- las tres asistieron alegremente. Al entrar, se tuvieron que topar primero con los ninjas que resguardaban la entrada. Ya que desconocían a las chicas que las acompañaban.

Pero Jiraiya lo soluciono diciendo que eran personas que estaban siendo atacadas por bandidos y ellos pudieron salvarlos a tiempo. Como los bandidos habían tomado sus cosas, no tenían prácticamente nada.

Entonces él le propuso venir con ellos para solucionar su problema. Los ninjas dudaron si era una buena opción dejarlos entrar. Pero al final decidieron dejarlos.

Tras pasar, los cinco caminaban a través de las calles de la hoja. Observando las diferencias que había entre este mundo y el suyo eran grandes. El diseño de los edificios, estilo de vida y ambiente era totalmente diferentes a lo que hayan visto.

-así que esta es la aldea donde vive Naruto kun…- observando atentamente cada rincón que podía ver.

-es muy interesante-Wendy estaba en el mismo estado.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos Jiraiya san?- preguntaba la princesa al sabio que iba por delante de ellos.

-Pues nos dirigimos a la oficina del Hokage. Debemos informales con respecto a ustedes-

-Pero Ero sennin, yo quiero ir cuanto ante al Ichiraku. Hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo un tazón de ramen.

-pues tendrás que aguantarte. Debemos hacer que el viejo nos ayude con su problema-les explicaba a su pupilo, pero este solo inflaba los cachetes.

-No se preocupe por eso Jiraiya san, podemos esperar por eso. Por ahora queríamos comer algo- Wendy trataba de calmar la pequeña discusión entre los dos. Generando un aire de paz y calidez, afectando a todo los que la veían.

A su alrededor, los aldeanos veían al grupo muy atontados. La belleza, la amabilidad y la gentileza de ellas radiaban en el lugar. Muchos querían ir a hablarles pero estaban muy nervioso, temiendo que los rechace.

Pero el grupo solo los ignoraba. Siguiendo el camino, se dirigieron hace la mansión de Hokage. Mientras se acercaban, las chicas se percataron que a los lejos se encontraba una montaña con rostros esculpidas en él.

-Naruto kun, ¿Qué es eso?- Wendy señalo al monte donde estaban los rostros.

-eso es el monte del Hokage. En él se encuentra esculpidas los rostros de los Hokages que tuvieron en estos tiempos- las magas admiraban el monte- pero algún día, tendré un lugar en ese monte-

-¿Por qué Naruto kun?- preguntaba Chelia.

-pues algún día yo me convertiré en Hokage, ese fue mi sueño desde que recuerdo- respondía la pregunta con una sonrisa. Haciendo que las magas también sonrieran con un sonrojo.

Los siguieron con el recorrido. Hasta que llegaron a la ubicación donde se encontraba la tienda del Ichiraku.

-bueno Naruto, tu puedes ir a comer un ramen con las chicas, mientras que yo iré a hablar con el viejo- Decía Jiraiya mientras se separaba del grupo.

-¿Qué tal si comemos algo?-les propuso el rubio. Las chicas asistieron, ya que al fin al cabo ella también se encontraba con hambre tras los sucesos en Crocus.

Entrando en la tienda de Ramen- bienvenido- les recibía el dueño del lugar, los cuatros iban a ubicarse pero se dieron cuenta de algo ¿Quién se sentaría al lado de Naruto Kun?

Para decidirlo rápido, eligieron la competencia más rápida que pueda existir en el mundo o más bien dicho en todos los mundos, piedra, papel y tijera.

Que solo duro una milésima de segundos terminando como vencedora a Wendy y Hisui, gracias al poder de la piedra, mientras que Chelia se miraba enojada la tijera que hizo con la mano. Las dos se sentaron en los lados del rubio. Chelia se tuvo que conformar con estar al lado de Hisui.

-oh, Naruto ¿Quiénes son estas bellezas?- el dueño miraba con un poco de sonrojo a las magas que se sentaban.

-ellas son unas amigas que conocí mientras estaba entrenando- las chicas hacia un pequeño puchero, llamarlas "amigas" a pesar de que mostraban sus sentimientos hacia él.

Naruto se pidió su clásico ramen de miso con extra de puerco, mientras que las demás pidieron un ramen clásico, listo para degustar tan sabroso platillo.

En la mansión del Hokage, Jiraiya se encontraba al frente de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. Tocando un poco la puerta, espero hasta que le dieran la señal para pasar-adelante- inmediatamente entre a la oficina.

-hola- llamando la atención del tercer hokage.

-oh vaya, hace mucho que no te veo. ¿Qué es lo que te ofrece?- alegrándose por la presencia de uno de sus estudiantes.

\- pues he venido aquí porque tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante- con seria miraba a su maestro, mientras que este había cambiado de una expresión contenta a una seria.

-¿de qué se trata?- pregunto serio el hokage.

\- ya me encontrado con chico de las nueve colas- el tercero seguía en silencia dando espacio para que continuara- lo estuve entrenando para que dominara el poder en su interior- esto sorprendió al anciano sentado en su oficina.

-Me alegro que Naruto pueda controlar semejante poder a pesar de su edad, gracias por guiarlo- pero su pupilo seguía serio.

\- eso no es lo importante por lo que vine- le comento el ermitaño.

-¿entonces de que querías hablar?- pregunto nuevamente el tercero.

-veras en el entrenamiento…- Jiraiya empezó a explicar todos los sucesos vividos en Fiore, desde cuando fueron hasta cuando regresaron. También de que Naruto también podía utilizar el poder una criatura mítica que se alberga en el interior de él, que se le llamaba magia Dragón Slayer. Y además de que tres magas de esas tierras se encuentran en la aldea- eso fue lo sucedido-

-interesante, sinceramente interesante- sostenía de su barbilla mientras estaba entendiendo todo lo escuchado- que Naruto pueda utilizar magia de ese mundo, será algo que ningún otro shinobi haya visto.

\- pero todavía le falta un largo camino que recorrer…-

-verdad- asentía con la cabeza.

-con respecto a las tres…- refiriéndose a Wendy, Chelia y Hisui.

\- mientras buscamos una solución a su problema, formaran un equipo de 3, realizaran misiones como ninjas. Pero antes deberán recibir entrenamiento básico, si son como lo he escuchado, deberán volverse más fuertes de lo que son…-

-¿y quién se encargara de entrenarlas?- pregunto el sabio, pero entonces se percató que su maestro lo miraba fijamente- sabes no gusta la idea tomar discípulos en estos momentos, pero… creo que puedo hacer una excepción con esto- suspirando al aceptar la idea.

-cuento contigo- el tercer hokage mostraba una sonrisa que también alegraba al ermitaño.

En la tienda de Ichiraku, los cuatros acaban terminar de comer, ahora se dirigirían a hacia donde se encontraba el Hokage.

-(me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás)- Naruto pensaba con respecto a su equipo 7, supuestamente estuvo demasiado tiempo fuera de aldea. Pero la línea temporal entre ambos mundo era diferente, según lo que había escuchado e investigado, solo habían pasado dos días.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto kun?- le preguntaba Chelia ya que lo había visto muy pensativo.

-pues con respecto al tiempo que paso- los demás estaban atentas con lo que decía- cuando estuvimos en Fiore, habíamos pasado un año allí, pero al regresar nos dimos cuenta que aquí solo paso dos días- le explicaba el rubio a las chicas.

-mmm… cada mundo tiene un tiempo diferente, como el mundo celestial- decía la princesa de Fiore. En cierto modo es verdad, cuando estaban entrenando para los juegos mágicos, fueron llevados hacia el mundo celestial, con la excusa de que estaba en peligro, pero en realidad era una fiesta para los magos que desaparecieron durante siete años.

-eso significa que…- Chelia analizaba la situación, pero sin percatarse de Wendy, estaba llorando.

-¿¡Wendy, que ocurre!?- pregunto el rubio alterado por la tristeza de la maga.

-mis amigos… mi familia… Fairy tail… Chelia...- todos comprendieron al instante la causa de su tristeza. A medida que pasan aquí, en su mundo estará yendo más rápido de lo común. En otras palabras, cuando encuentren la forma de volver, puede que todos sus seres queridos no estén ahí cuando regresen.

Eso entristeció a la maga del cielo, pero no solo a ella, también a las otras. Sin embargo ellas no mostraban tales signos ya que no son fuertes, tenían que seguir adelante.

En ese momento, Naruto se acerca a la maga del cielo, que se encontraba derramando algunas lágrimas, pero de repente para de llorar al sentir la mano del rubio sobre su cabeza.

-No hay que deprimir, sin importar lo lejos que se encuentren siempre estarán a tu lado. Además nunca te dejare sola- con esas palabras, Wendy no pudo contener sus lágrimas, aferrándose al pecho del rubio, descargo la tristeza.

Tras un rato de lágrimas, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la mansión del hokage.

Al caminar, Hisui y Chelia iban por detrás de Naruto y Wendy, ya que ella caminaba agarrando de la chaqueta del rubio.

Las dos no querían interrumpir el momento de la peliazul, verla triste le afectaba a ella, por eso decidieron que Wendy tuviera su momento con Naruto.

Ya llegando al lugar, vieron varios ninjas en la entrada de la mansión que resguardaban la entrada de la misma.

-ustedes son los magos, el hokage los espera- les avisaba a los cuatro. Siguiendo a Naruto, llegaron a la puerta de su oficina. Tocando la puerta, esperaron una respuesta de adentro.

-entren- entrando a la oficina, vieron a un anciano sentado detrás de una oficina con un gorro rojo con el kanji de fuego en este, que le tapaba la mayor parte del rostro. Al de este se encontraba el sabio de la montaña, Jiraiya.

-con permiso- decía la princesa entre los cuatros.

-ustedes son los magos que vinieron de Fiore. Como hokage de la villa entre las hojas les doy la bienvenida- presentando sus modales ante las tres las magas, mientras que Naruto se puso al lado de su maestro.

-gracias por recibirnos- haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el Hokage.

-mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi, el tercer maestro Hokage, y soy el encargado de dirigir a la villa, y ¿Cuáles son los nombres de nuestros visitantes?- presentándose, las magas iban a presentarse.

\- yo soy Chelia Blendy, soy maga del gremio Lamia Scale y utilizo magia de God Slayer, magia para asesinar a dioses- el hokage estaba sorprendido, magia para aniquilar a dios, ahora le seguía la joven de cabellos verdes.

-mi nombre es Hisui D. Fiore, soy la princesa del mundo donde provenimos, además también soy maga, utilizo magia celestial- sacando algunas llaves- con estas llaves puedo invocar espiritus celestiales para pelear- Hiruzen los comparaba con el jutsu de invocación, excepto que en este debe utilizar las llaves. Ahora llegaba la tercera maga.

-Mi nombre es Wendy Marvell, un gusto. Soy maga del gremio Fairy Tail, el mismo en que estuvieron Naruto kun y Jiraiya san. Yo utilizo magia Dragón Slayer- el Hokage miraba a la joven de cabellos azules con total sorpresa, magia para asesinar incluso a dragones.

-Un gusto en conocerlas a las tres. Pueden quedarse aquí mientras tanto, Jiraiya ya me estuvo comentado sobre muchas cosas, mayormente de ti Naruto.-

-muchas gracias por su generosidad- agradecía la princesa por el gesto del Hokage.

-Mientras que estén aquí me gustaría que formen parte de nuestra aldea- las magas estaban sorprendidas por la proposición del Hokage- las tres formaran un equipo y realizaran misiones para ganarse el sustento,

-pero nosotros no somos ninjas, somos magas- decía Wendy preocupada por la propuesta del Hokage.

-en ese caso, Jiraiya será la encargado de entrenarlas y enseñarles lo costumbres básicas de los ninjas- las magas se sorprendieron que el maestro de Naruto las entrenaría. Entonces miraron al sabio que se estaba rascando su cabeza, mientras que a su lado estaba el rubio sorprendido al igual que las magas.

-por ahora, disfruten de los exámenes Chunnin mientras estén aquí. Por supuesto que les daremos un ingreso y lugar donde quedarse por el momento, si es que quieren comprar un lugar propio más adelante- las magas estaban más que agradecidas por la generosidad del maestro Hokage.

\- pueden retirarse-saliendo de la oficina, se dirigían a la salida de la mansión- con respecto a Naruto…- mirando al peli blanco.

Al salir se encontraron con un ninja que los estaban esperando- ustedes son las magas verdad, bienvenido nuevamente a nuestra aldea. Síganme por favor, las guiare hacia sus alojamientos-

-muchas gracias, encantadas- empezando a seguir al ninja, designado a guiarlas.

Siguiendo al guía, el atardecer caía sobre la aldea. Mientras seguían caminando, seguían observando de la belleza y paz que había en la aldea, más aun con el atardecer.

Tras unos minutos dieron con un complejo de departamentos, que por lo máximo tenía ochos pisos- aquí es donde se quedaran, cada una tiene una habitación individual- entrando al lugar, el guía procedía a entregarles las llaves a cada una- con esto, me despido- el guía salía del edificio.

Las magas miraban atentamente las llaves, al parecer sus habitaciones están una al lado de la otra, en el piso cinco.

-bueno chicas, parece que es muy tarde. Iré a casa a descansar, nos veremos mañana- antes de que pudiera salir…

-¡espera!- Naruto giro su cabeza, mirando a Chelia.

-¿Qué ocurre Chelia?- preguntando a la maga que estaba un preocupada.

-pensé que te quedarías con nosotras- las otras dos chicas estallaron de vergüenza. La imaginación de las dos estaba trabajando rápidamente, jugándole una mala pasada.

-esas habitaciones son individuales, además yo tengo mi propio departamento. Mañana vendré a recogerlas- la asesina de dioses de deprimió al instante ante la respuesta. Pero ahora que están más cerca que nunca, trabajaría muy duro para atraer la atención del rubio.

Despidíendose de las magas, Naruto salió del complejo para dirigirse a su hogar, pero entonces el rugido de su estómago les hizo cambiar su destino- (creo que iré al Ichiraku Ramen para cenar)- Naruto partía directo al local de comida.

Las magas fueron a ver a sus respectivos departamentos. Al entrar era un lugar cómodo y sencillo, con los muebles necesarios para ellas, equipado también con una cocina y una heladera, que al abrir tenia alguno que otros alimentos.

En el departamento de Wendy tocaron la puerta- Chelia y la princesa, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntando a las dos que tocaron la puerta.

-por favor Wendy, llámame con mi nombre. Recuerda que soy una princesa pero de otra tierra- haciéndole recordar a la peli azul que esta asintió con la cabeza.

-el caso es que queríamos cenar en tu departamento. Comer solo en nuestros departamentos es un poco deprimente- Explica Chelia el ¿Por qué? De su visita.

\- ah, entonces pasen. Estaba a punto de preparar la cena- las dos pasaron a la habitación de la maga del cielo.

-nosotras te ayudares- propuso Chelia, mientras se dirigían a donde estaba Wendy.

-muchas gracias, no sabía que preparar para la cena- comentaba Wendy a ante su indecisión de la comida.

Tras unos minutos de debate, se decidieron por un estofado. Mientras cocinaban la cena, las magas hablaban sobre cosas de la vida, o temas relacionados a los ninjas, por ejemplo, ¿Qué aldeas había? Ya que este no era el único, cosas así.

Hablando sobre el futuro que les aguarda a las tres de ahora en adelante, no sería sencillo, pero definitivamente nunca retrocederían. Siempre mirando al frente.

-ahora que lo pienso, debemos comprar nueva ropa- el comentario de Chelia alarmo a las otras dos. Desde que llegaron, tuvieron las mismas ropas.

-entonces mañana aprovecharemos para ir de compras- ya preparado sus planes para mañana, las magas se disponían de comer de la cena recién hecha.

Al día siguiente, las magas se encontraban en el departamento de Wendy, nuevamente, para desayunar.

-debimos a haber pedido a un departamento para las tres- se quejaba Chelia, mientras esperaba el desayuno.

-verdad, me hace sentir que estamos ocupando mucho espacio- Wendy estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía la God Slayer. Con el desayuno en mano. Les sirvió a la dos que estaban sentadas en el piso en la mesa redonda pequeña.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer bocado del día- hola a todas- el rubio apareció de repente en la ventana del departamento. Asustando a las magas, que dejaron caer la comida en el plato.

-por favor Naruto kun, no vuelvas a hacer eso-decía una Chelia que se agarraba el pecho por el susto, nunca esperaba que apareciese de repente, al igual que las demás.

-pensé que me saldría disparado el corazón- comentaba la princesa que se recuperaba del susto para luego agarrar los utensilios y tomar un pedazo de su comida.

-lo siento, lo siento- se disculpaba Naruto mientras ingresaba al departamento por completo.

-¿quieres que te sirva el desayuno Naruto kun?- ofrecía Wendy que estaba a punto de sentarse con las demás.

-no gracias Wendy. Vine para mostrarle la aldea, como ayer a penas llegamos, no tuvimos tiempo para verla por completa- les proponía a las magas.

-muchas gracias, pero no tienes que reunirte con tu equipo o algo parecido- decía Wendy preocupada.

\- verdad, según todos ninjas, tienen un equipo en el cual hacen misiones, ¿no?- en cierto modo, era verdad lo que decía Chelia, pero no todos estaban en un equipo de ninjas. Algunos tenían otros cargos importantes en la aldea.

-sí, pero cada uno están esforzándose en sus propios asuntos debido a los exámenes Chunnin. Mientras yo me voy a tomar el día libre para relajarme hasta los exámenes- explicaba el rubio a las chicas- bueno, ¿tienen algo planeado para hacer hoy?-

-bueno, con Chelia y Wendy, teníamos planeado comprar algo de ropa- le comento Hisui al rubio.

Desde el punto de vista de él, ellas aun llevaban las ropas que tenían anteriormente. Debe ser molesto tener solo una muda de ropa, era lo que pensaba el rubio, pero entonces se percató de algo de suma importancia.

-pues ¿tienen para pagar la ropa?-el comento de rubio, dejo en silencio el ambiente y congeladas a las magas.

Nunca se dieron cuenta de ese punto, como pagarían sino tienen nada.

-pero el anciano dijo que le entregarían un poco de dinero por ahora para mantenerse- era cierto, en la oficina el Hokage menciono que les darían un poco de dinero hasta que podamos hacer misiones.

Terminando el desayuno, preparaban para ir a la oficina del Hokage para que les dieran el dinero que les habían dicho.

Pero en la planta baja del edificio, estaba el maestro Jiraiya.

-Ero sennin ¿Qué ocurre?- viendo al anciano que estaba parado al frente de la entrada. De repente, este arrojo tres pequeñas bolsas hacia el rubio.

-el hokage se olvidó de darle esto a las tres, parece que la edad le estaba empezando afectar- se quejaba de su maestro.

-justo tiempo, Ero sennin- decía Naruto con una sonrisa.

-si, justo íbamos con el Hokage para pedirle dinero que nos había dicho. Por cierto ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto la princesa al sabio.

-pues vine aquí para entregarles el dinero, además quiero decirles que hoy descansaran. Mañana tendremos las lecciones de entrenamiento, así que disfruten por hoy- diciendo esto.

-ahhh, antes de irme. Naruto- llamándole la atención del rubio- no debes revelar que puedes utilizar magia. Esto aplica para ustedes también- refiriéndose a las magas.

-¿Por qué lo dice Ero senin?- pregunto el rubio por el ocultamiento de la magia.

-porque si se llegara a infiltrar la información de que podemos utilizar magia, personas, ninjas o aldeas vecinas intentaran por múltiples medios obtener el conocimiento de la magia. Por lo tanto, deben guardar el secreto de que utilizan la magia y que provienen de otro mundo. Solo unos pocos saben sobre sus identidades pero debemos evitar que aumente el número de personas que saben- decia serio el sabio- pero bueno disfruten del día- desapareciendo en humo.

Las magas estaban muy silenciosas de costumbre. Analizando lo dicho por el sabio con respecto a decirles de donde provienen. Pero entonces fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos.

-bueno, parece que tenemos aprovechar el tiempo desde ahora- comentaba el rubio mientras que las demás miraban la pequeña la bolsa que les entrego Naruto.

La cantidad no era tanta pero bastaba como para comprar un nuevo conjunto de ropas. Con dinero en el bolsillo, partieron directo a la zona comercial de la aldea.

Tomándole solo unos minutos, estaban en la zona comercial. Muchos comercios se podían apreciar en el lugar, desde restaurantes hasta locales de ropas.

-ya llegamos aquí- avisaba Naruto a las magas, pero estas estaban un poco alejadas de él, decidiendo en que tienda entrar- parece que tomara algo de tiempo- viendo que todavía no se ponían de acuerdo.

-Naruto- por la espalda, apareció la compañera de su equipo, la kunoichi de pelo rosa y amor plantónico, Sakura Haruno.

-ah, Hola Sakura ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntando a la chica que ya estaba cerca.

-pues quise venir aquí y comprar algunas cosas para despejar la mente. Después de lo que ocurrió en la segunda Fase- en ese momento recordó los encuentros de Sasuke y Rock Lee- pero bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto? Se supone que deberías prepararte para la tercera fase-

-bueno veras…- rascándose la cabeza.

-Naruto kun queremos que nos acompañes para ver más tiendas por los alrededores- Nuevamente por detrás del rubio, el grupo de magas se acercaba, pero entonces se percataron de la chica que estaba con él- ¿Quién es ella?- dijo Chelia.

-Naruto ¿Quiénes son ellas?- preguntaba curiosa al ver a las tres chicas al frente de ella.

\- Sakura ellas son Wendy, Chelia y Hisui, una personas que conocí mientras venia de camino aquí. Chicas ella es Sakura, ella mi compañera en el equipo que estoy- Naruto presento a ambos bandos.

-mucho gusto- decían las cuatro mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia.

-pero aun no contestas mi pregunta ¿Qué hacen aquí?- insistiendo con su pregunta.

-pues ella querían venir aquí a comprar algo de ropa- Sakura miraba a las magas con algo de sospecha…- entonces déjenme acompañarles, yo conozco unas buenas tiendas de ropas por aquí- se acercó al grupo de mujeres- además no creo que ese cabeza de chorlito sepa de ropa- refiriéndose al rubio que estaba rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía.

En ese punto tenía razón, no creo que Naruto sepa algo de ropa.

-segura un gusto- decía Wendy en voz de las tres.

-el mío también- Le respondió amablemente la peli rosa.

-entonces, vamos- decía rubio acercándose al grupo de mujeres.

Los cinco recorrieron los locales que mostraba Sakura. Probándose una gran variedad de ropas, pero el único problema aquí era decidirse, como siempre.

Entrando en el quinto o sexto, Naruto había perdido la cuenta. Las chicas veían la ropa hermosa que había, yendo rápidamente a probárselas.

-(me pregunto sí le gustara a Naruto)- pensaba mientras entraba en el probador de ropas.

Viendo la ropa que consistía de unos pantalones que llegaban por arriba de las rodillas de color azul, con una chaqueta pequeña manga corta de color verde claro con algunas líneas blancas en los hombros y abdomen. Y como accesorio unas muñequeras.

En el probador del al lado, estaba en la misma situación-(creo que con esto me note)- pensaba Chelia al estar vistiendo unos pantalones azules pero una pierna era larga y la otra corta, dejando notar la rodilla y en otra no, con una chamarra pequeña con sierre en el medio y sin mangas de color rosa, que a su vez lo tenía abierto casi a la altura de los pechos. Mostrando un poco de escote.

Y por último, el probador de al lado, Hisui estaba en la misma situación-(creo que con esto estará bien)- al igual que Wendy, llevaba los mismos pantalones, excepto que llevaba un kimono corto con pollera sin mangas, como accesorio, llevaba unos guantes largo que sobrepasaban los codos.

Las chicas con la determinación suficiente, abrieron las cortinas que impedían verlas cambiarse.

-vaya les queda muy bien- comentaba Sakura al ver a las chicas con los atuendos que ellas mismas eligieron.

-¿q-qué piensas Naruto kun?- pregunto Wendy a la rubio estaba distraído, mirándolas fijamente.

-creo que se ven muy bien, definitivamente les queda- saliendo de transe, Naurto comentaba con respecto a los vestidos de las magas.

Inmediatamente las tres sonrieron con un pequeño rubor en sus rostros sin que el rubio se percatase de ellas.

Pero Sakura pudo verla claramente, las tres estaban muy contentas de que Naruto las haya ala gado-(será acaso que)- pensado en la primera hipótesis que le vino a la mente-(pero no estoy muy segura, debo investigar si es cierto, mientras tanto seguiré observándolas.

Siguiendo comprando algunas mudas ropas para tener, estaban llegando la hora del almuerzo.

-qué tal si vamos a comer algo- proponiendo al grupo de mujeres.

-es buena idea, pero espero que no sea ramen- decía Sakura, en ese momento Naruto sintió como su corazón era perforado por una flecha, sabía perfectamente al lugar donde irían- como siempre, no comes nada más que ramen-

-jeje…- el rubio estaba rascándose la cabeza.

-a nosotras no nos molesta comer de nuevo Ramen- decía Chelia siendo la voz de las tres.

-entonces está decidido, vayamos al Ichiraku- decía alegre Naruto mientras caminaba en dirección a la tienda. Por otra parte Sakura solo suspiro, al fin al cabo solo como ramen.

Llegando al local, se acomodaron en los respectivos asientos que habían, esta vez, Chelia que había ganado, sentándose al lado del rubio, quedando afuera a Hisui de la ronda-(la próxima definitivamente ganare)- pensaba mientras apretaba su puño en señal de determinación.

Al otro lado del rubio estaba Wendy, que seguida de ella estaba Sakura. Ella miraba atentamente el comportamiento de las tres chicas que conoció ese mismo día. Mientras más observaba, más cerca de encontrar una respuesta a su pequeña hipótesis, ¿puede ser que ellas estén…?

Con los tazones al frente de ellos, la peli rosa no tuvo más opción que dejar de lado sus pensamientos y empezar a degustar el tazón de Ramen.

-por cierto Sakura, ¿Dónde se encuentran Sasuke y Kakashi sensei?- Naruto preguntaba a su compañera que había parado de comer para poder responderle.

Las demás chicas también estaban atentas con lo que tenía que decir, ya que hablaban sobre los dos integrantes del equipo de Naruto.

-Kakashi sensei no le he visto por un buen tiempo y Sasuke…- dejando una pequeña pausa a su respuesta- él se fue del hospital, no sé dónde puede estar.

-entiendo- decía con una mirada melancólica, pero cambiando de mirada- pero conociéndole debe estar entrenando, además él también está en la fase de los exámenes Chunnin- mostrando una sonrisa a la kunoichi.

-sí, es cierto- con una pequeña sonrisa, Sakura pensaba en el azabache esforzándose para volverse más fuerte para las finales.

Las demás miraban confundidas la conversación entre ambos shinobis.

-bueno, me tengo que ir. Tengo otros asuntos que atender- decía Sakura mientras se levantaba tras haber terminado su Ramen, dejando el dinero por la comida- nos veremos luego-

-adiós Sakura san- se despedía Wendy al igual que los demás.

\- creo que nosotros también nos iremos- decía Naruto mientras se paraba. Las magas se levantaban de sus asientos sin antes agradecer por la comida. Ya pagado, se dirigieron al complejo de departamentos donde se hospedaban las chicas.

-por cierto Naruto kun- Chelia llamaba la atención del rubio- ¿Dónde se encuentra tu casa?-

-bueno mi casa queda por aquí cerca, si quieren, pueden ir a verla otro día, pero ahora está oscureciendo.

El atardecer había caído sobre la aldea. Si no se apresuraban, se volvería muy oscuro por los alrededores. Naruto se despedía de las chicas, que se dirigían a la entrada del complejo de departamentos.

-Naruto kun- el rubio se dio la vuelta, respondiendo el llamado- buena suerte en los exámenes, te estaremos apoyando- decían las tres mientras agitaban los brazos.

-muchas gracias, suerte en el entrenamiento de mañana- así el grupo se separó. Cada uno yendo al destino que le corresponde, siempre mirando al frente.

Al día siguiente, las magas iban vestidas con las vestimentas que habían comprado ayer. Ahora se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento número tres, donde supuestamente lo estaría esperando Jiraiya sensei.

Pero al llegar notaron que él no se encontraba en el lugar. Mientras tanto empezaron a charlar entre ellas, hasta que llegase.

Siguiendo la espera, decidieron matar el tiempo, con un par de cartas, que Chelia aprovechó ayer para comprarlas, pero después de varias partidas se aburrieron.

Después de una hora, las magas estaban tiradas en el suelo. Estar tanto tiempo parada, esperando a una persona, debían tener mucha paciencia para no volver a casa.

De repente se percataron que se acercaba Jiraiya sensei- LLEGAS TARDE!- las tres le gritaban eufóricas.

-lo siento niñas, es que me encontré con un par de jovencitas y me entretuve hablando con ellas que perdí la noción del tiempo- se excusaba mientras reía. Las tres lo miraban con una mirada sin alma, frio, que cualquiera que lo viese estaría nervioso de lo que puede ocurrirle.

Tras unos momentos de regaños. Jiraiya les recomendó que se estirasen ya que los pondría al día- espero que estén preparadas, ya que será un entrenamiento difícil- decía Jiraiya mirando a las magas mientras se estiraban y se preparaban.

-daré lo mejor de mí- decía Wendy con determinación mientras se acomodaba sus muñequeras.

\- no me dejare derrotar tan fácilmente- Decía Chelia preparándose para el entrenamiento.

-lo mismo digo- decía la princesa mientras se ataba el cabello verde con una coleta.

-si eso es así, empecemos-

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí lo dejo, no se si volveré a escribir ya que empecé la facultad y no me dar descanso, pero lo intentare. No se olviden del Review y seguir leyendo. NOS VEMOS.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola amigos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi apretado horario. Pero bueno tratare de esforzarme en escribir. Me gustaría que algún voluntario me ayudase a escribir la continuación. Recuerden que los personajes incluidos en este fic no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores o creadores.**

 **Capítulo 20:**

Wendy, Chelia y Hisui habían llegado al mundo de Naruto, en el cual fueron aceptadas en la aldea. Ahora se preparaban para el entrenamiento Ninja que les esperaba a las tres.

El encargado del entrenamiento era Jiraiya, que el hokage se lo había encargado, además de que él conocía con anterioridad a las chicas.

Ahora se encontraban en los campos dentro de las zonas de la villa, donde empezarían con el entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto, el jinchuriki de las nueve colas, caminaba por las calles de la aldea. Caminando en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos-(así que no paso mucho tiempo de que me fui)-mientras pensaba miraba a sus alrededores, ninguna parte donde él conocía había cambiado absolutamente. A pesar de que estuvieron un año en el otro mundo.

-me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a las chicas con el entrenamiento con el Ero sennin- deteniéndose para contemplar el monte Hokage- hagan su mejor esfuerzo.

En el campo de entrenamiento, la sesión inicio. El objetivo planteado era convertirlas en ninjas para que puedan valerse por sí mismas. El primer ejercicio era sencillo, un combate, aunque ellas podían utilizar la magia, si es que querían. Si lograban por lo menos asentarles un golpe mínimo en el cuerpo sin incluir brazos y piernas, ganaban ellas, de caso contrario perderían. Con un límite de tiempo que era hasta el atardecer.

Ahora era el medio día, las tres debían apresurarse, pero ninguna de ellas tiene experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo o taijutsu, en términos ninjas.

Por ahora intentaron probar atacarlo uno por uno, probando la suerte. Pero inevitablemente no tuvieron suerte.

Jiraiya esquivaba sin problemas, los ataques de las tres.

-maldición, no podemos ni siquiera tocarlo- se quejaba mientras respiraba cansamente Chelia al igual que las otras dos.

-mmm… eso es todo. Supongo que es mucho para ustedes- el maestro miraba con una sonrisa a las magas que lo miraban molestas.

-pero aun así no pienso rendirme-sería, Wendy empezó acumular magia en sus manos, envolviéndolas en viento.

-lo mismo digo, no dejare de intentar hasta que digas lo contrario- sacando dos llaves, la princesa se posicionaba para lanzarse contra Jiraiya.

Chelia hacia lo mismo que Wendy, con la misma determinación las tres se preparaban para atacar a peli blanco.

Que por lo visto este seguía parado en el mismo lugar, con una sonrisa que de alguna manera las inquietaban.

Con el ninja fijado, las tres corrieron hacía él. Pero cuando estaban a punto de tocarlo, el anciano salto rápidamente, esquivando los ataques por milésima de segundos.

Mientras que las tres seguían de largo, con sorpresa en sus rostros. Inmediatamente redirigieron su ofensiva hacia donde se encontraba el sabio.

Pero al darse vuelta, vieron que no se encontraba el sabio-me gusta su determinación, me hace recordar a Naruto, pero no sirve mucho si solo corres directamente hacia el enemigo- nuevamente desde atrás, Jiraiya se preparaba para lanzar un jutsu- _estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego-_

La bola de fuego se dirigía a ella- _rugido del dragón del cielo-_ lanzando rápidamente el rugido, Wendy hacia frente a la bola de fuego.

El choque de elementos entre fuego y aire, era forcejeado por la fuerza del ataque de Jiraiya, Wendy hacia lo posible para contener el ataque. Hasta que el fuego se dispersó, llamando la atención de las magas.

De las llamas que estaban dispersándose, salieron varios shuriken que se cubrían de fuego-¡KYA!- saltaban despavoridas, esquivando los shuriken de fuego.

-eso estuvo cerca- decía Chelia mientras veía a sus compañeras levantarse tras esquivar- ¿están bien?-

-si, por poco y no salimos de esta- decía la princesa mientras se reincorporaba que a la vez se limpiaba el polvo en la ropa.

-es muy fuerte- decía Wendy siendo la última en levantarse, las dos coincidían en lo dicho, realmente no hay que subestimarlo.

-si queremos pasar, debemos hacer una estrategia- proponía Hisui a las dos magas. Entonces ellas asintieron a lo dicho por la princesa, acumularon magia en sus manos.

-sí que son persistentes- decía Jiraiya creyendo en lo que ocurría.

Rapidamente golpearon el suelo, creando una capa de humo que imposibilitaba ver-ohh… interesante- el sabio se emocionaba ante la acción de la magas-(¿Qué harán ahora)- esperando dentro de la cortina de humo.

Tras esperar, la cortina de huma se disipo. Ninguna de las tres se encontraba presente.

Cerca de allí, las magas se encontraba ocultas entre los arbusto, tratando de hacer el menor ruido.

-aquí estaremos bien- decía Chelia mientras veía en los alrededores.

-bien, debemos idea algún plan para poder tocarle- decía Hisui tratando de trazar alguna idea contra el maestro de Naruto.

-debemos apresurarnos, no tardara en encontrarnos- decía preocupada Wendy ante el nivel de habilidad del sabio.

Mientras en otro lugar de entrenamiento, precisamente en un lugar desértico, se encontraba el compañero de Naruto y miembro del extinguido clan, Sasuke Uchiha. Con apenas días restantes para el inicio de la fase final de las pruebas Chunnin, Sasuke se escapó del hospital debido a las heridas de la segunda etapa.

Ahora se encontraba entrenando con Kakashi. Jounin de Elite y líder del equipo 7. El peli blanco tapado le acababa de enseñar la técnica mortal que él conocía como Chidori, un jutsu tipo eléctrico.

Utilizando esto como as, Sasuke practiba su nueva técnica contra las pequeñas estructuras rocosas.

Mientras que su maestro, lo dejo solo para siguiese entrenando.

-todavía falta mucho…- en su mente se originaron imágenes de Gaara, el ninja de villa perdida entre la arena. El poder que poseía era de temer, él utilizaba la arena que acumulaba en la calabaza en su espalda para protegerse de todos los ataques externos.

-debo esforzarme más, si es que quiero encargarme de él- entonces recordó el rostro al quien más detestaba. Al que había jurado vengarse por lo hecho a su familia.

Preparandose para lanzar otro Chidori, una briza helada paso por la piel del azabache. Una brisa que solo se sentiría si estuviese cerca de las montañas, o zonas heladas.

-este viento…- mirando en la dirección de donde sintió el viento.

Esto llamo la atención del Uchiha, a pesar de estar en una zona que prácticamente no debería sentir una brisa de aire de tal temperatura, aun así, se podía sentir.

Con curiosidad siguió la brisa de aire frio. Tras caminar, se entró en un bosque, el frio se hacía más helado. De repente, una pequeña ventisca de aire frio golpeo sobre el cuerpo de azabache, haciéndole caer de rodillas por la fuerza de la pequeña venticas

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puede ser que haya mucho frio por estos lugares?- reincorporándose siguió el camino helado de dónde provenía el viento helado.

Ahora el camino se encontraba cubierto de nieve, los árboles se encontraba congelados. Era casi imposible caminar con las bajas temperaturas del lugar, pero con fuerza de voluntad, el Uchiha seguía caminando a través del helado camino.

Tras caminar se encontró con un lago congelado, que en el centro se encontraba un agujero con profundidad. El Uchiha se acercó para ver en el interior del agujero.

Pero en un rápido movimiento, algo salió disparado del agujero hacía el cielo. Con la ventisca se le imposibilitaba ver. Además el Azabache estaba alcanzando su límite, ha estado mucho tiempo en el frio. Su cuerpo no soportaría mucho tiempo, entonces el azabache empezó a perder la conciencia, sin antes ver que la cosa que salió del agujero se acercaba a él.

-¿Qué es? ¿Quién eres?- decía Sasuke mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos ante el ser que se encontraba el frente él.

-digamos que soy alguien interesado por esa frialdad que posees…- esas fueron las únicas palabras que escucho el azabache antes de desmayarse.

Regresando con el equipo de chicas, se encontraban en diferentes posiciones. Listas para poner en marchar la estrategia planeada.

Al frente de ellas se encontraba el anciano, con un libro y un bolígrafo, parece ser que está intentando progresar para su libro.

Con determinación, las chicas se disponían a ponerse en marcha-parece que es hora- decía Jiraiya mirando por el costado de su ojo.

Las magas salieron de sus escondites con mucha velocidad. En un movimiento rápido Chelia y Wendy lanzaron sus golpes hacia el pecho pero ambos ataques fueron bloqueados por el anciano.

-Nada mal para no ser ninja- les decía el sabio pero algo iba mal, percatándose de sus rostros, estos sonreían- espera un momento…- elevando su cabeza.

-toma esto- la princesa se acercaba desde el cielo, dirigiendo una patada hacia su rostro.

Cuando intento retroceder fue detenido por Wendy y Chelia que agarraron sus brazos para impedir que se mueva.

En ese momento, Jiraiya se dio de algo sumamente peligro, al parecer la forma en la que le retenían, era base de sostenerlo con el cuerpo. En otras palabras, los brazos hacían presión en el área de los bustos de las magas.

La sensación entre las dos se hacía notable, una con un busto ya crecidas pero que aún le faltaba y la otra que todavía tenían que empezar a desarrollarse.

Pero volviendo al entrenamiento, solo tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el ataque de la princesa, luego desapareciendo entre las dos magas, apareció por detrás de ellas.

-Atrás de ustedes- girando rápidamente el cuerpo, las magas trataban de atacarlo de alguna con sus magias acumuladas en sus manos.

Pero inmediatamente, el sabio agarro de sus muñecas, para luego lanzarlas hacia la otra dirección.

-¿eh?- Hisui miraba como las dos caían hacía ella. Chocando entre ellas, que provoco una pequeña capa de humo.

-(nunca me olvidare de esto. Definitivamente debo incluirlo en mi libro)- rápidamente agarro su libro y empezó hacer anotación sobre lo sucedido.

-ahgg…¿se encuentran bien?- preguntaba Hisui a las dos que se levantaban con algunos raspones.

-si estamos bien- contestaba Wendy

-Pero lo más importante- las tres se enfocaban donde observaba Chelia- tenemos que golpearlo por lo menos un vez, y al parecer no tenemos mucho tiempo- viendo que estaba llegando la tarde.

-si quieren ganar, deberán golpearme. Pero deberán apresurarse- decía el anciano mientras cerraba el libro de notas para luego mirarlas.

-Todavía falta- decía Wendy mientras le levantaba entre sus compañeras al igual que las demás.

En ese momento, Jiraiya noto la seriedad y la voluntad en sus ojos. Esto causo que generase una sonrisa en el rostro del sabio. Justo la imagen de Naruto se veía reflejada en la maga del cielo.

Tras levantada, se tiraron contra el anciano que se encontraba parado, con la esperanza de poder acertarle un golpe.

Pasado el tiempo, las magas habían dado todo de sí, intentándolo uno tras otro, se habían lanzado contra Jiraiya. Pero el nivel entre ellas y él era abrumadora.

Ahora se encontraba en el suelo, respirando agitadamente por el cansancio- a pesar de atacar juntas no pudimos darle ningún golpe- decía entre respiros la God Slayer.

-Jiraiya sensei es muy fuerte- decía Wendy.

-cierto- coincidía Hisui con sus dos compañeras.

-fue un buen ejercicio- decía Jiraiya acercándose al trio de magas- ahora tenemos una idea de sus capacidades en el cual trabajar- las magas escuchaban atentamente cada palabra- así que todavía falta un largo camino que recorrer, pero por ahora deben descansar el cuerpo, que tal si vamos a unas aguas termales-

En ese momento una risa se formó en los rostros de las tres- aguas termales, ya quiero ir cuanto antes- decía emocionada Chelia ante la estancia de relajación.

-yo también estoy emocionada, un buen baño me hará bien- concordaba Wendy con Chelia en el sentido de ir cuanto antes.

-mnnh…haaa….es verdad un baño me relajara todo el cuerpo- Hisui se estiraba los brazos por el cansancio.

El grupo marcho directo a las aguas termales. A medida que avanzaban, la aldea se hacía más ruidosa. Jiraiya les explico que mayormente los exámenes Chunnin son vistos como festivales, ya que las personas de diferentes aldeas vienen a presenciar los eventos de promoción, los combates entre los genin por ascender.

Las chicas lo asimilaban con los juegos mágicos de su mundo, pero muchas cosas diferentes a lo que ellas conocían.

Llegando a los alrededores de las aguas termales, las chicas se cruzaron con el ninja que nunca creyeron cruzar.

-¿Naruto kun?- preguntaban al mismo tiempo.

-eh- volteándose a ver la procedencia de la pregunta, se sorprendió al ver a Wendy, Chelia y Hisui, incluido también su sensei- Chicas- acercándose a las magas- ¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento?- pregunto el rubio a las magas.

Inmediatamente, un aura depresiva rodeo a las tres- bueno digamos que dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- no podían mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-oh ok- respondía confundido ante el comportamiento de las magas-( ¿Qué le habrá hecho Ero sennin?)- se preguntaba al ver a su maestro ingresando al sector de hombres.

-por cierto Naruto kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Wendy

-como estaba en mi día de descanso, decidí venir a las aguas termales, ya que no estuve por aquí en un buen tiempo, y aquí me encuentro- al parecer las magas tuvieron casi la misma idea que el rubio.

Sin perder más tiempo, entraron en las cálidas y relajantes aguas termales. Cada uno con el baño de su género.

-ya queda poco- decía el rubio mirando al cielo nocturno- un día más y tendré que enfrentarme contra Neji- en esos momentos llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de cuando Hinata era derrotada por Neji, en la segunda fase de los exámenes. Que este estaba enojado con ella debido a los asuntos familiares, sobre la rama principal y la secundaria.

-por cierto ¿Dónde estará Ero sennin? No lo he visto por aquí- suspirando por su maestro- supongo que debe estar siguiendo o espiando por ahí-

-Naruto kun- se escuchó una voz cerca de la pared, el cual separaba los baños

-mhn- El rubio se acercó a dicha pared-¿Quién es?- preguntando por la voz que lo llamaba.

-somos nosotros- contestaron del otro lado.

-chicas, ¿Qué ocurre?- volviendo a preguntar por su llamado.

\- solo queríamos charlar un poco, ya que queríamos un poco más- le hablaba desde otro lado, que según por la voz debe ser Wendy.

-si, queríamos saber más con respecto a la aldea- agregaba Hisui, pero un silencio incomodo se generó.

El silencio duro por unos minutos, mientras que eso sucedía, ninguno de los lados sabia que decir.

-sé que apenas estamos un par de días, pero aun así, nos sentimos un poco solas- esta vez era Chelia, que logró romper el silencio.

Naruto sabía lo que trataban de decir, estar en otro mundo, significaba estar lejos de sus compañeros, amigos y familiares. Ahora deben estar pensando más que nunca en como regresar. Al fin al cabo, un gremio de magos es una familia.

-no se preocupes, se los aseguro que nunca se sentirán solas, porque ellos los estarán observando, sin importar las distancias que se encuentre. Además yo siempre estaré a su lado-

Las chicas al otro lado, sonreían al escuchar esas palabras, además de que también un pequeño rubor se formaba en sus rostros.

-hai- decían las chicas.

Así duraron por un par de minutos, debido a que les podría hacerle mal estar mucho tiempo en el baño.

Tras salir, el grupo se dirigía al complejo de departamentos, acompañadas de Naruto.

-ese baño estuvo genial, me siento renovada- decía Chelia mientras se estiraba.

-suenas como una mayor- decía Wendy mientras daba una pequeña risa.

-ahh… mañana debemos esforzarnos de nuevo, debemos ganarle a ese anciano pervertido- decía decidida la princesa.

-les deseo mucha suerte- decía Naruto, ya llegando al complejo, empezó a marcharse hacia su casa. Mientras que las chicas se miraban entre sí con determinación.

-mañana ganaremos!- gritaban entre ellas.

 **BUENO amigos les dejo aquí. Les informo que dejo el fic en manos de una persona que quiera ofrecer para seguir. Yo no puedo continuar con el fic al tiempo que me lleva la facultad, espero que lo comprendan. CON ESTO ME DESPIDO, CHAUU!.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bueno, no sé qué decirles. Ahora estoy escribiendo esto porque se me dio la oportunidad. Sin más les dejo con el capítulo. Y lo siento por hacerles esperar.**

Capítulo 21:

Un nuevo día se presentaba en la villa oculta de la hoja. El final de los exámenes Chunin estaba acercándose a cada segundo. Hoy se definiría quien sería digno de pasar de nivel.

En los bosques de la hoja, o precisamente en los campos de entrenamiento. Se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha entrenando desde muy temprano.

Kakashi sensei le había ayudado con su entrenamiento, permitiendo aprender nuevas técnicas, como el jutsu de su sensei, el chidori. Ya que averiguo que su naturaleza de Chakra es el rayo.

Ahora se encontraba solo, practicando tal técnica aprendida. A su alrededor, se veía todo el terreno destruido por los impactos del chidori.

-todavía debo seguir… si no me esfuerzo no podre derrotarlo- respiraba agitadamente mientras recordaba al ninja de la arena.

En los exámenes había mostrado un nivel monstruoso. Otros aspirantes le tenían miedo de lo que podía hacer. El control que poseía sobre la arena lo hacía un formidable oponente, sus posibilidades eran casi escasas, pero aprovecharía el resto.

Tras recuperarse y prepararse- está bien, una vez más…- cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque hacia un árbol como objetivo. Sintió como si la temperatura cambiase de repente.

La causa de esto era que una brisa helada proveniente del interior del bosque.

Al azabache le llamaba atención tal brisa helada proviniendo de un lugar como el bosque. Ante la curiosidad decidió investigar, siguiendo el origen del viento helado.

Yendo con cautela, ante la posibilidad de una trampa, siguió el viento hacia el interior del bosque. Cada vez que se adentraba más, la temperatura bajaba más.

-¿de dónde proviene este frio?- era imposible que un frio helado estuviese en medio de un bosque. Algo debe estar ocasionando este cambio de temperatura.

Mientras seguía, las brisas de viento se hacían más fuerte, ahora caían copos de nieve. Pero solo siguió a pesar de riesgo que corría.

Ahora el lugar se sentía pesado, los árboles se encontraban congelados, la nieve acumulada empezaba a notarse. Su cuerpo estaba en peores condiciones, en cualquier momento podría desmayarse, hasta que cae de rodillas

-no puedo morir aquí…- levantándose lentamente- todavía debo seguir viviendo- en su mente, la imagen de su hermano apareció. Inmediatamente siguió caminando a pesar de casi estar congelado.

Pero sabiendo que si caía, no lograría cumplir con su propósito, así que solo siguió.

Con la sola idea de cumplir con su cometido. Tras caminar varios minutos bajo el helado viento, se encontró con una cueva.

-Al parecer de aquí proviene la ventisca- viendo que en la entrada salía el viento de bajas temperaturas.

Al entrar en la cueva, se llevó una gran sorpresa. El frio había cesado, solo había silencio. Esto si es extraño. A principio pensó que era una broma, pero cuando vio más de cerca el interior de la cueva se encontró con cristales azules que iluminaban el lugar.

Además estos cristales seguían hacia el interior de la cueva.

- _ven…-_ una brisa de aire había salido de la cueva. Aparentemente lo estaba guiando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, siguió adelante. Adentrándose en el interior de la cueva.

El azabache siguió el camino que iluminaban los cristales azules. Pero tras caminar observo a lo lejos que la iluminación se hacía más fuerte. Al llegar se dio con el paradero de un gran cristal clavado en la parte superior de la cueva, dando una gran iluminación al lugar.

Al inspeccionar, el lugar contenía algunas estructuras de viejas civilizaciones cubiertas con un poco de vegetación congelada.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- decía el azabache mientras recorría la tal extraña cueva. Al frente de él se encontró lo que parecía ser una especie de nido cristalizado.

-¿Qué cosa estará durmiendo aquí?- el azabache miraba el nido inquietante, preocupándose por la cosa que estuviese aquí, ya que el tamaño del nido era enorme.

-si esa cosa vuelve estaré en problemas, debería regresar cuanto antes – estaba a punto de dar marcha antes.

-… crees que te dejare ir, después de llegar tan lejos e invadir mi morada- inmediatamente giro su cabeza hacia el origen de la voz.

Antes sus ojos se encontraban una criatura mítica que nunca creería que fuese real. La criatura era un Dragón, la piel era de grisáceo, que desde la parte trasera de su cuello hasta su espalda poseía los cristales que había visto antes, además lo tenía en los codos y en la parte intermedia de sus patas. Su pecho y abdomen era de color celeste al igual que sus ojos.

El uchiha se encontraba paralizado ante la presencia de tal criatura.

-dirás algo o solo te quedaras congelado- decía el Dragón ante el chico que no salía de su sorpresa.

-hablas… puedes hablar- decía sorprendido ante el Dragón.

-por supuesto que puedo hablar al igual que tu- le respondía.

El azabache estaba nervioso ante el Dragón- (¿Qué es este sentimiento?, esto lo ya había experimentado…)- en su mente se llenaba de recuerdos cuando estaba en el bosque de la muerte juntos a compañeros. Estaban enfrentándose a un shinobi extremadamente fuerte, ellos eran incapaces de hacerle nada. Pero si no fuera por Naruto que lo obligo a enfrentarse al miedo y a la desesperación, no lo hubiesen contado.

-(Debo de deshacerme de este sentimiento. Tengo que calmarme y pensar. Pensar en cómo escapar de aquí sin tener que pelear con el Dragón)- entonces empezó a analizar sus posibilidades.

Por su tamaño el Dragón no debe ser tan rápido, con eso en mente puede que tenga una mínima posibilidad.

-ohh… pareces nervioso, acaso crees que por ser grande soy lento- en un instante el dragón se movió a gran velocidad, colocándose por detrás del azabache.

-¿Cómo es que…?- mirando sorprendido al Dragón que se encontraba por detrás de él.

-Cuando estoy en mi ambiente, me permite moverme fácilmente- en ese momento, el azabache quiso comprender lo dicho por este.

-(entonces en este lugar tiene ventaja. Y yo que creía tener alguna posibilidad de salir de aquí)- pero entonces se percató que la salida estaba libre- (es mi oportunidad)- sacando un kunai explosivo, lo lanzo directamente en la cabeza.

Con suerte la explosión lo dejaría sin visión al Dragón por algunos segundos. Segundos que tendría que aprovechar cueste lo que cueste.

Al explotar, una pequeña capa de humo cubría la cara del dragón.

-Ahora o nunca- apurándose, corrió hacia la salida.

-… a ¿dónde vas humano?- de la capa de humo salió un rayo azul, apuntando a la salida de la cueva. El rayo genero una onda expansiva haciendo retroceder bruscamente.

Tras terminar y recuperarse observo que la salida se encontraba tapada por hielo.

-Maldición – el Uchiha miraba nuevamente al Dragón, que al parecer la explosión no le había generado nada de daño.

-aún es temprano para irse- decía el Dragón observando a Sasuke que estaba en guardia ante cualquier acción.

-¿Por qué estás tan tenso mocoso?-el preguntaba hablaba de manera arrogante ante el azabache que le molestaba en cómo le hablaba.

-(no tengo otra opción tendré que pelear si es que quiero salir de aquí)- en ese momento activo su sharingan.

-ohhh…- el dragón estaba un poco ante el cambio que tuvo el chico-(quizás él pueda ser…)- su pensamiento fue cortado por una bola de fuego directo a su cara.

Contraatacando la bola de fuego con su rayo de hielo, una explosión ocurrió tras el choque, una capa de humo se generó imposibilitando cualquier visión sobre alguno de los dos.

-uff eso estuvo cerca…-el dragón esperaba a que se disipara el humo.

Cuando se disipo, no había rastro del Uchiha- ¿Cómo…? Dónde estará…?- el dragón miraba por todos lados.

Desde arriba, el ninja se encontraba sostenido de un kunai clavado lo que parecía ser hielo, debido que era casi imposible mantener de pie en estas estructuras, el hielo era raro por algún modo.

-debo encontrar algún punto débil- el Uchiha miraba el dragón buscaba por el todo el lugar sin encontrar algún rastro-lanzarme directamente sería una locura-

-con que ahí estas- el dragón lo había encontrado.

-no tengo opción- haciendo un pequeño impulso, se dirigió a toda velocidad contra este- _estilo de fuego: flor del fénix-_ pequeñas bolas de fuego iban hacia el dragón.

Con su cola, golpeo una de las paredes de hielo, generando un pequeño temblor en la cueva. Pequeñas partes de hielo caían desde arriba, haciendo que intercepten el ataque del Uchiha.

-maldición- aprovechando el hielo que caía, los utilizaba como soporte para caminar o mejor dicho impulsarse hacía el Dragón.

Reaccionando ante los pequeños fragmentos de hielo que descendían, el ninja no se percató del Dragón.

En un rápido movimiento utilizo su cola, que se encontraba cubierto de hielo con puntas afiladas, intentar golpéalo.

Pero gracias a sus ojos pudo ver venir el ataque, girando en el aire, mientras daba la espalda a la cola afilada. Aprovechando la cola, se apoyó sobre una parte que no estaba cubierto de hielo para luego impulsarse.

-increíble pero…- apuntando hacia el azabache. Al instante sus ojos reaccionaron- _rugido de hielo-_ en su boca se encontraba un kunai explosivo- (maldito…)- la explosión hizo que el rugido se desviara, haciendo que impactara en la mayor parte de la cueva.

Ahora la cueva se encontraba en estado crítico. Grandes fragmentos de hielo caían desde arriba, que al caer generaban fuertes estruendos por todo el lugar.

-mierda, si seguimos así terminaremos sepultados. Debo encontrar una forma de salir de aquí- el ninja se encontraba de alguna forma, esquivando los fragmentos para que no lo aplastasen.

.RUAAAAAAAAAGG!-un fuerte rugido se escuchó por todo el lugar. El dragón que antes se encontraba "divirtiendo" de alguna manera, ahora estaba furioso.

-maldito humano, eso me dejara mal sabor en la boca- gritaba de enojo el dragón mientras miraba al ninja- espero que estés preparado porque te aplastare justo ahora.

Utilizando sus puños, dirigía sus fuertes golpes hacia el Uchiha. Reaccionando a los golpes, con ayuda de sus ojos. Esquivaba con dificultad cada uno de sus golpes, pero cada vez era más rápido.

Hasta que cierto punto, un golpe que su sharingan no pudo ver, lo golpeó fuertemente lo mando a volar contra las paredes de hielo de la cueva.

El impacto generó que Sasuke escupiese un poco de sangre- que fuerza…- saliendo de la pared de donde se estrelló- si me da dos o tres golpes, no creo que sobreviva- inmediatamente vio como el Dragón lo iba embestirlo con el cuerpo.

Reaccionando rápido, salto hacia arriba, evitando la peligrosa embestida. Con el dragón con la guardia baja.

- _estilo de fuego: gran bola de fuego-_ lanzándole una gran bola de fuego sobre la espalda. El dragón recibió de lleno el ataque.

Retrocediendo, miro donde se encontraba el dragón-¿funciono?- se preguntaba ante la posibilidad de haberle hecho algún daño.

-eso sí que me dio- el dragón seguía en la lucha pero ahora con una gran quemadura en su espalda- hace mucho tiempo que no me enfrentaba de esta manera…- mirando el estado del chico, un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, sus ropas se encontraba rasgadas y lo más importante era que se encontraba respirando pesadamente debe ser por poca fuerza que le queda- terminare con esto con el siguiente ataque- acumulando su poder en el puño-( a ver como reaccionas ante esto)-

\- si ese es el caso- concentrando de la misma manera que el dragón- también lo terminare con este golpe-

Los dos encontraban acumulando todo su poder en sus puños. En el puño del dragón, una ventisca de frio se desprendía de este. En cambio en el ninja, salían rayos que a su vez provocaba un sonido similar a la de las aves.

Con sus ataques en mano, se miraban determinadamente esperando el momento de moverse. Hasta que un fragmento de hielo que cayó de arriba hizo eco en el lugar, haciendo que los dos se moviesen.

Corriendo a gran velocidad, Sasuke observo que uno de los fragmentos grandes había caído de tal forma que podría utilizarlo como rampa.

Saltando a través de esto, quedo a la misma altura que el dragón.

- _chidori-_

 _-golpe de hierro del dragón de hielo-_

Los dos golpes chocaron entre sí, generando un gran brillo de luz imposibilitando que cualquiera viese algo para luego escuchar un poderoso estruendo en la cueva.

-(Humano… eres muy interesante. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía estas emociones… ahora estaré a tu lado, presenciando el curso de tu destino… en ese rincón helado de tu corazón)-

A lo lejos, el ninja jounin y maestro del equipo 7, kakashi. Se acercaba al lugar donde se dirigía donde se encontraba entrenando Sasuke.

-deberíamos terminando cuanto antes con el entrenamiento si es que queremos llegar temprano al estadio- se decía con flojera mientras caminaba leyendo su libro favorito "icha icha Paradise".

Tras caminar, se encontró con su discípulo tirado en el suelo- debió cansarse tras tanto entrenar- acercándose al chico.

-oye Sasuke, despierta- moviéndolo un poco para despertarlo.

De poco el azabache empezaba a despertarse- uhh…- el Uchiha se sentaba mientras seguía medio dormido- kakashi sensei?-

-Sasuke te desmayaste por entrenar mucho, descansa un poco para recuperarte- le aconsejaba al azabache, que miraba a su alrededor.

-(¿Qué fue eso?... ¿fue un sueño?... aunque me pareció muy real como para ser un sueño)-

-por ahora estaremos aquí por unos minutos antes del examen final- decía el sense que ahora buscaba algo en bolsa trasera de equipamientos- toma debes estar sediento- lo que había sacado era agua en un pequeño recipiente de bambú.

Tomándolo, empezó a tomar el contenido del bambú.

-parece que les tomado demasiada practica- el peli blanco miraba el daño generado por el Chidori- pero recuerda no abusarte. Utilizar esta técnica cuando tus niveles de Chakra están bajos podría costarte la vida-

Sin prestarle atención, Sasuke seguía tomando el agua mientras seguía pensando en lo que había soñado.

-( Ese Dragón realmente existió…)- en una zona muy oscura, de repente dos ojos de color celeste que brillaban fuertemente se abrían.

\- espero con ansiosamente el porvenir de tu camino, Sasuke Uchiha-

 **Bueno prácticamente es como un complemento para más adelante. Revivi un poco así, tengan un poco de fe. Hasta entonces adiós**


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos, parece que algunos no lo tomaron muy bien con respecto al capítulo anterior pero hay que hacerse, hay que equilibrar la balanza para poder tener una mejor trama, ese es el punto de visto de que yo tengo.

Bueno era eso, estoy de vacaciones por un breve tiempo, así que no esperen que escribiré seguido.

Entonces les dejo con el capítulo.

Capítulo 22:

Hoy se realizaba la última etapa de los exámenes chunnin, todos sus participantes se preparaban para este evento.

Algunos pulían sus herramientas ninjas, otros calentaban su cuerpo para el combate.

Pero en el caso de Naruto, era otra cosa, él estaba concentrado en el combate que tendría con Neji Hyuuga.

Su pelea no sería nada sencillo, hablamos de una pelea con un genio.

Pero una parte de él se sentía relajado, él entreno duramente en el otro mundo, desarrollando gran parte de sus habilidades.

Ahora se encontraba caminando vagamente por el pueblo. Mientras lo hacía, escuchaba a la gente comentar sobre el prodigio de Neji, o la posibilidad que tenía sobre él.

Aun así seguía relajado, caminando hacia adelante sin destino aparente.

Tras caminar varios minutos, se dio cuenta que había terminado en el lugar donde había hecho el ejercicio de supervivencia con el equipo 7.

Al llegar, vio a una chica de pelo azulado oscuro, con una chaqueta celeste y pantalones negro, por supuesto pudo reconocerla al instante, era Hinata Hyuuga , el familiar de Neji.

Hola Hinata. Sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga, que inmediatamente se colocó por detrás de unos troncos que estaban clavados de forma vertical en una fila de 3 troncos.

-Ho hola Naruto kun- ella le devolvía el saluda mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata?-

-Estaba esperando a alguien, y ¿tu?-

-pues estaba un poco pensativo por la pelea con Neji, entonces sin darme cuenta termine en este lugar. Ahora que lo pienso, este lugar me trae recuerdo- mirando a los alrededores del lugar- en este lugar fue donde entrene junto a mi equipo con kakashi sensei-

Entonces se originó un silencio melancólico, recordando viejos recuerdos del pasado.

-Na Naruto kun- sacando a Naruto de su estado pensativo- s sé que podrás ganar esta pelea, ya que con tu valor y determinación te permitirá lograr la victoria-

Naruto se sorprendió por lo dicho por Hinata, rara vez habla de esta forma- gracias HInata, ahora un poco mejor- dando su sonrisa característica, Hinata se sonrojaba por tal gesto.

Dándose la vuelta-Sabes Hinata, pienso que eres …- esto provoco que la chica estuviese en suspenso por lo que tuviese que decir- que eres algún tipo de bicho de raro- esto deprimió notablemente a la kunoichi- pero ese tipo de personas me gustan- como si fuese un efecto de unos segundo, paso de tristeza a alegría para la chica.

De repente en el cielo, se escuchaba explosiones provenientes de cohetes artificiales a lo lejos. Esto llamo la atención principalmente de Naruto.

-Maldicion se me hace tarde, tengo que irme Hinata. Ven a verme como trapeo el suelo con Neji- con eso dicho se fue corriendo a la villa, más precisamente al estadio.

-Hinata ya estoy aquí- apareciendo por detrás de la chica, era Kiba Inuzuka, miembro del equipo en el que pertenecía Hinata- mn?- al llegar observo a su compañera mirando hacia un punto donde no había nada en particular.

-ahora que lo pienso las chicas deben estar dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento, espero que les vaya bien contra el ermitaño pervertido- Naruto seguía corriendo hacia el estadio.

En otra parte de la aldea, un complejo de departamentos, se encontraban las tres magas, donde se hospedaban mientras realizaban su entrenamiento en la aldea.

Ellas ya estaban preparadas para salir del lugar, excepto por un pequeño problema

-Deprisa Chelia, que llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento de Jiraiya sensei- esa era Wendy Marvell, Dragón Slayer del cielo. Que estaba junto a la princesa de Fiore, Hisui de Fiore.

-Ya voy- saliendo del departamento individual, salió al pasillo donde las esperaban sus compañeras- lamento la demora-

-si ya estamos todas, vayamos con Jiraiya sensei- con eso dicho las tres se dirigieron a la salida del complejo.

Tras bajar, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que en la salida había un sapo, ya que este era más grande de que uno normal.

Las chicas estaban un poco aterrorizadas por la presencia del sapo, por el hecho que les generaba cierto asco.

El sapo abrió su boca, que de este saco un pergamino.

-eh?, ¿es para nosotras?- preguntaba la princesa, que inmediatamente el sapo afirmo su pregunta.

Agarrando el pergamino con cuidado, empezó a desenvolverlo para leer su contenido.

"Lo siento chicas surgió un asunto muy importante que debo atender. Jiraiya"

-entonces no habrá entrenamiento hoy- decía Wendy tras leer el pergamino.

-y yo que estaba muy motivada por completar este entrenamiento- Chelia estaba haciendo pucheros por la repentina cancelación.

-pero mírenlo por el lado bueno- comentaba la princesa.

-¿Cuál es Hisui san?- preguntaba Wendy.

-pues podremos ver los combates de los exámenes Chunnin- las dos recordaron al instante ese hecho.

-por supuesto, podremos ver a Naruto kun en los exámenes- decía Wendy animando a las demás.

-entonces si vamos a verlo debemos apresurarnos- decía Chelia.

En un cambio repentino de planes, se disponían a ir al estadio donde se realizaría los exámenes Chunnin.

-me pregunto ¿Cuál fue el asunto importante que tuvo que atender JIraiya sensei?- se preguntaba Hisui mientras se salían del lugar.

-espero que no sea nada peligroso- preocupándose Wendy.

-yo no me preocuparía, si es el maestro de Naruto kun, no creo que sea muy débil- decía Chelia confiada de las habilidades del viejo pervertido, haciendo que las demás mostrasen una sonrisa- aunque no me fio mucho cuando nos mira atentamente- sonrisa de hace unos momentos se borró con una sonrisa falsa.

Siguiendo su rumbo, caminaron por unos minutos, pero… no sabían dónde estaban. Todavía no conocían del todo la aldea.

Empezaron a preguntar a otras personas, que les daban indicaciones. Pero más seguían, más pérdidas estaban. Topándose con callejones sin salida, con indicaciones opuestas a otras o simplemente terminaban en el mismo lugar.

-terminamos en el mismo lugar… de nuevo- decía Wendy mientras intentaba encontrar un ruta hacia el estadio.

-sabía que debimos que girar hacia la izquierda- decía Chelia un poco decepcionada en cuanto la manera de moverse por la aldea por ellas mismas.

-todavía nos queda algo de tiempo, si nos apresuramos podremos llegar- alegaba la princesa.

Sus compañeras afirmaron con la cabeza. Empezando a moverse por las calles. Notaron un ruido proveniente de las calles principales. Era una estampida de toros corriendo sin control.

-ese es…- Lo más llamativo de esta estampida era que al frente de ellos se encontraba Naruto corriendo por su vida para no ser atropellados por estos.

-Naruto/ Kun – gritaron las tres al chico, pero este no les pudo escuchar.

Siguiendo a la estampida de toros, se dieron con la casualidad de haber llegado al estadio donde se haría la fase 3 de los exámenes chunnin.

Entonces vieron que Naruto había entrado por la entrada que daba a la arena aparentemente.

-Debemos entrar y buscarnos unos lugares- decía Hisui.

Las tres entraron al estadio pero por otra entrada. Al entrar se encontraron con una gran cantidad de personas sentadas, esperando a que comiencen los combates.

-increíble- ese era la palabra para describir el interior del lugar desde la perspectiva de Wendy.

-ahora debemos encontrar lugares para sentarnos- Chelia intentaba encontrar lugares desocupados en el estadio pero no tuvo éxito.

-chicas- las chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia la voz que los llamaba. La voz era de Sakura Haruno.- aquí- al lado de ella había lugares desocupados.

Llegando al lado de la pelirosa.

-muchas gracias Sakura san- decía Wendy mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

-fue de mucha ayuda- agregaba Chelia.

-no hay de que, guarde estos lugares por si llegaban a venir- entonces enfocaron su vista al centro de la arena.

En ella se encontraban todos los participantes que habían logrado pasar los combates preliminares.

-ha asistido mucha gente- miraba Wendy por los alrededores.

-pues los exámenes Chunnin además de ser tomado como una prueba de ascenso, también se lo considera como un festival, es por eso que gente de muchas aldeas vienen a los exámenes para disfrutar de los combates- explicaba la kunoichi.

Los exámenes Chunnin, se podría considerar una especie de copia entre ellos, claro que estos mostraban sus diferencias a la hora de organización y eventos que se llevan a cabo.

-¿sucede algo Sakura san?- Hisui se percató de que ella tenía rostro que mostraba preocupación a simple vista.

-pues ahora, falta que aparezca Sasuke kun. Y si no llega a tiempo lo descalificaran de los combates- explicaba su preocupación a las tres chicas- además de que anunciaron con quienes pelearían- las chicas se habían perdido esa parte de los exámenes- a Sasuke le toco pelear contra Gaara-

-¿Gaara?- pregunto Chelia, entonces Sakura señalo al chico pelirojo que llevaba una calabaza en su espalda.

-ese chico es muy peligroso y poderoso. Aun desconozco de sus habilidades a pesar de haberlo visto luchar contra un amigo que resultó gravemente herido- las tres miraron con preocupación al chico.

Entonces los participantes empezaban a moverse de la arena, a excepción de Naruto y Neji Hyuuga.

-ah parece que va comenzar- otra voz conocida se les acercaba.

-Ino san- las cuatro voltearon hacia la chica yamanaka que se les acercaba

-chicas, no creí que estarían por aquí- refiriéndose por supuestamente en Wendy, Chelia y en Hisui. Ya que supuestamente ahora estarían entrenando.

-supuestamente Jiraiya Sensei tenía asuntos que atender y por eso tenemos el día libre- explicaba Chelia

-entiendo. Me alegro de que hayan podido venir- sentándose al lado de Hisui.

Volviendo a la arena, el enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Neji estab a punto de comenzar-( Animo ) –

Los dos se encontraban parados en frente al otro, entre el medio de ellos se encontraba un jounin que tiene el rol de juez y mediador en los combates.

En la mente de Naruto pasaba muchas cosas, pero entre ellas recordaba su reto hacia Neji tras el combate contra Hinata. A pesar de que ella no estaba a la altura, ella siguió adelante sin importar las diferencias de fuerzas entre los dos.

-Ambos aspirantes estén listo para el combate- decía el jounin.

-como dije antes, juro que te derrotare- decía serio ante el Hyuuga.

-sigue creyendo eso, nunca podrás cambio algo que está establecido, es el destino de ambos-

Entonces se pusieron en posición de combate. El jounin miraba a ambos lados verificando que todo estuviese en orden, alzando su mano- a pelear-

Rápidamente corrió hacia Neji, con kunai en mano- (que imprudente, solo correr directamente te hará conocer la derrota)- respondiendo al ataque, choco sus cuchillas, haciendo un pequeño forcejeo.

De repente, otro rubio apareció detrás del original-(quería inmovilizarme para poder atacarme, pero…)- con su mano libre, hizo un golpe de palma que lo elevo del suelo.

Obstruyendo el camino del clon, este desapareció, quedando solo el original. Recuperando el equilibrio y manteniendo distancia del Hyuuga.

Pero este se le había acercado demasiado, reaccionando rápidamente, creo cinco clones como contraataque.

Estos clones se lanzaban contra Neji intentando detenerlo para que el original pudiera mantener distancia.

Contramedida que no resulto, usando su taijutsu del Clan Hyuuga pudo deshacerse de los clones con facilidad. Los clones salían disparados mientras que explotaban en humo.

Entre el humo, el original salía de la nada. Intentando golpearlo con una serie de golpes, pero fácilmente eran bloqueados o esquivados.

De un momento a otro, ahora era Neji quien atacaba, Naruto hacia su máximo esfuerzo para intentar que no tocase sus puntos de Chakras.

-ten cuidado Naruto- gritaba Sakura desde la tribuna.

A pesar de apenas haber entrenado por un par de días, las tres chicas sabían que Naruto en desventaja en cuanto a combate a corta distancia. Según le habían le habían explicado sobre los Hyuuga, ellos pueden ver más allá del ojo humano normal con su byakugan. Este le permitía ver los puntos de chakras en todo el cuerpo, teniendo una aterradora arma a corta distancia.

-(a este paso no podré mantenerle el ritmo)- esquivando apenas los golpes peligrosos del Hyuuga, mientras retrocedía.

Al moverse hacia atrás, provoco que pisase mal, llevándolo a un desequilibrio.

-(te tengo)- rápidamente golpeo el estómago con sus palmas, haciéndolo retroceder con fuerza. Rápidamente se colocó al frente de él.

Golpeando sus puntos de Chakras, Neji cerraba sus puntos a gran velocidad- esto se acabó- dando un gran golpe al final que Naruto salió volando.

Ahora Naruto no podía usar Chakra. El rubio se levantaba a penas, los golpes eran tales, que apenas podía moverse.

-no te levantes- decía Neji mientras se paraba al frente del rubio- tus puntos de chakras fueron bloqueadas. Ahora mismo eres incapaz de usar ninjutsu en este momento así que es inútil…-

-oh… a pesar de ser chico del zorro, lo hacía muy bien contra el joven Hyuuga- decía uno de los jounin sentados en el estadio.

-bueno al menos nos dio un buen espectáculo- decía otro que estaba a su lado.

Las chicas solo ignoraban los comentarios de los demás, centrándose únicamente en la pelea, la pelea todavía sigue.

\- Al fin al cabo solo eres un perdedor, acepta tu destino como los demás- Naruto solo estaba silencio por el comentario de Neji.

-no importa lo que diga el destino de mí, yo…- encendiendo su puño con fuego azul- formare mi propio destino.

Todo en el estadio estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, el rubio encendió su mano sin necesidad de sellos de manos.

Acaso es debido al poder de las nueve colas, imposible. No sentía rastro de Chakra proveniente de ese fuego.

Neji estaba sorprendido por lo que veía, a pesar de haberle bloqueado todos us puntos, él puede seguir usándolo pero de una manera extraña.

-(lo siento Ero sennin tendré que utilizarlo a pesar de que me dijiste que es peligroso usarlo, tengo que hacerle comer sus palabras)- Naruto se recomponía, listo para volver a la pelea.

-(mocoso)- una voz sonó en su cabeza. Inmediatamente, se introdujo en su espacio interior donde estaban los dos alojadores. Él que lo había llamado fue el mismo zorro de nueve colas.

-¿Qué pasa Kurama?- le pregunto al gigantesco zorro que estaba acostado apoyando su mejilla en su mano.

-hagámoslo de nuevo-

-¿eh? ¿a qué te refieres?- no sabía con certeza lo que quería hacer.

\- lo que hicimos en el mundo de los magos- dando otro dato sin terminar.

-sigo sin comprender lo que quieres que hagamos- el zorro estaba irritándose ante la ignorancia de su jinchuriki.

-intenta utilizar el chakra y la magia al mismo tiempo, pero esta vez utilizaremos un poco para no llamar tanto la atención-

\- creo que el chico ya ha llamado tanto la atención con solo utilizar mi poder- ante el comentario del dragón, no podían negarlo, ya sorprendió a todos en el estadio.

-pero no llamaremos más de lo que hemos llamado, además todavía no saben con certeza lo que ven, por ahora creen que es magia- les explicaba a los dos que escuchaban atentamente.

-pero ¿para qué quieres hacerlo ahora?- volvía a preguntar al zorro

-recuerda que ya no estamos en fiore, estamos en nuestro mundo, no sabemos con certeza como funcionara la magia o que ocurrirá, por eso aprovecharemos este momento para ponerlo a prueba en un combate-

-pero no sería mejor comprobarlo después, en un entrenamiento. No podemos hacer pruebas en medio de un combate- comentaba de nuevo el dragón.

-opino lo mismo que Regneel- Naruto a favor del Dragón- pero no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos hacernos fuerte cuanto antes, así que intentémoslo- el zorro sonreía ante estar en el mismo carril que el rubio.

Regneel solo suspiro pero no estaba en contra del todo, podría ser una experiencia única.

-está bien aprovecharemos esta oportunidad- enfocando su vista a Naruto- ve cuanto antes, todavia tienes un trasero al que patear- dando su aprobación.

Cerrando sus ojos, Naruto volvió a la arena. Delante de él, todavía se encontraba su oponente, que estaba todavía conmocionado por la utilización de supuestamente Chakra tras haberle bloqueados sus puntos.

Preparándose para volver a la pelea, Neji reacciona inmediatamente ante la postura de combate, poniéndose también en guardia. Esta vez era diferente.

-(Vamos/ Vamos)- las voces en su mente sonaban emocionados por lo que ocurriría.

Del cuerpo de Naruto, emergía un aura roja que lo cubría todo el cuerpo, que a su vez pequeñas flamas azules dispersadas por el mismo. En su rostro se podía notar signos de escamas, que surgían desde el cuello hasta la parte izquierda de su cara.

-(esta presencia y esos rasgos, no son normales)- Neji estaba nervioso ante el cambio drástico del rubio-(tendré que estar alerta).

-prepárate…- colocándose en pose de combate- porque barreré el suelo contigo

-ven, inténtalo- desafiando al rubio.

En un abrir y cerrar, Naruto ya estaba detrás del Hyuuga. La tribuna estaba sorprendida por la velocidad del chico.

-¿Cómo fue que…- ante de que pudiera terminar, Naruto lanzo un golpe directo a su abdomen, pero a último pudo reaccionar al ataque.

Bloqueando el golpe con sus brazos, la fuerza del impacto fue tal, que hizo retroceder con brutalidad dejando marcas en el suelo.

-que fuerza, si me hubiese golpeado estaría ahora en problemas- viendo como sus brazos temblaban por el golpe.

Olvidándose por un momento de Naruto. El rubio se encontraba de nuevo en la ofensiva. Tomando por sorpresa al Hyuuga.

Reaccionando nuevamente a los rápidos y fuertes golpes de Naruto. Neji estaba esquivando a duras penas. Si bloqueaba los golpes terminaría con los brazos entumecidos.

La gente en el estadio estaba sorprendida por lo que veía. El Hyuuga que creían que tenía el combate ganado estaba contra las cuerdas y en apuros.

Desde los balcones, los Kages de las aldeas de la hoja y de la arena, miraban sorprendidos al Rubio.

-(Así que ese es el nivel que obtuvo en el mundo de los magos. No hay palabras para describir lo que veo)- el Hokage miraba con orgullo el avance que tuvo el joven Jinchuriki.

-(vaya me sorprende lo rápido que se hizo fuerte)- el kage de la arena miraba el aspecto de Naruto-(ese aspecto y ese fuego… me intriga)

Sin poder seguir el ritmo, Naruto pudo acertarle algunos golpes, unos cuantos golpes rápidos en el abdomen, con la diferencia de que sus puños estaban cubiertos por pequeñas flamas azules.

Intentando recuperarse de los golpes, Neji de alguna manera intentaba contratacar, lanzando su puño suave. Pero con una velocidad monstruosa Naruto lograba esquivar los golpes, para seguir atacando con sus ataques rápidos.

-(maldición no logro acertar ningún golpe, es muy rápido)- pensaba mientras recibía la paliza de parte de Naruto.

Terminando los rápidos golpes, le propino una patada que lo separo del suelo. Quedando a metros del suelo, suspendido en el aire.

-(maldición)- Se decía para sí mismo el Hyuuga. Saltando sobre él, Naruto carga su brazo derecho con más fuego-(no puedo perder contra alguien como él)-

- _puño de hierro del Dragón infernal-_ cayendo hacia Neji. Este veía frustrado como se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

-(yo… yo… )- acumulando Chakra en sus manos- no perderé contra ti-

Llamando la atención de los presentes por lo que tramaba- _rotación-_ girando en su propio eje, Neji generaba una esfera de Chakra. La defensa absoluta de los Hyuuga.

Pero sin importar de lo peligroso que era la técnica que veía, igualmente encararía la defensa de Neji.

Chocando su puño de fuego con la rotación. El impacto entre ambas técnicas generaba que las llamas se esparciesen por toda la arena. Pero a su vez, ambos ninjas forcejeaban entre sí.

La voluntad de los dos ninjas los impulsaba a darlo todo. Caso que no resulto en Neji.

Su rotación se veía que era atravesada de a poco por el puño de fuego- ¡imposible!- quedando a unos pocos centímetros de Neji.

-como te dije antes…- llamando la atención del Hyuuga- yo barrería el suelo contigo- decía Naruto mientras metía fuerza en su puño para atravesar la esfera.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Ambos gritaron a todo pulmón mientras aumentaban la intensidad de sus técnicas. Hasta que cierto punto que sus técnicas se cancelaron entre sí, quedando fragmentos de Chakra de la esfera.

-yo algún día, sin importar el destino…- encendiendo el puño con fuego- me convertiré en Hokage- propinándole un golpe en la mejilla. Mandándolo contra el suelo con fuerza explosiva. Generando un estruendo tras el impacto.

Dejando una grieta en el suelo donde había caído Neji.

Todos en el estadio, estaba en silencio. Esperando el veredicto del jounin encargado de controlar la pelea.

A cercándose al lugar donde estaba el Hyuuga, observo que este se encontraba inconsciente por el golpe. O sea fuera de Combate.

-El Ganador del primer combate… Naruto Uzumaki de la aldea de la hoja-

Fin del capitulo 22.


End file.
